Más vida
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Ella fue la niña de prueba, la primera en interactuar con los animatrónicos cuando tenía ocho años. Ella los amó, y ellos la amaron como la primera criatura que juraron proteger. Ha pasado el tiempo y ella será la guardia nocturna. ¿Podrán reconocer a la niña, que ahora es mujer, que se prometieron jamás olvidar? "Ellos poseen mucho MÁS VIDA que tú. ¡Son MÁS HUMANOS que tú!"
1. El comienzo

**Mucho gusto, lectores. Rossana's Mind a su servicio. Me llamó la atención este juego hace un tiempo, más que por el juego en sí, me llamó la atención su historia o las teorías que se trae. Simplemente me gustan historias así, bueno, el summary dice todo, aunque si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme o algunas se contestarán aquí…**

 **Es decisión de ustedes este One-shot, puede convertirse en un fic, lo que sí, uno MUY largo, porque uniré los tres juegos en una sola historia, o un simple One-shot, pero les advierto una cosa, tengo muchas historias pendientes, por lo tanto, me demoraré muchísimo en actualizar, así que ténganme paciencia en caso de que quieran que esto se transforme en un fic, bueno, sin perder más tiempo…**

 **VAMOS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Five Nights at Freddy's NO me pertenece, tampoco los futuros personajes "Frank" y "Lisa". Solo "Amy" es de MI propiedad.**

 **.**

Más Vida.

Apoyó los codos en sus pequeñas rodillas y reposó su cabeza en las palmas de sus manitos. Suspiró con aburrimiento. De verdad no encontraba nada divertido en una empresa, no podía entender cómo sus padres no se morían de aburrimiento. La habían traído al trabajo porque le tenían una sorpresa, solo esperaba que no fuera un lápiz, ya tenía suficientes…

— ¿Estás muy aburrida, Amy? — Escuchó la voz de un hombre joven.

La niña de diez años giró suavemente su cabeza para mirar al hombre.

—… Hola, Scott. — Saludó tras soltar un bufido.

— No te deprimas, estoy seguro que tus padres te tienen una sorpresa tremenda.

— Sé que apoyan un restaurante, pero no le veo el chiste. — Hizo un puchero molesto. Scott se rió y acarició su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

— Te encantará, lo prometo. — Los ojos mieles de la niña se fijaron en él. — Además, serás perfecta para la prueba.

—… ¿Prueba? — Repitió. Él solo atinó a sonreír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entró a una sala con ventanales grandes donde sus padres la miraban expectantes. Ella no dijo nada, estaba nerviosa. No sabía a qué había venido… Hasta que se quedó de piedra cuando vio un oso, un ¿pollito? Un zorro y un conejo que la miraban con curiosidad. Se acercó tímidamente a ellos sin comprender. Escuchó la voz de su madre en el parlante.

— Muy bien, linda. Te presento a tus nuevos amigos. — Miró el ventanal de reojo. — Él es Freddy. — Señaló al oso. — Bonnie. — Señaló al animatrónico más oscuro. — Chica. — Señaló al amarillo. — Y Foxy. — Finalmente apuntó al que tenía un parche en el ojo. — Están hechos para jugar contigo, princesita. — Amy miró a sus padres a través de la ventana. — Deben hacerte feliz y cuidarte, ¿comprendes?

Ella asintió y dirigió su vista a los sujetos. Todos la miraban fijamente, esperando algo de ella.

—…— Se acercó a Chica primero. — Hola. — Sonrió. — Me llamo Amy.

— Amy. — Repitieron los cuatro al unísono, haciéndola reír un poco.

— ¡Vamos a jugar!

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas, Scott se acercó a ver a la pequeña cantando con Freddy mientras Bonnie tocaba la guitarra y Chica el teclado. Sonrió, la prueba había sido casi un éxito. Miró al otro animatrónico que observaba sentado en silencio las acciones de la niña. Se preguntaba por qué no se movía o interactuaba con Amy, hasta la misma niña lo notó. Dejó de cantar y saltó del regazo de Chica para mirar al zorro. Lo observó detenidamente a los ojos.

—… ¿No puedes jugar?

— Foxy no puede jugar con princesas. — Habló. — Podría causar daño. — Amy se sorprendió, pero luego infló sus mejillas, molesta.

— ¡Yo no soy como esas princesas! — Protestó. — Yo soy valiente, y se pelear. ¡Soy una princesa pirata! — Infló su pecho en orgullo. — Juguemos juntos. ¡Busquemos el tesoro!

Foxy siguió en silencio hasta que se levantó cuando Amy le jaló su única mano.

.

.

.

Amy fue la primera niña que conocieron de cerca y la amaron al instante, así como ella a ellos. Se había divertido, sin bien también tenía amigos en la escuela, también era feliz interactuando con ellos en los trabajos de sus padres, también podía compartir con ellos. Todas las tardes después de la escuela iba a visitarlos, iba a cantar con Freddy y Bonnie, cocinaba, o al menos intentaba acompañada de Chica, y también corría, saltaba y revoloteaba por todos lados con Foxy. Si había algo que le encantaba era hacer actividad física.

—… Solo le falta escalar las paredes. — Se rió Scott, observando a la niña que ahora trataba de recuperar el aliento sentada en el regazo del zorro. Su teléfono sonó y contestó. — ¿Diga? ¿Ya está firmado el contrato?... Bien… Muchas gracias.

Suspiró. Si había algo que lo alegraba era ver a Amy jugar todos los días. La quería como su hija y de verdad que le resultaba triste hacerle esto. Entró al salón donde jugaba, llamando la atención tanto de ella como la de los animatrónicos.

—… Amy, necesito decirte algo. — La menor solo tendió a bajarse y acercarse a él. Tenía las mejillas rojas de tanto correr. —… Escucha… Me temo que ya no podrás jugar más con tus amigos.

El rostro de la niña mostró tal shock que al hombre le pareció que se había vuelto una estatua.

—… Sé que es difícil, pero… Hicimos un contrato con un restaurant. Les prestaríamos a Freddy y a los otros para tener… Mayor atención, ¿comprendes? Además, la interacción contigo fue un éxito, pero hay que programarlos para que tengan que hacer lo correcto en el momento PRECISO.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. — ¿Cuándo se van?

— La próxima semana. Pero no te preocupes. — Dijo rápidamente al verlo derramar lágrimas en silencio. Tenía una triste mueca tratando de evitar sollozar. — Anímate, Amy. Podrás verlos en el restaurant.

—… ¿Y si no me reconocen?

— Claro que lo harán, no alteraremos sus sistemas, y tú aportaste en ello, así que, no te preocupes. No te olvidarán.

Amy usó la manga de su suéter para limpiarse la cara de tantas lágrimas. Asintió y suspiró. Scott le acarició la cabeza hasta que decidió dejarla sola en el salón. La castañita se acercó a los animatrónicos y se sentó en las piernas de Freddy.

— Amy no se ve feliz. — Notó Foxy.

—…— Suspiró. No le gustaba llorar, así que trató de calmarse lo mayor posible. — Ustedes se irán pronto… A otro lugar.

Si bien ella no entendió mucho las palabras de Scott, eso fue lo único que comprendió. Que sus amigos se irían. El silencio que surgió en la habitación no le gustó, pero no dijo nada.

—… No me gusta la idea. — Habló finalmente el zorro. Chica asintió, dándole la razón.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Freddy, pues si bien estaba en desacuerdo, quería saber las razones.

—… No estoy segura. — Miró a Bonnie unos segundos. — Quieren llevarlos a otro lado para que los miren. Para llamar la atención. — Repitió las palabras del amigo de sus padres.

— ¿Es obligatorio? Porque no queremos estar lejos de ti. — Dijo Bonnie. Amy asintió.

— Lo es… Pero me dijeron que podré verlos.

— Entonces no tienes que ponerte infeliz. — Dijo Foxy como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Y Amy le dio la razón, los podría ver, no como antes, pero no tenía que ser tan sensible.

— Sí. — Sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fredbear's Family Diner._

Eso decía. Así se llamaba el lugar. Los animatrónicos tuvieron que entrar y recorrieron el lugar en que tenían correspondido moverse solamente. Cuando los dejaron a los cuatro, se sorprendieron de dejar a otro igual a Freddy, solo que este era dorado. Cuando cerraron la puerta y el sector, Freddy dirigió sus ojos al sujeto que era igualísimo a él.

—… ¿Estás despierto?

Sus ojos se abrieron, dejando ver que también eran dorados. Miró a los cuatro con cierta indiferencia y aburrimiento.

—… Golden Freddy. — Se presentó.

— Freddy.

— Bonnie.

— Chica.

— Foxy.

El dorado asintió y miró el techo.

— ¿Cuándo te hicieron?

— No sé. — La verdad era que no le importaba, de repente abrió los ojos y listo. Sabía que solo en ocasiones especiales debía salir y lo aceptaba, no era su virtud ser muy social.

— ¿Interactuaste con Amy? — Preguntó Foxy. Golden asintió.

— Le salía aceite de los ojos.

El resto no comprendió en un principio. Pero luego comprendieron que en realidad Amy estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque están aquí y porque no está la creadora.

¿La creadora?

Si bien entendieron, quienes los construyeron fueron los padres de Amy.

¿Qué significaba eso?

.

.

.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Mamaaaá! — Gritó por sexta vez la niña siendo abrazada por Scott.

Vaya, que la vida era cruel con ella, pensó el hombre. Amy había sido llevada a la empresa para interactuar con el nuevo animatrónico, Golden Freddy, pero cuando sus padres estuvieron en una conferencia por sus grandes logros en otro sector, cuando se devolvían, sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. Su padre estaba realmente grave, no estaban seguros si lograría salvarse…

Y su madre…

— ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías sola en las noches! — Chilló Amy. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, estaba devastada. No podía. El dolor no cabía en su cuerpo tan pequeñito. Temblaba con violencia en los brazos de Scott. Los escalofríos recorrían todo su ser, la sensación era desagradable con el hielo de la realidad.

Simplemente, el ver el cadáver de su madre ser llevado por los paramédicos le había congelado la sangre.

Su padre estaba GRAVE.

¿Y si él tampoco se salvaba?

 _Continuará…_

 **Supongo que lo haré fic, es decir, por qué no? Meh**

 **Siempre pensé que hubiese sido bueno que los personajes tuvieran una conexión primaria con un niño, en este caso, con Amy, antes que con todos los demás, es por eso que hice esta historia, además, los conflictos se vienen con el asesinato del niño, la mordida, la marioneta, el hombre púrpura, ya saben, esas cosas**

 **Otra cosa que acatar, Scott es el sujeto del teléfono, así que lo veremos muy seguido, no han notado que a pesar de haber sido asesinado hablaba de una forma muy cariñosa de los animatrónicos? Bueno, en el fic, es así porque los conoce desde que fueron construidos, son recuerdos de los padres de Amy, que eran cercanos como una familia y que Scott ama a Amy como a una hija. Él será su pilar de apoyo en el futuro.**

 **También aparecerán los guardias nocturos, Mike, Jeremy y el otro que ahora no me acuerdo cómo se llama XD**

 **Además, Amy crecerá, los eventos del primer, segundo y tercer juego, ella estará presente, por lo tanto el amor que le tienen los animatrónicos evolucionará de forma distinta en cada uno, pero me centraré especialmente en Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy. Cada uno la amará de distinta forma**

 **Amor fraternal**

 **Amor de amigo**

 **Amor maternal**

 **Amor romántico**

 **Sip, uno de ellos la amará por la mujer que se convertirá en el tiempo, pues, como dije antes, Amy crecerá con nuestros personajes**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews para opinar al respecto!**


	2. Un encuentro a la distancia

**Hola, chicos. Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic tan loco que salió de mi cabeza. Agradezco los reviews, pero contestaré los primeros cinco:**

 _ **Guest:**_ _HistoriaS? Has leído más de una de mis historias? Vaya, gracias, lo agradezco muchísimo,sin mencionar que eres el primer comentario, lo terminaré transformando en fic, no te preocupes XD_

 _ **Usagi Misaki:**_ _Yo lo jugué muy pocas veces, me enfocaba más en las historias, a veces me metía a ver gamers jugarlo para no perder ningún detalle. Y no te preocupes, aquí está la continuación, es decir, que es fic n.n_

 _ **zardX:**_ _Osea, pondré muchos OC's en este fic, pues, se trata de la vida que está alrededor de Amy, ya sea tener amigas, compañeros de clases, Scott, Mike, ya sabes, y gracias por el review (: Es probable que ponga, así que, cualquier sugerencia la tomaré en cuenta!_

 _ **Lisa108:**_ _Ah, las casualidades de la vida… De hecho, estuve leyendo tu fic el mismo día que publiqué el capítulo anterior, te digo que moría de risa con cada uno XD Hubiese seguido leyendo de no ser porque le dieron los cinco minutos a mi teléfono (lo estaba leyendo de allí) y se murió la página, luego me frustré y me fui a estudiar XD Y respecto a los amores que tienen los personajes hacia Amy, lamento informarte que no es Bonnie a quien le asigné el sentimiento romántico, te daría más detalles, pero será SPOILER, así que, gracias por tu comentario (:_

 **Sin más, vayamos al capítulo!**

 **PD: Les digo enseguida, usualmente el primer capítulo siempre es MUY corto comparado a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada a escribir, normalmente escribo 3000 o más palabras, así que prepárense!**

Más vida.

— ¡Hola, papá! — Entró una animada joven de 16 años a la habitación. Como era de esperarse, el hombre seguía en coma y no reaccionó al saludo de su hija. Ella suspiró, ya se lo esperaba, pero seguía sin rendirse. — ¿Sabes? Sigo teniendo altas calificaciones en física, tal vez me una a Fazbear Entertaiment cuando termine mis estudios. ¿Quién sabe? Siempre me gustó lo que hacías con mamá, así que Scott no podrá librarse de mí. — Se rió para luego dibujar una triste sonrisa. —… Ya son ocho años… Desde que no despiertas, papá. Y ocho años sola, sin mamá. Pero no la he abandonado, ¿sabes? La voy a visitar todos los sábados en la mañana, aunque no tengo mucho que contarle. No le digo mis malas calificaciones en Ciencias Sociales, eso es entre tú y yo. — Estuvo un rato callada mientras pensaba. —… Han pasado muchas cosas, no he tenido tiempo de verlos… Sí, de ellos. Sabes de quienes hablo. — Sonrió. — Honestamente, la última vez que los ví… Fue antes de irme de viaje con Scott.

 _O-c-h-o—A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Por lo menos aún le quedaba algo de lógica en su cabeza. Al llegar al restaurante donde residían los animatrónicos, decidió esperar a que cerraran, no quería armar un escándalo con su llanto. Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de su madre y se sentía mal de no cumplir con su palabra en cuanto a visitar a Freddy y a los otros. Llevaba unas cuantas cosas en su mochila y la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, Scott estaba a su lado acariciando su cabello. Había estado viviendo con él desde el accidente, él le daba todo su apoyo moral. Cuando cerraron el restaurante, Scott entró, presentándose como trabajador de Fazbear, y así, lograr que el dueño lo dejara pasar para "revisar" a los animatrónicos. Cuando los dirigieron a la habitación y los dejaron solos, Scott se arrodilló a su altura._

— _Yo te esperaré aquí, linda. — Apretó su mano con cariño. — Quieres espacio, ¿no?_

—… _Sí. — Asintió._

 _Scott sonrió con tristeza. Vaya que se parecía a su madre Anne, aunque también se parecía mucho a Jay pero solamente en su motivación de trabajar. Si bien él nunca lo dijo, no quería decir que él los quiso más que a su familia, sin mencionar que a Anne la quiso más que a una amiga, pero no se lo diría a nadie, ni mucho menos a Amy, quien era la hija de la mujer que amó por tanto tiempo, aún muerta. Tener a Amy era como si fuese su propia hija, así que no podía quejarse._

 _No lo diría._

 _Vio a la castaña entrar al cuarto de atrás, donde estaban todos los animatrónicos y se apoyó en la pared, esperando mientas su mente divagaba._

 _. . ._

 _Amy entró lentamente al cuarto, estaba oscuro y se asustó un poco, así que se puso de puntitas para encender la luz, para gran desagrado de sus amigos. Estos se desorientaron un poco por el cambio repentino y fijaron sus brillantes ojos en ella. La de ojos mieles miró fijamente a cada uno. Golden estaba en silencio mirándola, no le sorprendió, él siempre fue callado con ella. Los más "expresivos" eran Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy._

—… _Es la princesita pirata. — Habló finalmente el zorro._

— _Que canta. — Complementó el oso._

— _Que cocina. — Siguió la pollita._

— _Y que toca la guitarra, aunque debe practicar más. — Agregó Bonnie, tratando de aligerar el hecho de que la joven estaba más blanca que una hoja, pero tenía marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y temblaba._

 _Golden, que seguía mirándola detenidamente, decidió hablar._

— _Y que llora._

 _Y ese fue el "botón" para vaciar el "agua salada"._

 _Las lágrimas que quiso aguantar todo el día no tardaron en salir al mirar a cada uno. Eran creaciones de su madre y su padre. Ellos eran su familia, ellos eran…_

 _Llevó ambas manos a sus ojos y se dejó caer sentada al suelo para comenzar a llorar con fuerza. La desesperación de su llanto fue tan abrumadora que ellos pensaron que en algún momento la niña se rompería liberando aún más líquido salado. Foxy se acercó a ella y la cargó para volver con el resto y sentarla en su regazo. Lo mejor era que se desahogara con más compañía. Los hipos y sollozos de Amy fueron cesando cuando Freddy comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna. Ella sonrió, era la que su madre le cantaba, sin embargo estaba segura que esa canción no estaba programada para el día para que se expusieran. Lo hizo con intención de animarla._

—… _Mi mamá…_

— _Golden nos dijo. — Dijo Chica. Los demás asintieron. Amy recostó su cabeza en el pecho del zorro y alzó un poco la vista para verlo de reojo. Este le devolvió la mirada._

— _Yo vine… Porque tengo regalos para ustedes._

 _Los cinco se miraron, confundidos._

—… _Porque… Me iré._

 _La miraron rápidamente con sorpresa. ¿Se iba? ¿Adónde?_

— _¡¿Te vas con tu mamá?! — Se escandalizó el zorro._

— _¡No! — Respondió rápidamente. — No… No así. Yo me voy a otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí. Y… Me demoraré en volver. No tengo a mis papás, así que Scott me cuida, pero… Tiene que viajar, así que tengo que acompañarlo._

—… _Oh._

 _No sabían que decir, la verdad. Ella se iría, y si lo decía, era porque le tomaría tiempo. Pero… ¿Y si se olvidaba de ellos…?_

— _Les traje regalos. — Repitió al bajarse del regazo de Foxy._

 _Corrió a su mochila abandonada en el suelo, pues la soltó cuando había comenzado a llorar, y la abrió. Sacó un sombrero negro, no parecía pertenecerle, pero aun así lo miró con cariño._

— _Freddy, mami quiso terminarlo, pero no lo logró, así que lo terminé yo. — El oso se inclinó para que Amy se lo colocara correctamente en la cabeza. La castaña lo miró con el objeto puesto y sonrió. — Te queda bien._

 _Luego sacó dos corbatas de moño. Una roja y una negra._

— _Bonnie, esto fue idea de mi papá. A mí también me gustó la idea. — Le colocó la roja con cuidado. — Te verás mejor así._

— _Gracias, princesita._

— _Y esta es para ti. — Se acercó a Golden. Este se la quedó mirando mientras veía como trataba de alzarse de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Este, por primera vez, sonrió y la levantó para tenerla a su altura. Amy le sonrió y le colocó la corbata._

 _La castaña al sentir sus pies en el suelo nuevamente, cogió su mochila nuevamente y sonrió._

— _Esto fue mi idea, Chica. Debes cocinar, así que pensé que deberías tener cuidado de no ensuciarte. — Le extendió un babero. La pollita, si ya antes quiso enseguida a la niña, ese pequeño gesto hizo quererla más. Sin aguantarlo, la abrazó, sorprendiéndola un poco._

— _Gracias, Amy. — Se lo colocó y le sonrió._

 _Ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Finalmente se tornó seria y los miró._

— _Quiero que se tapen los ojos. — Ordenó. Ellos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. — Háganlo, excepto tú. — Señaló a Foxy._

— _Ya tengo una tapado. — Le señaló el parche con burla. Amy solo tendió a sacarle la lengua._

 _Los demás le dieron la espalda a ambos y se taparon los ojos. La castaña suavizó su expresión, sin sonreír. Tomó el garfio del pirata y con sumo cuidado lo saco de su brazo. El zorro la miró sorprendido._

— _Sshh…— Puso un dedo entre sus labios. — Quiero que me guardes algo. Es un tesoro. — Sacó un brazalete de oro con unos pequeños diamantes. Miró los brillantes ojos del animatrónico, quien se sentó en el suelo. Amy le imitó. La pulsera la ató con cuidado en algunos encajes del interior garfio, para luego, volver a ponérselo en su lugar actual, su brazo._

— _Uh, ya no está tan flojo. — Había notado que su garfio estuvo flojo hacía unos días, pero creyó que era normal._

— _Mamá me lo mencionó antes del accidente, que quería ajustar unos tornillos. — Sonrió. — Quizá la pulsera ayude. — Borró rápidamente su sonrisa. — Es un tesoro. Y te lo doy porque eres pirata, y sabes guardar un botín. — Él asintió con energía. — Por eso, quiero que sepas, que mientras tú tengas esto… Yo siempre volveré a verlos._

 _Foxy miró los ojos mieles de la niña, y supo que no mentía. La determinación en su mirada daba mucho que desear. Parpadeó, un poco desorientado, en verdad que quería a Amy._

—… _¿No nos olvidarás, princesa pirata? — Preguntó lo que más temía. Ella le miró._

— _No. — Sonrió. — No lo haré, así que no lo hagan ustedes. Especialmente tú, porque o sino caminarás por la plancha. — El zorro dejó escapar una risa. — No me olvides._

— _Tú tampoco, princesa pirata._

 _Ella asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera de la ciudad, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello._

 _Cuando soltó al zorro, corrió a abrazar al resto._

 _P-r-e-s-e-n-t-e-_

Amy abrió los ojos, sintiendo el recuerdo muy lejano. Y sí que era así. Porque viajaron solo para encontrarse más problemas, Scott estuvo una reunión que lo dejó desorientado de tanta jaqueca. Se demoraron en llegar a casa, sin mencionar que él nunca tuvo tiempo de llevarla a restaurante de nuevo. La única vez que pudo fue cuando cumplió 14, un día, se asomó por la ventana del lugar para ver a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica en un grupo de seis niños en un cumpleaños. Lo que le había llamado la atención fue el niño que estaba a su lado viendo la escena. El pobre lloraba con tristeza, pero con suavidad. A los días después, surgieron problemas con el local porque ese mismo niño fue encontrado muerto en el mismo lugar que ella lo había visto. Scott le había prohibido volver allí porque temía que las calles eran peligrosas, así que le prometió que podría verlos cuando reclamaran los animatrónicos de vuelta.

Sin embargo, al tenerlos de vuelta, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlos.

Los nuevos trabajadores prefirieron dejar de utilizarlos y ya. Simplemente así. Tanto ella como Scott se habían enfurecido con esa propuesta, aún más cuando dijeron que harían remplazos de ellos, pero "mejorados".

Es como si el trabajo de Anne y Jay hubiese sido completamente en vano.

Con el tiempo, Scott se rindió, porque gracias a los exámenes y observaciones que le hicieron a los animatrónicos antiguos, quedaron un poco destrozados. Ella se entristeció notablemente, incluso llegó a llorar por ellos, sentía que era una mentirosa. Que nunca pudo cumplir su promesa de volver a verlos.

¿Qué esperaban de ella? Mucho, porque no había cambiado para nada.

Había madurado, sí, pero seguía siendo la niña de ocho años en su interior.

Porque poseía las bellas virtudes de sus padres.

Amy se despidió de su padre con un beso en la frente y dejó el hospital. Aún tenía esperanzas de que él despertara. Después de ocho años… Aún tenía esperanzas.

Compró el periódico mientras su teléfono sonaba. Era Scott.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Amy! Tengo una sorpresa increíble._

— ¿Cuál es, Scott? — Preguntó mientras ojeaba el periódico con desinterés.

— _¿Recuerdas el proyecto de Fazbear Entertaiment?_

— ¿Cuál es la magnífica idea ahora? — Rodó de ojos. No odiaba a la empresa, pero seguía resentida por haber destrozado los logros de sus padres.

— _Una pizzería._

Y justo cuando lo dijo, un aviso le captó la atención. De solicitación de empleo.

Guardia de seguridad nocturno.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué MIERDA es esto, Scott? — Leía el anuncio con molestia. — ¿Me llamas para echarme en cara que lograron…?

— _No, Amy. Quiero que sepas que los chicos están bien… Bueno, no tan bien, pero lo están._

—… ¿Cómo?

— _Freddy y los otros están bien._ — Aclaró. — _Siguen un poco maltrechos por las malas manos de otros, pero siguen funcionando._

—…— Soltó resoplido, aún sorprendida. —… Scott…— Miró la imagen de los nuevos animatrónicos. Esos no eran sus amigos, se parecían, pero no lo eran. Lucían como juguetes.

— _¿Si, hija?_

Ella sonrió. Hace unos años que le decía así, la hacía sentir más reconfortada.

—… Quiero trabajar allí.

— _¿Qué?_

— Diles que quiero trabajar allí. Me conocen, saben que soy su hija. Sabrán que podré manejarlo. Además, los cambios no son muchos, ¿no?

—… _Pues… Además de los nuevos animatrónicos, está ese niño, Balloon Boy se llama, creo… Y el otro… Es una marioneta, un poco sombría, si te pudiese agregar._

—… No me importa. Quiero trabajar allí. — Escuchó un suspiro en la otra línea.

— _Muy bien. Tú ganas, pero no será mi culpa si no te concentras en tus estudios._

— No lo haré, de hecho, aprenderé aún más con ellos cerca. — Sonrió. — Después de todo tengo planeado reclamarlos como míos, lo hicieron mis padres, es mi derecho heredarlos y tenerlos.

— _Puede que tengas razón, el señor Fazbear no tendrá problema, pero sabes cómo son sus secretarios, lo ambiciosos que pueden llegar a ser._ — Amy asintió.

— Lo tengo claro, Scott. Lo sé porque…

— _Amy, no hablemos de eso_.

—… Sí. ¿Me dejarás trabajar?

— _Sí, lo consultaré. Si es positivo, comienzas el próximo lunes. Tengo que irme, adiós, hija._

— Adiós.

Amy suspiró y se dirigió a la casa de Scott, desde que su madre murió, vivía con él. Además, estaba segura, que algunos trabajadores robaron algunos bienes de sus padres, por lo tanto, si se quedaba sola, pronto hubiese quedado en un orfanato.

.

.

.

— Aquí tienes tu uniforme, Amy. — El señor Fazbear le sonrió con cariño a la joven. Le tenía mucho cariño a la pequeña, la conocía desde que era una niña y fue consciente de lo doloroso que fue perder a dos trabajadores tan buenos como los padres de Amy. Él fue el único en prestarle apoyo a Scott para cuidar de la castaña, aunque ella nunca lo supo.

— Gracias, señor Fazbear. — Le devolvió el gesto.

Eran las 23:45 de la noche y ella había ido antes para conversar con su jefe, siempre le agradó el sujeto, así que no se quejaba. Admiró el uniforme cuando caminó al baño para cambiarse. Era púrpura. No era que odiase el color, pero el uniforme era COMPLETAMENTE de ese color. ¿No podían agregarle otro tono?

Suspiró al vestirse. Se quitó la coleta para dejar caer su cabello y caminó a la oficina.

Su hora comenzó.

El teléfono sonó, llamando su atención.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Hola, Amy!_

— ¿Por qué me llamas, Scott? — Sonrió.

— _Nada en especial, solo quería saber si estabas allí, además, tenía que hacer esta llamada para realizar el "discurso" de bienvenida, bla bla bla. Pero como eres tú, ya debes saberte las normas._

— Muy bien, fingiré que me diste el discurso más aburrido del mundo para que tu curricular quede limpio. — Bromeó. Scott se rió con ella.

— _Te esperaré con desayuno cuando vuelvas, linda. Buenas noches._

— Gracias, Scott. Buenas noches.

Revisó las cámaras y se sorprendió unos segundos al ver que Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica no estaban, pero luego se calmó. Por Dios, ellos son como ella, tienen el derecho de pasearse por el lugar. Ni ella se podría mantener allí sentada por mucho tiempo. Es más, llevaba dos horas allí y ya quería correr por los pasillos. Notó que todo en ese período, que la caja musical, que hasta ahora no había notado, había dejado de sonar. No entendía por qué le tenía que ser mantenida. Se levantó del escritorio, dejando las cámaras allí y se adentró en los pasillos desolados.

— Debiste darle cuerda, estaba entretenido con esa canción.

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar esa voz. Era fría y extraña. Se volteó para mirar la marioneta que Scott le había mencionado. Estaba segura que no estaba feliz, aunque en su cara estaba dibujada una sonrisa, podía jurar que estaba molesto. De alguna forma, logró que se estremeciera.

—… Lo siento. Pero no me gusta mantenerme en un solo lugar haciendo lo mismo.

—…— Se sorprendió un poco.

Si bien su plan era matar al guardia, quedó en shock al ver que ella le había contestado con tanta familiaridad, sin mencionar que sentía que ya había visto a esa chica antes.

Y, era una joven. Una mujer.

La persona que él buscaba era un hombre.

No podía ser ella.

— Si quieres, puedo cantar para ti. — Amy le sonrió. — Quizás esa canción te aburra si es la de siempre, ¿no?

La marioneta siguió mirándola en silencio.

— Creí… Que te asustarías.

— No tengo por qué. — Avanzó hacia él. Ya entendía por qué le producía malestar a Scott. La apariencia de ese sujeto era tétrica, una sonrisa curiosamente escalofriante con un cuerpo delgadísimo y oscuro. Pero ella no se asustó. Vio los ojos que brillaban tras la máscara. Podía jurar que había entablado una conversación con él antes. —… Cuando era niña, yo interactué mucho tiempo con los primeros animatrónicos. Fui la prueba, que salió positiva. Conviví con ellos. Así que, tratar de hacerlo con ustedes, no me molestaría tampoco.

— ¿Freddy y los otros? — Amy asintió.

— ¿Sabes dónde están?

— Golden y Spring ese, siempre desaparecen y van a donde quieren. — Amy conocía a Spring Bonnie, lo vio de lejos, pero nunca se acercó a él, no tuvo tiempo luego del accidente. — A veces veo a Golden, pero nunca al otro. — Amy asintió. — Te llevaría con el resto. Con Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, pero está sellada la habitación en la que se encuentran.

—… Falta la llave. — Asumió en un susurro para luego mirarlo. — ¿Puedes llevarme allá?

— Pero está cerrado.

— No importa. Al menos me oirán. Además…— Le sonrió. — Allí te cantaré y estarás más tranquilo.

La marioneta se le quedó mirando un rato, no quería decirle a los otros de Amy, es más, ellos frecuentaban lugares exactos. El lugar donde ellos irían, jamás irían ellos, por lo tanto, no la atraparían.

Sin más, la guió a la puerta donde solo personal autorizado entraba. Al día siguiente robaría la llave y abriría, pensó.

Amy se acercó a la puerta y apoyó su oído en ella. Podía escuchar leves movimientos, de articulaciones robóticas moviéndose suavemente. Bueno, como si tuvieran mucho espacio en eso.

—… ¿Freddy? Bonnie, Chica…— Comenzó suavemente. — Foxy. — llamó al último. — ¿Pueden oírme?

No hubo respuesta del otro lado.

—… Quizás crecí mucho y… Ya no reconocen mi voz. — Sonrió con tristeza. — Pero, ¿me recuerdan? Soy Amy. — Alzó la voz. — Soy Amy. — Repitió. —… Soy… Su princesita pirata, que canta, que ahora sabe tocar la guitarra… Y que cocina mejor que antes. — Escuchó más ruido junto con unos leves golpes. —… Nosotros teníamos una canción que era solamente de nosotros… ¿Lo recuerdan…?— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — La canción que me cantaba mamá…— Tragó saliva para que su voz no temblara. —… London bridge is falling down…— Comenzó.

—… Fa-lling… Down…— Escuchó la ronca voz de Freddy.

— Falling… D-Down…— La voz casi no la reconoció, pero estaba casi segura que era de Bonnie.

— London bridge… is… falling down…— Distinguió enseguida a Chica, a pesar de tener la voz un poco distorsionada, seguía siendo femenina.

—… My… fair… lady…— Sonrió con tristeza, porque Foxy siempre le cantaba esa parte especifica de la letra.

La marioneta había decidido no matarla. Primero, porque no era su objetivo. Pudo haberla confundido con un hombre si no tuviese el cabello largo. Segundo, ella parecía tener conocimientos al respecto de los animatrónicos, podría conocer a la gente de alrededor… Y tercero, no quería.

Y antes de que sucediera algo más, el reloj de Amy sonó.

06:00 am.

Vaya, el tiempo se le había ido rápido. Miró la puerta nuevamente.

—… Volveré. Quizás venga esta tarde. — Les avisó. Escuchó algo extraño, pero no logró saber qué. —… Nos vemos.

Amy se volteó para sorprenderse de que la marioneta ya no estaba. Sin más, se cambió y dejó el uniforme donde estaba y sin más, se fue.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien. — Sonrió un poco. — Vi la marioneta de la que me hablabas. Es un poco extraña, siento que la he visto antes.

— Bueno, hay muchos títeres como esos.

—… No… No lo dije de esa forma. — Se quedó pensando. Estaba segurísima de que había hablado con esa _esencia_ antes… Pero no podía asegurar nada.

Por alguna razón, recordó al niño que miraba desde afuera el restaurante antiguo donde estaban los antiguos animatrónicos.

—… Scott.

— ¿Sí, hija?

— Los encontré, pero…— El hombre la miró, interesado. — Están en una habitación clasificada. Y quiero… que la mantengan abierta durante la noche. Quiero volver a verlos.

— Amy, ellos no están en buenas condiciones…

— No importa. — Lo miró directamente a los ojos. — Ellos me recuerdan, los repararé yo misma si es lo que deseas… Pero sé que ellos me reconocen… Cantaron la canción que me cantaba mamá. — Scott ahora sí se interesó. — Es por eso que… Esta tarde, después de la escuela, me ayudes a abrir esa puerta.

 _Continuará…_

 **¿Qué les pareció? Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez que Amy vio a sus amados animatrónicos y desea tenerlos de vuelta. Sin embargo, ¿quién dijo que será fácil? La marioneta aún no habla con los Toys, por lo tanto, sin indiferentes a que Amy es intocable, ¿la atraparán? ¿Podrá Amy ver a sus amigos de nuevo?**

 **Rossana's Mind**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Púrpura

**Hola, chicos! Yo de nuevo con este loco fic que les gusta, meh!**

 **En este capítulo habrá más conexión, lo juro!**

Más Vida.

 _-L-a—N-o-c-h-e—A-n-t-e-r-i-o-r-_

 _Yacían en el suelo, sin hacer nada. Decir lo aburrido que era ya sería también un hábito. Según oían de la gente, ya estaban en 1987. Vaya que pasaba el tiempo. Hacía tantos años que no interactuaban con un niño, sobre todo con cierta niña que no volvieron a ver._

 _Sobre todo ella._

 _Porque ella fue la primera._

 _Y la más importante._

 _Estar allí, sin más, era lo único que hacían. Moverse no tenía sentido. Bonnie y Chica ni tenían ganas de moverse porque, antes de crear a los Toys, pensaron modificarlos a ellos, pero las modificaciones no las resistieron. Les pusieron el sistema de reconocimiento facial, detector de señales de audio, ensamblaje automático junto con un nuevo servo motor, el cual arruinó parte de sus cuerpos._

 _Los más afectados fueron el guitarrista y la cocinera. A Bonnie se le estaba a punto de caer el rostro, los cables estaban flojos y sueltos en algunas zonas. Chica tenía la parte superior de su brazo rota, mostrando un poco de su endoesqueleto, además, los dientes interiores se enredaron con los cables junto con los dientes exteriores que debería mostrar al público. Gracias a ello, no podía modular muy bien y no podía cerrar la boca._

 _Freddy no sufrió tanto, pero su voz sonaba distorsionada por el poco cuidado que usaron en él._

 _¡Ja! Él tampoco era la excepción. Tenía un espantoso agujero en su pecho, mostrando su endoesqueleto obsoleto. Su brazo también estaba maltratado, pero no estaba tan mal como Chica o Bonnie. Seguía moviéndose a pesar de tener el endoesqueleto inferior afuera._

 _Dirigió sus brillantes ojos ámbares al techo nuevamente._

—… _¿Freddy? Bonnie, Chica…— Escucharon una suave voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. — Foxy. ¿Pueden oírme?_

 _Los cuatro alzaron la cabeza con interés, ¿quién los llamaba? ¿Por qué los conocían?_

—… _Quizás crecí mucho y… Ya no reconocen mi voz. Pero, ¿me recuerdan? Soy Amy._

 _Todos dejaron de moverse cuando escucharon el nombre de la joven que les hablaba. Amy, dijo._

 _Se llamaba Amy._

 _Preguntó si los recordaba. Claro que lo hacían, sobre todo con los recuerdos que le dejó a cada uno._

— _Soy Amy. — Repitió. —… Soy… Su princesita pirata, que canta, que ahora sabe tocar la guitarra… Y que cocina mejor que antes. — Foxy se levantó y se tambaleó un poco, hace mucho que no caminaba y se acercó a la puerta. Utilizando su garfio, dio leves golpes a la puerta, dándole a entender que si estaban escuchándola. —… Nosotros teníamos una canción que era solamente de nosotros… ¿Lo recuerdan…?— Su voz se quebró. Ellos si recordaban la canción, la que pertenecía a la creadora, a la madre de Amy. — La canción que me cantaba mamá…— Sí. Aún les resultaba increíble que ella estuviera allí. Solo una puerta los separaba. —… London bridge is falling down…— Comenzó._

—… _Fa-lling… Down…— Freddy se animó a hablar, aunque sonó extraño._

— _Falling… D-Down…— Vaya, la condición de Bonnie había generado un gran cambio en su tono. Ya casi no lo supo reconocer._

— _London bridge… is… falling down…—_ _Se relajó un poco. Hace mucho que Chica no se inspiraba a hablar porque le costaba y no quería, pero Amy había hecho la magia para hacerla ceder con esa canción._

 _Foxy sonrió con melancolía. Le tocaba a él la parte que siempre le gustó cantarle a su princesita pirata._

—… _My… fair… lady._

 _Ugh, su voz sonó del asco, al igual que sus amigos, pero por lo menos establecieron nuevamente contacto con Amy._

 _Escucharon un sonido extraño, no entendieron lo que significaba hasta que Amy les habló nuevamente._

— _Volveré. Quizás venga esta tarde. — Oh, entonces se iba. Bueno, volvería._

 _Cumplió su promesa._

 _Ella había vuelto. Le tomó tiempo, pero lo hizo._

—… _Adiós, Amy…— Murmuró, pero por su voz tan estropeada que dudaba que ella le haya oído._

—… _Nos vemos._

 _-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-e-_

. . .

Amy salía del instituto temprano, así que no tenía problemas de pasar a almorzar en su lugar de trabajo. Además, Scott trabajaba tanto en la pizzería como en Fazbear Entertaiment. Aprovecharía de visitarlo.

Al llegar, fue recibida por una camarera amistosa que le ofreció una mesa. Ella le sonrió con cortesía y agradecimiento.

— Disculpa, ¿dónde está Scott?

— ¿Scott? — Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. — ¡Oh! Eres tú. Eres su hija.

— Sí. — Ensanchó su sonrisa.

Si bien no muchos conocían la historia, no le molestaba que consideraran a Scott su padre, porque se comportó como uno cuando más necesito a una persona. No estaba reemplazando a su papá, claro que no, pero Scott también era especial en su vida.

— Ay, Amy…

Se giró abruptamente para mirar al hombre que la miraba con melancolía y a la vez ternura. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

— Hola, Scott. ¿Dije algo malo? — Preguntó con preocupación.

—… No. — Suspiró para sentarse en frente de ella. La camarera se fue ante la señal del mayor. — Es solo que, sabes como soy yo. El que digas que soy tu padre… No tienes idea de cuánto me conmueve.

—… Porque quisiste mucho a mamá. — Tomó su mano con cariño. Scott se tensó. — ¿Qué? Creíste que no lo había notado, ¿verdad? La forma en que mirabas a mamá cuando era una niña, era demasiado obvia. — Se rió con suavidad. — Y cuando crecí, solo uní las piezas. El que quisieras protegerme, quererme como un padre, y mantener a Freddy, Bonnie… Chica y Foxy… Me hizo entender, que querías mantener una parte de ella en ti. — Cerró los ojos unos segundos. — Estoy segura que a ella no le hubiese molestado. Es más, estaría muy agradecida contigo, por tu amor incondicional hacia ella y por tu preocupación. — Lo miró a los ojos.

Suavizó aún más su expresión cuando los ojos de su padrastro se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella también sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Siempre les costó hablar de Anne sin romperse a llorar. Ella fue una mujer ejemplar, digna de admirar, amorosa, brillante y honesta.

Y por eso Scott quería tanto a Amy.

Ella poseía todas esas virtudes, sin mencionar que la joven era su viva imagen.

— Siento…— Se rió para apartar las ganas de llorar. — Que si Jay te hubiese escuchado, me querría matar. — Bromeó.

— No, papá era muy testarudo, pero aceptaba las cosas. — Se rió también. — Así que no tendrás que morir.

—… Bien. — Inhaló y exhaló rápidamente. — Tú viniste a comer y a ver a tus amigos, y lo único que estamos haciendo es llorar como dos niños chiquitos. — Amy solo atinó a sonreír. Sus ganas de llorar se habían ido.

— Aquí tienes, linda. — Vino la camarera para traerle una pizza individual.

— Gracias.

Amy sonrió con tristeza cuando comenzó a comer. Sabía muy bien, pero no sabía igual a la pizza que Chica le preparaba. Suspiró.

— No es igual, ¿verdad? — Scott supo lo que pensaba.

— No. — Miró a los nuevos animatrónicos. Los sentía tan lejos, tan fríos.

Claro, porque no fueron hechos con el calor requerido.

Fueron hechos para producir dinero.

Y no era lo mismo si no los había hecho su madre.

—… Se me fue el apetito. — Aunque ya casi se la terminaba, no tenía ganas de seguir comiendo.

Solo quería ver a sus amigos.

Scott asintió y pidió permiso para la habitación personalizada. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a ella. Amy sonreía cuando veía a los niños correr. El lugar era maravilloso, sí, pero no sabía por qué a la vez le producía escalofríos.

Su atención se desvió cuando vio a la marioneta. Esta estaba acompañada de algunos niños. Amy miró el títere un rato, para provocar que este notara su mirada y se la devolviera. La reconoció, supuso la joven. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la castaña le imitó.

— ¿Amy?

— ¿Eh? Sí, disculpa. — Desvió su mirada de la escena y miró a Scott, quien miró lo que estaba viendo ella segundos atrás.

—… Hay algo en ese…

— Y no es su apariencia.

—… No. — Concordó él. — No es su forma, es… su _esencia_. Lo siento… Extraño.

Amy al menos se sintió mejor de que alguien más también lo notara, de lo contrario se juraría una subnormal. Ambos suspiraron y el mayor metió la llave en la puerta. La castaña de ojos mieles tembló un poco por los nervios. ¿Y si no la reconocían? No había crecido mucho y no le importaba, pero lo había hecho y se había desarrollado, por lo tanto tenía miedo de que no la reconocieran.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. No. Ellos la reconocieron sin verla. TENÍAN que reconocerla.

Scott abrió la puerta y entró primero.

—… ¿Freddy? ¿Bonnie? ¿Chica? ¿Foxy? — Los llamó el hombre para analizarlos. — Malditos bastardos. — Masculló. — Fueron demasiado brutos con ellos. — Dijo con lástima al tocar la mandíbula de Foxy.

Amy entró con lentitud y su corazón dolió al verlos. Estaban hechos un desastre. Parecían dormir, porque los cuatro tenían los ojos cerrados. Scott se incorporó para mirar a los otros.

La joven se inclinó lentamente y se colocó en frente del zorro. Miró el agujero en su pecho y los destrozos en sus brazos. El endoesqueleto de sus piernas podía ser visto. Alzó su mano para tocar el garfio, donde escondió por años el brazalete que le dio su madre. Notó que Foxy se había tensado al tocar ese sector. Entonces…

Estaba despierto.

—… Foxy, soy yo.

Este solo atinó a alzar un poco la cabeza y abrir sus ojos, y ante estos, estaba una adolescente, no la niña que él recordaba. Era más alta que antes, pero nunca lo suficiente para pasarlos, su cabello seguía laceo, pero muchísimo más largo que antes. No vestía esa ropa de niña, ni vestidos ni faldas. Esta castaña usaba unos jeans oscuros con una blusa gris que se le pegaba un poco al cuerpo, logrando que se definiera a la vista su cuerpo curvilíneo.

Si hubiese sido por él, le hubiese costado reconocerla.

Pero sus ojos mieles seguían siendo los mismos. Seguían manteniendo ese brillo de cariño que sentía por ellos. Y ahora mismo, Amy lo miraba con una preocupación que logró paralizarlo unos segundos.

—… Me reconoces, ¿verdad? — No comentaría nada de su voz, de hecho, le gustaba más como sonaba ahora.

—…— Asintió con la cabeza. — Amy. — Su voz sonó rasposa, pero a la joven no le importó, es más, sonrió.

— Qué bien. Por un momento creí que no me recordarían. — Tomó su garfio nuevamente, esta vez, Foxy no hizo ningún gesto de molestia ante eso. Con sumo cuidado, separó el objeto del brazo del zorro. Observó el interior y sonrió al encontrar la pulsera en perfecto estado. — Eres el mejor pirata. — Le sonrió cuando volvió a colocárselo aún con su preciado tesoro dentro. — Definitivamente sabes guardar un buen botín.

Él solo sonrió, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero con su presencia estaba más que feliz.

Amy miró a Scott, quien ya había logrado que los otros abrieran los ojos. Los animatrónicos la miraban con curiosidad y cierta familiaridad.

—… Hola. — Sonrió con timidez.

— Es Amy. — Explicó Foxy.

Freddy fue el primero en acercarse a ella. Amy se paró de puntitas para quitarle el sombrero que le había dado años atrás. Lo admiró para volver a ponérselo.

— Has crecido, o nos encogimos nosotros.

Amy sonrió ante la broma del oso. Aunque su sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo cuando notó que Bonnie y Chica no querían mirarla. Ella hizo una mueca. ¿Estarían enojados con ella por demorarse tanto en verlos?

—… ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo puedes... vernos así en el estado en que nos encontramos? — Preguntó Bonnie sujetando su rostro con una mano, pues parecía que se estaba a punto de caer.

—…— Se acercó a Chica, que seguía recostada en el suelo. Se sentó en el suelo para tomar su cabeza y recostarla en sus piernas.

Ahora sí analizó el problema. Scott tenía razón.

—… Son unos malditos.

— Lo sé. — Suspiró su padrastro. — El señor Fazbear los quiso conservar para repararlos, pero en otro período, pues habían gastado todas las inversiones en la pizzería. — Amy asintió, comprendiendo.

—… Pero aun así…— Tocó con cuidado los cables enredados con el endoesqueleto con el exterior de los dientes de Chica. Tragó saliva, mientras que con sus dedos desenredaba los cabos y trataba de acomodarlos lo mejor posible para acomodar la mandíbula y el resto de la boca de la pollita.

Scott miraba sorprendido a Amy. Poseía la misma habilidad de Jay. Esa concentración en arreglar lo que sea. Recordaba que él nunca desperdició algo, si dejaba de funcionar, luchaba por repararlo o le ponía otra función.

— Listo. — Acarició el exterior. — Cierra la boca, pero con mucho cuidado. Hazlo con lentitud.

Freddy, Bonnie y Foxy miraban maravillados la acción de la joven. Chica no logró cerrar del todo su boca, pero resultaba mucho más cómodo que antes. Amy sonrió con Scott.

— Me encantaría traer más cosas para repararlos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

— ¿Recuerdas el taller de mecánica? — Scott asintió. — Pues, de ahí aprendí.

— ¿Ese era el club en el que te metiste después de esgrima? — Ella asintió.

— ¿Es… grima? — Repitió Bonnie.

— Sí. Una especie de pelea con espadas. — Explicó lo más simple posible la joven, aunque no estaba segura si captaron, pero sabía que cierto pirata sí. Miró a Foxy. — Cuando te repare, lucharemos, porque ahora soy mejor pirata que antes.

Este sonrió mostrándole los dientes. Estaba ansioso de jugar con ella de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Chica? — Le preguntó Scott. La cocinera se tocó la embocadura con cuidado.

—… Bien. Gracias, Amy. — La castaña la abrazó, porque sabía lo sentimental que era.

Al separarse, la castaña miró a Bonnie.

— Muy bien, tú eres mi próximo paciente.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que haré será una solución momentánea. — Bonnie estaba sentado, así que ella simplemente se inclinó. — Deja de sujetar tu rostro. — El conejo asintió y lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Al dejar de hacerlo, la cara se le despegó y colgó levemente. Amy se quitó unos aretes que tenía y los ajustó con la unión de los tornillos y cables, logrando que se forjara una unión temporal en el rostro y el endoesqueleto. — Listo. Pero no hagas movimientos bruscos, puede soltarse.

El asintió y sonrió, agradecido.

—… Por Freddy y Foxy no puedo hacer nada, me faltarían materiales para llenar los agujeros de sus cuerpos. — Los miró lanzándoles una disculpa con la mirada.

— Nosotros estamos bien, princesita pirata. — Le aseguró el zorro y se puso de pie sin problemas. — Tenemos daños externos, pero ningún problema con los movimientos.

— Nos preocupaban más Chica y Bonnie. — Concordó Freddy.

Amy asintió y volvió a sonreír.

—… Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlos. — Confesó. Scott asintió.

— Tratamos de volver, pero tuvimos muchos conflictos en el camino.

— Amy cumplió su promesa. Volvió, es lo que importa. — Dijo Chica.

— Sí, y volvió mucho más fuerte.

— Y bonita.

Amy se rió.

—… Fue bueno verlos, pero tengo que irme.

Las cuatro caras de los animatrónicos formaron una mueca de sorpresa. No querían que se fuera.

— ¿Por qué?

— No tienes que irte.

— Quédate.

Scott decidió que era hora de intervenir.

— Escuchen, chicos. Amy tiene que ir a casa a hacer sus deberes. — Los cuatro lo miraron. — Pero no se preocupen, ella volverá en la noche.

— ¿Volverá?

— Sí, es la guardia nocturna de la pizzería, así que la verán mucho tiempo más además del día.

Ellos asintieron. Amy abrazó a cada uno.

— Vuelvo en la noche. — Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a Scott con los animatrónicos.

El hombre se dirigió a Foxy.

— Cuídenla. — El zorro lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo malo?

— No, pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento. Así que, protéjanla. Especialmente tú. — Apuntó al pirata.

— ¿Por qué? — Scott le sonrió.

— Porque eres su favorito, y también el mío. — Se dio la vuelta para salir.

Foxy se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido la joven y su padrastro.

.

.

.

 _ **Segunda noche.**_

Amy se ató el cabello mientras ojeaba de reojo las cámaras, daba cuerda a la caja musical y escribía en su cuaderno. Si lograba resolver ese ejercicio de física, lograría un punto base para el examen final del semestre, por nada en el mundo se perdería ese punto.

Sus pensamientos matemáticos se desviaron cuando una risa le llamó la atención.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con un niño que le sonreía con simpatía.

— Hola. — Le saludó.

—… Hola. — Le respondió.

—… Hola. — Repitió. Amy se rió y este también lo hizo.

— ¿Estás imitándome o es lo único que sabes decir?

— Tengo que saludar y reírme cuando estoy regalando globos. Tengo que ser amable.

Amy dejó sus cosas allí en el escritorio y se agachó a la altura del pequeño.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? No te vi durante el día.

— Me llamo Balloon Boy. Y estoy en el cuarto de juegos, nunca salgo de allí, a menos de que sea de noche. Me gusta caminar.

Ella sonrió.

— Me llamo Amy.

— Hola, Amy. — La castaña se rió.

— Escucha, tengo trabajo que hacer y debo concentrarme.

— Entonces caminaré en otro lado. — Se rió.

Amy le agradeció cuando se fue por el conducto de ventilación.

Aunque le resultaba un poco extraño que los otros juguetes no se le acercaran, o tal vez ellos lo hacían y ella no lo sabía. Pues, a ella no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar. Ella caminó por toda la pizzería la noche anterior. Y hoy pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero de forma más breve puesto que quería terminar su trabajo de física.

Caminó a la dirección de la habitación personalizada, pero se detuvo al notar que un animatrónico nuevo la estaba observando. Era Toy Bonnie. No sabía por qué, pero su expresión le dio un poco de miedo. Estaba a punto de acercarse a él para peguntarle si había algún problema…

Pero casi pegó el grito al cielo cuando una mano la jaló rápidamente a la habitación que era su objetivo de llegar. Miró a Foxy atónita.

— ¡Casi me matas del susto!

— Lo siento, princesita pirata. Pero… Ellos no son muy amables.

La joven frunció el ceño cuando vio a Chica cerrar la puerta.

— La verdad es que si son amables, pero… En la noche son más extraños porque la marioneta les ordena qué hacer.

Amy se sentó en el suelo abrazando su cuaderno y su lápiz. No entendía qué rayos sucedía, pero sentía que era mejor quedarse allí hasta que su hora de trabajo terminara. Además, cuando dejó de darle cuerda, la marioneta no había ido a verla.

—… ¿Dónde está la marioneta?

— A veces desaparece como Golden y Spring. — Comentó Freddy. — A Golden lo verás pronto, porque aparece una vez a la semana, aproximadamente.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? El local fue abierto hace poco.

— Sí, pero fue construido hace meses. El período que estuvimos solos, tomó esa rutina. — Contó Bonnie.

—… ¿Qué hay de Spring?

— Ni idea, ese sujeto lo hemos visto con suerte dos veces.

Ella asintió y tendió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

— ¿Qué haces, princesita pirata?

— Tarea.

— Oh.

Tras unos veinte minutos bastante decepcionantes para los animatrónicos, Amy estuvo enfocada en su trabajo hasta que logró resolverlo y dejó el cuaderno a un lado.

— Listo, terminé. — Los miró. — ¿Qué quieren hacer? Me queda una hora.

— Ni idea.

— ¿Ya sabes cocinar, Amy?

— Ah, sí. — Miró a Chica. — Tuve que aprender, después de la muerte de mamá, tuve que hacerlo porque a veces Scott llegaba muy tarde a casa y no podía esperarlo, así aprovechaba para también dejarle algo para comer cuando llegara él.

— ¿Tocas guitarra? — Preguntó Bonnie.

— También he mejorado en eso. — Se rió. — Saqué la guitarra de mi papá y de vez en cuando toco.

—… ¿Duele que una persona muera, Amy?

Amy miró sorprendida a Freddy.

—… Bueno, la persona puede sufrir si es una muerte lenta, a veces no porque es rápida y no causa dolor alguno.

— ¿Entonces por qué te duele a ti la muerte de otras personas?

— Es extraño, pero…— Se sentía rara, parecía enseñarle a unos niños lo básico de la vida. — Cuando una persona es importante para ti, deseas siempre este a tu lado, o que por lo menos sepas que está bien y feliz. — Su expresión cambió a una de tristeza. — Cuando esta persona muere, eres consciente de que no volverás a verla, que…— El rostro amable de sus padres cruzó su mente y sintió una presión en el pecho. —… Sientes que sin ella, no eres capaz de avanzar. Sientes rabia y tristeza. Quizás hubo cosas que deseaste decirle y nunca tuviste la oportunidad.

—… Amy, ¿tú morirás algún día? — Preguntó Foxy.

La castaña se quedó callada, mirándolo con una expresión neutra. Luego miró al resto, que estaba tan interesado como el zorro.

—… Sí. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Es inevitable la muerte.

—… ¿Sentiremos eso cuando te mueras?

—… No lo sé. — Contestó honestamente. — Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar en el futuro.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente. Amy solo tendió a mirar su cuaderno lleno de fórmulas hasta que prefirió expandir el tema.

—… Aunque… Hay personas… Que se alegran de la muerte de otros.

Los animatrónicos la miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó la cocinera.

— Porque las personas sienten odio, envidia, rencor. — Se abrazó las piernas. — Esos sentimientos son dirigidos hacia una persona, y si esta muere, es probable que aquel que porta esas emociones, sienta satisfacción. — Dijo con desdén, recordando que había escuchado años atrás que se alegraban de que sus padres ya no estaban.

— ¿Odias a alguien Amy?

—… No los odio, pero nunca me llevaré bien con ellos. — Admitió al aire.

—… ¿Quiénes?

— No tiene importancia. — Forzó una sonrisa y vio su reloj.

06:00 am.

Se puso de pie y les sonrió.

— Tengo que irme, trataré de verlos hoy, ¿sí? Si vengo, traeré herramientas para arreglar algunas cosas, también las tendré en mano en las siguientes noches. — Tomó su cuaderno y lápiz.

— Amy.

Se volteó antes de irse.

—… ¿Nosotros podemos morir? — Preguntó Freddy. Al parecer, le había interesado mucho la charla, parecía haber comprendido muchas cosas, o eso pensó ella.

—… No le llamaría morir, pero… Se podría decir que sí. — Les sonrió. — Pero estoy segura, que en el momento en que ustedes lo hagan, no será al mismo tiempo que yo. Ustedes tienen un gran período de duración. Yo soy humana, un simple accidente puede acabar con mi vida. — Hizo un gesto con la mano. — Adiós.

La joven se marchó, dejando a sus amigos pasmados y reflexionando.

— Creo que ya entendí por qué Scott nos pidió que la cuidáramos. — Comentó Bonnie.

Los demás asintieron.

Muchos tenían muchas cosas rondándoles en la cabeza.

Pero había un pensamiento que tenían en común.

No querían, bajo ningún motivo, que Amy muriera.

.

.

.

Amy salió de la pizzería y caminó un rato hasta pasar un colegio. Vio algunos niños entrar. Se extrañó. Era muy temprano, ¿quiénes llegaban a esa hora? Si fuera por ella, dormiría hasta que le exigieran abrir los ojos. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, o al menos eso quiso hacer, pues chocó con un sujeto.

— Disculpe, no me fije por donde iba. — Y lo miró.

La persona que tenía enfrente era realmente… extraña para ella. Era un hombre de la edad de Scott, más o menos, tenía el cabello negro, y un poco más largo que otros hombres. Su piel era tan pálida que en algunas partes se divisaban notoriamente sus venas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que vestía ropas completamente púrpuras.

Tal vez, le gustaba ese color.

Y mucho…

Él la miró con sus ojos tan oscuros que juró que eran negros. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Esa mirada le causaba un terror indescriptible. Retrocedió unos pasos, pero no podía a avanzar y no tenía idea de por qué.

Curiosamente, el hombre le sonrió con cínica amabilidad.

— No te preocupes, pequeña. — La forma en que la llamó hizo que tuviera unas enormes ganas de vomitar. — De casualidad, ¿provienes de la pizzería?

—… S-Sí, señor… ¿Por qué?

— Porque estoy buscando empleo, ya sabes. Me _encantan_ los lugares que están rodeados de niños.

—…

— Tú aún eres una niña. — La miró fijamente. La castaña temblaba, sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo. — Pareces una muchacha muy buena.

—… Tengo que irme.

— Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo.

Ella lo ignoró y se fue corriendo a su casa. Su corazón latía desbocado del espanto y simplemente quería llegar y abrazar a Scott.

Abrió la puerta violentamente, logrando que su padrastro, que estaba haciendo el desayuno, soltara una maldición.

— ¡Por Dios, Amy! No me asustes así…-

Calló abruptamente al verla en ese estado. Estaba pálida, temblando y lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Se acercó con lentitud y ella solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—… ¿Estás bien?

—…— Seguía temblando. —… Sí, solo fue… Un susto.

No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre… Ese sujeto le había provocado una sensación que no se podía ni siquiera asimilar con miedo, porque lo que sintió fue muchísimo más fuerte.

Si bien siempre fue consciente que tenía una clase de sexto sentido, siempre lo ignoró.

Pero por alguna razón, sentía que no sería la última vez que vería a ese sujeto.

Y curiosamente, la imagen de la marioneta cruzó su mente antes de cerrar los ojos con violencia.

 _Continuará…_

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, honestamente la charla de Amy con los otros respecto a la muerte necesitaba hacerla para desahogarme, tuve una pesadilla de las bien feas, y soñé que un ser querido muy importante para mí había fallecido, desperté y comencé a llorar. Ugh, fue un sueño, sí, pero lo que uno siente en el pecho es realmente indescriptible. No sabes si es rabia, dolor, tristeza o frustración. Quién sabe, pero bien, es lo que necesitaba escribir.**

 **Si quieres a una persona, demuéstraselo siempre, algún día te podrías arrepentir si no lo haces…**

 **Ya, me puse muy sentimental.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, El hombre púrpura apareció (por su no lo notaron), y obviamente será muy influyente en Amy y en los demás.**

 **Otra cosa, me encanta la relación que sostienen Amy y Scott, se necesitan mutuamente por el dolor y son felices de esa forma. Scott es el padre que le da el amor que Amy necesita, mientras que ella es la hija que nunca pudo tener, de la mujer que Scott amó más que a nada en el mundo.**

 **Les digo enseguida, que esta historia solo sigue teorías y al agregar un OC, que es Amy, cambiarán algunas cosas, así que acéptenlas, sí? También meteré otros OC's por si acaso, pero lo haré en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Por cierto, no sé qué nombre ponerle al HOMBRE PÚRPURA, me gustaría que me ayudaran a encontrar uno, ojalá LEAN ESTO.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	4. Roto

**Hola, chicos. Reportándome de nuevo en este fic. Honestamente, quiero terminarlo no antes posible porque estoy muy inspirada con esta idea, agradezco a aquellos que me regalaron OC's, de verdad, Amy ya necesitaba un poco más de compañía además de Scott, después de todo no es una antisocial. En este capítulo las cosas se complican y se tornan violentas…**

 **Otro punto que acatar.**

 **Uh, pronto lo publicaré en mi perfil: Mi salud no está NADA bien, estoy preocupada y temo que me demoraré (mucho más que antes) en actualizar cada una de mis historias, espero que comprendan.**

 **Sin más, vayamos al capítulo.**

Más vida.

 _Amy miraba con melancolía el otro lado del ventanal. Llevaba años sin verlos y no podía acercarse. Divisaba a Freddy celebrando con los niños, Chica les entregaba pizza, Bonnie les tocaba la guitarra y Foxy parecía contar historias piratas. Estaba a punto de suspirar cuando un sollozo a su lado la hizo girarse bruscamente._

 _A su lado, estaba un niño, con ropas sucias y desgastadas, tenía la piel tostada, cabello muy corto, se podía notar que era negro y sus ojos cafés derramaban lágrimas que rompieron el corazón de la joven. Se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura._

 _— ¿Qué tienes?_

 _Él se volteó y pronunció algo que no escuchó. Sus labios se movían, pero ella no oía nada._

 _—… ¿Qué…?_

 _Miró a su alrededor y sintió un frío que le caló hasta los huesos. Volvió a mirar al niño para sorprenderse que tuviera la máscara de la marioneta en su rostro._

 _— ¿No es bello?_

 _Se puso rápidamente de pie cuando encaró al hombre vestido de púrpura mirándola con una sonrisa burlona._

 _— Puedes terminar igual que él._

— ¡Amy!

Pegó un brinco y se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento. Su corazón latía desbocado. Fijó sus ojos en los fríos de su amiga de cabellos negros, que tenía una mueca dibujada en su rostro.

—…

— Es la primera vez que te duermes en clases, Amy. — Le reprochó cuando salieron del aula.

—… Perdóname, Lisa. — Suspiró. — Es solo que… Tengo… Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

— Pues relájate durmiendo, no está bien que te pases estas noches en vela. — Si Amy no la conociera tan bien, no notaría lo preocupada que estaba su amiga por ella.

— Mira quien lo dice, tú siempre vas a trabajar luego del taller de mecánica. — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Necesito el dinero, y me gusta mi trabajo.

Lisa era una niñera espectacular, no por algo la llamaban hasta por si acaso. La conoció hace dos años, desde el accidente del pequeño cadáver de ese niño en frente del restaurante. Ella llegaba y se había encontrado a la pelinegra llamando a la policía mientras sostenía con impotencia sostenida el cuerpo. Amy se tensó.

Pobre niño.

No más de diez puñaladas en el cuerpo, pero suficientes para hacerlo sufrir mucho. La expresión de su cuerpo era una de angustia con las lágrimas secas que salieron de su rostro.

Comenzaron a hablar del caso, se peguntaron mutuamente qué sabían al respecto y luego se despidieron. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que iban en el mismo instituto, desde entonces, se hicieron amigas, sin mencionar que Lisa conocía a los animatrónicos.

— ¿Iremos a ver a Frank?

— Claro que sí, yo invito el almuerzo hoy.

— Iremos al restaurante donde trabajas por las noches. — Adivinó. La castaña sonrió con dulzura. — Vaya, no es mentira, de verdad los quieres. — Le devolvió la sonrisa. — Hablé con ellos en ese entonces, me hablaban mucho de ti, pero nunca me dijeron tu nombre. — Amy la miró curiosa. — Te decían princesita pirata. — La miró con burla.

Amy se sonrojó mientras se reía con pena. Ah…

Eso no era necesario que lo supiera…

— ¿Princesita pirata? — Repitió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Ambas se giraron y vieron a su rubio amigo morirse de la risa con ese apodo. Amy hizo una mueca y le pegó golpes en el estómago y en el pecho.

— ¡Cállate! Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? — Se cruzó de brazos. El joven de ojos azules solo se rió aún más, causando cierto fastidio en la castaña de cabellos largos.

— No es nada, Amy. Es solo que, podrás ser todo lo que quieras, la mejor en esgrima, la mejor mecánica del club, la mejor en tu clase de física y todo lo referente a reparaciones, no por algo me ayudaste a reparar mi brazo. — Le señaló su prótesis que debería ser su brazo derecho. — Pero… Acertaron con lo de "Princesita pirata". Eres muy pequeñita.

— No… Soy… Pequeña. — Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Lamento decirte que si eres pequeña, Amy. — Se rió con sorna la de cabellos negros. — Mides un metro con 59…-

— ¡Con 60! — Le corrigió con una mueca.

— Como sea. — Rodó de ojos. — Pero eres la más pequeña de la secundaria, según yo. — Sonrió con malicia. Y así parecía, Amy era pequeñita en comparación a ella, quien medía un metro con 68.

Y nada que decir de su amigo rubio Frank. Él sí que era un mastodonte. Pero no lo parecía psicológicamente, era realmente amable, aunque claro, para los que se lo merecían. En caso de Lisa y él, se llevaban muy bien, bromeaban y molestaban a Amy. En cuanto a la castaña… Era tan pequeñita para los ojos azules del muchacho, que no podía evitar abrazarla o elevarla en el aire ante su peso tan liviano como una pluma.

Amy los miró con mala cara y se encaminó a la salida con pasos apresurados.

— No hay almuerzo para ustedes. — Masculló entre dientes.

Al oír eso, ambos dejaron de reír enseguida y siguieron a su amiga con pasos apresurados para evitar morir de hambre hasta que llegaran a sus respectivas casas.

.

.

.

— ¡Scott! — Abrió la puerta del lugar con una hermosa sonrisa.

Él le iba a devolver el saludo, de no ser porque hizo una mueca de agotamiento cuando al vio acompañada de sus amigos. A Lisa no le molestaba para nada, pero no podía evitar los celos paternales hacia el amigo rubio de su pequeña. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

— Hola, suegro. — Le sonrió este inocentemente. Amy le pegó un codazo por la mala broma que le cayó en el estómago a Scott.

—… Ah, pasen. — Los dirigió a una mesa.

— Scott, ¿qué haces aquí por cierto? Creí que solo te enfocaban en la administración del restaurante.

— Y así es. — Los tres se sentaron mientras el hombre le hacía una seña a un camarero para que los atendiera. — Y es divertido. — Sonrió con diversión. — Soy poderoso aquí, porque tengo que evaluar el trabajo de cada uno, así que ellos tratan de obtener reputación tratándome bien. — Se rió.

— Qué abusivo eres. — Le recriminó su hijastra.

— Lo soy solo cuando vienes. — Amy le sonrió. — Además…

—… ¿Además?

— Me gusta verlos.

Amy comprendió bajo las miradas confundidas de sus amigos. Sonrió con melancolía y asintió. Tanto a ella como a Scott les encantaba ver a sus amigos, que no estaban bien, por cierto…

— ¿Dijiste que tenías a unos cuantos en mal estado? — Preguntó Frank. Amy asintió.

— Hace tiempo que no los veo. — Lisa dibujó una calmada sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Por qué no vamos a verlos mientras se demoran en hacernos la comida?

Amy les sonrió a ambos. Sabía que Lisa también les tenía afecto a sus amigos y que Frank adoraba reparar cosas como ella, aunque no los conociera, deseaba hacerlo desde que ella le contó que ella fue una prueba para su interacción.

— Claro. Scott, ¿nos cuidas la mesa?

— Claro, hija.

Amy le regaló una última sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación personalizada con sus dos amigos. La dejaron pasar sin dramas porque era la hija de Scott. Tal vez, no era tan malo abusar del pequeño poder que tenían. Abrió la puerta con cautela y escuchó con agrado los movimientos de sus amigos.

— ¿Sscoott? — Aunque claro, seguían en mal estado. La voz de Freddy aún estaba algo dañada.

— Sorpresa. — Se asomó con una sonrisa.

Los demás, que miraban el suelo sin mucho interés alzaron rápidamente la mirada y sonrieron.

— Hola, Amy.

— Hola. — Se mordió el labio. —… Yo… Traje unos amigos… Es Lisa, ustedes… la conocen.

—… Lisa…— Repitió Foxy.

— Es la mamá de los niños de ese día. — Dijo Chica.

—… Eh, sí claro…— Pues claro, no entendían muy bien el concepto de niñera. — También traje a un amigo, es bueno en las reparaciones como yo, y me gustaría que lo conocieran.

Los cuatro asintieron y la castaña tendió a abrir la puerta por completo para dejar pasar a sus amigos. Lisa les sonrió, ellos tardaron en reconocerla, hasta que asintieron y sonrieron. Frank los miraba maravillado.

— Woah, son obras de arte, Amy. ¿De verdad los construyeron tus padres?

Ella asintió. Frank se acercó a Freddy y este trató de emitir un sonido, pero un ruido distorsionado alteró los oídos de los tres adolescentes. Frank hizo una mueca y llevó sus manos al sector del cuello. Freddy se tensó y miró a Amy, quien le regaló una sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, no te hará daño. Solo quiere ver el problema.

— Y es un problema grande. — Complementó el rubio. Sacó de su bolsillo un alicate. Amy lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿No le cortarás…?

— No, tranquila, no le quitaré la voz. — Se rió. Freddy estaba más tenso que nunca, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie miraban algo asustados la escena. — Amy, ven. Utiliza el alicate para sujetar estos cables. — Ella obedeció y lo hizo con mucho cuidado. — Muy bien. — Un sonido extraño hizo que un gran silencio gobernara la habitación. — Amy, hazme el honor.

Ella asintió y acomodó con cuidado los cables y unos cuantos alambres fuera de lugar.

— Freddy, di algo.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Frank y Amy chocaron las palmas de sus manos. Habían hecho un gran trabajo. — Mi voz…-

— Suena como antes. — Completó Amy con una alegría indescriptible. Puede que no fuera lo mismo que sanar a un humano, pero sentía que había ayudado muchísimo.

— ¡Amy! La comida está lista. — Escuchó la voz de Scott.

— ¡Enseguida vamos! — Gritó Frank. — ¿Amy? ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió y les regaló una última sonrisa a sus amigos animatrónicos, que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

— Nos vemos en la noche.

Ellos asintieron… Sin embargo no pudieron evitar sentir que algo malo se avecinaba.

.

.

.

Amy apenas salió con su uniforme de guardia puesto, se dirigió al salón personificado. Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta, quería dejarlos caminar y salir un rato. Tal vez así hablaría con los otros Toys. Sus amigos alzaron la mirada para verla entrar sin cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Por qué…?

— No me gusta que estén encerrados en el mismo lugar, yo tampoco puedo permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, me molesta. Estoy segura que a ustedes también.

Ellos tendieron a no quejarse y ponerse de pie. Aunque claro, les costó un poco caminar porque no estaban tan acostumbrados a hacerlo como antes. Caminaron hasta la sala de juegos, donde los vio Balloon Boy con una sonrisa extraña.

— Hola.

— Hola, Balloon. — Le sonrió la castaña para hacer sentar al animatrónico pirata en una silla. — Tengo que arreglar tu mandíbula, abre un poco más…— Trató de abrirle un poco más de la cuenta la boca, pues esta no se podía cerrar del todo. El zorro se tensó.

— Puedo lastimarte, Amy…-

— Claro que no, eres mi amigo. — Le aseguró. — Y si lo haces, será un accidente.

Pero el zorro no estaba nada seguro. Desde que había salido, se sentía en una atmósfera tétrica y escalofriante, no ha visto ninguno de los Toys, Freddy y los otros tampoco. Y estaba segurísimo que sus amigos también sentía lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

Algo… No estaba bien.

Desde el accidente de ese niño asesinado en el primer restaurante, sentían que algo los asechaba a sus espaldas. Y esa sensación se intensificó cuando apareció esa marioneta tan extraña.

Su mandíbula temblaba violentamente, y temía que por un autoreflejo cerrara la boca. Podría lastimar a la joven, que tenía su frente pegada a sus dientes superiores. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de hacer algo y causar algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Se relajó notablemente cuando Amy se apartó para estar frente a él, pero aún sostenía con sus manos su mandíbula.

— Ciérrala. — Le ordenó suavemente. — Con mucho cuidado.

Él obedeció. Escuchó unos cuantos engranajes y otras cosas que no identificó ajustarse de forma cómoda y confortante para él. Terminó por cerrarla y se quedó mirando sorprendido a la joven que tanto quería.

Ella le sonrió.

— Bien, al menos estás mejor que antes. Ya comienzas a parecer el de antes. — Miró el agujero en su pecho. — Solo falta reparar esto… Y esto. — Luego miró sus brazos. Hizo una mueca. — ¿Qué hicieron con ustedes?

— Trataron de meternos una cosa, una clase de motor, pero no pudimos soportarlo. — Amy asintió, comprendiendo. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Te enojaste, princesita?

— Claro que sí. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Fueron muy rudos con ustedes. Es verdad que no están tan actualizados como los de ahora, pero aun así tenían que estar consciente de ello.

— ¿Te preocupaste?

— ESTOY preocupada, en presente. — Bufó. — Ugh, no puedo creer que el señor Fazbear tenga gente tan… Estúpida. — Iba a decir algo peor, pero prefirió no decirlo. Foxy se rió con ganas.

— Amy. — Ambos se giraron para mirar a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica. — Los otros… No están. Buscamos en todos lados… Pero… Tal vez estén en la oficina.

La castaña se tensó y suspiró.

— Bien, iré a asegurarme que no están allí. — Se iba a encaminar a la oficina, pero se sorprendió que no solo Foxy la agarró del brazo, sino que también Freddy. Chica le sujetó el otro y Bonnie sujetaba su ropa púrpura. Los miró algo confundida, ellos la miraban de una forma extraña, un poco preocupados, asumió. Les sonrió con cariño. — Estaré bien, si pasa algo, les diré. Lo prometo.

Uno a uno la fue soltando con dudas dibujadas en el rostro.

— Ten cuidado.

Ella asintió y desapareció entre los pasillos oscuros guiándose por la linterna.

. . .

Tenía que admitir que no se sentía cómoda caminando en un lugar tan silencioso, escuchando solamente sus pasos. No le daba cuerda a la caja musical porque la marioneta nunca apareció, cosa que le extrañó. Quizá estaba con Golden Freddy y Spring Bonnie. Sí, era lo más probable. Al llegar a la oficina, sintió que algo no estaba bien.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. Su respiración se agitó inconscientemente y se abrazó a sí misma. Estaba heladísimo. Tenía frío y se fretó los brazos. Había un sonido extraño que le causaba dolor en los oídos. Se llevó las manos a los oídos. No soportaba ese ruido tan distorsionado y tan maltrecho. Le daba pavor sentía dolor en sus oídos.

Escuchó los conductos de ventilación. Se paralizó, no podía moverse.

Con la mano temblorosa, alumbró ambos conductos.

Nada.

Estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio y recriminarse por asustarse por estupideces cuando un sonido la detuvo.

El sonido seguía presente, pero lo sentía aún más cerca.

Alzó la mirada y grande fue su shock cuando descubrió a un animatrónico blanco colgando del techo con sus partes destrozadas, enredadas y unidas en la parte superior. Tenía un ojos enredado entre el endoesqueleto, su mano estaba al otro lado de donde debería estar. El aspecto era macabro y espeluznante, y lo fue aún más cuando este se lanzó a ella mientras abría su boca, mostrando sus afilados dientes con la intención de destrozar su rostro.

En el último segundo de consciencia, soltó un gran grito de horror.

.

.

.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Si fueran humanos, pensaron, ellos hubiesen sentido como la sangre se les congelaba ante ese grito, y sobre todo, de quién pertenecía la voz.

Salieron corriendo hacia la oficina, aunque les costó bastante llegar, porque no conocían bien el lugar, tanto tiempo encerrados los había desorientado mucho. Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando se encontraron con Toy Bonnie.

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! — Bramaron con fuerza tanto Foxy como Chica.

Todos querían a Amy, no había excepción, pero si había dos que definitivamente no soportarían perderla serían Chica y Foxy. La cocinera no podría soportarlo, no podría, era inexplicable lo que sentía, el miedo de perder a una persona que amó tanto tiempo, perdió esperanzas cuando quedó destrozada, y ella había vuelto a aparecer, mucho más bella, más madura y decidida para estar al lado de todos.

El pirata no tenía idea de por qué, pero desde que Amy había hablado con ellos respecto a que ella podría morir algún día, se quedó inquieto, molesto.

" _Yo soy humana, un simple accidente puede acabar con mi vida."_

" _Tengo un mal presentimiento. Así que, protéjanla."_

No quería que le pasara nada a Amy.

No mientras ellos estuviesen con ella.

Nunca había deseado con tanta intensidad protegerla.

Las voces de Scott y Amy se apagaron en su cabeza cuando vio que el conejo les había sonreído con un satanismo inusual y acto seguido, desapareció en el conducto de ventilación.

No les había dado buena espina esa sonrisa. Siguieron buscando, pasaron por varias salas de cumpleaños hasta dar con la de juegos nuevamente. Se encontraron con Ballon Boy nuevamente, pero este miraba a todos lados con cierta incomodidad.

— Hey. — El pequeño alzó la vista para mirarlos.

— Hola.

— ¿Dónde está Amy?

Si no fuera porque el rostro del animatónico haya sido construido específicamente con una sonrisa, hubieran jurado que hubiese hecho una mueca, porque sus ojos se veían angustiados.

— Dinos lo que sepas. — Ordenó el conejo, ya algo asustado por la desaparición de la joven.

— La marioneta lo dijo. Que había algo, un endoesqueleto púrpura en las noches, y que debíamos meterlo en un traje.

—… ¿Endoesqueleto? — Repitió Freddy.

—…— Asintió. — Yo no salgo hasta que me dan ganas, pero creo que ellos creen que Amy es el endoesqueleto púrpura.

—… Amy es humana.

— Es una niña. — Aclaró el menor, esta vez sonriendo de verdad. — Su cabello es lindo, por eso sé que es una niña.

—… Pero... Meterla en un traje…-

Freddy dejó de hablar, horrorizado. Sabía de qué estaba hecho, Amy se los dijo constantes veces. Engranajes, cables, utensilios… _Filosos._

"… _un simple accidente puede acabar con mi vida."_

Lo sabía.

Meter a un humano en un traje, sería espantoso, o al menos eso concluyó. Amy era frágil, lo sabía, cuando la tocaron cuando era una niña, parecía que con apenas tocarla ella se rompería, ahora era más grande, pero no por eso se escapaba del dolor que le esperaba…

Incluso la muerte.

No.

No.

No. No. ¡No!

. . .

Amy abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Se había desmayado del susto, nunca le había pasado. Pero volvió a sentir terror cuando tres pares de ojos la miraban con una expresión tan nula y fría que de verdad le dieron ganas de llorar.

Eran las versiones nuevas de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica. Trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Miró su cuerpo para darse cuenta, para su angustia, que el animatrónico blanco que había visto tenía su cuerpo enrollado entre su destrozado cuerpo. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza, pero soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el cuerpo de Mangle se apretó más contra su cuerpo. Miró sus brazos, donde fue que sintió más dolor, y vio que había comenzado a sangrar.

—… ¿Qué quieren de mí? — Susurró más para sí misma que para ellos.

O ellos no le entendieron, o simplemente la ignoraron. Repentinamente, Mangle la soltó para volver a saltar al techo. Cuando quiso levantarse y correr, los tres la agarraron.

Toy Freddy sujetaba con violencia sus brazos, podía jurar que sus huesos crujían del dolor. Toy Chica no era la excepción, sujetaba sus tobillos para evitar cualquier pataleo. Sin embargo quién más le causaba dolor era Toy Bonnie, quien sostenía su cabeza con fuerza. La presionaba con violencia contra el suelo.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y su respiración de agitó. No tenía idea de qué iban a hacerle, y no quería saberlo, no quería nada de esto. ¿Por qué lo hacían?

Le levantaron como si su peso fuese el de una pluma y vio que la aproximaban a un traje de Freddy.

¿Qué iban a…?

La realidad le golpeó junto con el momento en que la comenzaron a meter con fuerza.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios…

Ahogó un gritó cuando una punzada horrible en sus piernas y en el costado de su estómago.

Sabía que estaba sangrando.

Jadeó mientras lloraba más fuerte.

La metieron con más fuerza hasta que…-

Un sonido ensordecedor la hizo subir la mirada, aunque no vio mucho con su vista llorosa. Pudo ver la silueta de sus amigos mientras ella caía al suelo, golpeándose fuerte en la cabeza. El dolor la aturdió y no podía moverse. Desde la cadera hacia abajo y junto con sus manos estaba atrapada en el traje y ya tenía varios engranajes enterrados. No podía levantarse ni moverse.

Chica trató de acercarse a ella para liberarla, pero cayó al suelo cuando su otra versión de le aventó encima con tanta fuerza que cuando su nuca se estrelló contra el suelo, los engranajes de su boca salieron disparados y todo el reparo que Amy había hecho había quedado reducido a la nada, o peor, había quedado mucho peor. Chica soltó un sonido extraño, quizá de dolor. Amy jadeó de dolor y de desesperación.

— ¡Chica! — Bonnie corrió a socorrerla, pero la cocinera no podía articular palabra alguna. El endoesqueleto se había unido violentamente con el sector de su boca.

—… Bo…— Tragó saliva. — ¡Cuidado! — Alzó un poco más la voz.

Mangle se le aventó el rostro y lo mordió con fuerza.

— ¡NO! — Gritó la castaña, tratando de… aunque sea, sacar sus manos de allí, incluso si perdía uno o dos dedos, al menos se arrastraría para detener lo que estaban haciendo.

¡Los estaba destrozando!

Sollozó de dolor cuando sintió que se le había atravesado algo realmente afilado en la palma de su mano.

— ¡Amy!

Dirigió sus ojos mieles a Foxy, que se había arrodillado para mirarla de más cerca. Ella gimió, derramando más lágrimas.

— Detenlos. — Suplicó. — Por favor…-

— ¡Pero estás…!

— ¡No importa! — Chilló mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas arrancarse las manos del traje.

Ambos se paralizaron cuando escucharon algo quebrarse. Miraron en dirección a donde estaban los demás y Amy no pudo más que jadear.

Freddy yacía en el suelo, con varios agujeros en el cuerpo, no podía ver su rostro. Chica yacía con la boca abierta como la primera vez que la vio días atrás mirando un punto muerto como si se hubiese desactivado. Pero lo que más la horrorizó es ver como el rostro, e incluso la parte de la cabeza del endoesqueleto se había hecho trizas entre los dientes de Mangle, dejando ver un agujero oscuro en su cabeza y el brillo rojo de donde se suponía que deberían estar sus ojos. Además, Toy Chica le había arrancado un brazo.

Estuvo quieto unos segundos hasta que cayó al suelo de espaldas, inerte.

No…

Todo el esfuerzo de sus padres…

Todo su esfuerzo por repararlos…

Todo su esfuerzo para volver a ser una familia con ellos…

Dio un respingo cuando el garfio de Foxy se estrelló con fuerza en el traje, rompiéndolo al instante. Sus manos bañadas de sangre se apoyaron en el suelo rápidamente y el zorro la ayudó a sacar el resto de su cuerpo de allí. Le sacó los engranajes más dolorosos para luego fijar su vista en los Toys, que lo miraban con indiferencia.

—… No, espera…— Iba a decir Amy, temiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Pero no pudo terminar, Foxy se les aventó a los cuatro, arrancando a Mangle del techo y lo azotó contra el suelo. Iba a hacer lo mismo con los otros pero Toy Chica mordió la parte superior de su cabeza, destrozando su oreja en el proceso. Toy Bonnie y Toy Freddy lo hicieron caer al suelo y estaban a punto de hacerle algo que Amy estaba a punto de gritar…-

.

.

.

Todos, incluso los juguetes se paralizaron cuando una caja musical se escuchó junto con un rugido que dejó a Amy pálida del susto. Alzó su vista para encontrar en la entrada de la habitación a Golden Freddy y a la Marioneta.

El oso dorado se veía pésimo, no poseía endoesqueleto, lo demostraban sus cuencas vacías, aunque poseían un brillo que le hacía saber que él seguía siendo el mismo que ella conoció, le faltaba una oreja y algunos cables se le salían por la comisura de la boca, del ojo y de la oreja que le faltaba. La Marioneta seguía impasible, con esa fría sonrisa obligada a estar pegada en su rostro y analizó la situación. La miró unos segundos para luego mirar a los viejos animatrónicos en un estado deplorable.

— Basta. — Dijo calmadamente.

— Pero interfirieron en meter el endoesqueleto en el traje. — Dijo Toy Freddy, con desinterés.

Dios, ahora que Amy lo notaba, actuaban como si la Marioneta los moviera su antojo, de acuerdo a la forma en que movía los hilos en ellos…

—…

— Ella no es un endoesqueleto, es una humana. Una mujer.

Golden Freddy se acercó a ella lentamente y se arrodilló para mirarla en silencio.

—…

— ¿Por qué siempre lloras cuando nos encontramos?

Ugh, era cierto. Todas las veces que se vio con Golden ella lloraba, por la muerte de su madre, por su partida y ahora.

—… Golden…— Sollozó. Él meneó la cabeza, demostrando un gesto de cansancio para luego mirar a sus compañeros animatrónicos destrozados, todos parecían desactivados, excepto Foxy, que se había quitado a los cuatro Toys de encima con rabia.

—… ¿Crees que puedas repararlos?

Amy alzó la vista con sorpresa y miró a las tres víctimas. Se tragó el sollozo que quiso escapar de su garganta. Cuando el oso dorado quiso ayudarla a ponerse de pie o cargarla, ella le ignoró y se arrastró como pudo hacia los tres que yacían en el suelo. Analizó a cada uno con rapidez, hasta desesperación.

Foxy sintió como si algo se le hubiese atorado en la garganta. Sus amigos yacían como si estuvieran _sin vida_. Y la expresión de la joven era realmente algo que haría llorar a cualquiera. Mantenía una expresión de desesperación mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, sus manos ensangrentadas tocaban y a la vez manchaban el cuerpo de los animatrónicos. Tomó los cables y trató de moverlos, pero el dolor de sus manos y dedos no se lo permitió. Temblaban y rechazaban cualquier movimiento. Como pudo, apretó los puños, escuchando sus huesos crujir de dolor, pero a ella no le importó.

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo, sintiendo como se sacudía el interior de sus manos, debió haberse fracturado algo, pero la daba igual. Apretó los dientes mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Soltó un jadeo y lloró.

Lloró como cuando vio el cadáver de su madre.

—… " _¡¿Cómo puedo ser tú hija si todo lo que toco… Termina hecho pedazos…?!"_

Foxy se acercó a ella, compartiendo su dolor, lo más probable era que tirarían a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, y lo dejarían solo. Y él no quería eso, Amy tampoco. La castaña golpeaba con rabia el suelo mientras soltaba sollozos entrecortados. El zorro se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Amy lloró más fuerte, sintiendo también los engranajes sueltos de su amigo que por lo menos había salido un poco más ileso que los otros.

Sin embargo sintieron como una parte de ambos se había quebrado cuando algo había caído al suelo.

El garfio se había soltado del brazo de Foxy y con ello, cayó algo al suelo.

Era el brazalete de su madre.

Estaba roto.

Se había destrozado en medio de la pelea, cuando quisieron salvarla.

—… Ma… Mamá…— Susurró.

—…

La marioneta admiraba la escena en silencio. Miró de reojo a Golden Freddy, él no decía nada, pero más allá de esa frialdad, vio la tristeza ante lo ocurrido. Quizá se estaba culpando.

El reloj de Amy sonó, dándole a entender que su hora de turno había terminado.

Pero eso a ella no le importó, lo ignoró y siguió llorando en los brazos del zorro.

Lloraba del dolor de sus manos, de su costado, de sus piernas, pero también su corazón. Palpitaba con tanta fuerza que temía que se le saliera del pecho.

— " _Perdónenme… Perdónenme… Perdónenme… Mamá… Papá… Scott…"_

 _Continuará…_

 **Todos nosotros, al igual que Amy, tenemos un límite. No importa cuánto aguantes, en algún momento vas a explotar. Pretendes tomarlo con calma, pero también hay que ser consciente que llorar no te hace débil.**

 **Yo admito que no me gusta llorar, pero lo hago de todos modos. Es una naturaleza, no lo podemos evitar.**

 **Siento que con este fic hago muchísimas reflexiones… Bueno, está muy largo, espero que les haya gustado mucho y espero muchos reviews.**

 **Sé que está trágico, pero así es la historia. Más peligro se acerca a Amy, y ella no está segura de manejarlo.**

 **Y ahí está, según este fic, el por qué los animatrónicos están tan rotos.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	5. Eres tú

**Hola, chicos. Veo que les gustó el capítulo anterior, estuvo muy fuerte, y lamentablemente se vienen cosas peores, no olviden que hay personajes en esta historia que, por obvias razones morirán.**

 **Contestaré los reviews que pueda, el capítulo anterior olvidé hacerlo, así que aquí está la recompensa:**

 _ **Golden el amargado:**_ _De hecho, tienes razón. Este fic se podría decir que tiene de todo, felicidad, tristeza, rabia, miedo, romance, suspenso y horror. El romance se verá después, de forma muy secundaria, casi imperceptible, además te recuerdo que uno de los cuatro animatrónicos principales sentirá algo especial por Amy, aún no planeo revelarlo, aunque algunos quizás ya estén imaginándose quién podría ser. Gracias por tu comentario, sobre todo lo de las reflexiones, no lo puedo evitar, escribo este tipo de cosas cuando me encuentro bajo mucha presión, así me desahogo._

 _ **Hashashin:**_ _Siempre habrá un momento en que detestemos llorar, yo misma lo he vivido, y quizás muchos también. Gracias por tu comentario, debes estar preparado/a porque se vienen cosas grandes._

 _ **PSINess1:**_ _1.- Me encanta escribir cosas densas de vez en cuando, me gusta muchísimo, no lo puedo evitar. Y 2.- No entendí muy bien qué quisiste decir, pero respecto a los Toys, ellos no son malos, solo que no fueron creados de la manera apropiada ni mucho menos probados como ocurrieron con los primeros, se podría decir que no comprenden para nada qué son los sentimientos, ellos obedecen en lo que hay que hacer y ya. Por esa razón, la Marioneta los manipula, como di a entender en el capítulo anterior. Me encantan los Toys, de hecho uno de mis personajes favoritos es uno de ellos._

 _PD: Leí tu comentario anterior, usaré ese nombre para el hombre púrpura._

 _ **LaLoca Yuuki:**_ _Bueno, aquí te traigo lo que pasó después de la noche anterior, espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias._

 **Muy bien, ya comenzaré el capítulo. Por cierto, me hice una página en Facebook, búsquenme como Rossana's Mind si desean, publico mis historias originales y unos cuantos cómics, que principalmente contienen cierto misterio y romance alrededor de la vida escolar. Eso es todo.**

Más vida.

Amy llegó tarde a casa, aproximadamente a las nueve de la mañana, siendo que todos los días después de trabajar llegaba a las 6:30 am. Scott la estuvo a punto de recibir a gritos y regaños por haberlo preocupado tanto, pero se quedó helado cuando la vio así parada frente a la puerta. Traía una manta vieja cubriendo su cuerpo, pero podía ver sus manos, estaban bañadas de sangre y sus piernas temblaban. Su rostro tenía unos leves rasguños. El hombre sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón al ver a Amy llorando en silencio, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no actuaba así.

—… Amy… ¿Qué…?

La castaña temblaba de frío y su piel estaba más blanca que de costumbre. Se había quitado el uniforme y lo había tirado a la basura, pero cuando volvió a ponerse su ropa, esta se manchó al no dejar de sangrar, así que sus pantalones y sus costados estaban mojados y la época estaba heladísima. Se mordió el labio, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás.

 _-H-a-c-e—U-n-a-s—H-o-r-a-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _No supo cuánto rato estuvo llorando con el zorro, pero no le importaba. Recogió como pudo la pulsera de su madre y la apretó con fuerza. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de sus piernas no se lo permitió. Se separó de Foxy y ambos miraron su estado._

 _Sabía que sus manos estaban mal, pero no así. Tenía unos cortes profundos y algunos tornillos pequeños enterrados en sus manos, parecía realmente doloroso. Y fue peor cuando vio el más grande atravesando la palma de su mano derecha._

—… _¿Puedes sacarlos? — Le preguntó con la voz ronca al animatrónico pirata._

—…— _No estaba seguro, debía doler. Y no quería hacerle daño._

 _Golden se aproximó rápidamente y sin hesitar, le arrancó cada pedazo que se le habían enterrado en sus manos. Amy soltó un grito desgarrador ante las sensaciones tan dolorosas. Foxy se cubrió las orejas, no soportaba oírla sufrir así. Golden le dirigió una extraña mirada con su hueca mirada, mientras que la castaña lograba componerse y respirar entrecortadamente._

—… _También… Los otros._

 _Ahora sí la otra versión de Freddy dudó. Tenía muchos en sus costados y caderas. Sus piernas tampoco eran la excepción. Hizo un gesto de negación. Amy solo lo miró unos segundos y decidió hacerlo por sus propios medios, pero Golden Freddy rápidamente la detuvo, agarrándola de la muñeca._

— _Olvídalo. Yo lo haré. — Recostó su cabeza en las piernas del zorro mientras se acomodaba para quitarle el resto de los engranajes y trozos metálicos._

 _Amy respiró entrecortadamente. Sabía que iba a doler, y que gritaría como si le estuviesen arrancando el alma, pero era mejor hacerlo enseguida, podría obtener una infección si no lo hacía pronto. Sujetó la única mano de Foxy y la apretó con fuerza._

 _Cuando sintió el primero soltó un chillido y se retorció. Fue sujetaba nuevamente con fuerza pero con precisión para evitar el dolor. Abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró a Foxy, a Golden arrancando otro junto con un grito de su parte y la marioneta, que sostenía su cintura para evitar que se arqueara._

— _¡AAAAHHH! — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de mirar su estado, que ya era realmente patético. Jadeó cuando sacó uno de los más grandes. Sentía como el ardor le calaba en los agujeros de sus heridas, como el aire quemaba sus entrañas. — ¡AAH!_

 _. . ._

 _No supo en qué parte de ese tortuoso período se había desmayado debido al cansancio y la intolerancia a tanto dolor. Abrió sus orbes mieles y suspiró. Estaba sangrando mucho. Miró a su alrededor. Freddy, Chica y Bonnie ya no estaban, los Toys y al marioneta tampoco. Miró a Foxy y a Golden Freddy._

— _Los llevamos al cuarto personificado. No podemos dejarlos aquí tirados. — Pareciera como si el oso hubiese leído su mente. — La marioneta está guiando a los otros a sus puestos._

 _Se sentó y miró el desastre que había causado. El suelo tenía grandes manchas del líquido carmesí. Sin muchas ganas, comenzó a limpiarlo hasta que parecieran manchas comunes y corrientes. Quiso levantarse, pero nuevamente el dolor le atravesó las piernas. Golden suspiró y la cargó en sus brazos, llevándola al cuarto donde se solía cambiar de ropa. Al pasar al salón donde se presentaban los animatrónicos, se detuvieron al oír la voz de la marioneta dirigirse hacia los Toys._

— _Ya lo saben, ella es una mujer. No deben ir tras ella. Yo les indicaré quién es nuestra presa._

 _Ellos asintieron, sin comprender del todo, solo sabían que habían cometido un gran error y que la marioneta no estaba complacida. No sabían cómo llamar esa sensación tan desagradable que sentían en el estómago, así que tendieron a volver a afirmar sin demostrar rasgos de temor._

 _Amy los observó en silencio y tembló un poco, aun recordando lo sucedido. El oso que la cargaba lo notó, así que tendió a seguir caminando hasta llevarla al cuarto donde se cambiaba. La dejó allí y para sorpresa de la castaña y del pirata, este desapareció, desvaneciéndose por completo._

—…

—…

 _Prefirieron no comentar. Por las dificultades de sus manos y piernas, Foxy la ayudó a vestirse con sus ropa anterior, aunque se demoraron debido a las quejar y dolor de la castaña. Y para el desagrado de ambos, las ropas de la joven se mancharon rápidamente de rojo, aún sangraba. Foxy tomó una manta y la cubrió desde sus hombros hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas._

—… _¿Volverás?_

 _Y es que temía tanto su respuesta. Amy había pasado por algo tan traumático que no la culparía si ella saliera corriendo y nunca más volver. Además, ya nada los ataba. Ella tenía el brazalete roto en su mano herida, sin querer soltarlo. Ese accesorio fue un símbolo de promesa. De que ella siempre volvería, pero ahora no estaba seguro._

—… _Tengo que volver. — Le contestó con cansancio. — Tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo y… Repararlos. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _Recordaba a Chica y su zona bucal destrozada, los agujeros del cuerpo de Freddy y lo que más le dolió fue ver el rostro de Bonnie destrozado, incluso su endoesqueleto interior fue hecho trizas y le habían arrancado el brazo._

 _Miró el cuerpo de Foxy, que también tenía agujeros que dejaban ver su endoesqueleto. No pudo evitar llorar nuevamente. Se sentía impotente, estúpida y molesta._

 _Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con la manta y miró al pirata tratando de no llorar._

—… _Me voy a casa._

—…

 _Sin mirar atrás, y tambaleándose un poco, se fue lo más rápido posible de allí y en un callejón cercano, se deshizo de su uniforme ensangrentado._

 _-P-r-e-s-e-n-t-e-_

En un descuido la manta se deslizó por su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Amy! ¡Dios Santo! — Se acercó a ella cuando esta se tambaleó. La abrazó con fuerza y suavizó enseguida el estrecho, lo que había visto lo había dejado helado. Sintió como su alma había caído a los pies al verla así. —… ¿Qué te sucedió…?

Amy solo tendió a abrazarlo fuertemente, manchando su camisa con sus manos ensangrentadas.

—… Quisieron meterme a un traje.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablan…?— Luego recordó las actualizaciones de los animatrónicos, antes de crear a los Toys, lo habían impuesto también en los viejos. —… El sistema de ensamblaje automático. — Susurró. —… Amy, ¿ellos trataron de…?

— Freddy y los otros quisieron defenderme…— Sollozó. — Pero… Pelearon con los juguetes… Y… Y quedaron… Tan… Tan ro-rotos… Yo no quería… Si yo… Si tan solo yo…

— Amy, cálmate, por favor. — Se separó y la miró. Los ojos de su hijastra estaban nublados de tormento y lágrimas. —… Te bañarás, te desinfectaré esas heridas, y me contarás con todo el detalle que puedas, ¿sí?

—…— Asintió. —… Por favor… Si Lisa o Frank preguntan… Diles que estoy enferma, y que no vayan a visitarme… No quiero que… Me miren así. No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Me obligarán a no trabajar allí.

—… Amy… Dios, esto puede repetirse. Yo quiero a Freddy, a Bonnie, a Chica y a Foxy, pero lo más importante para mí eres tú.

— ¡Pero ellos me protegieron a costa de sus propias vidas! — Elevó la voz. —… Yo… Tengo que… Aunque sea, repararlos, ¿sí? Cuando termine de repararlos, renunciaré o haré que me despidan, lo que sea, solo… Déjame hacerlo.

Scott la miró profundamente a los ojos. El estado de Amy no era bueno, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera de muerte. Por su piel blanca, podía notar que había perdido mucha sangre en el camino, así que si la alimentaba bien, lograría que se recuperara con rapidez. Suspiró.

—… No irás a la escuela, le diré a tus amigos que cogiste una gripe de las malas, para que no te visiten mientras me acompañas a trabajar en la pizzería, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, ya un poco más calmada.

.

.

.

Amy se dejó caer en su cama. Estaba usando su pijama de verano para evitar rozar las vendas. Su pijama era un camisón hasta más arriba de las rodillas, así no se haría daño. Scott había vendado sus caderas, piernas y manos. Miró sus manos enguantadas de las vendas. No podía moverlas mucho, cosa que la frustraba. Ella quería repararlos, pero con sus manos así… Podría equivocarse y generar un daño permanente.

— En una hora más nos vamos, Amy. Tómate tu tiempo en vestirse, ¿sí? — Le dijo Scott. Ella asintió, en silencio.

Scott cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Amy le había contado todo, y lo había dejado realmente mal. Lo que más lo descolocó fue que los juguetes siguieran las órdenes de la marioneta. Sabía que había algo extraño en esa cosa, siempre lo presintió, al igual que Amy, pero no podía distinguir qué. ¿Cómo y por qué manipulaba a las versiones actualizadas de sus amigos?

.

.

.

Amy llegó a la pizzería a las cuatro de la tarde. Vestía unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas negras. Tenía un abrigo gris y una bufanda blanca y negra, cubriendo sus mejillas, que tenían un par de parches y moretones. No quería que nadie la viera así.

— Hoy, nada de pizza. — Le dijo Scott mientras le daba una bolsa con comida. — Te hice unos sándwiches de lechuga con tomate, como a ti te gustan. — Amy sonrió. — Come, yo iré a verlos. Alcánzame cuando hayas terminado.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la mesa más lejana, no quería que nadie le hablara, y si alguien la miraba de cerca, notarían sus heridas.

.

.

.

Foxy alzó rápidamente la vista cuando la puerta se abrió. Vio a Scott entrar con ciertas dudas.

—… ¿No harás nada?

— ¿Scott?

— No harás nada. — Afirmó esta vez y suspiró de alivio. Tenía una teoría, y si era cierta, Amy estaba en peligro. —… Escuché lo de anoche.

—… Amy…-

— Está aquí, está almorzando. — Foxy lo siguió mirando con angustia en sus ojos ámbares. El hombre evadió su mirada y miró a los animatrónicos inconscientes. Se arrodilló y los miró. —… Dios… ¿Podrán ser reparados?

—…— No sabía qué decir. Amy no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de volver a estar con sus amigos. Y él no quería estar solo.

—… Supongo que Amy tendrá que revisarlos. — Suspiró y finalmente lo miró. Foxy seguía sentado. Scott se puso de cuclillas a su altura. — Lo que pasó anoche… Volverá a repetirse. — El zorro lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto es una hipótesis solamente, pero no estoy seguro. — Se acarició las sienes. — Pero en ustedes, y en los juguetes, hay un sistema de ensamblaje, el cual consiste en que si hay un endoesqueleto suelto, lo meterán automáticamente a un traje. — El pirata lo siguió mirando sin entender. —… Yo creo que… En las noches, por las luces, por las horas, no lo sé, pero algo hace, que ustedes se vuelvan… Más… Desorientados…— Pausó unos segundos. Lo siguiente que iba a decir lo odiaría hasta él mismo. —… Porque… Al parecer… en las noches, ustedes sienten una atmosfera distinta a la de día, donde hay luces, ruidos y colores con los niños. Ustedes buscan todo eso en las noches, pero solo tienden a encontrar a una sola persona, el guardia nocturno. ¿Nunca sentiste algo extraño la noche anterior?

Foxy se paralizó, horrorizado. La noche anterior, antes del ataque, Amy estaba reparando su mandíbula, y sintió unos extraños deseos de cerrar la boca y morderla. Y temió de ese deseo tan sádico.

Él asintió, pero no diría nada de lo que pensó.

—… Entonces… Con el paso de las noches… Lo más probable es que… Quizá… Vean a Amy como un endoesqueleto, y la maten.

—… ¿Cómo? — Intervino una voz femenina.

Ambos se tensaron y miraron a Amy, que los miraba en shock.

—… ¿Por eso me atacaron anoche? Es decir… Ballon dijo que buscaban un endoesqueleto, pero nunca creí…

— Amy…— Iba a empezar su padrastro, pero otra voz los interrumpió.

— ¡Señor Scott! ¡Hay nuevo personal! Debe conocerlos ahora. — Se escuchó en el pasillo.

El hombre soltó una maldición y miró a su hija.

—… Tengo que ir. — Pausó. — Y Amy, lo que dije… Es probable de que sea así, pero a la vez no, así que… Solo esperemos.

Dicho esto, dejó la habitación. Amy seguía parada sin poder creerse la noticia. Foxy tampoco, se había quedado tan quieto como una foto.

La castaña despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un sonido por parte de los cuerpos de sus amigos que yacían inconscientes. Se acercó a ellos y comenzó por Chica.

—… Volviste. — Comenzó el animatrónico con parche.

— Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿No querías?

— Quiero y tengo que hacerlo. Quiero repararlos, y también debo hacerlo porque se los debo. Me protegieron anoche…

— Es lo que tenemos que hacer, proteger a los niños.

— Ya no soy una niña. — Suspiró.

— Pero eres nuestra princesita pirata.

La castaña alzó la vista para mirar con sorpresa a Foxy.

—… Amy… Yo he estado con muchos niños y los he hecho felices como pasaba contigo, los quise, también sentí mucho cariño hacia Lisa porque parecía compartir nuestra misión: amar a estos niños que buscan sonreír… Pero… Siempre, serás tú la primera para mí… Y para todos.

La joven castaña suavizó su mirada. Ella sabía que ellos la querían, pero le dolía eso, porque todas las personas que la querían terminaban mal. Sus padres no estaban con ella, y ahora los estaba perdiendo a ellos. Se acercó a Foxy y lo abrazó.

— Yo también los quiero mucho. — Se separó y por primera vez en el día, sonrió con sinceridad. — Además, no estarás solo. — Mostró sus manos vendadas. — Cuando mis manos sanen, los repararé, ¿sí? — Foxy la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Estarán bien? — Ella asintió y se puso de pie para comenzar a activar uno por uno. Chica se arqueó torpemente, Freddy movió el brazo y la luz roja donde se situaban en los ojos de Bonnie se prendió.

— ¿Chicos? ¿Me reconocen?

— ¿Cómo podríamos olvidarnos de la primera niña? — Masculló Bonnie con la voz extraña. Sin la máscara, sonaba más robótico.

—… Shhhí. Gjjjj gah…— Trató de decir algo la cocinera. Amy se lo impidió.

— No hables, no por ahora. — Luego miró a Freddy. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— He estado mejor, pero sí. Estoy disponible para seguir con el show. — Amy sonrió.

— Tengo que irme. — Suspiró. — Lo siento, pero tengo que tomarme unas medicinas para el dolor.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? Anoche…— Iba a empezar Bonnie. —… ¿Cómo? ¡Anoche! Estuviste a punto de…-

— Golden y Foxy me ayudaron. — Aseguró. — Estoy un poco cansada y necesito despejarme para que también mi mente descanse. — Les regaló una exhausta sonrisa. — Nos vemos en la noche.

Ellos asintieron con debilidad y Amy se fue de allí.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente.

Era él.

Scott estaba hablando con ese hombre.

El hombre de púrpura.

¿Qué hacia él allí?

—…— No quería que la viera. Fijó su vista en los niños que salieron corriendo muriéndose de la risa dejando a Mangle, como siempre, en un estado deplorable.

Se acercó al animatrónico en silencio, para no llamar la atención y porque temía del este. Tenía que admitirlo, después de todo, fue esta la que le pegó el susto de muerte. Se sentó en el suelo y analizó su estado. Esta abrió los ojos cuando se sintió observada y para su sorpresa, Amy estaba allí, mirándola.

—… Eres tú. La intocable. — Se sorprendió cuando Amy sacó su ojo enredado de su endoesqueleto y lo ubicó en su lugar. Finalmente enfocó con mejor comodidad la mirada, y admiró las facciones femeninas de la joven. — Eres muy bonita. — Amy le sonrió, y siguió acomodando lo que podía con sus manos lastimadas. — No quisimos hacer lo de anoche… Creímos que… No nos odies…-

— Nunca dije que los odiaba, y ya me enteré por qué hacen esto. No entiendo por qué lo hace…— Se refería a la marioneta. ¿Qué ganaba con matar a los guardias? — Pero ustedes, supongo que no tienen la culpa. — Logró terminar su hombro y brazo derecho, pero sus manos ardían demasiado. — Disculpa, te seguiría armando, pero…— Sonrió con tristeza mostrándole sus manos. — Ya sabes. — Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida.

Mangle miraba su andar inestable, sus piernas temblaban de dolor y movía sus manos para aliviar el dolor.

— Amy. — Alzó la vista.

Oh, Dios.

Lo había olvidado.

Estaba en frente del sujeto que le daba escalofríos y a su lado estaba Scott.

— Amy, este es Vincent. Trabajará con nosotros dentro de unos días. No sabemos aún qué asignarle, pero ya veremos.

Amy lo miraba lo más calmada posible, rogando a Dios que él no la reconociera.

— Oh, tú eres la joven que vi.

Sip. La vida la odiaba.

—…

— No me digas que no me recuerdas, yo jamás olvidaría a una joven tan bella como tú.

Scott frunció el ceño. Cuando habló con él, ya no le había agradado mucho por su forma de mirar a los niños. Era… extraña. Pero comenzaba a tensarse por la forma en que miraba a su hija. No le gustaba, y su instinto protector se encendía con ganas.

—… Deberías irte a casa, Amy. Tienes trabajo esta noche y debes descansar. — Habló sin quitarle la mirada seria a Vincent.

Amy le agradeció con la mirada y se fue rápidamente del restaurante, con el corazón en la garganta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy le preguntó al señor Fazbear si podía usar su ropa normal por razones personales. Este se lo accedió, algo extrañado. Llegó a la oficina y se fue directo al cuarto personificado. Tenía trabajo que hacer, y como estaban sus manos, le tomaría días. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se topó con las versiones actualizadas de Freddy, Chica y Bonnie. Tembló notablemente y retrocedió unos pasos.

— Espera. — Levantó las manos Toy Chica. —… No te haremos… Daño. Ya no.

—… Solo…— Toy Bonnie se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, parecía incómodo. — Estamos… Arrepentidos de…

—… Nosotros a veces, no vemos bien en las noches.

Entonces era cierto, en algún momento… Tal vez…

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

—… No es a mí a quienes les deben disculpa. Es a ellos. — Dijo mirando detrás de los juguetes.

Estos se voltearon para mirar a los animatrónicos viejos. Habían aparecido rápidamente apenas escucharon los pasos de Amy, y habían acelerado al paso cuando los Toys se habían acercado a ella primero.

— Los destrozaron. — Susurró la joven. — Y ellos fueron construidos por… Personas muy importantes para mí.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró en los pasillos. Los Toys estaban arrepentidos y no sabían que otra cosa decir, tenían miedo de cómo reaccionaría la marioneta, por alguna razón, esta les provocaba una sensación de pavor, aunque no había aparecido últimamente.

— Hay un cuarto donde hay herramientas si deseas avanzar.

Todos dirigieron sus vistas sorprendidos hacia el títere, acompañado de Golden Freddy.

—… Gracias. — Sonrió un poco y siguió al par.

El resto solo tendió a seguir a Amy, no querían dejarla sola. Cuando la marioneta le entregó la caja, esta le agradeció y comenzó con Bonnie. Mientras trataba de arreglarlo con la mayor suavidad posible, de vez en cuando se detenía por temer empeorar su caso, sin mencionar que su mente aún estaba sumergida en el momento en que se encontró con Vincent y el reencuentro.

—…— Comenzó a temblar.

Esos ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, esa mirada que solo le pertenecían a los demonios, esa sonrisa que solo se utilizaba para disfrutar la travesura que has hecho sin que nadie lo sepa.

Su sexto sentido le decía que debía alejarse de él, mientras más lejos, mejor.

—… Estás distraída. — Comentó la marioneta.

—…— Dejó de trabajar y se llevó una mano a su frente. Estaba sudando. —… Estoy… Muy estresada, no importa… Hoy no estuviste en la pizzería.

— No es como si me extrañen mucho. — Dijo con indiferencia, aunque se estremeció por la permanente sonrisa que habitaba en su rostro.

—…

Los demás no sabían que decir, ni los viejos ni los nuevos. Todos querían estar con Amy, pero les resultaba tenso que la joven no hablara, que no estuviera de su humor normal, temblaba como una niña asustada, estaba pálida y sudaba. Los Toys temían que ella les tuviera miedo, y que por eso se encontraba tan incómoda.

Los otros pensaban otra cosa. Foxy les había contado los pensamientos de Scott y estaban muy preocupados por el bienestar de su muchachita. Temían que ella estuviera preocupada por su seguridad y quizás quisiera renunciar y no la verían nunca más…

—… Conocí a un hombre. — Habló con la voz rasposa. Se le había secado la garganta. —… La primera vez que lo vi, me causó un terror que jamás creí que sentiría en mi vida… Creí que no volvería a verlo, pero trabajará aquí.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — Preguntó Golden. Presentía que algo no estaba bien.

—… No lo sé. — Admitió. ¿Qué tenía Vincent que le aterraba tanto? — Sus ojos… Son tan oscuros que siento que estoy atrapada en un lugar sin escapatoria, sin luz.

 _Purgatorio._

Dio un respingo. La voz que había resonado en su cabeza no fue la suya. Alzó la vista y se alejó con espanto que la marioneta estuviera a solo centímetros de su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos era amenazante y raro.

Bonnie, que estuvo más cerca de la joven, evitó que se tropezara y se diera un buen golpe. Todos miraron extrañados el actuar de la marioneta.

—… ¿Cómo es él? — Agarró su brazo.

—… ¿Qué?

— Descríbemelo. — Apretó su agarre. Amy soltó un gemido de dolor, tenía heridas, maldición. Le dolía el apretón.

Golden hizo que soltara la muñeca maltratada y miró mal al títere.

— Recuerda que es una mujer, como tú dices. No la toques así.

Los animatrónicos viejos agradecieron mentalmente el gesto de Golden Freddy, estuvieron a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Amy miraba confundida a la marioneta, siempre fue de actitud pacífica y calmada, aunque por dentro escondiera…

Entonces lo recordó.

—… ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

— No quiero matarte a ti.

—…

La canción de la marioneta comenzó a hacerse presente, paralizándolos. De repente, agarró a Amy y desapareció con ella de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Amy!

— ¡Amy! ¡¿Qué…?!

Golden Freddy soltó una maldición y desapareció también.

Tenía que encontrarla.

La marioneta no cometería una locura… ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Se vio nuevamente en la habitación donde casi murió. Miró con desconcierto y temo al títere. Se abrazó a sí misma. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

La marioneta solo tendió a suavizar su mirada y bajarla hasta el suelo.

—… Eres tú. Ya te recuerdo.

—… ¿De qué hablas?

— Desde que te vi… Me resultaste familiar, no quise saber por qué, detesto mis recuerdos… Y ahora lo sé.

—… ¿Tú también? — No podía ser. Ella también sintió la sensación de haber entablado una conversación con él antes… Pero… ¿Cuándo?

—… Tú quisiste hacerme sonreír… La única vez que sonreí en mi vida fue gracias a ti… La niña bonita que me hizo dejar de llorar.

¿Llorar?

. . .

No.

No podía ser cierto.

 _-R-e-c-u-e-r-d-o-s-_

 _Amy miraba con melancolía el otro lado del ventanal. Llevaba años sin verlos y no podía acercarse. Divisaba a Freddy celebrando con los niños, Chica les entregaba pizza, Bonnie les tocaba la guitarra y Foxy parecía contar historias piratas. Estaba a punto de suspirar cuando un sollozo a su lado la hizo girarse bruscamente._

 _A su lado, estaba un niño, con ropas sucias y desgastadas, tenía la piel tostada, cabello muy corto, se podía notar que era negro y sus ojos cafés derramaban lágrimas que rompieron el corazón de la joven. Se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura._

— _¿Qué tienes?_

 _Este alzó la vista, encontrándose con una preadolescente que le miraba con ternura._

—… _No puedo._

—… _¿Qué no puedes? — Inclinó la cabeza._

— _No puedo ser feliz. — Sollozó. — No puedo sonreír._

— _¿Por qué no? Sonreír es fácil. — Le regaló una cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

—… _Pero yo quiero jugar, y no tengo nada. Dinero, juguetes, gente que me quiera._

 _La castaña comprendió. Un pequeño de la calle._

 _Dios. Qué injusto._

 _Notó que el pequeño miraba con anhelo a sus amigos animatrónicos. Deseaba jugar, ser feliz y sonreír como ellos._

—… _¿Te digo algo? — Le susurró juguetonamente. Él le miró, curioso. — Yo soy muy amiga de ellos. — Les señaló. El niño la miró, fascinada. — No tengo mucho tiempo, pero en un par de días estaré desocupada y así jugaremos con ellos. — Sacó de su bolso un paquete de galletas y se las dio. — Debes tener hambre, lamento que sea poco._

 _El niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de felicidad y le sonrió._

— _¡Muchas gracias!_

— _¡Ves! ¡Es muy fácil sonreír! Tienes una linda sonrisa. — Se rió sonoramente. — Me gustaría que nos viéramos aquí de nuevo._

— _¡Sí! Gracias, señorita._

— _Soy Amy. — Se rió mientras se alejaba._

 _Sin embargo… Ninguno de los dos pensó que sería la primera y última vez que hablarían._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Amy pudo sentir sus lágrimas quemar sus ojos cuando vio el cadáver que sostenía Lisa._

 _Estaba muerto._

 _Con una expresión que reflejaba de todo, menos la paz que él buscaba._

—… _¿Qué le sucedió?_

 _La joven la miró y ambas intercambiaron su angustia._

—… _Lo asesinaron._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

—… Amy.

—…— Retrocedió. —… Eres tú…

 _Continuará…_

 **Y ahí está, siento que cada capítulo se hará cada vez más largo, pero bueno. Asé les gusta, ¿no? Les recuerdo que me baso aún en especulaciones y teorías, y seguiré haciéndolo, después de todo, es un fic, jejeje.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, estuve muy enfocada en mis exámenes, y no estoy bien de salud, les repito. Pero ya tendré vacaciones.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y tengan unas ganas bestiales de leer más.**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo mi página de Rossana's Mind donde podrán comunicarse conmigo de una forma más rápida, si le dan me gusta sería fantástico, después de todo tengo planeado subir un comic allí.**

 **Por cierto, el próximo capítulo (es un poquito de SPOILER qué horror!) habrán situaciones mucho más perturbadoras y violentas, así que… ¿Debería subirle el rating a M? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Estoy en proceso de mejorar este tipo de descripciones gráficas de violencia, así que no juzguen si no lo hago muy bien, soy principiante.**

 **Una vez más, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen muuuuuuchos reviews.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	6. Marcada

**Hola, chicos. Honestamente sigo pensando que quizás debería subir el rating, pero joder, soy muy insegura, así que dejo, según su crítica en este capítulo, la decisión.**

 **T o M.**

 **Bueno, eso quería preguntarles, vayamos al capítulo, que según mi criterio, estará realmente largo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ALTO GRADO DE VIOLENCIA**

Más vida.

—… Eres tú.

La marioneta apartó sus ojos de ella. De alguna manera, le daba pena el hecho de que ella supiera quién era él en realidad, que su intención era… Matar a alguien. Pero estaba atrapado, no podía descansar en paz, tampoco volver a la vida, pero seguía en el mundo de los vivos, le parecía patético estar así. Por eso decidió tomar lo que le ofrecen, sus habilidades de poder vengarse de ese sujeto de sonrisa torcida.

Amy le seguía mirando, expectante y aún sin creérselo. Sabía que no la mataría, pero le resultaba increíble. Es decir, ¡Dios! Estaba hablando con alguien que estaba muerto a través de un títere. Siempre creyó en los sucesos sobrenaturales, pues ella misma poseía un sexto sentido que al parecer los demás podrían despertar si eran como ella.

Pero, ¿cómo era ella?

¿Por qué ella podía oírlos, sentirlos?

—… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te sucedió? — Se llevó su mano derecha al sector de su corazón, que latía desbocado de la sorpresa y cierto temor. — Te encontré muerto…— La imagen aún le causaba escalofríos, el recuerdo seguía latente.

—…— Negó con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

—… Fue…-

Golden Freddy apareció de repente y agarró el brazo de Amy y la jaló, alejándola considerablemente de la marioneta. Esta última no hizo nada para detenerlo. Golden miró acusatoriamente a la marioneta.

— Dijiste que no le harías nada.

— No lo he hecho.

— Llevártela lejos de nosotros es algo. Y muy grande. Sabes lo que significa para nosotros.

— Para los primeros. — Aclaró. — Para ustedes será muy querida, pero para los otros es solo una humana, una mujer.

— Lo que dijiste antes no parece demostrar eso.

La marioneta le retó con la mirada. Golden Freddy siempre fue diferente de los otros, por esa misma razón decidió contarle su identidad, acompañados de Spring Bonnie, buscaban por los alrededores, en las sombras, donde sea, al culpable, al hombre que le había quitado la vida.

Porque estaba seguro que él no se había detenido. Él seguía matando, o tal vez seguía intentando para lograrlo. Desaparecía cuando tenía la oportunidad, aún más, pero cuando lo sintió cerca de la pizzería, lo más probable es que volvería a acercarse a los niños, así que cada personal era sospechoso.

Todos eran iguales para él.

Cualquiera podía volverse un psicópata y hacerles daño.

No podía permitir eso.

Los odiaba.

Porque nadie se apiadó de él cuando fue un niño.

Porque nadie se apiadó de un pequeño que vivía en un callejón, que al notar que había un restaurante tan popular decidió saber el por qué, ver esos animatrónicos lo habían maravillado, pero la realidad siempre lo golpeaba, de no ser capaz de no poder jugar como otros por esos pedazos de papeles que le decían dinero. Siempre terminaba llorando, frustrado.

Hasta que apareció ella.

Le regaló una sonrisa, comida, esperanza, futuro.

¿Y para qué? Para ser arrebatados todos esos sueños por un sanguinario, que sonreía mientras le quitaba la vida. Se burlaba de él, de su miedo, de su terror, de su impotencia de simplemente quedar inmóvil.

—…

— Si me hubieras dicho que conocías a Amy, hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

— No lo sabía. No lo recordaba, no me gusta acordarme esas cosas, pero cuando ella llegó, se me hizo familiar su rostro, así pude recordarla.

— Entonces ella puede encontrarlo.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Amy los miraba a ambos, sin saber qué hacer.

—… ¿Encontrar a quién?

— A su asesino. — Golden le envió una resplandeciente mirada, denotando su brilloso misterio y cierta curiosidad por saber de una vez quién era el maldito desquiciado.

—… Pero… ¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

— Pero al parecer ya lo encontraste, ¿no es así? Ojos negros. Se llama Vincent, ¿verdad?

—… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque me lo dijo.

 _-R-e-c-u-e-r-d-o-s-_

 _Vaya que era patético, seguir llorando. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía sus dudad. Mientras seguía mirando el ventanal donde se veían niños celebrando un cumpleaños, miles de pensamientos negativos rondaban en su cabeza._

 _¿Y si no venía? ¿Y si Amy olvidaba que él existía?_

— _Hola, pequeño._

 _Se giró y se encontró con un sujeto alto, con ropas púrpuras, ojos negros y brillantes que lo hicieron dar un respingo. Trató de dejar de llorar, pero no podía, se había asustado con ese hombre._

— _Soy Vincent…— Le sonrió con cínica cortesía. — ¿Por qué tan solitario?_

—… _E-Espero a a-alguien._

— _¿Se le hace tarde?_

— _N-No… Y-Yo lle-llegué m-muy te-temprano…— Tartamudeó._

— _Pobre…— Se arrodilló a su altura. Él retrocedió cuando él se le acercó. No pudo evitar que el hombre de púrpura lo rodeara con sus brazos._

 _Qué ironía, él siempre quiso un abrazo así, pero viniendo de ese hombre, le resultaba espantoso. Y aún más, cuando sintió que lo acariciaba de una forma muy extraña, tanto, que llegó hacerlo temblar._

 _De un segundo a otro, todo cambió._

 _Algo frío rozó el dorso de su mano, para luego sentir como el objeto se clavaba en su cuerpo. Él quiso gritar, pero su boca estaba presionada con fuerza contra el hombro del hombre._

— _¿Pero sabes? Yo te ayudaré a sentir mucho peor… Te verías fascinante._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie podía notarlo?_

 _¿Por qué nadie los veía?_

 _Miraba donde sea, con tal de que alguien le prestara atención, pero… No había nadie._

 _Es decir, nadie estaba un barrio de muerte como ese, aunque hubiera un restaurante tan popular como ese, solo venían los que sabían que nada malo les ocurriría. Mala suerte para él, que estaba indefenso._

 _Sintió otra puñalada, seguida de muchas más._

 _Ya cuando creyó que tanto sus ropas como las de él ya estaban saturadas de su sangre, sollozó sonoramente cuando el hombre metió sus frías manos en una de las aberturas de sus heridas. La expandió con sus dedos, provocando que aumentara la pérdida del líquido vital. Se retorció cuando sus dedos jugaban con sus órganos internos, los rasguñaba, provocando que salieran fluidos corporales para mezclarse con la sangre. El ácido gástrico hizo que sus heridas ardieran. Le dificultaba respirar, y mucho._

 _Su vista se nublaba, escuchaba la burlona risa del hombre._

— _Buenas noches._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Un sonido ensordecedor escapó de su sistema, espantando a Amy y a Golden Freddy, quien hizo retroceder a la joven en caso de que la marioneta hiciera alguna locura. Tenía sus manos oscuras cubriendo su rostro.

Las sensaciones no se iban. Cada día lo volvía a sentir, como si lo hiciera de nuevo.

Apartó sus manos y miró a Amy.

—… Lo encontraste.

—… Y-Yo… Es decir, se llama Vincent, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que es él…?

— Ahora tengo mis recuerdos más frescos que nunca, sigo en este cuerpo, pero aún siento lo que sufrí en el anterior. En este no puedo sentir dolor, porque ya tuve suficiente con el otro. Me siento más vivo que muerto porque lo siento cerca.

—…— Golden Freddy soltó suavemente la muñeca de Amy.

—… Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si estás equivocado? Podría ser otro Vincent.

— ¿Has visto a otro tipo púrpura con unos ojos como esos?

—… N-No. — La mirada de la marioneta le causaba un terror inmenso. Apartó sus ojos de esta, no tenía suficiente valor para encararlo.

— Bien… Te doy esta noche para que me lo traigas.

—… Espera. ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que te lo traiga para que lo…?!

— Venganza o justicia, ya no importa. Debe desaparecer.

— ¡No! — Negó con la cabeza, horrorizada. — ¡Yo NO haré eso! No puedo ser cómplice de un asesinato… Yo no podía, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—… Si no lo haces, te mataré.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, causando un respingo en Amy e irritación en Golden y en la marioneta. En la entrada estaba Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy mirando asesinamente a la marioneta. Detrás de ellos, estabas los Toys, que tampoco parecían muy contentos.

— ¡Dijiste que NO la tocarías! — Vociferó Freddy, furioso.

— Incluso nos ordenaste a no hacerlo. — Espetó Toy Freddy.

La marioneta comprendió el por qué el repentino cariño de los Toys por Amy. Él los manipulaba, con sus habilidades, y sin darse cuenta, había transmitido su afecto por la joven hacia ellos. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él tenía algo que hacer, y eso era deshacerse del hombre púrpura.

—… No lo haré, no mientras ella coopere.

Amy ahora estaba molesta. Ella jamás haría algo como eso, al menos… No por el momento.

Ella había sufrido, de forma psicológica y física, pero nunca deseó la muerte de nadie. Siempre pensó que a estos sujetos les llegaría el castigo, tarde o temprano.

— No pienso cooperar en un asesinato.

— Es justicia.

— Una justicia que estás tomando con tus propias manos. No es la manera.

— Tú no estás atrapada entre la vida y la muerte, Amy.

—… Yo lo sé. Jamás podría comprender cómo te sientes, pero… ¿De verdad no hay otra forma?

— No la hay. No dejaré este mundo hasta que él lo haga también y yo sea feliz.

— ¡No serás feliz cargando una muerte! ¡Eres un niño!

— ERA un niño. Ya no.

— ¡Pero…!

Los animatrónicos viejos reaccionaron rápido y alejaron a Amy, pues el títere estuvo a punto de tirársele encima. Bonnie y Foxy sujetaban sus brazos mientras Freddy ponía su propio cuerpo en frente para protegerla.

Amy miraba atónita a la marioneta. ¿Qué sucedía con todos? Estaban más… Molestos, rápidos, hábiles y a la vez con una ira que ella podía sentir apenas con tocarlos.

Sus propios amigos irradiaban una furia escalofriante.

— Lo has notado. — Suspiró el títere. — Con el paso de las noches, nos descontrolamos más de nuestra cordialidad hacia las personas.

—…

El reloj sonó, eran las 6:00 am.

—… Será mejor que te vayas. — La marioneta salió de la habitación mientas guiaba a los Toys.

—… ¡Espera! — Se liberó del agarre de sus amigos y lo siguió. La marioneta se detuvo, pero no la miró. —… Con el paso de las noches… ¿Eso los incluye a ellos? — Señaló a sus amigos, que también querían saberlo.

— Nunca especifiqué nada, así que, sí. — Dijo al irse.

Amy se llevó una mano a su frente. No había notado su transpiración fría, cerró los ojos con cansancio. Se volteó para ver a los cinco. Golden Freddy se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza.

— Ve a casa.

— Pero…-

— Es lo mejor. — Intervino Freddy, sorprendiéndola.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy eran los que más anhelaban que ella se quedara, sin embargo ahora estaban de acuerdo a que se fuera lo antes posible. Eso realmente la descolocó.

—…

— Vete, princesita. Solo vete…

— No queremos hacerte daño.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ellos creían que le harían lo mismo que los Toys estuvieron a punto de hacerle.

—… No me pasará nada. — Dijo suavemente. Los cuatro la miraban desolados, ella no podía comprender el pavor que sentían de hacerle daño. Era algo que simplemente no se podían permitir.

Amy suspiró mientras negaba. Ella creía fervientemente que ellos jamás le harían daño. Con ese pensamiento, se despidió de ellos y se fue a paso lento de allí.

Llegó a su casa casi a las siete, Scott llegó rápidamente asegurándose de que estaba sana y salva, ella le sonrió falsamente y se encerró en su habitación. Le pidió que no preguntara al respecto, y que no quería ir a clases. Lisa era lista, notaría que algo le sucedía y le insistiría hasta que confesara. Y ella no quería decir nada. Con Frank sería igual, el joven le insistiría, diría que él haría lo que sea para ayudar.

Pero no podía pedirles que fueran partícipes de un asesinato.

No podía hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿cómo todo terminó así?

—… ¿Amy? — Scott entró a su habitación. — No desayunaste, así que te traje té y unas galletas.

— Scott…-

— Lo sé, no insistiré, pero sé que es malo. Esperaré a que me lo digas cuando estés lista.

—… Te lo diré cuando termine esta noche.

—… Es cierto, está es la quinta noche, ya te pagaremos. — Sonrió para animarla, pero Amy seguía recostada, mirando un punto muerto de la pared. Él suspiró y se sentó para acariciar su brazo. — ¿Sabes? Cuando tu madre estaba viva, Las veces que se peleaba con tu padre antes de que se casaran, siempre venía llorando a mi casa. Se recostaba en mi cama de la misma forma en que estás tú, mirando algún lugar de la habitación para pensar. Luego de eso, parecía que realizaba un hechizo, pues cada vez que hacía eso, siempre llegaba Jay suplicándole perdón, cuando él tenía la culpa, por supuesto. — Amy sonrió mientras Scott se reía. — ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Era increíble! Así que, lo que te atormenta, pronto se va a solucionar. — Acarició su cabello mientras se levantaba. — Hoy tengo que hacer una visita a los hogares de los nuevos empleados, así que no esperes a que vaya al restaurante…-

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — Se incorporó rápidamente. — ¿Visitar cada nuevo empleado?

—… ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? — Inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

—…— Esta era su oportunidad, verificar si aquel Vincent era el hombre que la marioneta estaba buscando. — Iré contigo.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres visitar a los chicos? Además, ese sujeto Vincent… Lamento decírtelo, pero no me gustaba la forma en que te miró ayer…-

— Estoy segura, ellos entenderán… Además… Yo ya conocía a Vincent… Fue de casualidad, por supuesto. — Dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de su padrastro. — Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, así que… ¿Puedo?

—… Bien. Será el primero que visitaremos, mientras antes, mejor…

Ella asintió.

.

.

.

Se quitó los parches de su rostro. Los cortes eran levemente visibles, y los moretones ya no estaban tan notorios. Sonrió, mirándose al espejo. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, por el bien de ella, de la marioneta, y de todos. Se abrigó y colocó unos guantes para no mostrar sus vendas. Tenía que aprovechar que comenzaba a hacer frío.

Scott le sonrió mientras corría hacia él.

. . .

Freddy escuchaba los gritos y risas de los niños, pero él no le prestaba atención alguna. Bonnie miraba, o al menos eso parecía, un punto del suelo, pensativo. Chica estaba recostada en el suelo, en un ambiente desolado. Foxy seguía sentado donde estaba acostumbrado, también irradiando un aire deprimido y oscuro.

—… Amy no ha venido. — Murmuró el animatrónico sin rostro.

— Tampoco creo que venga hasta la noche. — Opinó Freddy.

Foxy se quedó callado mientras Chica susurraba el nombre de la joven en un aire lastimero.

No les quedaba de otra que esperar.

Como siempre.

.

.

.

—… Vaya, qué sorpresa…— Expresó Vincent sin sonrisa alguna. Al parecer, no le agradaba la idea de ser visitado en su hogar. Lo habían encontrado en un espantoso barrio y justo dejaba su departamento para encontrarse al par. —… ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? — Le sonrió con burlona cordialidad a Scott.

— Pues vine a ver qué tan buena o mala es tu situación económica.

— No hay mucho que decir, mi alrededor lo delata. — Bufó señalando el lugar. Estaba deshabitado, lleno de basura, se sentía el leve hedor a drogas y alcohol. Amy se tensó. El lugar no le reconfortaba para nada. — Y tampoco les sugiero entrar a mi departamento. — Cerró la puerta con seguro. Scott frunció el ceño. Algo estaba escondiendo. — Sé que es descortés, pero créanme. El interior es peor que aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque que está por aquí cerca? Es más agradable y seguro. — Miró a Amy. — ¿No crees, pequeña?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada lo más confiada posible y asintió. Él solo le regaló una sonrisa y los tres caminaron donde el hombre les indicaba.

. . .

Amy se movía suavemente en el columpio mientras veía a su padrastro charlar con Vincent, sentados en una banca. Si no fuera por el aspecto tan escalofriante del hombre, podría jurar que se hubiesen llevado bien. Pero conocía a Scott, estaba tenso, su ceño estaba fruncido, demostrando su incomodidad y desconfianza.

Paró con sus pies el movimiento del columpio y se puso de pie para acercarse a ellos.

— Scott, ¿puedes darme dinero? Tengo sed. — Scott le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

No por algo eran padre e hija.

Agradeció el dinero que guardó en su bolsillo y los dejó atrás. Se detuvo suavemente y miró atrás para cerciorarse de que Vincent no la estaba mirando. Cuando se aseguró, tomó el camino contrario.

Corrió para que no la viera, ni tampoco las personas de los alrededores, no le resultaba agradable. Subió las escaleras hasta toparse con el número departamento del hombre.

87.

Curioso.

Llevó sus dedos a su cabello y se quitó el alambre suave que acomodaba ciertos mechones rebeldes. Con el corazón acelerado, metió el objeto en la cerradura y la movió suavemente. Un poco arriba, a la izquierda, luego hacia abajo para girarla.

 _Click._

Suspiró. Sacó el alambre y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Tomó la perilla y la giró suavemente.

Pero se arrepintió de abrir.

Retrocedió, tapándose con ambas manos su boca y nariz.

El olor que irradiaba el interior del departamento era realmente putrefacto.

—… " _¿Qué demonios pasa con este sujeto?"_

Entró rápidamente y cerró, pero no podía soportar respirar un ambiente como ese. Caminó a través de tanta basura, comida vencida y ropa sucia. Abrió la ventana y trató de respirar con normalidad, pero le era imposible. Desde que había entrado, su sexto sentido se había agudizado.

Y eso significaba solo una cosa.

Mala señal.

Era pequeño el lugar, no le costaría buscar.

Comenzó por el baño. Entró y se encontró con el espejo sucio. No le sorprendió. Lo abrió y en su interior encontró algo escrito donde se suponía que deberían estar el resto de utensilios para el aseo.

" _Yo no soy débil, nunca lo fui. Tú fuiste débil. No soportaste lo mucho que te amé a ti y a mi hijo. No pudiste ni él tampoco. Escorias débiles, pero acepta que te amé como nadie lo hizo ni lo hará. Pero los tengo aquí, conmigo."_

Frunció el ceño.

" _Vincent, no lo hagas."_

Se giró bruscamente, ¿de dónde salió eso?

" _¿Por qué no?"_

Retrocedió torpemente.

" _¡Po-Porque estás desquiciado!"_

Miró a su alrededor. Sentía como si ellos estuvieran aquí, pero no podía verlos.

" _¡Ustedes no pueden comprenderme! ¡Solo podrán hacerlo cuando sufran tanto como yo!"_

" _Tú sufriste de forma emocional, ¡no tuviste por qué hacerle eso a nuestro PROPIO hijo!"_

" _Era la única forma de hacerlo sentir el mismo dolor que yo sentí…"_

Amy cerró los ojos, aterrada. Pero se arrepintió enseguida cuando lo hizo.

Se vio en el lugar, presenciando.

 _Vincent se veía más joven. Miraba con desesperación enloquecida a la mujer que tenía en frente. Esta tenía los ojos esmeraldas y cabellos azabaches. El hombre la agarró de los hombros y la sacudió con violencia, gritándole barbaridades, maldiciéndola por no entender su dolor. Amy miró el suelo y observó a un niño no más de tres años muerto, sus cuencas secas miraban la nada. Su cráneo estaba roto._

 _Alzó la mirada de un salto cuando Vincent abofeteó con fuerza a la joven mujer, quien estuvo a punto de caerse, pero él la sujeto rápidamente por el cabello y estrelló su cabeza contra la pared. La golpeó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces contra esta, comenzando a teñirla de rojo._

" _¡COMPRENDE MI DOLOR!"_

 _La mayor solo tendió a llorar más fuerte, suplicando entre sollozos que no cometiera una locura._

 _Vincent hizo una mueca de asco y resentimiento._

 _Llevó ambas manos a la boca de la mujer, espantándola. Amy solo podía mirar, era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Algo se lo impedía._

 _Vincent metió lo mayor que pudo ambas manos en la boca de la mujer, ahogando su respiración y sollozos descontrolados._

 _No, él no iba a…_

 _Con fuerza y rapidez, fue abriendo lo que fue la boca de la mujer, destrozando lo que fue la comisura para abrirla. La sangre salió disparada por todos lados. Sin embargo no fue suficiente._

 _Frustrado, Vincent tomó un cuchillo de la cocina sin soltarla y se lo metió de lleno en la embocadura hasta que por fin separo la mandíbula del resto del cráneo, este último trozo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo._

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar, desesperada. Se trató de consolar mientras se frotaba los brazos con desesperación, pero solo logró hacerse más daño por las heridas que tenía. Gimió mientras apretaba los puños.

¿Cómo pudo ver eso?

¿Lo imaginó?

Pero…

—… Fue t-tan real…— Esta vez de verdad sentía que iba a morir, su corazón latía tan fuerte que de verdad le hacía daño.

" _No te preocupes, perdono tu cobardía. Te tendré conmigo."_

La oscura voz de Vincent no se iba, y provenía de lo que se suponía que era su habitación. Se volteó y caminó con temblores por todo el cuerpo. Abrió la puerta y vio una cama junto con un closet. La cama estaba llena de vestimentas púrpuras, que estaban limpias. Era la única vestimenta limpia del departamento.

" _Prometo saludarte todos los días…"_

Giró su atención al armario. No podía ver bien por las lágrimas que quemaban sus bellos ojos mieles. El olor a putrefacción era más notorio.

Ahora comprendía.

Caminó con temor hacia el mueble. No quería acercarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Con la mano temblorosa y la respiración agitada, de un solo movimiento abrió el closet.

Lloró más fuerte al ver lo que contenía. Como si se tratara de colgar simples ropas, ahí colgaban dos cadáveres. Uno de un adulto, solo se le veía la mandíbula puerta, el resto de sus huesos estaba sujeto con el perchero. Otro cuerpo más pequeñito yacía más abajo, huesos enredados con el de la mayor. El cráneo del niño estaba roto.

Retrocedió mientras volvía a cerrar estrepitosamente el closet.

" _Te doy esta noche para que me lo traigas."_

Su llanto cesó rápidamente al recordar esas palabras.

Vincent era un maldito desquiciado, enfermo, asesino…

Pero… ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así…? ¿Entregarlo a la muerte?

Como un alma en pena, salió del departamento, trató de dejarlo tal y como estaba y trató de trabar la cerradura como estaba antes, pero su mente estaba difusa… Demasiado…

Caminó torpemente por las calles, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, sabía que era de noche, pero le daba exactamente igual. No sabía a dónde sus pies la llevaban. Solo podía recordar la escena una y otra vez…

Asesino.

Asesino.

Asesino.

Asesino.

¡Asesino!

Dio un respingo del susto cuando su reloj sonó.

Eran las 23:55.

Tenía que volver a la pizzería.

— ¡Oh, Amy! ¡Justo a tiempo!

Alzó la vista y vio al señor Fazbear sonriéndole. Alzó la vista y vio el local.

¿Sus pies la habían llevado allí?

— Oh… Sí, claro. — Sonrió.

— Vaya, ¿y esas heridas? — Preguntó al notar las manos vendadas de la joven y su rostro con pequeños moretones.

—… Un accidente en clases. — Mintió.

— Debió ser grave, no te preocupes. — Le sonrió con amabilidad. — Deben doler mucho, yo entiendo. No debes usar el uniforme si no quieres. — Ella le sonrió un poco. —Buenas noches, y mañana en la mañana vendré por ti a buscarte y pagarte, ¿sí?

Ella asintió mientas veía al hombre irse. Con el corazón en la garganta, entró a la pizzería. Caminó con pasos torpes y desorientados hacia la oficina. Revisó las cámaras y para su sorpresa, los Toys estaban más quietos que una foto. Parecían…

Desactivados.

Frunció el ceño.

Salió de la oficina con la linterna en mano y se dirigió a la habitación personalizada. Llevó su mano hacia el picaporte y se paralizó.

Estaba con llave.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta. Golpeó y pateó repetidas veces.

— ¡Freddy! ¡Chicos! — Pateó con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy! — Alzó la voz.

Un sonido fuerte la hizo retroceder, confundida.

— ¡Corre, Amy!

—… ¿Cómo…?

— ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE, AMY! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

— ¡¿Pero de qué están…?!

Pasos.

Lentos y escalofriantes pasos se acercaban. A lo lejos escuchó el teléfono de la oficina sonar. Se activó la grabadora.

— _¡Amy! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si estás aquí… respóndeme! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?!_ — Le dio tristeza que Scott estuviera tan preocupado por ella… Pero ella no reaccionaba. Tenía una mano apoyada en la puerta cerrada y estaba sumergida en el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban. — _… Escucha, Amy… Ya me asustaste muchas veces, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que lo sigas haciendo, ¿acaso quieres matarme de un susto? Tuve que llamar hasta a Frank y a Lisa por no poder encontrarte._

Los pasos se volvían más fuertes.

— ¡Amy, corre! — Gritó Foxy.

— ¡AMY!

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

— _Amy… Contéstame…_ — La llamada se cortó.

Se volteó y su corazón se paralizó para encarar al hombre de mirada oscura.

Vincent.

— Hola, pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scott caminaba de un lado a otro. Aún no planeaba en llamar a la policía, pero estaba tentado a hacerlo. Amy le dijo que al final de la noche le diría lo que le atormentaba, y así sería, pero su corazón temía tanto por ella. Era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, si la perdía, definitivamente él no podría seguir con vida.

Había llamado a sus amigos, no fue su intención preocuparlos, pero no pudo evitar expresar su desesperación, después de todo, Lisa y Frank querían a Amy como parte de sus familias. Les pidió que por ahora no hicieran nada, que tal vez al joven deseaba estar alejada y ya, pero las sensaciones de su cuerpo le decían otra cosa.

Le decían que Amy no estaba bien.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de no echarse a llorar.

— Amy…

. . .

No le encontraba por ningún lado. Había salido corriendo en busca del títere, y no lo encontraba. ¡No lo encontraba! ¿Y Golden Freddy? ¿Dónde estaban?

Se escondió debajo de la mesa mientras aguantaba la respiración. No podía ver nada, se le había caído la linterna en su carrera de huida. Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Era demasiado para ella. Se recostó en el suelo mientras dejaba que su respiración de acompasara suavemente y cerró los ojos.

— " _Mamá."_

Un beso de esta y una cálida sonrisa.

— " _Papá."_

Una caricia en su mejilla.

— " _Scott…"_

Un abrazo.

— " _Lisa…"_

Comprensión y fraternidad.

— " _Frank…"_

Gratitud y amistad.

— " _Freddy…"_ — Se vio a si misma cantando cuando era una niña. — _"Bonnie…"_ — Sí, también había mejorado mucho en la guitarra. Le hubiese encantado mostrárselo al conejo. — _"Chica…"_ — Su cocina era la mejor, Scott, Frank y Lisa se lo decían. Ella se sentía feliz por eso. — _"Foxy."_ — Pero también se había vuelto fuerte.

. . .

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

—… ¿Huh?

Abrió los ojos y vio su reloj. Forzó la vista y vio.

Eran las 4:52.

Se había quedado dormida por un largo rato.

" _Dime dónde estás, Amy."_

Se incorporó levemente. Mirando su alrededor. Seguía en el suelo, debajo de la mesa. La voz que la había despertado había sido de la marioneta.

—… Estoy…

— Estás conmigo.

De un brusco movimiento, sintió un jalón de sus piernas y fue sacada violentamente de la mesa. Encaró con shock a Vincent, que le sonreía con diversión.

— Eres una niña muy divertida. Me gustas.

—… Eres un asesino. — El hombre borró su sonrisa unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Y qué?

— Mataste a tu propio hijo y tu mujer…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, recordando el momento.

— Así que lo viste…— Susurró.

Tenía la linterna en su mano derecha. Estrelló la parte trasera de esta contra la sien derecha de la joven, quien giró el rostro, aturdida del dolor. Sintió un jalón en su cabello en el sector de la nuca. Encaró a Vincent desorientada.

— ¡Quién lo diría! — Acarició su rostro herido, notando ciertos moretones. — ¡Puedes sentirlo! Como yo… Sentir lo que los demás no pueden… Porque no saben lo que es sufrir.

—…— La pérdida de sus padres cruzó su mente, junto con su posible muerte de hacía unos días. —… ¿Q-Qué?

— No lo sé. Tal vez por eso somos especiales, porque hemos sufrido tanto que nos regalaron este don. De sentir. — Se rió mientras la acariciaba de una forma obscena. Amy lo trató de empujar, asustada. — Me fascinas, Amy. Eres la única que me comprende, solo con tocarte puedo sentir tu dolor. Es tan palpable. — Se colocó encima de ella mientras presionaba con fuerza su codo derecho en su abdomen. Amy resistió soltar un quejido. — Puedo ver… Cómo perdiste a tus padres… Debió ser horrible… ¿No es así? Eres como yo.

— ¡No soy como tú! — Le miró enfurecida, a pesar del dolor. — Yo… No he matado a nadie.

—… Me gustan los niños… Cuando maté a mi hijo… Descubrí… Lo maravilloso que es para mí… Ver como la luz de los ojos de cada niño desaparece cuando les quito la vida…— Presionó su codo con más fuerza en las costillas de Amy. Ella gimió. — Pero tú has resistido de todo. Mira esto. — Rompió su chaqueta para descubrir su blusa sin tirantes. Descubrió sus brazos y manos vendadas. — Has soportado este dolor tan grande. — Amy se estremeció, estaba a punto de llorar. — Eres increíble… Me fascinas. — Se escuchó un _crack_ cuando terminó enterrando con rapidez al sector derecho.

Amy soltó un chillido de dolor.

Le había roto las costillas.

— ¡Qué divertido! — Se rió a carcajada limpia mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella. — Tu rostro me encanta. Es bello, y el dolor que muestras en tus ojos te hace ver más encantadora.

—… Vi-Vincent…— Jadeó. — Ya basta… Pagarás muy caro lo que has hecho…

— No lo creo. Tanto tú como yo merecemos causar el mismo dolor que sentimos o más gracias al don que poseemos. — Sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta púrpura.

Cuando sintió la primera puñalada en su abdomen y logró escuchar su primer aullido de dolor, su visión se nubló, pero el dolor no cesaba.

Con el cuchillo aún enterrado, jaló de él para extender la herida, provocando que ella soltara otro grito desgarrador. Se retorció, jadeando y sollozando.

— ¡Eres increíble! A pesar de sentir tanto, sigues luchando por seguir consciente, por vivir…— Sacó el cuchillo y lo lanzó a un lado. Apretó los contornos de la herida para que la sangre se expandiera y cayera por el suelo. Era larga y profunda, Amy gemía silenciosamente del dolor, necesitaba correr, pero Vincent sujetaba sus piernas fuertemente.

Su garganta se quemó al soltar otro alarido de dolor cuando el hombre había metido su mano en el interior de la herida, rozando sus músculos internos heridos y sus órganos.

Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan horrible.

. . .

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la pizzería. Bonnie trataba de ayudar, pero la ausencia de un brazo no ayudaba para nada. Chica hacía lo que podía, pero su sistema no se encontraba nada bien, se desorientaba con facilidad. Por eso, Freddy y Foxy pateaban con fuerza la puerta, con el mayor esfuerzo de lograr abrirla de una vez. Tan grande era la desesperación, que poco les importó que con cada golpe y patada que le daban a la puerta, algunas partes de sus cuerpos se trizaba y rompía.

Los sentimientos que los rodeaban no lograban calmarlos, miedo, terror, desesperación, tristeza. Cada alarido que salía de la joven que tanto querían les desgarraba lo más profundo de sus seres. Freddy soltó un sonido distorsionado, demostrando su desesperación y estrelló su cabeza contra la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡AAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

. . .

— Mmm… Eres realmente saludable, puedo sentirlo con mi mano. — Amy se retorció, no podía respirar, la sangre estaba atorada en su garganta y no podía escupirla. Vincent retiró su mano del interior de la herida. La joven jadeó fuerte, logrando toser un poco de sangre. — Sip. Eres increíble.

Amy solo lo miraba, o trataba de hacerlo, a través de sus lágrimas que estorbaban y formaban figuras borrosas. La saliva y la sangre atascada en su garganta se hacían más espesas y su respiración casi era nula. Se estremecía con el aire fresco, pues este mordía la carne fresca que estaba abierta en su abdomen. No podía con ello…

Escuchaba golpes fuertes a lo lejos, golpes desesperados.

Eran ellos.

Querían salir.

Para salvarla…

Pero…

Amy cerró los ojos.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Un estruendo la hizo dar un leve respingo y abrió los ojos con esfuerzo al sentir unas manos en su hombro y su brazo. Alzó la mirada para mirar a Golden Freddy que la miraba con una preocupación jamás expresada en sus cuencas vacías, pero brillantes.

Miró de reojo el cuerpo inconsciente de Vincent, lo había noqueado, pero no estaba muerto.

—… Ggh…— Se atoró y tosió sangre cuando el animatrónico la incorporó y la dejó vomitar lo que tenía atorado en la garganta. El líquido rojo se estrelló con el suelo estrepitosamente, aunque Amy soltó un suspiro. Podía espirar, pero apenas podía hablar. —… Lle… Lle-Llévame…

—…— La ayudó a ponerse de pie. La miró, estaba blanca, con unas ojeras que la hacían ver miserable.

— Llévame…— Jadeó. — A la oficina, luego… Ve con ellos.

Él no quiso contradecirla, a pesar de desear hacerlo. La llevó a la oficina y desapareció.

Amy agarró el teléfono con las manos temblorosas, respiraba como si la vida le dependiera de ello. Había perdido mucha sangre. Se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa rasgada y la utilizó para tratar de detener la hemorragia. No era suficiente, chorreaba sin descanso. Marcó el número y esperó.

— _¿Hola?_

—…— Jadeó. —… Lisa… Yo…

— _¡¿AMY?! ¡Maldita sea, Amy! ¡Tienes mi vida, la de Frank y la de Scott colgando de un hilo! ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!_

—… No tengo mucho tiempo… Estaré… A una cuadra de la pizzería… Vengan por mí…

—… _¿Amy? ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Qué te sucede? Dime qué te pasa, o si no te…_

—… Solo hazlo. — Sollozó de dolor y colgó. Trotó un poco para llegar a la salida, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Lloró de dolor, angustiada. De seguro la marioneta podría limpiar su sangre, cubrir los hechos…

Porque no quería que por su culpa, volvieran a discriminar el trabajo de sus padres, de Scott, y del amor que sentían sus amigos animatrónicos por los niños.

No por Vincent… JAMÁS.

El aire frío golpeó sus brazos desnudos, las vendas estaban mojadas con su sangre, no servían de nada. Caminó con lentitud y cansancio. Tenía frío, su abdomen ardía, sus piernas temblaban, estaba preocupada por Freddy y los demás.

Sujetó su herida como pudo, la sangre no se detenía.

Al menos…

Si se iba ahora… Podría ver a sus padres.

Con ese único pensamiento reconfortándola, se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, abandonando toda esperanza de sobrevivir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisa y Frank corrían todo lo que sus piernas daban, rogaban a Dios y a todo lo bueno que a Amy no le hubiese pasado nada. Finalmente convencieron a Scott de llamar a la policía, y por su alta preocupación, una ambulancia, en caso de emergencias, aunque suplicaban que esta última posibilidad no fuese necesaria.

Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando divisaron una figura que yacía en el suelo, inmóvil. El cuerpo era frágil, pequeño, ropas rasgadas, vendas sucias de tierra y sangre. Un largo cabello castaño.

Dios.

El alma se les había caído a los pies.

 _Continuará…_

 **Wow, de verdad me quedó largo. Bueno, ahí opinan si subo el rating, según encontraron este capítulo.**

 **Amy ha perdido todo tipo de esperanza, y se ha entregado a los brazos del abandono. Pero, siempre pasa, ¿no? Hay veces que sientes tanto dolor, que ya te cansas de evitarlo, solo te entregas a él para que te dejen en paz.**

 **No me siento bien, de hecho, anímicamente me siento una mierda, físicamente también. Estoy harta de todo, aunque me siento mucho mejor escribiendo este capítulo, se sintió mejor de esta forma, descargué todas las emociones negativas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y les haya dejado con ganas de leer más.**

 **Les recuerdo que esto es un seguimiento de teorías, y algunas cosas son inventados, como el hecho de que Amy, Vincent y Scott posean un sexto sentido, aunque cada sentido de estos tres personajes evoluciona de distinta manera con el avance de la historia.**

 **Si deseas enviarme algo para que te conteste más rápido, visita mi página de Facebook "Rossana's Mind" y envíame un mensaje**

 **Sin más, me despido**

 **Rossana's Mind**

 **Reviews?**


	7. La mordida del 87

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo del fic "Más vida", este fic se me está haciendo una adicción, no puedo dejar de escribir, me es muy interesante la trama, mezclando mi historia con las teorías, simplemente me fascina. Leí sus reviews y por lo que leí, y por lo que notarán, está historia seguirá permaneciendo como rated T, pero pondré las advertencias en cada capítulo que haya violencia, de acuerdo? Es para que todo público disfrute de esta lectura.**

 **Bien, vayamos al capítulo.**

Más vida.

 _-O-c-h-o—A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _¿Sabes, Scott? — Susurró la bella mujer que miraba a su hija a través del ventanal. La pequeña Amy jugaba con los animatrónicos con una hermosa sonrisa. Scott desvió su mirada de la niña y miró a la mujer que tanto amaba, sin embargo nunca se lo reveló. — ¿Eres consciente que si a nosotros nos pasa algo…? ¿Tú serás el que cuide y proteja a Amy con su vida?_

 _El hombre frunció el ceño, confundido. Anne le sonrió al hombre con tristeza._

—… _¿De qué hablas, Ann? — Preguntó, claramente desconcertado._

— _De nada en especial. Solo… Quiero que tengas presente que queremos, tanto Jay como yo, que cuides a Amy como a tu propia hija._

—… _Qué tontería. — Rió sin humor. — Yo ya la considero como mi hija. — La mujer le sonrió con picardía. Él se sonrojó. — ¡N-No lo malinterpretes…!_

— _Tranquilo. — Se rió y volvió a mirar a Amy. — Solo… En caso de que nos pase algo… Cuídala, ¿sí?_

—…— _Sonrió. — Lo prometo._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

— ¡Rápido, rápido! — Gritaban entre ellos los doctores mientras corrían llevando a la joven de 16 años en la camilla. — ¡Se nos está muriendo! ¡CORRAN!

Scott divisaba todo en cámara lenta. Los doctores se gritaban entre ellos, desesperados, Frank y Lisa se sujetaban las manos entre ellos, podía jurar que estaban a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero él no reaccionaba. El pequeño cuerpo que llevaba esa camilla… Esa criatura que estaba perdiendo la vida…

Era su hija.

La niña que él prometió proteger.

Le prometió a la mujer que amó que protegería a su hija a toda costa.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, inconsciente, apenas respirando, sus ropas suturadas de tanta sangre. Pálida, los labios morados, inerte.

— Señor, siéntese y cálmese por favor…— Escuchó la voz de la enfermera, pero él seguía sin decir nada, no despegaba sus ojos de esa camilla que había desaparecido tras la sala de urgencias donde tratarían de salvar a su niña.

Había recibido una alarmante llamada de Lisa, diciendo entre tartamudeos que la habían encontrado, sin embargo en un estado realmente crítico. Había corrido hacia el hospital para encontrarse una escena como esa.

Sus vendas desechas, mostrando las cortadas y agujeros que habían comenzado a cerrarse por el cuidado que les había tomado. Su ropa desgarrada en el sector superior de su cuerpo, mostrando su sujetador manchado de sangre y los restos de su blusa que sirvieron de vendas para detener el desangrado de esa herida.

Dios santo, esa herida…

Una cortada más larga que 20 centímetros, profunda, abierta, sin dejar de chorrear. En la parte de sus tobillos también estaba rota la zona de sus pantalones, mostrando magulladuras, de seguro le habían apretado con fuerza.

Pánico.

Sí, pánico. Un espantoso temor se apoderó de él. Las heridas de sus brazos se las esperaba, pero… las de su torso y el resto no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Eso obviamente no pudo haberlo hecho un animatrónico de la pizzería.

Fue una persona.

¿Pero quién?

Y sea quien haya sido, había disfrutado de eso. Porque se notaba a leguas que su hija había sufrido un infierno en vida, lo más horrible que pudo imaginar. Pero tenía miedo de saber qué sucedió.

¿Y si la habían violado?

Porque cualquiera que hubiese visto a una chica con las ropas rasgadas, y regada de sangre hubiera llegado a una conclusión similar.

. . .

Se dejó caer sentado en los asientos pesadamente. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Solo rogaba a Dios que por favor no fuera eso, lo suplicaba.

Amy ya había pasado por suficiente dolor.

Sufrimiento que ella nunca se mereció.

Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, desconsolado. Le había fallado a Jay, a Anne y a su propia hija.

Le importaba una mierda que dijeran que no eran relativos de sangre. Ella era SU hija. Nada se comparaba con el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, sentía que él mismo había matado a Jay y a Anne con esta situación, y que había dejado morir a Amy.

—… Scott.

Él no alzó la vista. Escuchó a Lisa sentarse a su lado mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro, que temblaba violentamente.

Escuchó a una enfermera salir de la sala y miró a los presentes.

—… Discúlpenme, pero… Necesito transfusiones de sangre, es urgente…

— No son compatibles. — Dijo Lisa. — Él es su padrastro, nada más.

— ¡Pero…! Si no conseguimos su relativo, ella morirá…-

Scott sollozó.

No, no, no, no, no.

No así.

¡Amy no se lo merecía!

— ¡Yo lo haré!

Scott alzó rápidamente la vista al oír la voz de Frank. El rubio miraba firme a la enfermera.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es demasiada la cantidad, y ¿acaso eres…?

— Soy tipo universal, servirá, ¿verdad? Tome la que quiera. — Dijo rápidamente. No quería perder más tiempo. Amy era su amiga, su hermanita.

—… ¿No habrá problema con la prótesis? — Preguntó refiriéndose a su brazo artificial.

— No, lo prometo.

— Bien, sígame.

Frank estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero miró a Scott, que le miraba agradecido.

— Ella estará bien, Scott. Amy es fuerte, ¿recuerdas?

Y aunque él también temía que Amy no se salvara, debía aunque sea darle esperanzas a Scott. Su estado era crítico, tanto el de su hija como el suyo propio.

.

.

.

Ese día, la pizzería no abrió. El accidente de Amy había sido a una cuadra del local, así que habían restringido el paso. Entraron para buscar algún indicio en la pizzería, sin embargo…

No encontraron nada.

—… Qué curioso. — Dijo un oficial. Los otros lo miraron. — La forma en que atacaron a esa joven, se parecía mucho a la muerte de ese niño en el restaurante de unos años atrás…

Todos se miraron, sorprendidos.

. . .

La marioneta escuchaba la conversación en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

¿De verdad Amy estaba muerta?

Según escuchó de Golden Freddy, había llegado para salvar a Amy, dijo que su estado era grave, la había dejado en la oficina, y para cuando él había traído al resto de los animatrónicos viejos con él para ver a la joven, ella ya no estaba, había dejado unos enormes charcos de sangre que daban camino a la salida. Decidieron limpiar para que no sospecharan, estaba seguro de que Amy hubiese querido que la pizzería no fuera involucrada.

No comprendió por qué los Toys no reaccionaron esa noche, hasta que se dio cuenta de que fueron desactivados. Le preguntó a cada uno quién había sido el culpable de su desactivación. Y ellos describieron a un hombre de sonrisa espantosa.

Vincent.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Había dejado a otra persona morir en las manos de ese maldito loco.

Salió silenciosamente de su posición para acercarse al cuarto personificado. Necesitaba ver las expresiones de los animatrónicos viejos, necesitaba saber en qué estado se encontraban.

Lo que vio no le sorprendió, pero tampoco lo hizo sentir mejor.

Los cuatro estaban sentados, mirando la nada, como si de verdad fueran objetos inanimados, sin vida, muertos. Se veían miserables, podían ver el dolor de lo sucedido. Se acercó. Ellos ni se inmutaron.

—… Yo desaparecí la noche anterior. Asumiré la culpa por lo sucedido con Amy, no pude vigilar los pasos de ese hombre.

Ellos no dijeron nada, seguían mirando un punto muerto del lugar.

—… ¿No me dirán nada?

—… Fue nuestra culpa. — Murmuró Freddy.

— No tuya. — Susurró el conejo.

—…

— Nosssotrros…— Trató de hablar Chica. —… Pr-Promet-timos hace m-mucho tiempo… Pr-protege-gerla con nu-nu-nuestra propia vi-da.

— Y no cumplimos…— El oso negó con la cabeza.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente. La marioneta no podía creerlo, de verdad se acusaban de algo que no fue para nada culpa de ellos. Freddy miraba la pared, Bonnie no parecía ver nada, después de todo ni tenía rostro. Chica miraba el suelo en un aire ausente, y Foxy también, solo que miraba su garfio.

—… Lo encontraré y haré justicia.

—…

— ¿Looo… m-mat-tarás? — Pregunto Chica. Él asintió con la cabeza. Foxy finalmente alzó la vista y lo miró.

— Entonces estoy dentro.

¿Eh?

— También yo.

— Supongo que todos. — Dijo Freddy al final. El resto asintió. Los ojos de cada uno eran sombríos, apagados y carentes de sentimientos cálidos, irradiaba el dolor y la sed de venganza. —… Estamos dentro de tu plan. Te ayudaremos a atraparlo y a matarlo.

—… ¿Están seguros?

— Mató a Amy. — Pronunció lentamente el pirata.

— Es suficiente justificación para matarlo. — Concordó Bonnie.

—… Amy no hubiera querido eso. — Trató de persuadirlos.

Este era su problema, no el de ellos. Amy jamás hubiese permitido que participaran en una atrocidad como esa. Y no lo podía permitir, a menos de que estuvieran completamente de acuerdo, porque quizás, por el momento estaban cegados de rabia y ya, pero podían arrepentirse, y ese era el problema.

—… Venganza o justicia. Ya no importa, tú mismo lo dijiste. — Dijo Foxy.

Los demás asintieron.

Ya tenían señalado sus caminos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scott le había pedido a Vincent si podía fingir haber trabajado desde un principio como guardia de seguridad la semana que Amy estuvo trabajando. El hombre asintió, sin quejarse y una extraña felicidad lo rodeaba. Pero eso a él no le importó. Además, el hombre de púrpura sería el nuevo guardia, y seguiría siéndolo hasta que los policías dejaran de relacionar a Amy con la pizzería.

Es más, comenzaban a sospechar por las heridas de la joven, que eran similares a las del niño asesinado años atrás.

Scott suspiró, visitaba el hospital todas las tardes. Su hija llevaba tres días sin despertar. Era lunes y las temperaturas descendían más. Las enfermeras lo reconocieron y corrieron hacia él.

— ¿Es usted el padre de Amy…-?— Fue interrumpida por un sonoro grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

Scott reconoció enseguida esa voz. Salió corriendo y abrió bruscamente la puerta. Dos enfermeras sujetaban los brazos de Amy, quien se sacudía y movía intentando escapar mientras gritaba y lloraba. El doctor que estaba a su cargo, le inyectó un calmante. La castaña se calmó un poco, pero seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras tomaba las sábanas y se cubría hasta la cabeza con ellas.

—… ¿Doctor? — El anciano lo miró.

— Acompáñeme. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar. — Suspiró y lo guio a su oficina personal. Ambos se sentaron. Suspiró nuevamente. — Estuvo a punto de perderla, ¿sabe?

—… Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?

—… No lo sé…— Contestó honestamente. — De repente desapareció, no supimos de ella por horas… Luego sus amigos me llamaron diciendo que la habían encontrado en ese estado. Créame que ni yo pude soportar verla así… No sé qué le sucedió.

—… Está en un severo estado de shock, sufre de un trauma psicológico. Antes de despertar, solía gritar aún dormida por las noches. ¿Le había pasado eso antes? — Scott negó con la cabeza.

—… ¿Puedo preguntar si…? ¿Usted sabe si…? ¿A ella…? Bueno…— Le aterraba preguntar, temía saber la verdad…— ¿Sabe si…? ¿Abusaron sexualmente de ella?

El doctor lo miró directamente a los ojos, comprendiendo su preocupación y pánico.

— No. — Scott estuvo a punto de suspirar, pero contuvo el aliento ante lo siguiente. — Pero intentaron hacerlo, no hay que ser genio para saberlo. Y es serio, porque debería ser un alivio para su hija que no haya sido violada.

—… Pero ella sigue… Asustada.

— Sí, está aterrada. Y a juzgar por las heridas de su cuerpo, debió ser torturada, y luego, estuvo a punto de ser abusada, quizás allí logró escapar. — Scott trataba de analizar la información mientras el doctor sacaba unos papeles y los comenzaba a leer en voz alta. — La herida más profunda fue lo más preocupante, fue provocada por un arma blanca, de eso no hay duda, pero fue lo suficientemente profunda para hacerla perder una gran cantidad de sangre, sin embargo no tocó ningún órgano. Y eso es lo que desconcierta. — Scott frunció el ceño. — Porque algunos órganos internos también sufrieron lesiones, en el área del intestino, el hígado y un poco en el estómago. Pero no eran de un arma.

—… ¿Está diciendo que…?

— Lo más probable es que hayan tratado de introducirle algún objeto para causarle daño o para…— No quiso terminar la frase.

—…— Estaba paralizado, no podía moverse. — ¿Q-Quién podría…?— Sus ojos quemaron por las lágrimas. Respiró profundamente. — Pero… ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que también pudo haber sufrido un posible abuso?

— Por los hematomas de sus piernas, la sujetaron con violencia. Hay heridas en los brazos, aunque esas fueron tratadas hace mucho...-

— Ella había sufrido un pequeño accidente en su taller de mecánica. — Mintió.

—… Bien. — Asintió. — También notamos rasguños y otros cardenales por su pecho y en sus caderas. — Pausó. —… Además, por el trauma, puede que no quiera hablar del tema, es más, dudo que quiera moverse de allí, su mente necesita aceptar lo sucedido y superarlo, pero también necesita un leve empujón, y usted contribuirá en ello.

—… ¿Yo?

— Sí, es su padrastro. Debe ser lo que más quiere en la vida. — Él asintió, no muy seguro de esas palabras. — Debe hablarle suavemente, no importa de lo que hable, si quiere, dígale lo que le pasó, sea honesto, pero de la forma más sutil posible, así acortará su proceso de mejora. Vaya a verla, de seguro ni se durmió con el calmante. — Scott se levantó, pero el doctor sujetó su muñeca. Le miró y el anciano le miró con tristeza. — Lo lamento mucho.

—… Gracias, por salvarle la vida.

Dicho esto, volvió a la habitación de Amy. Como predijo el doctor, ella seguía despierta, de había destapado un poco. Miraba un punto muerto de la habitación con una expresión nula y vacía. Sus ojos mieles ya no resplandecían como antes, estaban muertos. Scott se arrodilló y apoyó sus codos en la cama para mirarla de cerca. La joven estaba recostada de lado abrazándose las piernas.

—… Amy… Quiero que te recuperes pronto, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella ni lo miró, solo pestañeó. — No sé qué te sucedió, pero estoy seguro de que eres más fuerte que esto, ¿verdad? Soportaste la muerte de tus padres, no puedes rendirte ahora, ellos se decepcionarían mucho.

—… No.

—…— Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— No se decepcionarán. — Susurró con una voz que él apenas logró reconocer. — Estarán felices… De recibirme del otro lado.

—… ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿De Lisa? ¿Y Frank?

Amy no contestó.

—… ¿Qué hay de los chicos? ¿De Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy?

La castaña no contestó, ni lo miró tampoco.

—… Dijiste que tenías algo que decirme cuando terminaras tu turno. — Bajó la voz. Amy abrió más los ojos. — ¿Qué era?

Amy mostró sorpresa, luego miró hacia todos lados, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

—…— Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y se cubrió con las sábanas.

— Está bien, no te molesto más. Volveré mañana, tengo una conferencia, así que no puedo hablar con Freddy y los otros. ¿Ellos saben que estás bien? — Más silencio. —… Supongo que debo irme. Hasta mañana, hija. — Se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

La castaña se destapó levemente y llevó su mano hacia la herida que ahora estaba cerrada. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba no llorar, aún podía sentir las manos de Vincent en su interior. Por un momento su mente estuvo en blanco al despertar, solo sentía el dolor y el miedo, pero luego de escuchar la voz de Scott había reaccionado en todos sus sentidos.

Y hablando de ellos…

Se paralizó al instante cuando sintió la temperatura de la habitación descender, o así la sintió. Vio con terror como el hombre vestido de púrpura entraba en la habitación con unas flores marchitas. La imagen le parecía irreal, no podía gritar, su garganta ardía y no podía subir la voz luego de haber gritado tanto antes. Le miró, asustada, esperando lo siguiente.

Vincent solo la miró y sonrió. Le fascinaba esa niña, era pequeña pero hermosa. Valiente, fuerte, porque había pasado por grandes dolores. Como lo que le había hecho hacía algunos días, grande fue su sorpresa cuando supo que había sobrevivido.

Esa joven era especial.

Y por eso no iba a matarla…

Tan pronto.

— Veo que te recuperas rápido. — La joven no contestó. — ¡Vamos! No puedes recibirme de esta forma, es descortés. — Dejó las flores muertas a un lado. — Solo vine a… Decirte algo. No es una amenaza, porque lo cumpliré si tú no cooperas. — Su sonrisa se borró y la agarró del cabello. Amy soltó un jadeo, los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto muy fuertes. — Estoy segura de que sabes lo que hice años atrás. — Amy recordó a la marioneta. — No sé cómo lo supiste, y tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero si abres la boca, no solo tú morirás de la forma más horrible que jamás te has imaginado, sino que también acabaré con el idiota de tu padre y de ese imbécil de Scott.

—…— Abrió los ojos sorprendida. —… Tú...

— ¿No es genial? — Se rió maravillado al admirar su expresión de pánico. — Tu padre en un estado de coma, dormido por largos ocho años. Pero tú tienes esperanza de que despierte, ¿verdad? Pues adivina, preciosa. Si llego a saber que me has delatado, le cortaré la garganta a tu viejo, y por supuesto, te obligaré a que veas la muerte de Scott, lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Comprendes? — Ella asintió, con ganas espantosas de llorar. — Perfecto. — La soltó. — Confío en que no abrirás la boca.

.

.

.

Amy suplicó fervientemente a Scott que la sacara del hospital, que por favor se recuperara en su casa. Este asintió, un poco incómodo. Su padrastro le dijo a su niña que no se presionara. Si no quería decirle lo que pasaba, él seguiría esperando hasta que estuviera lista. Amy lo agradeció, porque no tampoco podía decir nada al respecto.

. . .

Ya se estaba terminando la semana, y Scott dio un respingo cuando Vincent entró pálido a su oficina.

— No lo soporto más.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Esas malditas cosas se mueven! Me incomoda que quieran meterse en mi oficina.

—… ¿Podrías ser más específico?

— Esos animatrónicos. Tanto los juguetes como esas porquerías viejas que tienes, se mueven y no con muy buenas intenciones. — Se cruzó se brazos. — Me miran como si quisieran matarme.

—… Ah, eso. Verás, los animatrónicos tienden a confundirte por un endoesqueleto, es todo.

— Mencionaste un sistema de ensamblaje. — Scott se estremeció, recordando lo sucedido con Amy.

— Nunca ha habido accidentes, pero estuve hablando con los otros un tiempo. Estábamos sugiriendo una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear, para que no te reconocieran de momento.

— No es suficiente, ya suficiente susto pasé. — Vincent se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

— Bien. — Rodó de ojos. — Serás el guardia de día, de todos modos el último renunció porque se iría de la ciudad. Deja tu uniforme aquí, ya buscaremos a alguien. Puedes irte.

Vincent sospechaba que a Scott le rodeaba un aura de desconfianza. Sonrió, él también poseía un don extraño, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo. Dejó el uniforme de su color favorito y se fue con una sonrisa. Se le había ocurrido algo divertido. Sin embargo, pasó al lado de un hombre más o menos de la edad de Scott y entró a la oficina.

. . .

— Oí que andas con deudas de nuevo.

Scott subió rápidamente la vista para mirar al hombre que había entrado. Tenía el cabello negro, un poco largo y los ojos castaños oscuros. Sonrió enormemente.

— Jeremy…— Este solo sonrió, divertido. — ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¡¿Y cómo sabes que tengo deudas?! — Le acusó.

— Escuché rumores, y unos muy interesantes. — Se encogió de hombros. Scott frunció el ceño.

—… ¿Hablas del accidente de hace dos años más o menos?

— Lo que le pasó a tu hijastra fue noticiado como alerta nacional. No todos los días encuentras a una chica casi violada y torturada. — Scott le dirigió una mirada asesina. — De acuerdo, lo siento. Lo dije sin escrúpulos, perdóname. Pero vine aquí, porque sabes lo inteligente que soy, puedo ayudarte a resolver este problema.

—… No lo sé, Jeremy, es peligroso…-

— Me la debes.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Se cruzó de brazos. Jeremy solo tendió a sonreírle con honestidad.

— Porque pagué la deuda del hospital. Ya no debes nada en cuanto a la operación y tratos que tuvo tu hija.

—…— Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, desconcertado. —… ¿Tú… hiciste eso por mí? P-Pero, ¿por qué?

— Somos amigos desde que somos niños, nunca tuve el tiempo de volver al país para darte el pésame de la muerte de Anne y de Jay. — Una sombra de tristeza cubrió ambos pares de ojos. —… No lo merecían.

—… No.

— Me pareció noble que cuidaras a la niña. ¿Cómo es ella? Me fui a Francia antes de que ellos se casaran, solo supe de ella por correos. — Scott se rió suavemente.

—… Es bella, es igual a su madre.

— Ah, ya veo por qué la quieres tanto.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo aunque suene descabellado? — Suspiró. Jeremy solo asintió. — Dos días antes de sus muertes, Ann me pidió que la cuidara y protegiera, como si ella supiera que pronto llegaría su hora. Es raro, ¿no?

—… No. No lo es. — Le sonrió. — Hay personas que sientes o saben más que otras, quizás Ann sintió que le quedaba poco, nada más. — Scott hizo una mueca de tristeza. — Ay, no te pongas así. Por eso Ann nunca se enamoró de ti, eres muy llorón. Jay era el hombre. — Se burló. Scott solo se rió con suavidad.

— Eres un imbécil. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. — Suspiró. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero que me dejes trabajar aquí, pero necesito que finjas no conocerme, para que no se te note el favoritismo. — Scott lo consideró unos segundos y se tornó serio.

—… Hay puesto para guardia de seguridad, pero… No será fácil.

— ¡Ja! — Se rió con burla. — Me encantaría verlo.

— Te arrepentirás.

— No lo haré, lo estoy haciendo para ayudarte. Para eso están los amigos.

Scott lo siguió mirando y solo suspiró.

— Comienzas el lunes, Jeremy FitzGerald. Déjame hacer un anuncio en el periódico y vienes como un ignorante en busca de dinero, ¿sí? — Bromeó. Jeremy se rió.

.

.

.

— ¿Dejarás el instituto?

Amy asintió, mirando triste a Lisa y a Frank. El rubio solo suspiró y la abrazó, la pelinegra siguió mirando a su amiga en un semblante molesto, hasta que hizo una mueca de cansancio y melancolía.

—… Harás falta en clases. — Amy sonrió.

— Gracias, chicos. Pero podré seguir viéndolos, no se preocupen.

—… Bien. — Suspiró nuevamente. — Más vale que sigamos en contacto, de lo contrario iré a buscarte a esta casa y te traeré de vuelta al instituto. — Amy se rió y asintió.

— Lo agradezco mucho, y no se preocupen, con esa amenaza será imposible olvidarlos.

—… Me hubiera gustado alcanzar a pedir el puesto de guardia para hablar con tus amigos, Amy. — Dijo Frank, angustiado. — Scott ha estado mucho tiempo en la empresa y no ha tenido tiempo de ir a la pizzería, no ha podido hablar con tus amigos y… De seguro creen que te pasó algo malo.

— Scott dice que será mejor que vaya cuando me vea mejor, a ellos no les gustaría verme con tantas heridas. — Les sonrió con melancolía. — Además, un amigo suyo está trabajando allí. Dice que se llama Jeremy.

—… Parece ser otro cazafortunas para crear más historias de la pizzería. — Bufó Lisa.

— No lo sé, fingen no conocerse, aunque no sé por qué. Scott dijo que podré conocerlo pronto, cuando pueda levantarme. — Se rió, viéndose sentada en la cama.

—… Respecto a eso… La policía ha estado relacionando tu accidente con el del niño. — Dijo la pelinegra, en un semblante sumamente serio. Amy se tensó. — Son rumores muy malintencionados al local, es probable que lo cierren.

—… No fue mi intención involucrar a Scott, fui consciente cuando fui atacada esa noche, que estaba demasiado cerca del lugar.

No les diría que fue dentro de la pizzería, porque eso sería hablar de más. Ya tenía suficientes problemas. Además, ellos se habrían escandalizado.

— No te preocupes por eso, Amy. No fue tu culpa, fue culpa de ese miserable que te hizo daño.

—… A propósito, ¿cómo era?

—… Pues… Había terminado mi turno y el lugar seguía oscuro, no lo distinguí bien. — Mintió.

Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio, analizando la información.

.

.

.

Los rumores y las investigaciones habían perjudicado mucho la pizzería, el último evento que celebrarían era el cumpleaños que realizarían este día. Amy y Scott estuvieron la noche anterior completamente despiertos porque Jeremy se había quedado una noche de más a pesar de que Scott le había enviado un memo acerca de la clausura del lugar. Su padrastro estuvo estresado toda la noche, pensando que Jeremy no lograría sobrevivir la noche.

Y es que… Desde que ellos habían dejado de ir a la pizzería, les contaban que el comportamiento de los Toys era inusual y muy perturbador para algunos. Y eso les había preocupado, Scott nunca tuvo tiempo de verlos y Amy estaba en recuperación, caminaba, pero no podía hacer actividad física, de lo contrario su herida se abriría.

Scott terminaba de ponerse su traje mientras que Amy se colocaba un vestido azulado y un abrigo negro. La joven quería conocer a Jeremy, después de todo, él había conocido a sus padres, de verdad quería hablar con él respecto a ellos. Y Scott también quería verlo, claro, para darle un buen puñetazo por la estupidez que Jeremy hizo como desobedecer sus órdenes de no asistir a su sexta noche.

Amy terminó de ponerse las botas negras y salió con Scott directo a la pizzería. Al llegar, muchos recibieron aliviados a Amy, quien solo les sonreía en agradecimiento. Caminaron hacia un hombre, que les sonreía amablemente a los niños. Scott fue el primero en llegar y lo empujó. Jeremy se rió.

— De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero debí hacerlo, esta situación es muy extraña e interesante para mí.

—… Eres un idiota. — Dejó de fruncir el ceño, aliviado. Al menos, su amigo estaba a salvo. Miró a Amy, que miraba con curiosidad a Jeremy. — Hey, Jeremy. Ella es Amy. La hija de Ann y de Jay.

Jeremy sonrió ampliamente. Era como ver a Anne nuevamente.

— Hola, linda. Eres idéntica a tu madre. — Acarició su cabello. Amy le sonrió.

—… No recuerdo que me hayan hablado de ti.

— Lo sé, les pedí que no lo hicieran. Si lo hubieran hecho, estoy seguro de que hubieses esperado con ansias conocerme. Soy demasiado genial. — Se rió. Amy le imitó ante la broma. — Definitivamente, eres como una mini Ann. — La miró fijamente. — Tu madre fue como una hermana para mí, una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido.

— ¿Valientes?

— ¡Sí, vaya que sí! Una vez quisieron asaltarla, pero ella casi les sacó los dientes a todos. — Soltó una carcajada. — Podría decirse, que si no fuera por Jay o por Anne, nosotros hubiéramos muerto hace mucho. Nos salvaron el pellejo muchas veces. Si Anne ya era la violencia en persona, Jay era una completa bestia. Podía dejar a cinco tipos en un hospital en solo cinco minutos.

—… No sabía que mis padres fueran tan violentos.

— ¡Eran héroes! — Aclaró Jeremy. — Los mejores, definitivamente. Eran como la pareja maravilla, siempre al rescate. Nunca abusaron de su fuerza, ellos eran… Muy nobles. — Amy sonrió. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

—… Pues… Sé esgrima…

— ¡Esgrima! Maravilloso, te pediré algún día que venzas al idiota de mi vecino. Acabo de llegar aquí, y tengo un vecino que sabe esgrima y es realmente odioso. ¿Me ayudas?

La joven soltó una carcajada y asintió. Scott solo sonrió, feliz de que la castaña se haya recuperado emocionalmente.

— Jeremy, recuerda vigilar a… Tú sabes. — Jeremy se tornó serio y asintió. — Amy. — La castaña lo miró. — ¿Puedes vigilar a Balloon Boy y solo en caso de que aparezca, a la marioneta también? — Ella asintió. — Bien, yo vigilaré a Mangle. — Se retiró, un poco tenso.

La castaña miró a Jeremy, que estaba igual de serio que su padrastro.

— ¿Jeremy? ¿Es cierto que también aparecieron los otros para tratar de matarte durante tu turno?

—… Sí, ¿por qué?

La castaña sintió una punzada de dolor. No, no podía ser cierto. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy JAMÁS harían algo como eso. Tratar de matar a alguien… No, ellos no harían eso… Entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Qué les pasaba?

Apenas terminara el cumpleaños, iría a verlos y les preguntaría directamente. Quería saber por qué estaban haciendo esto. No lo comprendía en absoluto.

En el cuarto de juegos, veía a lo lejos a Balloon Boy, que les sonreía a los niños y se reía ante las bromas. La marioneta no fue vista en ningún lado, suspiró, desconsolada. Necesitaba hablar con el títere, urgentemente. Porque si se había atrevido a manipularlos…-

Se giró ante el ruido.

Una radio frecuencia, fuerte, llegaba causar daño en los oídos ese ruido tan espantoso.

—… ¿Qué…?— Siguió ese ruido acelerando el paso, pero sin correr.

Vio a lo lejos la habitación donde un niño miraba sonriendo curiosamente a Mangle, que irradiaba ese sonido tan incómodo y escalofriante. Entonces Amy se paralizó, esa radio frecuencia…-

Ese sonido, le pertenecía a Mangle. Y ella fue atacada por el animatrónico que interpretaba ese ruido. Recordó haber sido golpeada y caer inconsciente.

Oh, no.

¡Ese niño estaba en peligro!

Alarmada, comenzó a correr en dirección al niño. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al sentir unas enormes ganas de vomitar y un punzante dolor en la herida de su abdomen. Cayó al suelo y tosió sangre.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Había olvidado que no podía correr…!

¡Tenía que…!

— ¡CUIDADO!

— ¡AMY!

Sintió la mano de Scott en su hombro cuando alzó la vista. Fijó sus ojos mieles en Jeremy, que corría hacia Mangle y al niño. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sucedió.

. . .

Scott contuvo el aliento.

Amy aguantó las ganas de vomitar nuevamente.

Mangle había enterrado sus filosos dientes en la cabeza de Jeremy, quien soltó un sonoro alarido de dolor. Seguido de esto, miles de gritos de espanto llenaron la pizzería. Niños comenzaron a correr y a llorar, alejándose de allí. La sangre no tardó en caer al suelo y también empapaba el rostro del hombre, que seguía gritando. Scott salió corriendo hacia su dirección, gritando su nombre. Trató de separar con todas sus fuerzas a Mangle, pero no daba resultado. Amy sintió su abdomen mojado, estaba sangrando. No podía moverse.

Entonces, una idea surgió en su mente.

— ¡Scott! — Alzó débilmente la voz. Su padrastro la miró, angustiado. — ¡D-Desactívalo…!— Sostuvo con sus manos su estómago. Dios santo, iba a vomitar, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Su padrastro le obedeció, y con ayuda de otros trabajadores, ayudaron a quitar a Mangle del rostro de Jeremy, quien cayó al suelo, inerte. Scott se acercó a él y lo levantó con cuidado.

— ¡Jeremy! ¡JEREMY! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! — Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. — ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Amy sintió su vista borrosa, el desangrado aumentaba y no podía tragar el líquido rojo que tenía atorado en la garganta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo esto…?

Con esa última pregunta en mente, se dejó caer al suelo, débil.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Señor Scott! ¡Su hija…!

Scott reaccionó y fijó su vista en su hija que yacía en el suelo, abrazándose el estómago mientras sollozaba.

— ¡AMY!

A lo lejos, Balloon Boy se había acercado ante los gritos, pero se desconcertó al oír ese nombre viniendo de una voz familiar.

—… ¿Amy?

Creyó que ella estaba muerta…

¿Acaso no era así?

 _Continuará…_

 **Está un poco largo, lo siento. Y en caso de que les fascine los capítulos largos, de nada. Ya está, presenté la mordida del 87. Una vez más INSISTO que yo solo me baso en teorías, nada concreto, y así será mi historia.**

 **Amy está siendo amenazada por Vincent (Purple Guy), si habla, las vidas de Scott y la de su padre en coma estarán en grave peligro.**

 **Jeremy fue amigo de Scott, de Anne y de Jay por mucho tiempo, pero tuvo que irse de viaje, y cuando volvió, le llegaron los rumores de la pizzería, así que, aprovechando que su amigo también trabajaba allí, decidió investigar para saber la verdad, a costa de su vida.**

 **Amy quiere saber la verdad, quiere saber si sus amigos animatrónicos desean matar. Y la mayor pregunta es… ¿POR QUÉ? Claro, todos los animatrónicos, incluyendo a los Toys, creen que ella murió en el accidente.**

 **Aunque claro, con este capítulo, Balloon Boy tiene sus sospechas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que les den ganas de leer más. Esta historia me fascina de verdad, y espero que a ustedes también, si necesitan cualquier información de mí de forma rápida y precisa, visiten mi página de Facebook, allí contesto mucho más rápido. "Rossana's Mind", escriban eso, y me encontrarán. También allí anunciaré mis actualizaciones de fan fics, también de otras historias y cómics.**

 **Bien, les repito que espero con muchas ansias que les haya gustado, creo que el capítulo anterior fue donde recibí más reviews, y se sintió genial, je je.**

 **Ya saben, mientras más comentarios, mayor es la inspiración. Bueno, eso dicen en algunos fics que leo, es gracioso.**

 **Pero de cierto modo es verdad, el apoyo de ustedes hacen sentir al escritor mejor.**

 **Bueno, me despido**

 **Rossana's Mind**

 **Reviews?**

 **Mientras más, mejor.**


	8. Mike Schmidt

**Bienvenidos a este proyecto ten genial (según yo), y espero que anden con ansias de leer, porque seguiremos con la historia. ¡Yupi!**

 **Anteriormente, para ser breves, Amy intentó salvar al niño, pero se le había abierto la herida y no pudo hacerlo. Jeremy se interpuso y sufrió el impacto de Mangle. Amy se debilitó ante el dolor y Scott está desesperado.**

 **Les digo enseguida que este capítulo no será tan largo como los otros.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Habrán recuerdos del accidente violento entre Amy y Vincent, pero con especificaciones que no había agregado enteriormente.**

 **VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Más vida.

Scott fue informado del estado de Jeremy, el lóbulo frontal había sido destrozado, dejándolo en un estado muy crítico. Había quedado en un estado de coma. El hombre solo tendió a tragarse las ganas de maldecir al mundo, preguntándose por qué le pasaban cosas tan malas. En cuanto su hija Amy, solo había sufrido un leve desangrado, no fue alarmante, pero sí muy doloroso para la joven, después de todo, había sido profunda la cortada. Entró a la habitación de Amy, quien ya estaba despierta. Al mirarlo, se sentó rápidamente y miró angustiada a su padre.

— ¡¿Y Jeremy?! ¿Cómo está…?!

—…— Suspiró mientras la miraba en un semblante deprimente. — Fue diagnosticado en un estado de coma.

—… Y-Yo, lo siento mucho, Scott… Yo quise salvar…— Comenzó a tartamudear, sin saber qué decir. Se sentía realmente culpable.

— Amy, por favor. Si a ti te hubiera pasado algo, yo definitivamente me hubiera vuelto loco. — Se rió con tristeza. —… Le advertí a Jeremy, miles de veces, pero él tomó su decisión, Amy. Debes comprender, que hay personas que no les importa dar su vida con tal de lograr su objetivo. En este caso, Jeremy fue así. — Amy lo miró con tristeza.

—… De verdad lo lamento, Scott. Era el único que te recordaba a mamá y a papá…-

— Te equivocas. — La cortó. — Es verdad que Jeremy fue amigo de nosotros, lo admito. Pero… Si hay alguien quien es más importante que mi vida, y que me recuerda a Ann y a Jay, esa eres tú. — Acarició su rostro. La castaña le sonrió con tristeza.

— Gracias, Scott. E insisto que lo siento.

— Gracias a ti, Amy. Por existir, y darme una esperanza en mi vida.

.

.

.

Un tal Fritz Smith fue contratado, pero fue despedido inmediatamente. O fue muy ignorante, o no apreciaba mucho su vida cuando, por simple curiosidad, modificó el sistema de interacción de los animatrónicos. Los ingenieros que crearon a los Toys, decidieron retirar el servomotor de ellos para desactivarlos definitivamente y no utilizarlos más.

Balloon Boy comentó la noticia de la posibilidad de que Amy estuviera viva a Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y a Toy Bonnie, pero al ser desactivados, esa noticia quedó en silencio y un misterio para la marioneta y el resto.

El traje de Golden Freddy había desaparecido, Freddy y los otros admitían que estaban preocupados por él, pero terminaron asumiendo que tal vez se había ido nuevamente con la marioneta y con Spring Bonnie.

Pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando este último apareció, preguntándoles secamente por el paradero de Golden. Ninguno supo qué decir.

La marioneta tampoco lo sabía.

Con el tiempo, la gente de Fazbear Entertainment los fue a visitar de vez en cuando y los de la pizzería comentaban que podrían reabrir en otro lado. La marioneta, un poco insegura, decidió que no se quedaría allí. Pensaba que lo más probable era que dejarían de usar el local y usarían otro. Él necesitaba seguirlos, después de todo, Vincent seguía trabajando para ellos. También escuchó que para volver a restablecer un nuevo lugar, sería complicado. Los inversionistas habían retirado todo apoyo y ayuda para la empresa. Por lo tanto, utilizarían sus propios recursos.

El títere se escondía en las sombras mientras veía a Scott platicar con los otros trabajadores, discutiendo la oportunidad de restaurar a Freddy y a los otros antes de llevárselos, no con los mismos materiales de los Toys, pues resultaron realmente caros, sino algo que les alcanzara y que a la vez fuera de gran agrado para los niños. La marioneta se preguntaba en silencio cómo Scott podía estar tan tranquilo con la muerte de Amy.

Claro, él no sabía de qué en realidad estaba en rehabilitación para su recuperación. Balloon Boy nunca logró decirle lo que escuchó ese día.

No sabía cuándo se llevarían a los animatrónicos, pero él los seguiría. Ya les habían quitado a sus Toys, por lo tanto, no tenía más opción que estar con los viejos. Además, ellos eran conscientes de su venganza, y también querían ejercer justicia por la pérdida de su niña.

.

.

.

Amy lanzó el periódico lejos, logrando romper el florero de la sala. Menos mal que estaba sola, de lo contrario Scott le habría preguntado el por qué de su comportamiento. Se sentó y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

Habían pasado meses, y Amy había podido recuperarse como ella esperó, podía moverse con más libertad. Pero al leer el periódico se le había ido todo el buen humor.

Cinco.

¡Cinco niños asesinados!

Se sentía realmente egoísta, porque ella se mantenía en silencio con respecto a la identidad del hombre púrpura solo para salvar a un hombre en coma y a su padrastro. Pero ella los amaba tanto, que se sentía aún peor. El periódico decía que habían desaparecido cinco niños, pero estaba segura, que había sido él. Podía apostar su propia vida de que esas criaturas ya no estaban con vida. Soltó una maldición y evitó lanzar otra cosa para disipar su frustración y tristeza.

.

.

.

Vincent dejó caer los cinco cuerpos sin ningún cuidado en el suelo. Sonrió, admirando sus obras de arte. Había matado a cuatro niños y a una niña. Los cuatro varones tenían la garganta desgarrada y unos cuantos agujeros en sus torsos, en cambio, la niña no poseía sus globos oculares, mostrando cuencas vacías que chorrearon sangre aquella vez que le había quitado la vida. Además, también le había arrancado el corazón. Se rió nuevamente, recordando que se había devorado el órgano de la niña después de matarla, fue excitante y muy divertido.

Y todo gracias al traje que se había robado. Uno dorado, que ahora estaba un poco sucio por las manchas de sangre, pero poco le importaba.

. . .

La marioneta se sintió extraña, tensa. Sentía que había alguien dentro de la pizzería. Salió de su escondite y recorrió silenciosamente los pasillos hasta que se paralizó cuando al otro lado vio a ese sujeto caminando con una burlona sonrisa hasta la salida.

Pánico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió pánico. ¿Qué hacía él allí? Fijó su vista a la sala personificada, donde Freddy salía de allí, pues también había oído esos pasos.

— Atrápalo. — Ordenó.

Freddy frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero cuando notó la mirada brillante y sedienta de venganza, comprendió. Aceleró todo lo que pudo su sistema dañado para alcanzar al hombre de ropas púrpuras, pero repentinamente, este desapareció.

El oso giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, con una expresión confundida. ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? Si hacía un instante…-

A sus espaldas escuchó una risa.

— _No podrás_. — Susurró antes de desactivarlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Vincent sonrió y admiró la figura. — Ni tú, pequeño traste, ni nadie, ni siquiera Amy, pudieron detenerme. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tú podrías? — Pateó su cuerpo. — Mmph, qué tontería. Pensar que estas estupideces me espantaron los primeros días. — Bufó mientras salía del restaurante.

La marioneta, seguida del resto de los animatrónicos viejos, se acercaron rápidamente a Freddy, que seguía desactivado. Chica negó con la cabeza, con una triste expresión, mientras que Bonnie y Foxy se mantenían en un amargo silencio. El títere admiraba el cuerpo de Freddy, luego dirigió su vista hacia la habitación donde había estado Vincent anteriormente.

Bonnie, Chica y Foxy le siguieron la mirada y se paralizaron al ver lo que había allí.

Niños.

Muertos.

Un desagradable escalofrío los recorrió. Ese hombre era un sádico, de eso estaban seguros. Y lo peor era que…

Se preguntaban cómo habría asesinado a Amy.

La simple pregunta les aterraba, pues podían imaginarse la respuesta.

—… Supongo que no es venganza, después de todo. — Murmuró la marioneta. Los tres lo miraron. — Ellos también sufrirán lo mismo que yo, vagar en un eterno dolor.

—…

— Tengo que evitar que hayan más muertes, y la única forma de hacerlo es quitándole la vida. — Los miró profundamente. — Tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué?

— Volveré dentro de un tiempo. — Aclaró. — Además, pronto vendrán por ustedes. Los repararán y volverán a formar parte del escenario.

Bonnie solo tendió a mirar la dirección donde yacían los Toys, inertes. Sin vida.

— Fue decisión de ellos. Agradezcan que les dieran una oportunidad. — Trató de apartar la culpa en sus semblantes. Se acercó a Freddy y lo reactivó. El oso se levantó, desorientado. — Yo me encargaré de los cuerpos, los dejaré en un lugar digno.

Sin más, la marioneta se fue, dejando a los cuatro en un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Qué…?

— Te desactivaron. — Explicó Bonnie a su amigo. — Pero ya…-

— No pude atraparlo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. No era un secreto que los cuatro odiaban a Vincent por lo que le había hecho a Amy. Era algo de lo que jamás serían capaces de perdonar, la joven era alguien que, apenas comenzaba a vivir, y el solo pensar en ella ya les causaba suficiente daño y rabia que alimentaba la sed de ejercer justicia.

— ¿Am-my es-stará c-con s-s-sus padrr-dres? — Se preguntó Chica en voz alta.

Honestamente era una pregunta que despertó la curiosidad en todos. ¿Amy estaría con sus padres en este momento? Es decir, estaban muertos, ella también. ¿Había una posibilidad de mantener contacto después de la muerte? ¿Era posible?

Pero si era así, ¿entonces por qué había un niño metido en el títere?

¿Y si Amy también caía en ese lugar al que llamaban purgatorio?

 _-H-a-c-e—O-c-h-o—A-ñ-o-s-_

 _Faltaba un día para que fueran transferidos a ese nuevo restaurante y los separarían de la pequeña Amy, esa niña que amaron desde que la vieron. Al menos se consolaban con el hecho de ella los visitaría._

 _Alzaron la vista cuando vieron a la madre de Amy entrar a la habitación con una sonrisa. Esa mujer y el hombre que la acompañaba, era su "marido", o así le decían, eran los creadores. Ellos los habían fabricado y dado vida._

 _La bella mujer les sonrió con cariño y se acercó a ellos. Estos la miraron expectantes, esperando algunas órdenes._

— _Hola, chicos. — Se rió al ver sus expresiones rígidas. — Tranquilos, solo vine a hablar. La verdad es que me encanta verlos. — Los analizó nuevamente. — Aunque aún me faltan unos cuantos detalles, los agregaré en otro tiempo. — Los miró a cada uno. — Quiero que me prometan algo, ¿sí?_

—…— _Ellos seguían callados, escucharían atentamente y luego obedecerían, era lo mínimo que podían hacer por esa mujer que les había otorgado la vida._

— _¿Lo harán? — Ellos asintieron robóticamente con la cabeza. Ella se rió. — Pude ponerles voces. Digan algo. — Se burló._

— _¡Sí, señora!_

—…— _Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. La curva de sus labios y su mirada de suavizaron al mirarlos. — Yo a ustedes los fabriqué por más de una razón._

—…

— _No solo quiero que hagan felices a los niños, no solo quiero ayudar a la empresa con mis ideas, no solo deseo que ustedes experimenten este sentimiento de querer tanto a alguien. — Los cuatro pensaron en Amy. — Siento que en algún futuro, yo no podré estar al lado de Amy. Y cuando eso suceda, quiero que ustedes y Scott, la protejan con su vida. — Los animatrónicos la miraron sorprendidos ante la petición tan seria. — Yo la amo. Es mi hija, lo que más aprecio en esta vida. Y ustedes fueron hechos por mí, por mi fuerza y mi dedicación. Ustedes son más fuertes que yo, lo más probable es que vivan más que yo. Así que… Con el poder que tienen ustedes, les pido, suplico y ordeno… Que la amen y cuiden más de lo que yo podré hacerlo._

 _Freddy no sabía que decir. Los ojos mieles de Anne estaban llenos de determinación, no habían dudas, ni miedo. Solo una seguridad que era realmente admirable. Le parecía increíble que un ser como ella los hubiese creado. Bonnie también miraba expectante a la mujer, le recordaba enseguida a la muchachita con la que estuvieron jugando desde el principio. Chica se conmovió por las palabras de Anne, ella fue la primera en encariñarse rápidamente con Amy, la había abrazado primero y le había enseñado muchas cosas como una madre, según escuchó. Foxy solo tendió a ladear la cabeza, esa princesita pirata se había ganado su cariño ante su fuerza de voluntad, su valentía y su determinación en hacer las cosas. Y claro, todos los saltos y patadas que enviaba para pelear también habían sumado puntos._

 _Lentamente, asintieron con la cabeza._

— _Lo prometemos. — Dijeron al unísono, agrandando la sonrisa de la mujer._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Una promesa que no pudieron cumplir.

Podían imaginarse el rostro decepcionado de Anne.

No era difícil hacerse la imagen de la mujer en sus cabezas, después de todo, Amy y Anne tenían el mismo rostro.

Eso los hizo sentir peor.

De seguro ambas estaban decepcionadas de ellos.

.

.

.

La castaña caminaba por las calles en un aire deprimente. Había ido al mercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, se tropezaba con facilidad aunque tuviera la vista pegada a sus pies y al suelo. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una oscura presencia a sus espaldas, de seguro quería hablar con ella. Si huía de él, sería una mala decisión.

Sin voltearse, decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Vincent se rió y salió de su escondite, caminando hacia Amy, quien se había dado vuelta para encararle con el ceño fruncido y retrocedía notablemente cada vez que él intento acercarse.

— Me ofende que quieras alejarte de mí.

— Tus manos están sucias de sangre inocente.

— Interesante. — Amplió su sonrisa. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Era demasiado obvio. — Miró unos segundos el suelo para dar un paso atrás nuevamente y lo miró. — Y lo presentí.

— Me fascina tu poder. Es como si pudieras ponerte en los zapatos de las personas.

— No es de tu incumbencia saber qué clase de habilidad tengo, tampoco me interesa saber la tuya. ¿Qué quieres? Necesito irme de aquí.

— Solo te extrañaba. — Amy abrió más los ojos, alarmada cuando Vincent rápidamente la agarró de la muñeca y la pegó a su cuerpo. — Es divertido tocarte, tiemblas con mi simple cercanía, pero cuando pongo aunque sea un dedo encima en tu cuerpo, irradias miedo y rabia.

— Suéltame, o grito. — Susurró, aun tratando de zafarse. Vincent se rió, divertido.

— ¿Eres consciente de qué hora es y dónde estás? Hay un asesino suelto, y tú andas sola en medio de la noche a hacer unas compras. Dime, ¿quién fue la descuidada? No me haré responsable de lo que puedo hacerte.

Amy comenzó a desesperarse, su respiración se agitó notablemente y su corazón bombeaba dolorosamente. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

 _-E-l—A-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-e-_

 _Cuando sintió la primera puñalada en su abdomen y logró escuchar su primer aullido de dolor, su visión se nubló, pero el dolor no cesaba._

 _Con el cuchillo aún enterrado, jaló de él para extender la herida, provocando que ella soltara otro grito desgarrador. Se retorció, jadeando y sollozando._

— _¡Eres increíble! A pesar de sentir tanto, sigues luchando por seguir consciente, por vivir…— Sacó el cuchillo y lo lanzó a un lado. Apretó los contornos de la herida para que la sangre se expandiera y cayera por el suelo. Era larga y profunda, Amy gemía silenciosamente del dolor, necesitaba correr, pero Vincent sujetaba sus piernas fuertemente._

 _Su garganta se quemó al soltar otro alarido de dolor cuando el hombre había metido su mano en el interior de la herida, rozando sus músculos internos heridos y sus órganos._

 _Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan horrible._

 _Se mordió un rato los labios, tratando de evitar los gritos que le urgían soltar, pero dio un respingo cuando vio a Vincent utilizar su otra mano para agarrar el cuchillo y lo rozaba con gran diversión por sus caderas y su busto._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía soportarlo. No quería más._

— _Será mejor que grites, preciosa. Aprovecha ahora que puedes. — Retorció la espalda al sentir una lamida en su cuello._

— " _¡Dios mío! Por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!... ¡Qué alguien!" — Suplicaba mentalmente que alguien le ayudara._

 _No lo soportó más._

 _Soltó un sonoro grito cuando la mano de Vincent que estaba en su interior estrujó con fuerza uno de sus órganos, mientras que con la otra soltaba el cuchillo y enterraba sus uñas en el contorno de su seno derecho._

— _¡AAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Detestaba recordar eso, trataba de borrarlo. Pero las pesadillas no se lo permitían, y mucho menos ahora que el hombre que estuvo a punto de violarla y matarla estaba sujetándola con fuerza del brazo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de desesperación.

Iba a morir, si no la mataba él, ella se moriría de un ataque al corazón. Los latidos eran retumbantes y dolorosos. Su respiración era sonora, constante.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí?

¡Dios! Escuchar esa voz desconocida la había salvado. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su salvador.

Debía ser un poco mayor que ella, eso supuso. Era un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos pardo. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans malgastados. Miraba con cierta sospecha a Vincent, quien solo sonrió con inocencia.

— Encontré a esta joven actuando extraño, está débil, así que quise ayudarla.

Amy lo maldijo. Lo último que ese hombre quería era ayudarla.

El desconocido alzó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? Bien, pero ahora que estoy aquí… ¿Serías tan amable de soltar a mi chica?

Amy se giró rápidamente para mirarle desconcertada, pero al ver los ojos del castaño, entendió el por qué de su mentira.

Vincent la soltó con suavidad y sonrió.

— Pues cuida bien de ella, podría pasarle cualquier cosa. — Dicho esto, decidió irse y perderse entre las sombras.

Amy le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Se llevó una mano al corazón y dejó escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Le dolía el pecho, su corazón aún no se recuperaba del ataque sufrido y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alzó la vista para ver que el chico seguía en frente de ella, mirándola con cierta preocupación. Ella asintió con la cabeza, no encontraba palabras para agradecerle. Estaba muy agradecida. Se sentía incapaz de confiar del chico que tenía en frente. Por su don especial, podía ver más allá de sus ojos y se veía que era una persona honesta y buena.

—… Eres la del accidente, ¿verdad? — Amy hizo una mueca y miró el suelo. — De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un sí, pero no preguntaré. Debió ser horrible. — Apartó sus ojos de ella unos segundos para volver a mirarla.

—… Soy Amy. — Susurró con la voz raspada del llanto previo. Él sonrió.

— Lo sé. — La castaña sonrió débilmente.

— ¿No eres algo grande para mí como para fingir que eres mi novio?

— Me ofendes. — Se rió suavemente. — Solo tengo 18, no estamos tan lejos de una relación.

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

— Si tanto deseas saberlo…— Bromeó. — Soy Mike. Mike Schmidt.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡MUY BIEN! MIKE SCHMIDT AL RESCATE. Seré honesta, de todos los guardias, él me agradó más, aunque no sé por qué, si ni siquiera sé cómo diablos es. Pero bueno, les dije que este capítulo sería corto.**

 **Vincent sigue haciendo de las suyas, Amy no puede interferir porque estaría poniendo en peligro a Scott, y los animatrónicos no tienen la mejor suerte, así que deciden sumergirse en su miseria.**

 **¡Mike apareció! Les digo que este personaje será un pilar muy importante en la vida de Amy. Pero, ¿por qué? Tal vez unos sospechen la razón, otros tal vez no.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que se queden con ganas de leer más.**

 **Ya saben cómo funciona esto:**

 **Muchos reviews, es igual a: Escritora feliz.**

 **Escritora feliz, es igual a: Actualizaciones más frecuentes.**

 **Sobre todo ahora que estaré de vacaciones.**

 **Bueno, me gusta que me dejen reviews, me hacen muy feliz, no puedo evitarlo.**

 **En fin, nos veremos pronto, creo, supongo, y espero…**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	9. La cuarta noche de Scott

**Hola, chicos! AL FIN, salí de vacaciones. Ugh, ya me estaba hartando. Pero adivinen: No podré descansar del todo porque a vuelta de vacaciones tengo que entregar dos proyectos que equivalen a 4 calificaciones y 3, respectivamente. También debo traer unos materiales. Ugh, odio mi colegio… bueno, en fin. Muchos se alegraron de la aparición de Mike.**

 **Es decir, quién no?**

 **Jeje, lo siento, pero de verdad me agrada.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo no se centrará TANTO en Amy, como es de costumbre, pero eso no significa que le afectará gravemente esa situación. Algunos tal vez lloren, otros no, pero espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **LES RECUERDO que yo me baso en TEORÍAS y especulaciones que se han publicado por ahí, nada más, así que si encuentran algo fuera de lugar, se debe a que esta no es la historia LITERAL, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Otra cosa, comencé de nuevo este capítulo porque, estaba muy mal estructurado, en fin. Sigamos:**

Más Vida.

—… Le informamos que rechazamos la oferta.

La bella joven de 22 años se le quedó mirando con una mirada neutra. Finalmente suspiró y asintió.

— Comprendo. Gracias por sus atenciones.

La castaña salió del edificio. Como era de esperarse, todos desconfiaban de Fazbear Entertainment solo por lo sucedido seis años atrás. Ella no volvió a acercarse a los animatrónicos, pero oía de ellos, de sus remodelaciones, que no le gustaron para nada. Así que, anónimamente había enviado un diseño que ella misma había creado para la reconstrucción de las estructuras y cuerpos de sus amigos. Scott supo enseguida que fue ella quien envió los planos, pero prefirió no revelarlo. Después de todo, su hija se mantuvo en silencio por todos esos años. Y él no comprendía el por qué.

Así es. Amy ya era una mujer. Tenía 22 años y vivía sola en un departamento pequeño. Compartía el lugar con Mike Schmidt y pagaban por partes separadas la mensualidad del lugar. Y la verdad era, que el hombre de 24 años se había vuelto muy importante para ella. No solo por el hecho de salvarla cada vez que se metía en problemas, como las constantes amenazas de Vincent, de lo que tenía que ocultar, de todo. Mike también poseía un don fuera de lo común, ella lo sabía.

Desde que lo había mirado directamente a los ojos por primera vez, lo supo. Su sexto sentido se lo decía. Y estaba segura de que él también sabía que ella también poseía algo. No tenía idea en qué consistía su poder, pero si él no decía nada, ella tampoco lo haría.

Lo único que distinguía de su sexto sentido era analizar memorias pasadas de otras personas y ver más allá en los ojos de las personas, distinguir las emociones que irradiaban los otros a su alrededor y la presencia de otras almas que el humano común jamás vería. Era algo que no podía evitar, simplemente lo sentía y ya.

De Vincent sabía que él podía invadir la mente de cada ser pensante y dar a luz los recuerdos más dolorosos que se vivieron en uno. Así como ella recordó la muerte de su madre en el momento que fue atacada. Y algo le decía, que eso no era todo lo que tenía Vincent.

También sabía que Scott sentía cosas, pero no de forma específica, solo le llegaban emociones.

En cuanto a Mike, algo le decía que los dones que él poseía eran mucho más desarrollados, sus ojos se lo decían a gritos. Que si alguien le provocaba, estaría en gran peligro. Era una persona realmente misteriosa a pesar de conocerlo hace mucho.

Llegó a su departamento y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Desde que había cumplido los 18, se había ido de la casa de Scott porque necesitaba alejarse de él bajo las amenazas del hombre púrpura. Aunque nunca perdieron el contacto, siempre seguían igual de unidos y demostraban lo importante que eran para el otro. Sin embargo, Amy nunca se reunía con él en los sectores de trabajo, no tenía valor para hacerlo.

No después de lo sucedido con Lisa.

Ella de verdad quiso volver a ellos, a sus amigos animatrónicos. Pero… Aquella vez, Lisa había decido acompañarla. Había sido el mismo año que la mordida. Su amiga se ofreció a verlos primero, luego Amy iría. Claro, ese era el plan.

Aunque cuando escucharon el grito de Lisa, sus planes se fueron abajo. Ella trató de ir, pero Scott no se lo permitió. Lo siguiente que vio fue que sacaban a Lisa con la frente manchada de sangre.

Ese accidente no se hizo público, porque hubiera sido un conflicto muy grande para la compañía.

Según le dijeron los trabajadores, Freddy había sido el que quiso hacerle daño a su amiga.

Desde ese entonces…

Ella no volvió a acercarse a ellos.

Por primera vez, temió de ellos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuaron de esa manera? Creía que conocían a Lisa también, que también le tenían cariño.

Por suerte, solo fueron heridas exteriores, profundas, pero no dañaron ningún sector de la cabeza. Aunque quedaría con unas cicatrices. Lisa decidió ocultarlas con un peinado nuevo, para que nadie nunca lo notara.

Ahora Lisa estaba en el extranjero con su esposo. Sí, se había casado hacía mucho. Y anhelaba mucho su presencia, porque Amy de verdad necesitaba a alguien. Frank de vez en cuando venía a visitarla, pero siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo, tenía un gran éxito, no podía privarlo de su trabajo, además también seguía realizando sus estudios.

Scott últimamente también estaba muy ocupado. La policía volvía a molestarlos por lo sucedido en el 87. Y es que, en la misma pizzería, desaparecieron cinco niños más. Eso nuevamente le hizo pensar que Vincent había sido el responsable. No le sorprendía, pero tampoco podía intervenir.

Scott lo pagaría.

Y hablando de él…

Él sí tuvo la suficiente madurez y comprensión de que Jeremy no se salvaría a esas alturas, simplemente le dejó ir para que descansara en paz. Eso a Amy le pareció admirable, y se sentía una cobarde por atar a su padre hasta el día de hoy con sus pensamientos de que él reaccionaría. Ella seguía pagando para que lo mantuvieran con vida con esas máquinas. Pero es que no quería dejarlo. Y se sentía la peor hija.

— Aquí estás.

Alzó la vista para ver a Mike cargar unas bolsas mientras le sonreía. Ella le devolvió el gesto caminaron juntos a su hogar.

— Creí que irías al cementerio a visitar a tu madre.

— Lo haré, pero después de almorzar. — Suspiró y lo miró. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Él le dedico una sonrisa especial.

— Claro.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?

— No. En tu estado, no quiero ningún problema. — Amy le miró mal.

— Eso no es estar discapacitada.

— Yo tampoco he dicho eso, solo quiero cuidarte. — Suspiró cuando llegaron. Amy sacó las llaves y entró primero. — ¿No me digas que te enojaste?

— Eres un machista.

.

.

.

Scott revisaba los papeles de las actividades realizadas y los traspasaba al ordenador. Hacía poco habían despedido a Vincent. Aunque para él fue un gran alivio. Se había llevado un traje animatrónico y según él, lo robó para venderlo a buen precio. Pero no se creía esa historia. Además, cada vez que ellos hablaban, siempre terminaban hablando de Amy, cosa que le incomodaba profundamente. Le encantaba hablar de su hija, pero la forma en que ese hombre se había dirigido hacia ella le perturbaba realmente. Porque sus ojos daban a entender que sentía deseos morbosos por ella.

Y se había dado cuenta de algo realmente grave.

Desde que Vincent había llegado a sus vidas, a la compañía, a él, a Amy… Se unieron los cables.

Todo comenzó esa mañana en que Amy había llegado asustada, casi llorando del miedo. Según le dijo, había sido un hombre que parecía un demonio. Cuando vio a Vincent por primera vez, le pareció alguien escalofriante. Cuando se lo presentó a su hija, el hombre púrpura le había dicho que ya se habían visto, ella parecía espantada con su presencia. Luego ese extraño interés en Amy por querer registrar la casa de ese tipo. Después no la vio más. Cuando ella se había ido, Vincent le dijo que tendría que hacer algo pronto, así que le pedía que se fuera, y que no se preocupara de su hija.

" _Yo cuidaré muy bien de ella."_

Eso le había dicho.

Si tan solo hubiera atado los cabos antes… Hubiera prevenido lo sucedido con Amy. Esa misma noche, en la madrugada habían encontrado a su hija en la calle, desangrándose, con mordidas, hematomas, golpes, moretones y esa espantosa herida que terminó siendo una cicatriz en el cuerpo de su niña. Aunque claro, no hubo cicatriz tan grande como la mental. Amy casi había enloquecido del dolor, y no la culpaba. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Había sido torturada, herida y casi violada.

Y esa extraña felicidad que rodeaba a Vincent a la mañana siguiente de su accidente.

Todo tuvo sentido.

Había sido él.

No sabía por qué, ni cómo llegó a saberlo hasta hacía unos días, pero su sexto sentido se lo decía, se lo gritaba. Y él lo sabía.

Sin más, agarró el teléfono. Pronto tendría que pagar las deudas, que incluían las del teléfono, de lo contrario ya no podría llamar a su niña.

.

.

.

Mike se levantó del sofá al escuchar el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola, Mike._

Sí, ellos se conocían desde que el menor había salvado a su hija. Scott le había agarrado confianza enseguida, pues le parecía una persona que irradiaba unas energías completamente opuestas a las que Vincent irradiaba. Y sabía que había algo extraño en el hecho de que Mike y Amy se fueran a vivir juntos, no sabía si era para protegerla, o por algo que escondían. Y es que últimamente Amy se ponía muy nerviosa cuando se veían, procuraba no acercarse mucho a él, pero a la vez tataba de actuar lo más normal posible.

No debía ser malo lo que ocultaban, solo que debería ser algo que les preocupaba.

— Hola, Scott. ¿Cómo has estado?

—… _Pues, si te digo, terminaría agotando tu tiempo. ¿Está Amy? Necesito hablar con ella._

— Claro. — Vio a la castaña caminar por los pasillos mientras se bebía un chocolate caliente. — Amy. — Ella alzó la vista. — Es Scott. — La de ojos mieles sonrió con alegría y se acercó.

— Gracias. ¿Hola?

— _Hola, preciosa._

— Hola, Scott. Hoy quería llamarte… Porque quiero que nos veamos.

— _Yo también quiero verte, hija. Pero estoy muy ocupado. ¿Podrías el sábado?_ — Amy sabía que Scott estaba siendo presionado por la policía, por los trabajadores y no dormía nada bien por ser el guardia nocturno.

—… Sí…— Tragó saliva, sintiendo el dulzor del chocolate. — Escuché que cerraron la pizzería del centro. ¿Qué pasará con la que tienen por aquí cerca?

— _No lo sé. Transportamos a Golden Freddy y a Spring Bonnie allá, donde están Freddy y los otros._

Habían decidido hacer dos locales. En uno estaban Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy; y en el otro estaban Spring Bonnie y Golden Freddy. Pero como habían cerrado el local del centro de la ciudad, dejaron a los dos últimos mencionados en el otro que aún seguía siendo investigado.

—… ¿De verdad estarás bien, Scott? Es decir… Yo… Cuando atacaron a Lisa…

— _Amy, ellos me conocen. A ti también. Recuerda que ellos tenían un gran error en el sistema de interacción._

—… Sí, eso es verdad. — Concordó. — ¿Pero no has sentido algo extraño en ellos?

—… _La verdad es que sí, he trabajado semanas como guardia y… No lo sé, sus semblantes son oscuros._

—… El reconstruirlos les habrá alterado la memoria, ¿tal vez?

— _No lo sé, Amy. No lo sé. Porque… No he podido hablar con ellos, no he tenido la oportunidad. Y al parecer, en las noches parecen molestos. Digo… Desde que te ocurrió el… Accidente… Han estado actuando… Raro._

Desde el accidente, se repitió en la mente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba recordar eso cuando era de día. Hasta el día de hoy, siempre despertaba gritando por sus pesadillas. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, aún sentía las manos de Vincent dentro de ella, lastimando sus órganos, jugando con la herida.

—… _¿Amy?_

Se tambaleó y soltó el teléfono. No, odiaba recordarlo. Sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo al baño.

— ¡Amy! — Mike había notado como su rostro había palidecido en medio de la conversación. Agarró el teléfono. — Espera unos minutos, Scott. Amy… No se siente bien. No cuelgues, ¿sí?

Dicho esto, corrió al baño para ver a la pobre castaña vomitar en el lavamanos, no había logrado llegar al inodoro. El joven solo suspiró con tristeza y sujetó su cabello para que no se manchara. Tras un par de minutos, Amy abrió la llave para limpiar el desastre.

—… Lo siento, Mike.

— Ya estoy acostumbrado. — Trató de bromear. — No es la primera vez que pasa.

Amy solo se limpió el rostro, se cepilló los dientes y se acarició el estómago, aun sintiendo las náuseas, pero ya no tenía nada que devolver.

—… ¿Scott…?

— Le dije que esperara, no ha colgado. O al menos eso espero.

La castaña asintió y salió del baño, seguida de Mike. Tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su oído.

—… Perdona, Scott… Yo… No he estado muy bien. — Forzó una sonrisa.

— _No te disculpes por eso, Amy. ¿Te encuentras bien? Cada vez que nos vemos siempre terminabas enfermándote del estómago. ¿No tienes nada grave?_

— No… No lo es. — Miró a Mike, que le hizo un gesto de afirmación. —… ¿Querías que nos viéramos el sábado?

— _Sí, ve a la hora que quieras. Es mi día libre, después de todo. Si quieres, Mike puede venir contigo._

—… Gracias, Scott. — Jugó nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono—… Ahí estaré, pero… Hay algo que quiero decirte. Cuando te vea, te lo diré. Estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas… Siempre, ¿verdad?

— _Claro, preciosa. Siempre, siempre te protegeré._ — Esas palabras le decían que parecía que Scott sabía algo, pero le diría TODO el sábado.

Se despidió y colgó. Suspiró mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

—…— Miró a Mike. — Se lo diré este sábado, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Mike solo la miró unos segundos y le sonrió para calmarla.

.

.

.

Scott estaba realmente cansado, semanas sin dormir más d horas le estaban afectando demasiado, pero le daba igual. Él era el único que podía manejar con las acciones de los animatrónicos. Llevaba tres noches grabando mensajes para que, luego de que él presentara su renuncia, el próximo guardia se protegiera con los pocos medios que tenía. Esta era la cuarta noche, ya terminaría otra semana.

Suspiró y revisó las cámaras, quería hablar con Amy, necesitaba hacerlo, se sentía realmente extraño. Su corazón latía de una forma tan… inusual. Algo pasaría, de eso no había duda. Pero, ¿qué pasaría?

La respuesta se contestó sola, pero no de forma clara al principio.

Jadeó de la sorpresa cuando en la cámara donde veía principalmente a Freddy, Bonnie y Chica había un nuevo personaje que miraba fijamente a los tres.

Un sujeto que juró olvidado.

Era la marioneta. Miraba con esa escalofriante sonrisa a cada animatrónico.

No podía moverse, muchas preguntas lo asaltaban. ¿Qué hacía la marioneta allí? ¿Cómo llegó allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo esa cosa se movía por su propia voluntad? Siempre le dio escalofríos ese títere, siempre creyó que tenía algo fuera de lo usual, pero jamás pensó algo como eso. Se suponía que había sido desmantelado como los Toys.

Entonces comprendió cuando esta se volteó y miró fijamente la cámara.

. . .

 **28%**

No tenía mucha energía, prefirió cerrar ambas puertas para no ser interrumpido. Sonrió con tristeza.

No quería esto, pero era inevitable, ¿verdad?

Iba a morir.

Lo tenía claro, los ojos brillantes de la marioneta se lo gritaban con los ojos.

Pero no quería. Y no porque fuera un cobarde, si fuera por él, lo aceptaría dignamente.

Pero…

No pudo evitar pensar en Amy.

Dios, ella era todo. Su hija, su amiga, el recuerdo de su amada. Lo que más amaba ahora en su vida. Le dolía tanto dejarla…

Se suponía que se verían en su casa este sábado.

—… Supongo que eso ya no será posible. — Musitó con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

¿Qué pasaría con ella? No quería causarle más dolor con su muerte.

¿Quién protegería a su niña cuando se quedara sola?

 **22%**

Cerró con fuerza los ojos por pocos segundos. Los abrió con determinación y agarró la grabadora. Marcó el número de su propia casa, pues Amy iría a su casa en unos días más. Le llegaría el mensaje… Muy tarde, pero al menos sabría todo lo que él quería decirle.

—… Hola, Amy… Yo… Lamento decirte que no podremos vernos hoy… Y tal vez… No podremos vernos en mucho tiempo. — Tragó saliva. — ¿Sabes? Todos estos años… Cuando quedé a cargo de ti, quiero que sepas que… Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Porque… Amy, a pesar de que no somos relativos de sangre… Desde que te vi en los brazos de Anne cuando naciste, siempre te consideré MI niña, _mi hija_. — Tenía un nudo en la garganta. — Dicen que un hijo es una bendición, y quien quiera que lo dijo, tenía razón para mí. — Sonrió. — Porque… Te amé, te amo y te amaré más que a mi vida, siempre. Y me duele… Dejarte. No quiero dejarle, no quiero abandonarte… Pero no puedo evitarlo… Supongo que ahora… Comprendo cómo se sintió Ann días antes del accidente. — Pausó. —… Te amo, hija. Tenlo presente cada día de tu vida, ¿sí?... No permitas… Que Vincent te haga daño.

 **14%**

Calmó su respiración y utilizó nuevamente la grabadora. Necesitaba también dejar un mensaje para el próximo guardia. No había excepciones. Tenía que hacerlo. El tiempo se le acababa y tenía que hacerlo lo más breve posible.

 **7%**

—… Hola, hola. — Sonrió un poco. — Hey… Wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo. — La curva de sus labios se volvió melancólica y miraba los ventanales como ciertas sombras se movían. — Eh… Hey, escucha… Es probable que no esté cerca para enviarte un mensaje mañana…— Tensó la mandíbula al oír los golpes furiosos de la puerta. Vio el porcentaje de energía.

 **3%**

—… Ha sido una mala noche para mí, aquí…— Los toqueteos se repitieron con más insistencia. —… Um…— Se repitieron nuevamente. — Estoy aliviado de haberte dejado estos mensajes… O, cuando lo hice. — Inhaló y aclaró la garganta. — Hey, hazme un favor. — Comenzó a sudar, cada vez golpeaban con más fuerza. — Tal vez, en algún momento puedas revisar el interior de los trajes… En el cuarto de atrás. — Maldición, comenzaba a titubear. Tragó saliva. La marioneta parecía impaciente de querer matarlo. No entendía por qué, pero honestamente… Ya no importaba. — Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien los revise… Tal vez no será tan malo… Siempre me pregunté qué había en esas cabezas vacías de allí, ya sabes…

La última frase le salió casi sin aliento.

 **0%**

Claro, la música de Freddy era inconfundible. Bonnie y Chica se le acercaron lentamente con la puerta aún cerrada, soltando unos gemidos extraños de su sistema. Lo que más le desconcertó fue que no poseían esos ojos que Amy había diseñado para su construcción. Las esferas de cada uno eran oscuras, negras y sombrías con un sádico brillo en ellas.

—… Oh, no. — Sonrió con tristeza.

Un ensordecedor ruido lo desconcertó al punto de marearlo y hacerlo caer al suelo cuando las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente. Abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y miró con desorientación a los cuatro que lo miraban.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy lo miraban con una extraña malicia.

No parecían reconocerlo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que la marioneta agarraba la grabadora mientras que los cuatro lo agarraron de brazos y piernas para llevarlo a las habitaciones seguras, donde se encontraba el exotraje de Golden Freddy.

Sonrió con tristeza una última vez cuando lo metieron con fuerza al traje.

El dolor solo apenas duró un par de segundos.

Lo demás… Fue como si lo hubiesen puesto a dormir, nada más.

— " _Perdóname, Amy."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy utilizó la llave que le había dado su padrastro para abrir la puerta de la casa. Eran las 16:30 y Scott no la había llamado ni el viernes ni en la mañana de ese día. Ese día se reunirían en su casa. Le había comprado un café y unas donas para que se relajara un rato.

Abrió y se adentró con cuidado acompañada de Mike.

— ¿Scott? — Cerró con cuidado. — Scott, ¿estás ahí? — Caminó por la sala vacía mientras Mike admiraba el interior. En la mesa habían papeles de cuentas y deudas. Las leyó, algunas pertenecían a la luz, el agua, el teléfono, le habían cortado la línea.

Caminó hacia el teléfono, que estaba desconectado.

—…— Miró alrededor de su antiguo hogar. — ¿Hola?

. . .

Ambos pudieron jurar que la temperatura del lugar había descendido al menos tres grados. Mike se acercó a Amy al notar que había sentido dolor en el pecho. Se había tornado pálida y miró los alrededores del comedor y el living. Todo se sentía tan lúgubre y frío que les daban escalofríos a ambos.

¿Por qué se sentían así?

—… ¿Estás bien?

— Y-Yo…— Tartamudeó. —… Scott.

— No parece estar aquí, la casa no parece haber sido habitada en un par de días.

La castaña lo miró. ¿Era el momento de hablar?

—… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Porque no presentí su presencia. — Se sinceró y la miró. — Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—… Lo que nos rodea…

— Dicen que los dones que poseemos tú y yo, son regalos de Dios, que él los reparte como desea. Te los da porque aceptas tu vida de forma sincera, junto con sus creencias. También está relacionado el equilibrio de tu ser y tu espiritualidad. Te das cuenta, que no solo eres carne. Estás aquí, para llenar un vacío. Para generar un cambio. Los obtienes por el alma que posees, y los obtengo por el alma que poseo yo.

—… — Lo miraba, desconcertada. —… Este don… ¿Un regalo?

—… Un regalo que supongo que merecemos. Mi madre fue alcohólica y se quitó la vida en frente de mis ojos. Mi padre nunca llegué a conocerlo y tuve que empezar solo, desde cero para ser algo y alguien. — Pausó. — Y tú, perdiste a tus padres, esos animatrónicos de los que hablas intentaron matarte. — La castaña lo miró aterrada. ¿Cómo él sabía todo eso? — Y también, que ese sujeto con el que te vi por primera vez, es el culpable de tus pesadillas todas las noches.

—…— Comenzó a respirar agitada. —… Y-Yo…

— Tus pesadillas me transmitieron tus recuerdos inconscientemente, porque en el día bloqueas ese dolor, para no compartirlo.

—… No sé qué decirte, Mike… Te he conocido hace años, y siento que apenas te estoy conociendo.

— Lo que vas a decirme, es lo que te sucede. — Frunció el ceño, serio. — Has callado durante años. Y ahora más que nunca, necesito que me digas que es lo que sucede contigo cuando estás cerca de esas cosas.

—…

— Háblame de Vincent, de tus amigos…— Pausó. —… Y de esa marioneta que consideras un ser humano.

.

.

.

La marioneta veía como los animatrónicos se movían de una forma mucho más robótica de lo usual, rígidos, como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Al parecer, los días anteriores para ellos no fue suficiente desquitarse.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

¿Cómo pudo ser cegado por tanto odio?

Oh, sí. Fue JODIDAMENTE cegado. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

La persona que mataron, no fue a Vincent. Lo habían confundido por el uniforme de guardia… No fue el hombre que ellos buscaban. Habían pecado, habían matado a un inocente, habían condenado a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada…

Y era alguien que los animatrónicos conocieron, y que él también conoció.

Habían matado a la persona que más amó Amy.

. . .

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

¿Ella… sería capaz de perdonarlos por hacer algo como eso?

 _Continuará…_

 **AL FIN LO TERMINÉ! No es como si me hubiera demorado siglos, pero había comenzado este capítulo antes, pero estaba tan mal redactado que lo empecé todo de nuevo.**

 **Scott se ha ido.**

 **Mike ha revelado la verdad ante Amy, y ella ante él sin darse cuenta.**

 **Sin embargo, ellos siguen ocultando algo. Y ese algo era algo que querían decirle a Scott.**

 **Ellos no saben dónde está, ¿lo encontrarán?**

 **¿Qué sucedió con Freddy y los otros? ¿Por qué actúan de esa manera?**

 **¿Qué pasará cuando SEPAN que Amy está viva?**

 **Y lo más importante. ¿Amy los perdonará por la muerte de Scott?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que estén esperando más, porque estos capítulos, comparados con otros, fueron muy suaves, pero realmente tristes sin Scott. Se vienen capítulos que no son violentos, sino desgarradores emocionalmente.**

 **¿Vincent pagará?**

 **Ya saben como funciona.**

 **Más reviews: Escritora feliz: Actualización más rápida.**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	10. Quebrada

**Hey, chicos! Bueno, me será difícil escribir de ahora en adelante, Scott me agradaba mucho. Estoy segura que ustedes también le echarán de menos… Pero ahora está la cuestión.**

 **¿Mike sobrevivirá?**

 **¿Será capaz de vivir y proteger el tesoro de Scott?**

 **Leí distintas opiniones con respecto a la posibilidad de que Amy pueda o no perdonar a los animatrónicos. Pero eso depende de la personalidad de Amy. Ustedes, a lo largo que la han conocido en el fic… ¿Ella perdonaría? Ya ha perdido a muchas personas, ¿podrá soportar otra pérdida?**

 **Bueno, que fluyan las dudas… Hay algo IMPACTANTE que será revelado en este capítulo y tendrá ciertos grados de angustia, pero no tantos como en el capítulo 6. Para mí, ese capítulo fue el más espantoso. EMPECEMOS YA!**

Más vida.

 _-N-o-c-h-e-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Esperaron, pacientemente varios minutos. Pero el ambiente estaba tenso, realmente tenso. La marioneta se había acercado al exotraje de Golden Freddy que ahora estaba manchado de sangre que había salpicado de los orificios de este a causa del cadáver del sujeto. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué no sentían nada de alivio? La angustia seguía presente, incluso más que antes. No había señales de descanso eterno._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _La marioneta enfureció. ¡¿Por qué no podían descansar?! Ellos solamente hicieron justicia, nada más. No podía estar atados en un lugar dónde no pertenecían si ya se habían hecho cargo del sujeto que arruinó sus vidas._

 _Aunque claro, esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando en uno de los orificios del traje cayó un llavero del hombre. Con desconfianza, Freddy lo tomó sin ninguna expresión en particular._

 _La verdad era, que desde "eso", ya ninguno mostraba algo de humanidad._

—… _¿Amy…?_

 _El resto de los animatrónicos se tensaron de pies a cabeza. Ese nombre… No lo habían mencionado hacía años. Se les hacía lejano, confuso, pero a la vez cercano y conocido. Era cálido, pero doloroso el sentimiento que los invadía._

 _La marioneta le quitó el llavero a Freddy de las manos y lo miró. Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado._

 _El llavero contenía una fotografía pequeña del padrastro de Amy y esta misma, abrazados, riendo. En la parte más baja decía "Amy"._

 _¿Por qué Vincent tendría…?_

 _A menos que…_

 _No._

 _No, no, no…_

 _¡No podía ser cierto!_

 _La marioneta dejó caer el llavero y se acercó al traje de Golden Freddy. Lo abrió sin ningún cuidado y sacó lo que pudo del hombre que estaba muerto. Lo que vio lo horrorizó, sintió que volvía a ser humano al creer que le faltaba aire ante lo que veía._

—… _Este no es Vincent._

 _Los cuatro que lo acompañaban temblaban, mirando ese cuerpo. El títere los miró y vió como los ojos de cada uno dejaban de ser aquellos espacios negros. Freddy pestañeó suavemente al recuperar la conciencia, al igual que los otros. Finalmente cada uno lo miró con sus verdaderos ojos._

—… _¿No…?— Comenzó Chica._

— _¿No es Vincent? — Completó la pegunta Freddy._

—…

 _Bonnie y Foxy se acercaron y vieron con mayor detenimiento el cuerpo. Freddy y Chica les imitaron y la realidad los golpeó silenciosamente, pero con una fuerza que pudieron jurar que si hubiera sido física, hubieran sido caído destrozados al suelo._

 _Ellos conocían muy bien a ESO que antes solía ser un hombre._

 _Bonnie se dejó caer arrodillado al suelo, Chica retrocedió de lo que habían hecho. Freddy seguía mirando el cuerpo como si no pudiera creérselo. Foxy se llevó su mano y su garfio a su cabeza, tratando de borrar esa imagen mientras cerraba los ojos._

 _Era Scott._

 _Sin poder soportarlo más soltaron un sonoro chillido distorsionado de sus sistemas mientas la marioneta los miraba con una angustia silenciosa._

 _¿Qué habían hecho…?_

 _-E-n-d-s-_

.

.

.

—… ¿Qué puedes hacer?

—… Nada que tú no puedas.

Amy miraba fijamente a Mike, tratando de comprender. Ahora estaban en el living de la casa de Scott esperando a que llegara. Pero ahora estaban aprovechando para darse la confianza que les faltaba y estaban dando datos de sus propios dones sobrenaturales. La castaña suspiró sonoramente.

— Pude ver el pasado de Vincent.

— Puedo hacer eso. — Afirmó. — Tú me mostraste tus recuerdos.

—… Um… Veo… Cosas… Inusuales. Espíritus poseyendo objetos…

— Supongo que puedo hacerlo. — Murmuró pensativo. — Después de todo, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de cruzarme con uno. Los presiento de lejos. — Aclaró. Amy asintió.

—… ¿Saber que algo…?

— ¿Saber que ocurre algo malo? — Ella afirmó con al cabeza. — Sí, cuando llegamos aquí…— Señaló el interior de la casa de Scott. —… Se sintió un ambiente frío y pesado.

—… Yo lo sentí frío y sofocante.

—… Bueno, eso depende de la perspectiva que tenemos. — Concluyó.

—… ¿Hay algo más que puedes hacer? — Preguntó insegura. Sabía que Mike tenía algo más que mostrarle.

—…— Sonrió. — No puedo aflorar mis emociones con tanta libertad. — Amy le miró, confundida. —… No importa que emoción sea, si la reluzco con mucho afán, puedo generar problemas. Es como si liberaras descargas de tu propio cuerpo a todo lo que te rodea.

—… ¿Por eso…?— Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Cuando ella descubrió lo que ocurría con ella, creyó que Mike había reaccionado de una forma muy indiferente, cuando en realidad estaba restringiendo dejar escapar su calma.

—… Estaba tratando de calmarme. Estoy condenado a ser… Un pacifista. — Se rió ante el término, aunque a Amy no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—… Bien. — Bueno, ahora tenía muchas cosas claras. Lo miró. —… Esperaremos a que Scott vuelva, no me gusta estar en su casa sin su permiso, aunque antes haya sido también mi casa. — Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. No se sentía bien. — Mañana tengo que ir al hospital. — Le avisó.

—… No podré acompañarte, lo siento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

— No importa. — Se encogió de hombros, un poco más tranquila. Aunque no se notara, Mike si estaba preocupado por ella.

.

.

.

La marioneta estaba en el cuarto personificado de la pizzería, reflexionando, pensando, recordando. Después de lo que descubrieron, la mente de cada animatrónico se había bloqueado de forma definitiva, no querían despertar, querían _morir_. Y no los culpaba, pero la vida les daría su castigo, así como a él también lo condenarían de hacer algo tan inconsecuente y cruel. Además, no se había parado a pensar en los verdaderos sentimientos de los animatrónicos.

Porque había algo que definitivamente era imperdonable.

Y era privarlos de su propia personalidad.

Muchos comenzaron a notarlo. El hecho de que los cadáveres de sus compañeros, los niños, estuvieran dentro de los trajes. Y por lo tanto, sus almas se traspasaron al cuerpo de los animatrónicos. A ellos no les importó, solo se dejaron manipular, parecían no querer seguir viviendo, porque al parecer, sin la joven que conocieron años atrás, sus vidas no tenían mucho sentido. Aquella vez él se había molestado y se preguntó:

¿Cómo era posible que no quisieran vivir solo por una persona?

Aunque él mismo se contestó esa pregunta. Él sabía muy bien que Amy era ese tipo de persona que al conocerla, era como si no uno fuera incapaz de alejarse de una esperanza y felicidad como eso. Y eso inspiraba la joven. Esperanza, amor, felicidad, luz.

Y como Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy habían perdido todo eso, se entregaron al sueño en el que se encontraban ahora, pues los espíritus de los niños eran los que ejercían el control sobre sus cuerpos. Eso explicaba el por qué de sus esferas oculares completamente oscuras y sombrías con un brillo extraño.

. . .

Se escondió al oír unas voces cerca de la puerta.

—… ¿Desaparecido? — Preguntó una voz.

— Sí, Scott está desaparecido. Creemos que se fue de viaje con su hija, pues me había presentado su próxima renuncia cuando terminara la semana. Ahora nos quedamos sin guardia nocturno.

—…

Ese hombre joven que se encontraba allí, que podía ver a través de la puerta un poco abierta, dejaba mucho que desear. Sus ojos…

…

Mike sintió una presencia a su lado, en dirección a la puerta semi-abierta. Miró asesinamente ese sector, notando una presencia inusual a las que estaba acostumbrado. Eso que percibía no estaba vivo.

Pero tampoco muerto.

—… ¿Joven Schmidt?

—… Me gustaría trabajar aquí como guardia nocturno. — Sonrió sin despegar sus ojos del sector. Ahora sabría muchas cosas.

— ¿De verdad? Nos ayudaría muchísimo.

— Vine a eso al ver el periódico, señor. — Quitó la vista dela puerta finalmente y lo miró. Su sonrisa se ensanchó con una determinación que a la marioneta le pareció de lo más incómoda.

— Pues, comienzas el lunes, muchacho.

— Gracias.

Ambos se alejaron para que el señor Fazbear siguiera mostrándole el recorrido de la pizzería, mientras que la marioneta sentía que ese chico generaría grandes problemas. Tendrían que eliminarlo, algo le decía que sabía algo que él y los animatrónicos desconocían.

Y no sabía cuánta razón tenía.

.

.

.

—… ¿Creen que desaparecí con Scott? — Repitió Amy mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Encendió la estufa y se sentó en el sofá.

—… Pues, sí. — Se sentó a su lado mientras soplaba la humeante taza de chocolate caliente que se había servido. Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando notó que Amy miraba fijamente la taza con los labios apretados. Mike sonrió. — ¿Quieres un poco?

— Por favor. — Sonrió. Él le dio su taza. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Yo me serviré en otra taza. ¿Te apetecen unas galletas?

—... ¿No hay malvaviscos? — Mike se rió suavemente.

— Sí, pero los guardaba para otra ocasión.

—… Podemos comprar más. — Insistió-

— Ajá. — Volvió con otra taza y una pequeña fuente con los dulces. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Amy sacó un malvavisco y lo sumergió en el líquido caliente. —… Pienso trabajar allí. — Habló cuando Amy se había tragado el dulce.

O al menos eso quiso, pero fue impedido cuando Mike dijo esas palabras.

Comenzó a toser sonoramente mientras Mike le tendía una servilleta. Cuando la joven se calmó lo miró, atónita.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Pienso trabajar allí, como guardia. Me gustaría hablar con esa marioneta de la que me hablas tanto y con tus amigos.

—…— Hizo una mueca. —Scott me dijo que últimamente estaban bravos.

— Hablas de ellos como si fueran perros. — Se burló.

— Son "animales"… Técnicamente. — Hizo las comillas con sus dedos. — Y no son perros, ninguno de ellos. — Bebió un poco. — Está muy bueno, ¿qué le echaste? — Preguntó refiriéndose al chocolate caliente.

— Es un secreto. — Su sonrisa se borró y la miró. — ¿Qué tal tu visita al hospital?

— Ah. — Sonrió. — Estoy bien, sana y saludable…

— ¿De verdad? — Ella asintió. —… No te creo.

—… ¿Eh?

— Hablaremos de eso cuando estés lista. Me estás ocultando algo, pero no te voy a presionar ni tampoco indagaré en tu mente para saberlo.

—…— Asintió. No quería decirle, podría alterarle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mike soltó un sonoro suspiro, maldición, tener que perder sus horas de sueño, morirse de frío para cuidar unos animatrónicos que se les había zafado un tornillo. Se sentó lo más cómodo posible en la oficina y revisó la hora. Ya había comenzado su turno. Pasaron un par de minutos y el teléfono sonó, desconcertándolo un poco. Por un momento pensó que era Amy, pero luego descartó esa idea. La joven castaña necesitaba horas suficientes de sueño para que se encontrara bien. Y él le había pedido que no se preocupara por él. La tercera vez que sonó, se activó la grabadora.

— _Hola. ¿Hola, hola?_ — Escuchó una voz, que le alivió reconocer.

— ¿Scott?

— _Aah, quise grabar un mensaje para ti… Para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche._ — Mike pensó unos segundos, lo más probable era que el hombre del teléfono había deseado prevenir al próximo guardia. Sonrió.

Eso había sido muy ingenioso.

— _Um… En realidad yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como podrás ver… Así que… Sé que puede ser un poco abrumador… Pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Eh, ¡estarás bien!_ — Mike se rió suavemente. Scott trataba de convencerse de eso. — _Así que, solo centrémonos en conseguir que pases tu primera semana. ¿Ok?_

A medida que escuchaba la grabación comenzó a rememorar ciertas cosas que Amy le había dicho de Scott. Que a pesar de muchas cosas, al igual que ella, ambos aún sentían mucho cariño por esos animatrónicos. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Sería imposible para ellos odiarles.

" _Gracias a ellos y a mí, Scott recuerda a mamá todos los días."_

Sí, ella le había contado. La muerte de sus padres, o al menos la de su madre, el coma de su padre, la adopción de Scott y sus sentimientos de amor por su madre. Los años que crecieron, pesando en Anne y en Jay, puede que sus memorias los siguieran como fantasmas, pero a ellos no les había importado.

Y la forma en que Scott había hablado de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy…

Se notaba a leguas que les tenía aprecio.

La primera noche la pasó sin muchos problemas, ni siquiera se cruzó con la marioneta. Pero había algo que le inquietaba grandemente y era el ambiente de muerte que rodeaba la pizzería. No se trataba de hedores, tampoco de apariencias. Era la presencia del lugar. Es como si se encontrara en un cementerio. Miró su alrededor antes de salir. Eran las 6:15. Pasaría a comprar algo para la castaña que seguiría durmiendo a estas horas.

.

.

.

Amy abrió la puerta para recibir el viento frío que mordió sus mejillas y a Mike que le extendió una bolsa.

— ¿Nueces? — Dijo al inspeccionar lo que contenía.

— Te gustan, ¿no? Además, es buena para tu salud. — Entró mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Ella asintió. — También traje dulce de leche para que…

— ¡Gracias! — Alzó la voz, encantada. Le encantaban las cosas dulces en la época de invierno. Mike solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

—… Scott dejó un mensaje, Amy. — La castaña lo miró, concentrada. — No para mí, ni para ti. Era una especie de mensaje para el próximo guardia. Tenías razón acerca del comportamiento de tus amigos, trataron de meterse en la oficina, pero lo evité gracias a las instrucciones de Scott. — La de ojos mieles asintió mientras la veía comer las nueces con el dulce. Suspiró al quitarle ambas cosas. Amy le miró mal. — Solo puedes comer dulces de vez en cuando, una vez a la semana y en un horario específico del día. Espera hasta la otra semana.

— ¿Qué comprarás?

— ¿Qué deseas tú?

—… Mm…— Hizo una mueca pensativa. —… Pastel de frutas estaría bien. — Sonrió.

Mike rodó de ojos y acarició su cabello.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste pesadillas anoche? — La sonrisa de la joven se apagó y miró la mesa.

—… Siempre las tengo, Mike. — Suspiró. — Pero puedo manejarlas para seguir durmiendo.

—… Ya veo.

Amy se levantó y se vistió para dar su caminata diaria de dos horas. Siempre hacía eso, por lo tanto Mike se encargaba del almuerzo y Amy de la cena. Erala costumbre de ambos hacía algunos meses. Debían cuidarse mutuamente.

Pero sentían que algo no estaba bien como de costumbre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entró a la casa vacía y se decepcionó de no encontrar a Scott nuevamente. ¿Dónde podría estar? Llevaba días desaparecido y eso le inquietaba profundamente. Había pagado sus deudas, la de la luz, la del agua y la del teléfono en caso de que le haya surgido un problema económico. Era de noche, le había pedido a Mike si podía quedarse a dormir aquí, pues se sentía un poco más cómoda en su antiguo hogar. El chico accedió y le dijo que iría por ella en la mañana. Esa era la cuarta noche que Mike trabajaba allí y esperaba que estuviera bien.

Se acercó al teléfono, sonrió satisfecha al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Scott había dejado un mensaje de voz en su propio teléfono.

. . .

Mike esperaba pacientemente la cuarta llamada de Scott.

—… _Hola, hola. Hey… Wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo._ — Mike frunció el ceño. La voz de Scott sonaba algo… Extraña. — _Eh… Hey, escucha… Es probable que no esté cerca para enviarte un mensaje mañana…_ — Contuvo el aliento al escuchar unos golpes en medio de la línea.

Se levantó bruscamente del asiento, sintiendo un extraño olor. Era de un cadáver. Miró a su alrededor. Maldición, se estaba alterando. Comenzó a sudar.

—… _Ha sido una mala noche para mí, aquí…_

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un insoportable dolor en las sienes. Su oder se estaba activando y de la peor manera. No quería saber adónde quería llegar ese mensaje. Algo le decía que no quería saberlo. Evitó cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía, lograría ver lo ocurrido, y al parecer, era algo malo.

Sin poder más, cerró sus orbes. Los abrió y se encontró en frente de Scott, realizando la grabación.

—…

. . .

—… _Hola, Amy… Yo… Lamento decirte que no podremos vernos hoy… Y tal vez… No podremos vernos en mucho tiempo._

Amy frunció el ceño, sin comprender. ¿Qué quería decir Scott con eso? ¿Se había ido de viaje por un problema de la empresa?

— _¿Sabes? Todos estos años… Cuando quedé a cargo de ti, quiero que sepas que… Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Porque… Amy, a pesar de que no somos relativos de sangre… Desde que te vi en los brazos de Anne cuando naciste, siempre te consideré MI niña, mi hija._

Muy, bien. Se estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué Scott le estaba diciendo esas cosas? Parecía como si estuviera despidiéndose…-

Entonces la realidad la golpeó, fuerte.

Retrocedió, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—… No…— Sus orbes mieles se llenaron de lágrimas. — No, no… Por favor… No me lo quites a él…

. . .

—… Um…— Se oían golpes en la puerta. Mike tragó saliva. — Estoy aliviado de haberte dejado estos mensajes… O, cuando lo hice. — Scott miraba de reojo las puertas. — Hey, hazme un favor. Tal vez, en algún momento puedas revisar el interior de los trajes… En el cuarto de atrás.

. . .

El corazón de Amy latía acelerado, respiraba agitada, escuchando, tal vez, por última vez la voz de su padrastro a través del teléfono.

— Dicen que un hijo es una bendición, y quien quiera que lo dijo, tenía razón para mí. Porque… Te amé, te amo y te amaré más que a mi vida, siempre. Y me duele… Dejarte. No quiero dejarle, no quiero abandonarte… Pero no puedo evitarlo… Supongo que ahora… Comprendo cómo se sintió Ann días antes del accidente.

Amy sollozó fuerte.

— "No digas eso, Scott… No lo digas…"

—… Te amo, hija. Tenlo presente cada día de tu vida, ¿sí?

— ¡NO! — Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

. . .

— Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien los revise… Tal vez no será tan malo… Siempre me pregunté qué había en esas cabezas vacías de allí, ya sabes…

La canción del animatrónico que conocía como Freddy lo hizo tragar saliva, sin poder quitar vista de algo que no podía evitar. Ya había sucedido, él solo estaba viendo los acontecimientos pasados en esa oficina. Bonnie y Chica se acercaban más, demostrándolo mientras soltaban ruidos extraños.

—… Oh, no…— Vio la sonrisa de tristeza de Scott.

. . .

— No permitas… Que Vincent te haga daño.

Amy alzó la vista al teléfono, anonada. ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? La grabación terminó.

—… No. — Se levantó y agarró el teléfono. Lo sacudió con fuerza. — ¡No, Scott, NO! — Lágrimas de desesperación, angustia y rabia salían de sus ojos. — ¡Dime más! ¿Cómo supiste eso? Yo… Scott… Yo…— Sollozó. —… Yo quería estar contigo un poco más…— Abrazó el aparato. —… Quería decirte… Tantas cosas…— Miró sus manos, que tenían cicatrices a causa de la noche que estuvo a punto de ser metida a un traje.

Qué irónico, ella se había salvado por poco.

En cambio, Scott ni siquiera pudo huir.

—… Yo quería… Decirte lo mucho que te quiero, Scott…— Apretó los puños. — Que sin ti… Yo no estaría aquí… Fuiste el único… ¡El único que me sostuvo cuando yo no podía ni siquiera ponerme de pie! — Golpeó con fuerza el suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía respirar bien, le dolía el pecho, la garganta, la cabeza y el vientre. —… Estuviste… Todos esos años conmigo… Yo nunca pude agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, Scott…— Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, recordando la sonrisa de su padrastro.

Se levantó, furiosa. Agarró el teléfono y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo. Volcó la mesa del comedor, pateó la televisión, comenzó a romper todo lo que había a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?! — Miró el techo, como si este tuviera la respuesta. — ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO QUITASTE?! Scott… Era lo único que yo tenía…— Apretó los dientes. — ¡SCOTT FUE MI PADRE, MI MADRE, MI HERMANO, MI AMIGO, TODO! — Sin él, esa casa se sentía tan ajena… Sin el calor de él. Ya no sentía esa casa su hogar. Lanzó una copa a la pared, rompiéndola al instante. — ¡REGRÉSAMELO! ¡REGRÉSAME A SCOTT! — Gritó. — ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡MÁTAME A MÍ SI QUIERES, PERO REGRÉSAMELOOOOOO! — Sus pulmones parecían estar en llamas, nunca había alzado tanto la voz en su vida, ni siquiera cuando Vincent le había torturado.

Vincent.

—…— Gimió y se dejó caer al suelo, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas sin descanso. Amy se abrazó el vientre, sintiendo un agudo dolor. —… ¿Qué harás ahora? — Susurró. —… ¿Me vas a quitar a Lisa, a Frank? ¿A Mike? — Musitó mientras lentamente se dejaba caer recostada al suelo, sin dejar de abrazar su vientre. —… ¿O tal vez…?— No entendía de dónde salían tantas gotas saladas de sus ojos, podría jurar que se deshidrataría si seguía llorando así. —… ¿Me quitarás al hijo que estoy esperando? — Inhaló y exhaló entrecortadamente. — ¿Me lo quitarás? — Se preguntó a sí misma mientras sentía que estaba sangrando un poco. —… Eso quería decirte, Scott… Que…— Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. —… Que yo… Iba a ser madre…

.

.

.

Mike corría por toda la pizzería desesperado. Sus poderes se habían alborotado y habían retenido a los animatrónicos para que lo atraparan. Se detuvo para coger aire. Se volteó y vio a Foxy correr hacia él. Le dirigió una mirada asesina.

— ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! — Gritó. Y como si fuera una orden, una ráfaga empujó al zorro, haciéndolo retroceder y caer sentado al suelo. Mike aprovechó y siguió revisando casa habitación secreta del sector.

Eran más de las 6, pero al parecer, estos seguían persiguiéndole. No sabía por qué, supuso que la marioneta extraña había notado que sus poderes eran mayores que los de Amy o ese tal Vincent. En una esquina divisó a Chica y a Bonnie, que lo miraba con ese extraño brillo en los ojos. Él les dirigió una mirada furibunda y estos fueron empujados por una fuerza invisible contra las paredes.

Decir que estaba furioso era poco. Sentía el dolor, la angustia y la rabia recorrer sus entrañas, su corazón, sus venas. Había desatado sus emociones, porque no pudo soportar semejante noticia.

Scott estaba muerto.

Y fueron ellos.

Y si había algo que le dolía más que a nada en esta vida, era el dolor que cargaba la joven castaña que había conocido años atrás.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Amy con esa noticia?

Había pasado por mucho.

Y en el estado en el que se encontraba, le haría peor.

Se detuvo.

Lo mejor era ir a ver a Amy, porque ella dijo que estaría en la casa de su padrastro.

Por eso había sentido el lugar tan extraño. Esa casa ya no tenía dueño.

Sería mejor irse y verla, debía decirle, no podía ocultárselo, pero con el mayor tacto posible. Si no era cuidadoso, terminaría quebrando a su pobre joven.

Amy era lo más importante que tenía, no podía perderla.

Más ahora que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy no sabía cuántas horas llevaba tirada en el suelo, despierta, hecha un ovillo. Tenía frío, pero honestamente le daba igual.

Sintió una punzada en el vientre.

Llevaba seis meses de embarazo, aunque no se notaba casi nada. Según el habían dicho, al parecer la criatura crecía, pero iba a ser pequeñita en su nacimiento comparado a otros bebés. Además, como había sido víctima de un ataque, tenía altos riesgos de morir en el parto. A ella no le importó, quería ser madre. Mientras avanzaban los meses, los dolores en el vientre disminuían porque trataba de mantenerse lo más serena y calmada posible.

Pero ahora no podía lidiar con tanto.

No estaban sus padres, tampoco Scott. Lisa y Frank estaban lejos.

Mike aún no venía por ella.

Estaba sola, mientras abrazaba su vientre para proteger a la criatura que esperaba. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

¿Qué no había perdido ya?

—… London Bridge is falling down…— Cantó suavemente.

.

.

.

No sabían por qué, pero esa canción se les vino a la cabeza a los cuatro. Recordando la voz de la muchachita que juraron proteger y amar toda su existencia.

—… Falling Down…— Comenzó Freddy, en un aire distraído.

Claro, se sorprendió cuando Bonnie le siguió.

— Falling Down…

— London Bridge is falling down…— Continuó Chica.

Los ojos de los tres estaban llenos de tristeza. Solo en el día podían volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo, pero les resultaba realmente… doloroso.

Los tres miraron la _Pirate Cove_ , donde Foxy los miraba con la misma tristeza. Sabía muy bien que ellos querían que terminara la letra de la canción.

Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

¿Qué perdían con hacerlo? Si ya habían perdido todo.

—… My fair lady. — Finalizó.

" _La realidad es demasiado cruel, demasiado brutal._

 _Ni siquiera he tenido el derecho a soñar._

 _Cuando pienso en el futuro, no puedo evitar las lágrimas."_

 _Continuará…_

 **La frase que dejé allí está en perspectiva de Amy. Es decir… Por favor. Amy ha pasado por tanto dolor que todos estamos sorprendidos de que aún siga viva cargando tanto sufrimiento.**

 **Bueno, este capítulo está algo triste… Y angustiante, pues se está acabando el fic y las cosas al parecer no van a terminar bien.**

 **Por cierto, ¿vieron el tráiler de FNAF 4? Se ve interesante, lo más probable es que haga otro fic con respecto al cuarto juego, puede ser un fic aparte de este, o una continuación, no lo sé, depende de cómo sea y cuál es su historia.**

 **También pienso hacer una especie de fic que refleje los sentimientos de los animatrónicos hacia Amy, obviamente pondré advertencia de que si no se ha leído este fic, no comprenderán el por qué Freddy y los otros aman tanto a Amy. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Fue buena forma de desahogo porque estoy de un humor… Que ni quieren saber, estoy que lanzo a la gente por la ventana XD**

 **Dejen muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews.**

 **Muchos reviews: Escritora feliz: Actualización frecuente**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	11. Reencuentro

**Wiiii 60 reviews e.e (en total xD) Bueno, hola…**

 **Si lo veo de forma básica, yo creo que quedan… ¿tres? O máximo cuatro capítulos restantes para que esta historia acabe, pero también me gustaría preguntarles un par de cosas, y contéstenme en los reviews por favor…**

 **Um, en el cap. Anterior mencioné que quería hacer un fic, o una serie de drabbles porque no estoy segura si será muy corto… Se iría a tratar de los sentimientos de cada animatrónico en cuanto a la relación que sostienen con Amy. Los mencionaré a todos (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, Mangle, Puppet, SpringBonnie/Trap) No me faltó ninguno, cierto…? Bueno, eso.**

 **Lo segundo que quería preguntarles es si desean un fic con respecto a FNAF 4, depende de las teorías que se lleve yo decidiré si relacionarlo con este. Ojalá LEAN ESTO y me contesten en los REVIEWS!**

 **Bien, vayamos al capítulo porque dejé a los personajes con ganas de cortarse los brazos…**

Más vida.

 _-T-r-e-s—D-í-a-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Mike no tuvo que forzar la puerta, tenía las emociones tan alborotadas que apenas se acercó al hogar de Scott, la puerta se abrió antes de tiempo. Entró y se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó con claridad el lugar. Estaba hecho trizas. Se preguntó unos segundos si acaso había entrado un ladrón, pero desechó la idea al sentir el ambiente pesado, lleno de sentimientos negativos. Caminó lentamente por los destrozos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente al visualizar a cierta castaña en el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras abrazaba su estómago._

— _¡Amy! — Se arrodilló para levantarla y recostar su cabeza en su hombro. — Hey, Amy. Despierta, ¿qué…?— Dejó de hablar al verla abrir los ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas._

—… _Scott…— Sollozó._

 _Mike se tensó y tendió a abrazarla. Necesitaba calmarse y regularizar los latidos alocados de su corazón. Debía evitar más destrozos. Había sufrido un ataque de rabia y casi mataba a los animatrónicos con sus poderes descontrolados._

—… _Amy, lo lamento. — Susurró lo más calmado posible. —… Me enteré anoche…-_

— _Estoy…— Le interrumpió cuando su voz se quebró. Mike se separó un poco de ella para mirarla. Vio el miedo en sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. —… Estoy sangrando, Mike._

 _Maldición._

 _La mesa del comedor se trizó y las ventanas se destrozaron al mismo tiempo cuando Mike procesó la información. Estaba sangrando. Estaba perdiendo al bebé._

 _Sin más que decir, la levantó, la cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo al hospital más cercano que había._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Amy abrió lentamente los ojos. Trató de levantarse, pero honestamente nunca se había sentido tan cansada. Dirigió su vista hacia, para su sorpresa, a Lisa y a Frank. Los dos estaban dormiendo en las sillas que estaban apoyadas en la pared. Miró a Mike, que dormía arrodillado frente a su cama, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos.

—… M…— Alzó débilmente la mano y tocó suavemente el cabello de Mike. Él abrió casi al instante los ojos. —… Mike…— Susurró.

—…— Se incorporó mientras soltaba un suave bostezo y la miró seriamente. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Ella no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de hablar. No quería nada. —… Supongo que no. — Musitó.

—… Mi bebé…-— La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de unos treinta años y le sonrió a Amy.

— Hola, preciosa. Al fin despiertas. Llevas tres días durmiendo. — La castaña miró a Mike atónita. Él asintió, dándole la razón a la enfermera. — Tenías altos niveles de estrés y una crisis nerviosa, o más bien una fuerte depresión. Vino de forma violenta y rápida, por eso te debilitaste y también a la niña.

—… ¿Niña?

— Sí, es una niña. — Dijo al leer los informes que tenía en su mano. — Tienes seis meses, así que aprovechamos de averiguarlo como no habías venido antes.

—… Pero…— Se incorporó un poco. — ¿Está… bien? Yo…-

— Bueno… Dale gracias al padre aquí presente. — Le sonrió a Mike, quien no dijo nada. — Llegó justo a tiempo para prevenir esa tragedia, linda. Recibiste transfusiones de sangre también.

—… Ya veo. — Se llevó ambas manos a su vientre.

Vio a Lisa y a Frank despertar mientras la enfermera se retiraba. Frank se acercó rápidamente a la cama.

— ¡Maldita sea, Amy! A ti te encanta asustarnos. — La regañó mientras pellizcaba su mejilla. La castaña no dijo nada.

—… Tiempo sin verte, Amy. — Sonrió un poco Lisa, pero la borró enseguida cuando vio la expresión nula de su amiga. —… ¿Amy?

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el rubio.

Amy los veía, estas eran las personas que se preocupaban por ella, que la querían… Pero faltaban algunos.

Sus ojos mieles se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar suavemente, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Lisa y Frank la miraban confundidos, no comprendían el por qué de su angustia y tristeza. Mike solo tendió a suspirar y tomar a ambos del brazo para sacarlos de la habitación y dejar a Amy solta.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Amy alzó las rodillas y apoyó su frente en ellas mientras sollozaba más fuerte. Inhaló y exhaló para tratar de tranquilizar el latente dolor de su corazón, de su alma, de su cuerpo… Pero todo era en vano. No podía detener el sangrado de esa herida tan grande. No era visible, eso era cierto, pero dolía más que cualquier puñalada que recibió, más que los golpes, cada engranaje enterrado en su cuerpo cuando estuvo a punto de ser metida en un traje.

—… Scott…

.

.

.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Frank.

—…— Mike se cruzó de brazos y miró con frustración el suelo.

—… ¿Es cierto? — Preguntó Lisa. Trataba de calmarse, pero la noticia era impactante. Ahora comprendían la actitud de Amy. —… ¿Scott está muerto?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuándo pasó esto…?

— Hace una semana más o menos. Yo no lo sabía hasta hacía algunos días atrás. Amy también se enteró y cuando fui a buscarla, la encontré en el suelo sangrando y llorando. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería recordar eso, por un segundo casi se le había ido lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

Tenía un instinto de querer matar a alguien con tanta fuerza que se estaba asustando de él mismo.

Pero no se culparía si descargara toda esa ira con Vincent.

Porque él comenzó eso.

Todo.

 _-N-o-c-h-e—7-_

 _Mike vio la hora. 6:02 am. No podía hacer otra cosa más que trabajar, era la única forma de calmarle. El hecho de que Amy aún no despertara le daba ganas de descontrolarse como una bestia._

 _Sin importarle, se levantó, dejó todo su equipo de lado y salió a caminar por los pasillos. Antes de irse, necesitaba hacer algo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pero no fue muy necesario, lo sintió acercarse a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró con la marioneta, a quien más quería ver._

 _Detrás de esta, se encontraban Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden Freddy, con esos ojos huecos y oscuros. No les dio importancia y fijó su mirada en el títere._

— _Así que tú eres la marioneta. — Esta no se mostraba del todo cómoda con respecto a su identidad. —… Antes eras un niño._

—… _Yo ni siquiera te conozco, pero pareces ser una amenaza, aún más que Vincent. — La mirada de Mike se afiló con ese nombre. No soportaba oírlo. Lo odiaba._

 _Ese nombre…_

 _Lo conocía incluso antes de que Amy le confesara todo. Porque ella antes de decirle todo, gritaba su nombre entre pesadillas, suplicando que se detuviera, que dolía, que no quería sufrir más. Ese nombre estaba grabado con una cicatriz en el cuerpo de Amy. Y en él, había quedado prendado ese nombre como fuego en su mente._

 _Porque él había visto las memorias de Amy, había escuchado sus gritos, su llanto y su desesperación._

— _No me compares con esa basura. — Sonrió con una extraña maldad. No le gustaba que le provocaran, siempre había consecuencias. En este caso, su ira fue notoria y esto provocó que una ráfaga golpeara a la marioneta, provocando que ese tambaleara violentamente. Los animatrónicos quisieron acercarse a estos, pero se quedaron quietos cuando el chico puso sus ojos en cada uno. No podían moverse, y no comprendían el por qué._

 _El guardia actual caminó hacia ellos con decisión y se paró en frente de Freddy primero, alzó la mano y presionó el sector correcto. Aplicó lo mismo con los otros._

 _Lentamente, uno a uno dejó de moverse definitivamente._

 _El títere lo miró._

—… _¿Qué?_

— _Reduje sus sistemas de interacción a cero. — Lo miró. — De esa forma podré charlar contigo sin interrupción. — Endureció la mirada. — ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Scott?_

—… _¿Por qué deseas saberlo?_

— _Porque merece estar en un lugar mucho más digno que estar rodeado de cadáveres de niños muertos. — Soltó sin delicadeza._

—… _Tú no entenderías…_

— _No tengo por qué hacerlo._

— _No eres nada de Scott._

—… _Tal vez. — Admitió. — Pero era la persona más importante de una persona que yo quiero más que a mi vida. — Apretó los puños. — No me importa si quieres justicia, pero pagarás muy caro lo que has hecho._

 _Sin más, Mike se volteó y caminó a la salida._

 _-E-n-d-s_

Después de eso le preguntaron si había modificado el sistema de interacción, obviamente él lo admitió, pero lo despidieron por eso. Quizá era problemático poner las manos encima en esas cosas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Creyó que así todo se acabaría y no provocarían más muertes. Sin embargo lo más probable era que pronto los pondrían en su nivel común y corriente.

—… ¿Y cómo murió?

— No pregunten eso. — Negó con la cabeza. Tenía la idea de cómo, y no quería imaginársela.

.

.

.

Amy volvió a su casa con Mike. Lisa y Frank trataban de visitarla la mayor cantidad de veces para animarla, pero la muerte de su padrastro le había golpeado de una forma realmente fuerte. Aunque la castaña no se quería dejar vencer, no podía permitírselo, necesitaba ser fuerte por la hija que llevaba en su vientre, puede que se haya salvado de momento, pero su cuerpo seguía muy débil. Las probabilidades de su sobrevivencia eran bajas por tener unos órganos tan débiles.

Claro, no siempre fue así.

Desde lo ocurrido con Vincent…

Por alguna razón, desde ese entonces… Siempre sufría enfermedades relacionadas con los órganos que él se había atrevido a lastimar esa noche.

Era como si le hubiera impregnado algo tan doloroso en esos sectores que jamás sería capaz de sanarlo.

Por eso no era tan notorio su vientre. Era muy pequeño en comparación a otros embarazos.

. . .

Se abrazó el estómago, no quería que su hija naciera muerta. Le daba pavor.

— ¿Amy? — Alzó la vista y vio entrar a Mike con una taza humeante. — Te traje un té.

—… Gracias, Mike. — Musitó. Tomó la taza y miró su reflejo a través del líquido. —… Oye… Deberíamos elegirle el nombre.

— ¿Mm? ¿A quién? ¿A la niña? — Ella asintió. —… ¿Qué tal si esperamos hasta que nazca? Solo quedan tres meses. Además, sabrás la respuesta cuando la tengas en tus brazos. — Sonrió lo más calmado posible. La de ojos mieles correspondió su sonrisa.

— Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando la tenga en mis brazos… Sabré qué nombre ponerle.

.

.

.

Amy se había enterado que Lisa tenía un hijo, y que por eso no podía visitarla muy a menudo, tenía que ocuparse de él. Pero eso a ella no le molestó. Además, apreciaba mucho la preocupación de la gente que la quería, pero sinceramente quería estar sola. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas. Y más que nada, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas.

Porque sabía cómo había muerto Scott.

Y lo peor era que…

Tenía una idea de quiénes habían sido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No quería comprobarlo, de verdad no quería…

Siguió caminando en dirección al hospital donde estuvo unos días para retirar unos papeles. Y por casualidades de la vida, era el mismo lugar donde estaba su padre en coma. Aprovecharía de darle una visita. Entró y estuvo un par de minutos esperando a que la llamaran para entregarle los exámenes…-

Sin embargo una extraña energía la llamó.

Miró en dirección de las escaleras, en el piso siguiente, se encontraba la habitación de su padre. Temerosamente, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia allá. Algo le instaba ir al lado de su padre, sentía algo extraño y angustiante en su pecho. Sintió unos ojos a sus espaldas y se volteó, logró ver una sombra extraña, pero la identificó enseguida.

—…

Era un animatrónico. Descartaba la idea de ser Freddy o los otros. Ellos nunca irían a un lugar como ese, sin mencionar que no se ubicaban bien. Tampoco le pertenecía a la marioneta esa aura, el títere irradiaba tristeza, no los sentimientos curiosamente divertidos que rodeaban al personaje incógnito.

Pero lo recordó.

—… ¿Spring Bonnie?

Siempre supo que ese animatrónico destilaba una alegría irónica, llena de burlas.

— Siempre te he observado desde las sombras, es la primera vez que me descubres. — Habló una voz rasposa.

No se asustó, se volteó y lo vió. Estaba un poco sucio, pero en lo demás, estaba en perfecto estado.

—… Tú…

— No preguntes cosas que no son de mi incumbencia, porque no te las contestaré. — Amy hizo una mueca. — Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que tú misma volverás.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Será mejor que subas, hay algo de malas vibras arriba. — Musitó antes de desaparecer, desconcertándola.

Finalmente lo sintió.

Esa aura que le daba escalofrío incluso en sus pesadillas. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y corrió hacia el cuarto de su padre. Abrió la puerta violentamente y sus ojos mieles se encontraron con los sombríos y oscuros de Vincent.

Era la primera que lo veía durante unos meses. Cuando lo veía, solo era de lejos, le sonreía con esa perversidad y burla que le daban muchísimo miedo. Pero esta vez no parecía divertido, ni un poco. Sus ojos oscuros irradiaban una helada ira que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Tragó saliva al ver que tenía un bisturí cerca del cuello de su padre en coma.

—… No lo hagas. — Suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Por qué? Nunca despertará de todos modos.

—… Puede que tengas razón…— Su respiración se agitó. —… P-Pero… No es la forma de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Ahora me pides que te complazca? — La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios era tan falsa que Amy quiso gritar. Estaba segura que quería gritarle, golpearla, cualquier cosa, todo menos esa sonrisa.

—… No he dicho nada… Me he mantenido callada…-

— Mentira. ¿Qué hay de ese niño que te embarazó? Le dijiste todo.

—… De todos modos ya lo sabía. — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó el estómago.

Retrocedió asustada cuando Vincent caminó hacia ella. Chocó contra la pared temblando. Dios, estaba aterrada. Y más que salir herida ella, podría pasarle algo al bebé. Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te asuste? — Se burló cuando rozó la punta del bisturí por su cuello. Amy se encogió.

—… Déjame ir…

— ¿Por qué debería? — Preguntó con la voz ronca. Se enfureció al ver que la joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se veía tan frágil que parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. La agarró por su cabello en el sector de la nuca y jaló de él para acercarla a su rostro. — ¡Mírame!

Amy soltó un gemido de dolor y abrió con esfuerzo los ojos. Los orbes de Vincent estaban brillantes de odio e ira.

— Tú eres mía. — Azotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared.

Amy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordaba que en sus visiones, el hombre púrpura había hecho lo mismo con su mujer. ¿Acaso la mataría?

— ¡No tienes derecho de estar con nadie más! ¡Yo te toqué primero! ¡YO te marqué, así como marqué a esos mocosos! — La castaña le miró incrédula. — ¿No lo sabías? No importaba qué obra de arte usara, siempre usaba la misma al final. — Se rió de su expresión. — Sin embargo solo una persona sobrevivió a esa marca, y esa fuiste tú. Por lo tanto, eres mía. Te tengo marcada, eres de mi PROPIA EXCLUSIVIDAD. — La zarandeó y terminó por lanzarla al suelo.

La joven cayó sentada. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Alzó la vista y contuvo el aliento cuando Vincent volvió a colocarse al lado de la cama de su padre. Y sin chistar, enterró el bisturí en la garganta del hombre y terminó por cortarle todo el cuello.

Amy se puso lentamente de pie, viendo la escena. Vincent solo sonrió al ver su horrorizada expresión.

—… Eso fue solo el comienzo. Con el resto iré enserio.

Y como si se hubiese tratado de una charla casual, Vincent se fue muy satisfecho con lo que hizo. Amy se apoyó en la pared, con la mente difusa y las piernas temblando. El nudo en su garganta era tan doloroso que sentía que se lanzaría a gritar y llorar. Pero debía calmarse, ese sujeto hablaba enserio. Y tenía que ser precavida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería que esa imagen de su padre quedara así. Respiró entrecortadamente, suplicando a Dios que le diera la calma que buscaba por más de seis años.

Estaban sobrepasando su límite.

Porque ella también lo tenía.

Y si lo hacían, ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

El lugar lo habían cerrado.

Alzó la vista y vio las letras coloridas del local.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_.

Miró en los alrededores. Era de noche, y no había nadie en los alrededores. Vio su reloj de bolsillo. Eran las 00:03. Mike la mataría cuando se enterara de que se había escabullido, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba volver, nunca volvió a enfrentarlos porque tenía miedo. Se sintió una estúpida y una cobarde. Porque se suponía que ella los amaba, así como ellos a ella. Pero el hecho de que sus amigos hayan querido matar a Jeremy en los días que estuvo vivo, le desconcertaba. ¿Por qué?

No quería pensar que la marioneta era la causante de sus comportamientos tan inusuales.

Apretó los puños y se ajustó el abrigo. El ambiente era tétrico, como si ese lugar fuera un cementerio.

Claro, lo más probable. Un cementerio infantil.

Se metió por la parte de atrás de la pizzería. Sabía que si la descubrían la considerarían una ladrona o algo parecido. Pero ella deseaba que otros la encontraran. Y no eran precisamente humanos. Tragó saliva y se adentró por los pasillos que le eran completamente desconocidos. Caminó de forma precavida y lenta, no había visto a ninguno por el momento.

Cuando llegó al lugar que le pareció el escenario donde se presentaba el show, se tensó ligeramente al ver que estaba vacío.

Se lamió los labios, pues los había sentido secos. Estaba realmente estresada con esta situación. Pero mientras antes la terminara, mejor.

—… Salgan ya. — Pidió en voz alta.

.

.

.

La marioneta se paralizó al oír esa voz proviniendo a lo lejos.

— " _No puede ser."_

No, eso no podía ser verdad. Esa joven había muerto desangrada a causa de Vincent. Era imposible que estuviera viva. Quizá era otra persona, y una inocente. No quería cargar más muertos que no tenían la culpa de nada. Ya era suficiente con Scott.

Salió rápidamente de su escondite al oír al resto de los cuatro correr en dirección a esa voz. Lo más probable era que la matarían sin discusión.

¡Tenía que detenerlos!

.

.

.

Lo único visible era la luz de la luna reflejando los pocos ventanales. Y gracias a esta, logró divisar un par de siluetas. Los reconoció enseguida, después de todo, el nuevo diseño de su construcción era de ella. Sus ojos mieles se clavaron con los vacíos de Bonnie, tragó saliva y luego los clavó en Foxy.

Algo no estaba bien. Esos ojos… No le pertenecían a sus amigos.

Siempre supo que de todos, el zorro fue el más veloz. Sin embargo eso no evitó que se asustara cuando corrió hacia ella y la tiró al suelo. Amy soltó un gemido de dolor y luego se vio rodeada de cuatro siluetas. La saliva de su garganta estaba atascada allí y no podía tragar. No comprendía lo que sucedía, nunca alteraron sus memorias. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no la reconocían?

Metió rápidamente una mano en su bolsillo y sintió entre sus dedos el objeto que buscaba. Cuando trató de sacar la mano nuevamente, otra se lo impidió. Apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que Chica era la causante. Trató de forcejear usando su otra mano, pero Freddy sujetó su otra muñeca.

Esta situación le era muy similar, le recordaba mucho a la vez que fue atacada por los Toys.

Maldita sea la ironía de todo esto.

Endureció la mirada y los vio a cada uno con una expresión severa.

No, ellos no la matarían. O tenía la esperanza de que fuera así.

Sintió algo moverse en su interior. Su hija. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía morir así…

Ellos no PODÍAN…

Iba a gritar cuando Bonnie le tapó la boca. Ugh, si hubiese sido por ella, le hubiese mordido, pero ¿de qué servía?

La angustia crecía a medida que oía el silencioso _tic tac_ de su reloj de bolsillo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a Foxy alzar su garfio, si calculaba a simple vista, terminaría enterrando en el sector de… su estómago.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de boca tapada por el conejo.

. . .

— Esperen.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos al oír esa voz. No había cambiado en nada. Notó que el agarre de todos se había aflojado. De un ágil movimiento, se soltó de Freddy, le dio un codazo a Bonnie en el sector del abdomen y empujó a Chica. Retrocedió a una distancia prudente de Foxy para evitar que volviera a lastimarla. Se abrazó protectoramente el vientre. No podía perderlo por nada en el mundo. Trató de regularizar los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Terminaría sufriendo un ataque, aunque si lo pensaba de forma lógica, había pasado por tantos horrores que no debería sorprenderle aquello.

Miró acusatoriamente a la marioneta, que tenía su vista clavada en ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos, puede que su rostro no tuviera mucho que decir, pero estaba sorprendido. De eso estaba segura. El títere se acercó a ella lentamente, quien retrocedió un poco confundida. Se estremeció cuando los largos dedos de este rozaron su cabello.

—… Estás viva.

—… ¿Qué? — No comprendía su sorpresa. Ella estaba viva, ¿y qué?

—… Estás viva. — Repitió.

— ¿Qué importa que esté viva? — Espetó con evidente molestia en su voz. — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—…

Dios Santo, estaba viva. ¿Había venido para…? ¿Por qué había venido? Entonces su pregunta se contestó ante la más probable respuesta.

Scott.

—… Creímos que estabas muerta.

— ¿Por qué?

—… Porque ese hombre… Te hizo daño. Cuando llegamos… Todo estaba lleno de sangre, era imposible que hayas sobrevivido…

Suavizó un poco la mirada.

Nunca lo había visto tan acongojado.

—… Es cierto que Vincent me atacó esa noche. Escapé para que la pizzería no saliera afectada, pero me encontraron cerca del sector. Fue inevitable. Y un amigo me donó sangre para salvarme.

—…

—… Pudieron haberle preguntado a… Scott. — Murmuró. Notó la tensión en el títere. Ella comprendió a qué se debía.

Pero quería saber otra cosa primero.

Alzó más la vista para mirar a los cuatro que estaban detrás. Cada uno parecía mirarla sin importancia ni sentimientos.

Nada.

O eso daba a entender esos ojos tan negros y carentes de sentimientos.

—… ¿Qué les hiciste? — Miró nuevamente a la marioneta. Había algo de similitud en los ojos de esta y sus amigos. — ¿Por qué no me reconocen?

—…

— ¡Contéstame!

— ¡Ellos no son…! Tus amigos. No lo son.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—… Ellos quisieron salvarte esa noche, y como lo único que encontramos fue tu sangre… Pensamos lo peor. — Amy nuevamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo. — Y juraron que vengarían tu muerte.

—… ¿Vengarse…?

— Así es. No pude evitarlo, así que se mantuvieron a mi lado para atrapar a Vincent. Pero… Los asesinatos aumentaron… Así que…

—… ¿Así que…?

— Hay almas… De mis compañeros en cada uno de sus cuerpos. Ellos ya no tienen control sobre sí mismos.

—… ¿Qué?

— Se sumergieron en el dolor y decidieron dar sus cuerpos para que mis hermanos los controlaran.

—… Entonces…

Por supuesto, esos ojos se parecían tanto a los de los animatrónicos que tenía casi en frente.

—… ¿No pueden volver a ser los de antes?

— No. Solo en el día cuando estaban con los niños, pero ahora…-

— El lugar está cerrado. — Sus ojos se humedecieron y miró acusatoriamente a la marioneta. —… ¿Cómo pudiste?

— Son solo máquinas.

. . .

Muy bien.

Esas palabras habían sido su límite.

Dio un paso al frente y estampó su mano contra la cara del títere. Lo hizo con tal fuerza que la máscara salió desprendida al suelo. Sabía que no le había dolido, pero necesitaba saciar esa rabia que consumía su corazón.

— ¡NO… SON… MÁQUINAS! — Gritó.

—…— Recogió tranquilamente la máscara y volvió a ponérsela. Puede que no haya sentido nada físico, pero le dolía profundamente la ira que se desprendía en los ojos mieles de la joven.

— Para todos ustedes pueden ser máquinas, robots… ¡Cualquier estupidez! Pero para mí son importantes… ¡Son mi familia! — Sacó el objeto de su bolsillo y se los mostró a los cuatro.

En su mano estaba el brazalete de su madre. Estaba arreglado. Amy lo había reparado años atrás y lo mantenía con ella desde entonces.

— ¡¿No lo reconocen?! ¡Esto era de mi madre! ¡De la creadora de ustedes! ¡Y ahora fueron construidos con MI diseño! ¿No me recuerdan?

—…

— ¡Soy Amy! — Sollozó. — Soy… Su princesita pirata, que canta y toca la guitarra… Que cocina bien…— Jadeó por el llanto. — ¡Despierten ya! ¡Mírenme! Estoy viva, estoy bien… ¡No morí esa noche…! Yo… Estoy viva…

—…

— Su princesita aún está aquí. — Sonrió con tristeza. —… Por favor…

La marioneta negó con la cabeza, era imposible que ellos reaccionaran de esa forma. Aunque se sorprendió cuando todo a su alrededor pareció ser más cálido. Se giró abruptamente y los vio.

Amy estaba un poco sorprendida. Tenía esperanzas de que la recordaran pero se estremeció ante el movimiento violento. Freddy la había jalado en un abrazo y los otros también la estrecharon con fuerza en un abrazo grupal.

—… Amy. — Repitieron todos al unísono.

La castaña sonrió.

Los había recuperado.

.

.

.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Hubiera hecho este capítulo más largo de no ser porque estoy muy apurada porque tengo cosas que hacer… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y respóndanme lo que les pregunté anteriormente…**

 **Rossana's Mind**


	12. No hay perdón

**Hola, chicos! Si quieren saber por qué tanto tiempo ausente… Visiten mi pág. De Facebook porque ahí están las explicaciones. Bueno, este capítulo estará lleno de melancolía, pues estará lleno de recuerdos que no han sido mostrados en el fic, por supuesto.**

 **VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

Más vida.

Mike se acarició las sienes.

Hacía una semana, Amy desaparecía todas las noches, para luego volver y dormir las suficientes horas para despertar en la tarde, preparar la cena, y volver a irse. Su actitud se había enfriado notablemente y sus ojos se veían más sombríos que de costumbre. La castaña, desde la primera noche que se había escapado, había vuelto hecha una persona completamente diferente.

Bueno, no le había dicho nada de la muerte de su padre, solo se enteró cuando fue al hospital con ella a checar lo sucedido.

 _-T-r-e-s—D-í-a-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

—… _Disculpe, señorita. Pero de verdad no vimos absolutamente nada. Las cámaras no reaccionaron ni detectaron un individuo. — Dijo nerviosamente el guardia de seguridad que mostraba los videos en la sala personificada del hospital._

 _La castaña no dijo nada. Veía fijamente la habitación de su padre, donde yacía dormido, y con una distorsión del video, segundos después aparecía con la garganta abierta y sin vida._

—…

— _De verdad, señorita. Lo lamentamos mucho, fue imposible detectar… No supimos cómo…— Calló cuando Amy alzó una mano, deteniendo su excusa con una expresión cansada._

—… _Ya no importa. — Mike la miró sorprendido. Hasta hacía poco, ella siempre tuvo esperanzas de que su padre despertara luego de tantos años. — Creo que debí dejarlo ir antes. Gracias, de todos modos._

 _La joven había tenido una leve esperanza de que el destino y la justicia atraparan a Vincent. Pero parecía que siempre le dejaban pasar sus pecados. Se fue rápidamente de allí, seguida de Mike, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. La agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a mirarlo._

— _¿Qué te sucede, Amy? Sé adónde fuiste anoche, pero desde que volviste… Estás… Diferente._

—…— _Endureció la mirada. — Lo que me sucede, es que estoy harta de no hacer nada. — Llevó una mano a su corazón. — Como tú dijiste, personas como nosotros debemos realizar el cambio. Pero desde que Vincent me atacó, he sido… ¡Una cobarde! — Mike la miró, atónito. — Por temer a que me hicieran daño nuevamente, por temer por la vida de Scott, la de mi padre, provoqué sus muertes mucho más rápido. No pensé con claridad. Creí que iba de forma correcta… Sin embargo… En menos de un corto periodo…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Ya he perdido a mi padre y a Scott… Scott… Por mi culpa… Y Vincent… A mi padre lo…_

—…— _Vio a la castaña quitar su mano de su pecho y la estiró hacia él. Mike la tomó y cerró los ojos, dejando que ella le transmitiera sus memorias. Y así fue como vio cómo Vincent volvía amenazar a Amy, a acecharla y… Matar a su padre en frente de sus ojos._

 _El joven lentamente soltó su mano y abrió los ojos para ver las mejillas rojas y mojadas de Amy._

—… _Y eso no es todo. Por mi culpa, ya han muerto muchos niños inocentes por culpa de ese sádico. Todo por mi silencio. Por mi cobardía. — Se secó con rabia las lágrimas. — Vincent me puso una venda en los ojos para que le temiera a la oscuridad, pero yo me la quité._

—…

— _Y acabaré con esto, muy pronto._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de la castaña, que comenzaba a cambiarse para volver a irse. Si se viera en tercera persona, pareciera que Amy lo estuviera dejando por otro todas las noches. Pero Mike sabía muy bien adónde iba todas las noches. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—… Abrígate, puede que ya no haga tanto frío, pero hazlo. — Susurró.

Amy ni siquiera se volteó a mirarle, pero asintió.

— Duerme bien. — Y con esas palabras dichas, se fue.

El joven se quedó mirando la puerta que se había cerrado. Miró el techo sin poder evitarlo.

Los ojos de Amy demostraban su silencioso sufrimiento.

Parecía estar _sin_ _vida_.

.

.

.

— _London bridge is falling down… Falling Down… Falling Down… London Bridge is falling down…_ — Sentada en el borde del escenario y moviendo distraídamente sus pies, cantaba sin importancia al aire. No esperaba que nadie le interrumpiera. Ya no lo hacían.

Ya no cantaban juntos.

— _My fair lady._

Alzó lentamente la vista para ver a los animatrónicos sentados en alguna parte del lugar sin decir nada. Freddy estaba sentado en una de las mesas de cumpleaños, Bonnie estaba sentado en el suelo, tocando unos suaves acordes en su guitarra. De hecho, mientras cantaba, escuchaba su guitarra entremezclarse con su voz de una forma armoniosa, pero eso no lograba calmar la angustia de su corazón. Chica estaba apoyada de la pared, mirándola de vez en cuando en un aire culpable, cada vez que ella notaba su mirada en ella, esta la apartaba rápidamente. Foxy estaba encerrado en su _Pirate Cove_ , nunca salía en las noches desde la primera noche que la vieron y se enteraron de que estaba viva.

Bueno, no lo culpaba tampoco.

Habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche.

Escuchó unos suaves y casi imperceptibles pasos y vio a la marioneta entrar al salón del escenario en silencio y la miró unos largos segundos. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada y volvió a mirar la nada. El títere hizo lo mismo y comenzó a vagar entre la habitación. De repente, sintió una presencia a su lado y vio de reojo a Golden Freddy. No dijo nada, él tampoco. El oso dorado tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Se sorprendió un poco por el gesto de cariño. Aunque de todos, él era el único que se atrevía acercarse a ella sin cobardía.

Amy, con su mano libre, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciándolo. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al sentir el bulto de su estómago tan pequeño. Y ella sabía por qué, puede que llevara muchos meses embarazada, pero ella padecía de esta incapacidad. Que el feto crecía, sí, pero adentrándose más en su interior, empujando y asfixiando sus otros órganos.

Muchos doctores le ofrecieron operarla, pero ella lo rechazó. Porque eso significaría perder a su hija, y… No volver a tener hijos. Eso no se los iba a permitir jamás. Y si para ello tenía que entregar su vida, lo haría. Por eso todas las noches venía a verlos, a sus amigos, porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y no sabía cuándo decirles que tenía los días contados.

Pero no podría ocultarlo para siempre. Si una vez casi se volvieron locos de dolor cuando la creyeron muerta, no quería saber cómo reaccionarían ahora.

Sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago.

Maldición.

Ese era un conflicto que usualmente le sucedía en las tardes, pero no creyó que le pasaría ahora.

Como el feto se presionaba contra los órganos más cercanos, también empujaba el estómago, logrando que se revolviera su interior y sintiera unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó abruptamente y salió corriendo al baño femenino, desconcertando a los presentes. Amy tropezó y se apoyó en el lavamanos. Una punzada se hizo presente nuevamente en su estómago y devolvió todo lo que había comido en la tarde.

Todos miraban la dirección donde había desaparecido la joven mujer en un tenso silencio, hasta el zorro había salido de su zona al escuchar los apresurados pasos de si princesita pirata. Pero ninguno se atrevió a moverse e ir por la joven. Golden Freddy bufó, molesto.

— No sé a qué le temen tanto. — La marioneta y los otros lo miraron, sin entender. — Ella no nos odia, de hecho nos quiere muchísimo. Por eso trata de encontrar el perdón que ustedes buscan. Parecen creer que las únicas víctimas son ustedes. — Bufó.

—…

— Si no los quisiera, ¿creen que aun seguiría viniendo todas las noches a este basurero?

Todos se tensaron al oír esa burlona voz. Dirigieron sus ojos hacia Spring Bonnie, que los miraba con una socarrona sonrisa. De todos los animatrónicos, él era el que estaba más destrozado, pero de vez en cuando se levantaba de su lugar y vagaba por ahí, dejó de hacerlo cuando apareció Amy la primera noche, pero ahora lo volvió a hacer para terminar de una buena vez el asunto.

Los cuatro identificados y el títere miraron el suelo.

 _-P-r-i-m-e-r-a—N-o-c-h-e-_

 _Cuando se separaron lentamente de la muchacha, la analizaron bien. Tenía el cabello muchísimo más largo, su estilo de ropa no había cambiado mucho y sus ojos brillaban con una tristeza que les descolocaba y hería profundamente._

 _Amy frunció levemente el ceño cuando vio unas extrañas energías salir del cuerpo de sus amigos. No tenían una forma en específica, pero eso a ella no le importó._

—… _Supongo que ustedes controlaban a Freddy, a Bonnie, a Chica y a Foxy. — Se cruzó de brazos._

 _Los animatrónicos se giraron para ver esos extraños destellos, pero no hicieron más que extrañarse._

 _La marioneta se tensó._

—… _Estas "máquinas", como ustedes les llaman…— Apuntó a los cuatro. — Son importantes para mí y son lo poco que me queda en mi vida._

 _Cada destello extraño lentamente comenzó a tomar forma y se transformaron en pequeñas siluetas de cinco niños._

—… _**¿Qué tienen de especial?**_

 _Amy sonrió un poco._

—… _Son mis amigos…Y ellos buscan la felicidad de los niños._

—… _**¿Acaso ellos te la dieron a ti?**_

 _La sonrisa de Amy se borró al ver cada par de ojos vacíos. Esos no parecían niños, sus cuencas brillaban con una burla y un satanismo que le daba escalofríos._

—… _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _**No evitaron que matáramos a ese hombre.**_

— _¿Qué?_

— _**Admitimos el error, y estamos sedientos, pero de la sangre de ÉL.**_

— _**Sin embargo, ellos solo querían ver correr sangre para ahogarse en la inconsciencia.**_

— _**Ni siquiera te recordaban cuando deseaban matar.**_

— _**No somos los únicos culpables.**_

—… _**Ellos no tienen corazón, ¿verdad?**_

— _**NO ESTÁN VIVOS.**_

— _**Pregúntate esto. Si les hubieras importado de verdad, ellos no lo habrían matado.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Querían ver cómo corría sangre?_

 _¿No la recordaban cuando querían matar?_

 _¿Solo querían satisfacer su satanismo y ya?_

 _¿No tienen…?_

 _¿Ellos no tenían corazón?_

 _Amy se giró bruscamente para mirar a sus "amigos"._

 _. . ._

 _¿No estaban vivos?_

 _. . ._

 _Un sentimiento que hacía mucho no les había abarcado a los cuatro se hizo presente en sus interiores._

 _Miedo._

 _El mismo miedo que ellos sentían de las atrocidades que habían cometido…_

 _Ese mismo miedo…_

 _Por primera vez_

 _Estaba reflejado en los aterrados ojos mieles de Amy._

 _Ella nunca los había visto así._

 _Siempre sus ojos resplandecían con ese amor incondicional que sentía hacia ellos._

 _Pero ahora…_

 _Estaban brillantes por las lágrimas, el miedo y la gran tristeza que invadían en ellos._

 _La simple vista los destrozaba internamente._

—… _¿Entonces es cierto…?_

 _La habían visto llorar muchas veces. Cuando era una niña cuando se caía o sufría caídas muy fuertes, cuando se volvieron a encontrar, el ataque de los Toys, su frustración de aquel entonces…_

 _Pero ahora verla llorar del miedo y la pena que podían ver en su rostro causaba tal dolor que no lo podían explicar._

—… _¿Ustedes… A Scott lo…?_

 _La marioneta apartó rápidamente la mirada. Su lado humano sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Pero sabía muy bien que haberle arrebatado a Scott no era digno de pedir perdón. Ni siquiera pronunciarlo. Porque se habían equivocado._

 _Un error que le costó la vida a un inocente._

 _. . ._

 _Amy dejó libres las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo ese tiempo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriendo con sus manos su rostro. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, pero esta apenas lo sintió cerca, alzó la vista con una expresión llena de rabia y empujó con fuerza al animatrónico._

— _¡No me toquen!_

 _Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se dejó caer arrodillada al suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, tratando de detener sus hipidos y sollozos junto con las lágrimas. Se sentía tan patética y vulnerable. Comprendía que el tener esos dones sobrenaturales traería consecuencias y muy graves… Pero…_

 _Nunca creyó que sentiría tanto dolor… Tanta desesperación._

 _Se estaba quedando sola._

 _Todas las personas que amaban se estaban yendo, una a una, no podía soportarlo._

 _Sollozó nuevamente._

—… _Yo nunca pedí tener este poder…— Susurró. — Nunca lo hubiese querido si a cambio me quitarían a todas las personas que he querido durante mi vida._

—… _Amy…— Se acercó esta vez la marioneta._

— _¡¿POR QUÉ?! — Se levantó bruscamente y lo encaró. — ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!_

— _Sabes que fue un error…_

— _¡HAN MATADO A TODA MI FAMILIA! ¡MI MADRE, MI PADRE, SCOTT…!— Apretó los puños y los miró a todos. —… Y díganme… ¿Me ven matando a alguien? ¡¿ME VEN VENGÁNDOME?!_

— _Tú no estás muerta…-_

— _¡PUES NO TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO DESEO ESTARLO! — Le confesó, descolocando a todos. — ¡¿DE QUE SIRVE LA VIDA CUANDO LAS PERSONAS QUE AMAS NO ESTÁN A TU LADO?!... Si hay algo que creo que un ser humano no soporta es la soledad… No puedes lidiarla… Enloqueces, sientes que te mueres… Por un momento puedes aceptarla y quererla, pero…— Calló, no quería decirles lo demás._

—…

— _Fui torturada, estuve a punto de ser abusada por un hombre que solo desea matarme… Perdí a mis padres, Jeremy está muerto, mataron a Scott… E intentaron matar a Mike…_

 _Los espíritus de los niños permanecían callados, la marioneta permanecía quieta y un poco cohibida de la rencorosa mirada de Amy. Los animatrónicos no se atrevían a verla a la cara, nunca les había hablado de esa forma ni mucho menos les había visto con esos ojos tan… llenos de ira._

—… _¿Ahora qué? Hasta hacía unos instantes quisieron matarme. Si yo no les hubiera mostrado una prueba de que estaba con vida, ustedes habrían…-_

— _¡NO! — Se les escapó la exclamación a los cuatro._

 _Dios, sentían que se estaban a punto de echar a llorar, pero por simple lógica, no podían hacerlo. Las palabras de Amy se clavaban con fuerza en sus entrañas y el simple hecho de que ella estuviera a punto de completar esa oración les espantaba terriblemente._

—… _L-Lo…Lo sentimos Amy. — Titubeó Chica._

 _Maldita sea, Chica la quería como a una hija, lo más sagrado además de sus amigos, ella era toda la esperanza que anhelaron en aquella oscuridad…_

 _No querían perderla._

 _No otra vez._

—… _Lo sentimos, Amy. — Repitió el conejo._

—… _Lo sentimos, Amy._

— _Perdónanos, Amy._

 _No importaba cuanto lo repitieran, los ojos de Amy no cambiaban de expresión. Las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas hacían que estas últimas brillaran por esas gotas. La imagen se les hacía triste._

 _La castaña lentamente les dio la espalda._

—… _Denme el cuerpo de Scott. — Tensó los hombros. —… Y el de los niños._

 _La marioneta le miró sorprendido._

 _¿Qué pretendía hacer?_

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Amy salió del baño y estuvo a punto de caerse, de no ser porque Spring Bonnie alzó un brazo y rodeó su torso con él. La castaña alzó la vista y le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

— No me mires así, siempre he estado aquí, pero prefiero estar solo. El mal humor de estos otros me irrita profundamente. — Se mofó.

La de ojos mieles tendió a mirarlos a todos. No pudo mantener la vista enfocada en ellos por mucho tiempo. Se equilibró por su cuenta cuando Spring la soltó y se abrazó el estómago.

—… ¿Estás bien? — Decidió preguntarle Golden Freddy.

La joven se le quedó mirando unos segundos a cada uno y suspiró. Suponía… Que era el momento.

—… Sí, no es la primera vez que pasa. — Los ojos de Golden se entrecerraron, mostrando un aire suspicaz.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? Pareciera que no estás bien.

—…— Acarició su vientre levemente abultado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. —… Lo siento.

Todos la observaron en silencio.

—… Aquella vez… Solo me comporté como una…— Calló. —… Pero… Aquella vez… Yo ya no podía soportarlo más… Yo… Nunca pude aferrarme a nadie, cuando creía que todo iba bien, las personas que amaba se alejaban. Mi madre murió, Lisa tuvo que irse, Frank también… Mi padre no pudo huir de la muerte… Y Scott tampoco. — El último mencionado provocó que todos se estremecieran. —… La única persona que aún no me ha dejado es Mike, pero… No quiero perder a nadie más… Es por eso que… A pesar de que no puedo darles el perdón que ustedes buscan… Solo puedo decirles que no puedo odiarlos. Siguen… Siendo mi familia.

. . .

— Amy. — La aludida miró a Freddy, que le había llamado. — No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte.

—… Suponemos que… nos merecíamos eso…— Susurró Bonnie.

— Y tal vez mucho más. — Agregó Foxy.

—… Sí. — Concordó Chica.

Golden Freddy seguía en silencio, analizando a la joven de pies a cabeza. Spring Bonnie hacía lo mismo, pero solo terminó bufando y se tambaleó levemente. La castaña lo notó y lo sujetó para evitar su caída. Sabía que él era el animatrónico más destrozado y no le gustaba verlo así. El conejo burlón notó que su aura inspiraba algo… inusual. Era la primera vez que la tocaba tanto, así que pudo darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué siento tu presencia tan extraña?

—…— Le miró confundida.

— Pareces un manto protegiendo otra cosa viva en tu interior. — La castaña comprendió a lo que se refería y lo ayudó a estabilizarse.

Los demás miraron sin comprender a la de ojos mieles, quien solo pudo suspirar. Los miró en silencio a cada uno, pensando de qué manera reaccionarían.

— **¡Es una niña!**

Todos alzaron rápidamente la vista cuando vieron a los espíritus de los niños vagando en el techo y miraban profundamente a la joven.

Ah, se le había escapado ese pequeñito detalle.

Desde que había recuperado el cuerpo de los niños y los había enterrado en un lugar digno, sus almas parecieron obtener mucha más libertad y vagaban en las sombras de la pizzería, pero no podían salir de esta. No querían ni podían.

— No es una niña, es una mujer. — Corrigió Golden Freddy cruzado de brazos.

— **No es eso. Esa mujer tiene a una niña.**

Amy se tensó al ver las miradas de completo desconcierto de los animatrónicos. Obviamente no entendían a qué se refería eso, los niños deberían tener una idea, pero…

—… Estoy esperando un bebé. — Se abrazó el estómago.

—…

—…

—… ¿Esperando? — Repitió la marioneta.

— En algunas ocasiones, la interacción entre los humanos provoca esto, la reproducción. — Dijo Golden Freddy, tratando de ser lo más claro posible y no ser como el hermano mayor de todos esos ignorantes y no querer hacerse el elegido de dar la charla de una especie que ni era la suya. — Es decir, que Amy puede crear más vida en su interior. En este caso, tendrá una niña.

— ¿Una niña?

—… ¿Se parecerá a Amy?

— ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Está en mi interior. — Decidió intervenir finalmente Amy con la voz suave. Acarició su estómago. — No sé cómo será cuando nazca… Pero podrán verla en tres meses más o menos…— Sonrió un poco.

Golden Freddy y Spring Bonnie notaron que la joven no quería hablar del tema.

—… No se te nota mucho.

— Ah… Sobre eso…— Su mirada miel se ensombreció un poco, llamando la atención de todos. De los animatrónicos, y los mismos espíritus de niños.

— **¿Qué te pasa?**

—…— No tuvo más opción que mirarles con una profunda tristeza impregnada en su rostro. — Yo… Bueno… Hay mujeres que mueren para dejar que la criatura que tienen en su interior viva. Puede ser por una dificultad, enfermedad, riesgo…-

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó enseguida Golden. — Ve sin rodeos. No me gustan los juegos.

—… Yo…— Se mordió el labio suavemente, hasta que suspiró. — Yo soy una de esas mujeres… Daré mi vida para la niña que nacerá dentro de unos meses.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un rotundo silencio incomodó a todos los presentes, por más que quisieran aliviar la tensión, era imposible con semejante noticia. Trataban de analizar la información y buscar alguna manera de buscar su solución, su cambio…

Aunque sea una palabra.

Pero…

—… ¿Morirás? — Preguntó Foxy.

La palabra se le clavó en la mente a Amy. Ella moriría, de alguna forma u otra, ella moriría. No había escapatoria, simplemente. No era posible.

— Sí.

No fueron necesarias más explicaciones. La respuesta fue simple y directa, no iban a preguntar el por qué, ¿de qué servía? No había forma de salvarla, no importaba si se quejaban de ello, no cambiaba el destino que le esperaba a la joven que tenían en frente.

A ella.

A esa niña que vieron lentamente crecer. La vieron cuando fue una niña, les fascinó esa sonrisa encantadora, llena de inocencia y amabilidad, sin malicia. Luego cuando fue una adolescente, más bella, pero con una sombra de nostalgia que opacaban sus hermosos ojos mieles, que siguió adelante después de haber sufrido tanto. Y ahora la tenían ahí, en frente de ellos, diciéndoles que ella ya tiene señalado el camino.

— ¿Qué pasará con la niña?

— Mike se encargará de ella.

— ¿Era ese sujeto que trabajaba aquí?

— Sí.

Al parecer, el único calmado era Spring Bonnie, pues parecía muy libre de preguntar sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Aunque a Amy no le importó. Vaya, hasta Golden Freddy no sabía qué decir con esa noticia.

Nunca fue el más expresivo de todos, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que también tenía sentimientos. Y no lo demostraba seguido, pero él de verdad quería a esa muchachita. Desde que la vio llorando cuando era una niña en la muerte de su madre, se sintió enseguida unido a ella, por su tristeza y frustración. Él no era como los otros, no aceptó su objetivo rápidamente, él no comprendía por qué debía hacer sonreír a niños ajenos… ¿Por qué a otros cuando Amy, en aquel entonces, lloraba de esa forma? Él nunca quiso hacer sonreír a nadie más que a Amy, pocas veces lo logró, pero valoraba sus sonrisas sinceras, y ella también agradecía su cariño hacia ella, aunque los animatrónicos creyeran que traían una unión extraña.

. . .

La marioneta no sabía que decir. Todo se reducía a una palabra para él en relación a Amy.

Injusticia.

Una puta injusticia. ¿Por qué tenía que morir ella?

¿Por qué?

Era algo que no podía comprender.

Ni siquiera un poco.

Ella había nacido iluminando todo a su alrededor, iluminó sus días grises con una simple mirada, ni siquiera una sonrisa, sino una bella mirada, que inspiraba amor, preocupación, calor.

Como una madre.

Una madre que nunca tuvo.

Y ahora la estaba a punto de perder.

Si cuando creyeron que murió fue doloroso para él y el resto… ¿Cómo sería ahora que era cruelmente real la situación?

. . .

—… ¿Por qué?

Todos miraron a Bonnie.

— ¿Por qué tienes que morir?

Amy no pudo evitar mirarlos con tristeza.

Todos lo dirían: Son máquinas, robots, no tienen sentimientos, están MUERTOS, no son NADA.

Pero eso era mentira.

Al menos… Así era para ella.

Las expresiones angustiadas y llenas de miedo de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, les causaba una gran punzada en el pecho. No quería hacerles esto, pero mientras antes lo supieran, sería mucho más fácil aceptarlo.

No podía decir que dolería menos.

Porque ella mejor que nadie conocía el dolor, por eso… Era mejor primero aceptarlo, luego esperar a que llegara el dolor para evitar sumergirte en él.

—… ¿Por eso dijiste eso esa noche? — Murmuró Golden Freddy.

Amy lo miró, sorprendida.

— ¿Por eso dijiste eso… Porque no tienes salvación? ¿Quieres morir con él?

La de ojos mieles le dirigió una mirada fría.

. . .

Ella moriría… Así que lo mejor era…

Que ella terminara con todo.

 _-P-r-i-m-e-r-a—N-o-c-h-e—D-e-s-p-u-é-s—D-e—L-a—C-h-a-r-l-a-_

 _Soltó la pala y escuchó como se estrellaba contra la tierra mojada. Había comenzado a llover hacía un par de horas. Llevaba allí, del patio trasero de la pizzería, tres horas. Había enterrado dignamente a cada niño asesinado, pues ellos le habían entregado los cadáveres, sabían que los habían conservado. Y por último…_

 _Había enterrado a Scott._

 _A ese hombre que tanto amó como el padre que necesitó y ya no volvería._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando el momento en que vio su cadáver. La simple vista fue horrible como para hacerla llorar de nuevo, pero no quiso consuelo de nadie. Rechazo la amabilidad de Chica, ignoró las palabras de Freddy, calló a Bonnie y empujó a Foxy para quitarlo de su camino. La marioneta simplemente la observaba en silencio, sin decir nada que le alterara más de la cuenta._

 _Amy sintió a los espíritus de los niños a sus espaldas. Decidió pasarlo por alto y volvió entrar a la pizzería. Sacudió un poco su cabello para quitarle lo mojado que estaba. Estaba empapada, no le vio el sentido de hacer eso._

 _Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía punzadas en las sienes, un hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos cuando soltó la pala, un estremecimiento cuando terminó por enterrarlos a todos._

 _Apretó los puños._

 _Vincent._

 _Asesino._

 _Mató a su propio hijo._

 _Asesino._

 _Mató a su mujer._

 _Asesino._

 _Trató de matarla a ella._

 _Asesino._

 _Asesinó a más niños._

 _Asesino._

 _No importa cómo lo viera, él fue el causante de la muerte de Jeremy._

 _Asesino._

 _Si él no hubiera asesinado al niño que poseía a la marioneta, nada de esto habría pasado._

 _Asesino._

 _Por su culpa muchas madres se quedaron sin niños._

 _Asesino._

 _Por su culpa sus amigos perdieron razón para hacer sonreír a los niños._

 _Asesino._

 _Por su culpa Mike corrió peligro._

 _Asesino._

 _Vincent le cortó la garganta a su padre._

 _ **Asesino.**_

 _Trató de violarla._

 _ **Asqueroso.**_

 _Abrió su estómago para tocarla de la forma más obscena y horrible posible, disfrutando su sufrimiento._

 _ **Sádico.**_

 _Por la culpa del **hombre púrpura** …_

 _Scott_

 _Estaba_

 _MUERTO._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _— ¡MALDITO! — Gritó repentinamente._

 _De un ataque de ira, agarró una silla de las largas mesas y la lanzó contra el escenario, desconcertando a todos. Sin embargo, no escucharon el estruendo. Golden Freddy había aparecido justo en ese instante, y al ver que el objeto era dirigido hacia él, lo logró atrapar antes de que se impactara con él. Miró al culpable, o mejor dicho, a LA culpable._

 _Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco. La habían creído muerta, y ahí estaba, completamente empapada, sus ojos llorosos, pero a la vez incendiados de rabia._

 _No dijo nada al ver las expresiones un poco asustadas del resto._

 _El títere se acercó._

 _— Amy…_

 _— Si él no hubiera nacido… Yo no hubiera pasado por tanto dolor. — Murmuró. — No hubiera tenido que lidiar con este destino. Yo nunca lo quise así…_

 _—…_

 _— Si él no hubiera existido, estaría con mis padres, estaría con Scott, con Jeremy, con Lisa y Frank… Con Mike…— Dejó escapar todas las lágrimas acumuladas y sollozó fuertemente. — Ustedes no se hubieran convertido en lo que él es también… En un asesino…_

 _Las palabras de al joven se clavaban en cada uno, pero era la verdad._

 _La cruda realidad._

 _Los espíritus no decían nada. Ellos comprendían su ira, esa joven incluso había pasado cosas peores que ellos y seguía ahí, VIVA._

 _—…— Se giró a ver a los niños. — No permitiré que mate a Vincent._

 _— **¡¿QUÉ?!**_

 _— No se los dejaré._

 _— Amy…-— Quiso persuadirla la marioneta._

 _Pero las siguientes palabras de Amy, lograron que nadie soltara ni siquiera un sonido._

 _— ¡No se los permitiré…! ¡PORQUE YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE MATARLO!_

 _-E-n-d-s-_

 _Ya me han quebrado_

 _Han borrado los colores de mi vida._

 _Continuará…_

 **Amy se ha quebrado, no tiene esperanzas de vida, pues no hay salvación alguna. Si ella moriría, al menos se llevaría consigo al hombre que le causó tanto sufrimiento. Aún queda una pizca de luz en su corazón, pudieron notarlo con la suavidad en que se disculpó tiempo después de lo sucedido.**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **LO INEVITABLE.**

 **. . .**

 **Estuve jugando y viendo youtubers con el cuarto juego y ha jodido todo mi fic XD Acaso esa fue la mordida del 87? Diablos. En fin, da igual, es un fic después de todo! Muajajaja! Puedo escribir lo que quiera e_e**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo se viene lo que no podrá ser evitable.**

 **Espero muchos reviewwws!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**


	13. Te amamos Amy

**Hola, gente! Bienvenidos a los últimos capítulos de este fic, que nostálgico que esté llegando a su fin, después de todo, crecimos con Amy awww jejeje, seguro algunos se encariñaron con ella… O tal vez no XD. Bueno, yo sí, este personaje, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto, es fuerte.**

 **Este capítulo estará lleno de recuerdos que ya han sido mencionados y otros no, que se meten en medio de la historia sin ser mencionados por ningún motivo.**

 **Basta de charlas y…**

 **VAYAMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

 **PD: Hay un POQUITO de romance…**

Más vida.

—… Sí.

Golden Freddy entrecerró los ojos, demostrando su molestia. Sin decir nada, se apartó de ella y se sentó en el escenario para cerrar sus ojos vacíos.

— ¿De verdad lo harás tú? — Preguntó la marioneta.

La castaña observó con melancolía al títere.

—… No quiero que ustedes sigan cometiendo cosas tan horribles, así que lo haré yo.

— No tienes que hacer esto.

— Pero quiero hacerlo.

— Morirás.

— Lo sé. Pero incluso si no hubiera querido matar a Vincent, yo hubiese muerto de todos modos.

Miró la hora de su reloj.

— Creo que tengo que irme, Mike quiso que hoy volviera temprano. Tengo que viajar.

El resto la miró con curiosidad.

— Demoraré unos meses.

— ¿Meses?

— ¿Tal vez dos? — Calculó con la mano. — Mike me ha pedido que lo acompañe de viaje por el país… Quiere salvarme. — Sonrió con tristeza.

—… ¿Eh?

— Quiere salvarme. — Repitió. — Quiere buscar a especialistas médicos que hayan tratado casos como los míos. Busca la manera de que sobreviva cuando el bebé nazca.

—… ¿Te salvarás?

— No lo sé. Pero no quiero ilusionarme. — Les dio la espalda. — Por ahora asumiré que tengo los días contados.

Se ajustó su abrigo e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida, sin embargo, sintió una mano animatrónica rodear su muñeca. Se giró para ver a Foxy que había hecho ese acto. La mirada del zorro y el resto era la misma: Angustia.

—… ¿Qué sucede? — Musitó, sintiendo cierta presión en el pecho.

¿Por qué se sentía tan asustada?

Sentía como…

Como si sería la última vez que los vería.

Y al parecer.

Ellos sentían lo mismo que ella.

—… Amy… Nosotros…

—…

— Solo… Queremos que sepas que… Te amamos, Amy.

.

.

.

 _-A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

—… _¿No puedes jugar?_

— _Foxy no puede jugar con princesas. — Habló como si nada._

 _Y es que… Era una princesita, ¿verdad? Y él era un pirata, con él podía hacerse daño. Y ya solo verla le daba la impresión de que era realmente frágil esa pequeña niña que le miraba con los ojos brillantes._

— _Podría causar daño. — Se explicó._

 _Para su sorpresa, la niña no comprendió. Infló sus colorados mofletes de una forma que le pareció muy adorable, pero se le veía ofendida._

— _¡Yo no soy como esas princesas! — Protestó energéticamente. — Yo soy valiente, y sé pelear. ¡Soy una princesa pirata! — Infló su pecho en gesto de orgullo._

 _Foxy le miró algo desconcertado._

 _¿Princesa pirata, dijo?_

— _Juguemos juntos. ¡Busquemos el tesoro!_

 _Él iba a protestar nuevamente, pero la pequeña Amy tomó su única mano y jaló de él para que jugaran juntos con el resto. No estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero al ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de esa linda niña, no tuvo más opción que aceptar._

 _Miró en dirección a la ventanilla. Los creadores los miraban con una bella sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Anne y Jay._

 _La mujer tenía la misma sonrisa que su hija, y su padre deslumbraba ese brillo en los ojos de la pequeña._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Miró los ojos brillantes del zorro con suma sorpresa por sus palabras. Luego miró a los otros, esperando que se explicaran y negaran algo, pero ninguno lo hizo. Tras una pausa, Chica habló.

— Sí, más allá de todo…— Se estremeció ante esas palabras. — Podremos ser máquinas, cosas sin vida… Pero créenos cuando te lo decimos. Es la verdad.

 _-A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _¿Una madre? — Preguntó la adolescente Amy._

 _En el transcurso de la noche en la que trabajaba como guardia, decidió hablar a solas con la joven que había crecido tanto. Y quiso preguntarle eso…_

 _Si necesitaba a una madre…_

— _No la necesito. — Musitó con suavidad, pero a la vez con dolor._

 _El cuerpo malgastado de Chica se movió dolorosamente para mirarla, ella parecía muy triste._

—… _P-P-Pe-Pe-ro… Q-Q-Qui-Qui-e-res… U-na._

—… _No. — Cerró los ojos con una triste sonrisa. —… Scott es todo para mí ahora. Es mi padre y mi madre a la vez. Es mi amigo y hermano. Lo es todo. — Un brillo de cariño se asomó en sus melancólicos ojos mieles. —… Además…_

—…

— _Tú tienes un poco de la personalidad de mamá…— La cocinera dio un respingo de la sorpresa. Amy se rió ante su reacción. — ¿De qué te sorprendes? Ella te fabricó después de todo. De seguro… Quería asegurarse de que yo estuviera feliz y acompañada no solo por hombres. — Bromeó mientras le dedicaba una bella sonrisa. — Tengo a Scott y a ti como madres. — Soltó una suave carcajada._

 _Pero esas palabras se le habían clavado en lo más hondo de su ser._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Todo hubiera sido muy diferente sin ti.

Sollozó ante las palabras de Bonnie.

 _-A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _¿No doy miedo?_

 _La castaña le miró con sorpresa. Muy bien, entendía que debía estar deprimido porque estaba más destrozado que los otros, pero… Para ella… No le inspiraba ni una pizca de temor. Miró al conejo sin rostro y con luces rojas caracterizadas como sus ojos._

— _No digas tonterías. — Se abrazó las piernas. — No das miedo._

— _Pero cada vez que me ves pareciera como si te echaras a llorar. ¿Soy feo? ¿Doy asco?_

— _¡No! — Le paró rápidamente el discurso._

 _Bonnie siempre era muy extrovertido, daba a conocer enseguida lo que pensaba. Pero por eso lo quería, así podía saber sus inseguridades. Como en ese mismo momento._

— _Bonnie, yo actúo así porque… Yo…— Se miró las manos vendadas. — No pude salvarte esa noche… Sé que los Toys lo sienten… Pero… El daño ya está hecho… Me causa mucha tristeza verte así… Porque no pude…— Sus orbes volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas._

 _El conejo esta vez no dijo nada en un buen rato. Fijó sus brillantes esferas rojas en el suelo, hasta que musitó un suave, pero honesto:_

— _Gracias._

 _Amy lo miró._

— _Por preocuparte._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Gotas tibias y saladas corrían libremente por sus mejillas arreboladas. Soltó un gemido de tristeza ante la sensación que le invadía el pecho.

Parecía una despedida…

Maldición, lo parecía… Como si ellos no volverían…

No quería perder a nadie más. Trató de sobrevivir sin sus padres, sin sus amigos cerca, pero la pérdida de Scott la había dejado demasiado frágil… Perderlos a ellos y Mike sería como…

Sollozó más fuerte.

—… Y-Yo…— Jadeó. — No puedo perdonarlos…— Confesó, tensando a los cuatro. — No puedo… No importa cuánto lo intente… ¡NO PUEDO! — Se soltó suavemente del agarre de Foxy y cubrió su rostro empapado de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —… Lo siento…

—…

—… P-Pero…— Los cuatro se habían quedado mirando el suelo, pero al escucharla hablar nuevamente, alzaron la vista. —… Pero… Tampoco puedo odiarlos… Son como mi familia… Y-Yo no puedo perdonarlos, pero…

—… Amy…-

— Yo también… Los quiero mucho…— Sollozó con fuerza. — Los amo mucho.

Spring Bonnie escuchaba todo a la distancia. Esa chica era todo un misterio para él, siempre la vio desde las sombras, le parecía una criatura realmente extraña. ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué esa niña seguía con vida?

Después de todo lo que había pasado… Muerte a su alrededor, pesadillas, un asesino siguiéndola, una vida realmente miserable.

¿Por qué ella seguía allí?

¿Cómo podía amarlos después de lo que hicieron? ¿Del dolor que le hicieron pasar?

Si hubiera sido por él, los hubiera hecho trizas, a cada uno.

Pero Amy era diferente.

. . .

Volvió a la realidad cuando la castaña se estaba yendo, limpiando sutilmente sus lágrimas.

— Y recuerda…

Se giró para ver a Freddy, quien le dirigía una suave mirada. De los cuatro, él parecía ser el más maduro. Suponía que las siguientes palabras…

— Que la coraza que te ayuda a protegerte de aquellos que quieren destruirte, también puede alejarte de la única persona que puede amarte.

La castaña le miró sorprendida.

 _-A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

— _¿Te sabes otra canción?_

 _Freddy miró a la pequeña castaña sentada en su regazo._

— _Sí, la he escuchado de tus padres._

— _¿Y es bonita?_

— _Según lo que he escuchado, sí. El creador se la canta a la creadora._

— _¿Papá a mamá? — El oso asintió. — ¿Y te sabes la letra?_

— _Lo siento, princesita, pero no me la sé del todo._

 _Amy hizo un mohín, el cual desapareció casi al instante cuando su padre entró a la sala._

— _¡Papá!_

 _El hombre giró el rostro y sonrió suavemente al ver a su niña en los brazos de Freddy. Se acercó a ambos y se cruzó de brazos con curiosidad._

— _Dime, preciosa._

— _Freddy dijo que le cantas a mamá una canción muy linda. ¿Cómo es?_

 _Jay se sorprendió ante eso, había jurado que nadie le escucharía. Aunque claro, debió imaginarse eso de Freddy. Él cantaba, debió interesarse en otro tipo de letras._

— _Pues es una canción que te hace dar cuenta que si te esfuerzas con el corazón, puedes lograr lo que sea._

—… _¿Puedes cantarla?_

 _El hombre sonrió._

— _Claro, pero esto queda entre los tres. Te confieso que ser cantante fue mi sueño frustrado. — Amy se rió._

 _Tras un breve silencio, Jay tomó aire y le cantó a su niña._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

 _. . ._

Vincent quería hacerle daño… Bueno, más de lo que ya le había hecho.

Y por eso decidió huir de él, las personas que la amaron fueron eliminadas por el cruel destino que cargaba ella. Solo por querer alejarse de ese sádico.

Ahora…

Ahora que quería simplemente aceptar su destino de morir tras matar a Vincent…

Perdería la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hija…

. . .

Y perdería la oportunidad de decirle a Mike que lo amaba.

Miró a Freddy con perplejidad. Esa canción la había olvidado por completo, pero al parecer el oso no. Este formó una leve sonrisa, dándole a entender lo que tenía que hacer.

.

.

.

Mike salió de su hogar con una mueca. Amy aún no llegaba y estaba un poco preocupado. Cuando se demoraba, a veces la encontraba en el parque que estaba a una cuadra de allí. De seguro estaba allí, porque el lugar estaba deshabitado por lo temprano que era.

Aceleró el paso un poco, y al aproximarse, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar una voz familiar.

 _Seconds, hours, so many days… (Segundos, horas, tantos días…)_

 _You know what you want but how long can you wait?_ _(Sabes lo que quieres, pero ¿cuánto podrás esperar?)_

 _Every moment lasts forever (Cada momento dura para siempre)_

 _When you feel you've lost your way (Cuando sientes que pierdes tu camino)_

Mike se acercó lentamente a Amy, quien parecía no importarle su presencia mientras cantaba esa canción.

. . .

Amy no pudo evitar insultarse a sí misma, ¿cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto tantas cosas?

 _And what if my chances were already gone (Y si mis oportunidades ya se han ido)_

 _I started believing that I could be wrong (Comencé a creer que podría estar equivocada)_

 _But you gave me one good reason (Pero tú me diste una Buena razón)_

 _To fight and never walk away (Para nunca alejarme)_

 _So here I am still holding on (Así que aquí estoy, aguantando)_

Ella siempre se planteó esa pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios estaba viva?

¿Por qué?

Había pasado por cosas tan horribles, dignas para cometer un suicidio o escribir la novela más trágica de la historia, pero simplemente ella quería vivir. No pudo entender el por qué en un principio, o más bien, no pudo verlo en ese estado… No pudo ver esa luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

 _With every step, you climb another mountain (Con cada paso, escalas otra montaña)_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe (Cada respiración, es más difícil de creer)_

 _You'll make it through the pain (Lo lograrás en medio del dolor)_

 _Whether the hurricanes to get to that one thing (Entre los huracanes para obtener solo una cosa)_

A pesar de tanta sangre, tantas muertes, tanto dolor… Ella logró ponerse de pie.

Logró seguir adelante.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella creció y siguió adelante.

Después de casi ser metida en un traje, ella prefirió seguir arriesgándose.

Después de que Vincent posara sus asquerosas manos en su cuerpo, ella lo superó.

Después de la muerte de su padre y la de Scott… Ella seguía allí.

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere (Justo cuando piensas que el camino no va a ningún lado)_

 _Just when you almost gave up all your dreams (Justo cuando casi renuncias a tus sueños)_

 _They take you by the hand and show you that you can (Te llevarán de la mano y te demostrarán que puedes)_

 _There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries (No hay fronteras, no hay fronteras)_

Mike había aparecido como un rayo de luz en medio de esa oscuridad infernal, en la que creyó que terminaría sumergida. Sanó sus heridas sin pedir nada a cambio, quitó su miedo de que él la tocara, pudo entender lo que era amar a alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Y eso la hizo feliz, pudo entender los sentimientos que profesaba Scott a su madre.

 _I fought to the limit to stand on the edge (Luché al límite para estar de pie en el borde)_

 _What if today is as good as it gets?_ _(¿Qué pasa si hoy se pone mejor?)_

 _Don't know where the future's headed (No sé adónde se dirige el futuro)_

 _But nothing's gonna bring me down (Pero nada me va a derribar)_

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Del por qué estaba allí.

Cuál era su propósito, el por qué de su ansiedad, de su anhelo.

 _Jumped every bridge, I've run every line (He saltado cada puente, he recorrido cada línea)_

 _I risk being safe, I always knew why (Me arriesgo a estar a salvo, siempre supe por qué)_

 _I always knew why (Siempre supe por qué)_

 _So here I am still holding on (Así que aquí estoy, aguantando)_

Había llegado tan lejos porque ella tenía un sueño.

Un sueño simple.

Pero bello.

Nadie se lo podía quitar.

Era su derecho.

 _With every step, you climb another mountain (Con cada paso, escalas otra montaña)_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe (Cada respiración, es más difícil de creer)_

 _You'll make it through the pain (Lo lograrás en medio del dolor)_

 _Whether the hurricanes to get to that one thing (Entre los huracanes para obtener solo una cosa)_

Esa canción que ahora salía de sus labios era la respuesta de su angustia.

Alcanzar lo que más anhelaba.

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere (Justo cuando piensas que el camino no va a ningún lado)_

 _Just when you almost gave up all your dreams (Justo cuando casi renuncias a tus sueños)_

 _They take you by the hand and show you that you can (Te llevarán de la mano y te demostrarán que puedes)_

Mike observaba en silencio a la joven que cantaba con tanto sentimiento. No pudo evitar sonreír, comprendiendo.

 _You can go higher, you can go deeper (Puedes ir más alto, puedes ir más profundo)_

 _There are no boundaries above and beneath you (No existen fronteras por encima y por debajo de ti)_

 _Break every rule (Rompe todas las reglas)_

' _Cause there's nothing between you and your dreams (Porque no hay nada entre tú y tus sueños)_

Ella quería vivir.

 _With every step, you climb another mountain (Con cada paso, escalas otra montaña)_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe (Cada respiración, es más difícil de creer)_

 _You'll make it through the pain (Lo lograrás en medio del dolor)_

 _Whether the hurricanes to get to that one thing (Entre huracanes para obtener solo una cosa)_

Porque quería una vida al lado del hombre que amaba, sonreír a su lado, llorar, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre.

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere (Justo cuando piensas que el camino no va a ningún lado)_

 _Just when you almost gave up everything (Justo cuando casi renuncias a tus sueños)_

 _They take you by the hand and show you that you can (Te llevarán de la mano y te demostrarán que puedes)_

Pero por sobre todas las cosas…

Quería ver a su hija crecer.

Quería darle esa familia que ella no pudo tener.

Y sonrió en medio de las lágrimas y el canto.

Annie.

Así se iba a llamar su bebé.

Annie, se parecía al nombre de su madre, pero a la vez no.

. . .

Ahora sabía cuál era su sueño. Sabía por qué estaba viviendo. Gracias a su padre, a su madre, a sus amigos, a Mike, a todos…

Ella…

Su único deseo era…

 _There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries (No hay fronteras, no hay fronteras)_

 _Oh, there are no boundaries, there are no boundaries (Oh, no hay fronteras, no hay fronteras)_

 _. . ._

 _There are no boundaries… (No hay fronteras…)_

—… " _Mi sueño es ser feliz."_

Simple.

Era un sueño tan simple.

Pero para ella era un afán que deseaba alcanzar.

Quería una familia, una sonrisa, quería amor.

Quería… Felicidad.

Se giró para ver a Mike sonreírle con una ternura que logró que se le escapara un sollozo de la garganta.

— Es una canción muy inspiradora. — Comentó él para aligerar el ambiente de la joven, quien no dijo nada. — ¿Sucede al…-?

Calló abruptamente cuando Amy corrió hacia él llorando y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo sorprendido. Se tensó ligeramente, soltando una maldición mental. La impresión fue tanta que descontroló un poco su poder, logrando que algunos columpios del parque terminaran enredados entre ellos con las cadenas.

—… Amy… ¿Puedo preguntar…-?— No pudo continuar por las siguientes palabras.

— Te amo.

.

.

.

—… ¿Qué? — Susurró.

Sintió como la castaña le abrazaba con más fuerza y sollozaba contra su hombro con casi desesperación.

— Te amo. — Repitió. —… Por favor, perdóname, Mike.

—…— Correspondió lentamente su abrazo, aún confundido.

— Yo me alejaba de ti, rechazaba tu apoyo, tu afecto… Lo siento, lo siento…

— Amy…-

— Pero quería cargar con este dolor yo sola… Quería ser fuerte hasta que llegara mi hora, pero… Ahora es diferente… Yo quiero vivir… Y si quiero, es porque quiero estar a tu lado con nuestra hija… Verla crecer, tener una familia… Porque… ¡No quiero que sea como yo ni como tú! Yo quiero darle una familia donde podamos darle todo el amor que se merezca… Perdóname, Mike… Yo quiero hacerte feliz, porque así yo también seré feliz… Quiero ser feliz… No quiero más dolor. — Tembló. — Y ya no quiero morir… Por mi bebé… No quiero… Y tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de morir, tengo miedo del futuro de nuestra hija… ¡Le tengo miedo a Vincent!

El joven hombre seguía en silencio, dejando que se desahogara. Sabía que esto pasaría, que cuando ya le quedara poco, le surgiría este temor tan grande de morir. La estrechó entre sus brazos tras soltar un suave suspiro. Acarició su cabello para calmar sus hipidos y gimoteos de angustia.

— Lo siento…

— No tengo nada que perdonarte. — Le contestó tranquilamente.

— Pero… Te alejé de mí… Quería sufrir sola, pero solo te causaba más…-

— Está bien. — Se separó lentamente de ella. Sacó un pañuelo y limpió sus lágrimas. — No llores más, le hace daño a la niña, ¿recuerdas? — Amy asintió tímidamente. Él sonrió. — Pero me hicieron feliz tus palabras.

— ¿Eh?

— Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso. — Sonrió. — Que me ama.

—…— Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas para evitar seguir llorando. Esas palabras se habían quedado marcadas en su corazón con fuego.

—…— Tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de él. — Gracias, Amy.

Ella sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La marioneta miraba atentamente a los animatrónicos, hasta ahora, nunca los había visto tan calmados. Las palabras de Amy los habían calmado bastante, saber que eran amados por ella les provocaba paz.

Y él no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo.

 _-H-o-r-a-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Amy se estaba marchando, pero se detuvo al sentir la presencia del títere a sus espaldas._

— _¿Sucede algo?_

—… _Estás haciendo algo que deberíamos cargar nosotros. Tienes toda nuestra angustia y rabia en tus hombros. No es justo._

— _Te equivocas. — Le cortó ella con una sonrisa cansada. — Yo no cargo sus rencores, cargo los míos. No te preocupes por eso._

—…— _Se sorprendió de verla sonreírle de una forma paternal._

— _Y yo también te tengo el mismo afecto que le tengo a ellos._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Deseaba tanto decirle "mamá". Era un deseo que le carcomía, sentía tener una garganta humana ante el ardor de esa zona de su cuello ante las ansias de llamarla de esa forma. Porque la marioneta quería a esa joven como a una madre, porque esa mirada, sonrisa, afecto…

Era algo que él no pudo ignorar cuando estuvo vivo.

. . .

Levantó la vista cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados en los pasillos. Todos se alertaron, confundidos de que alguien entrara a esa hora del día, pero se desconcertaron aún más cuando vieron a Amy de nuevo, agitada corriendo hacia ellos. Se detuvo abruptamente para apoyarse en sus rodillas y tomar aire.

Golden Freddy entrecerró los ojos.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy la miraban, expectantes.

Spring Bonnie sonrió, sabiendo a qué había vuelto.

La marioneta ni se movió.

.

.

.

Amy alzó la vista y les sonrió de una forma que les llegó en lo más hondo.

Esa sonrisa.

La sonrisa que vieron por primera vez cuando fue una niña.

Esa expresión con gran emoción en sus ojos.

— ¡Vamos a jugar!

. . .

—… ¿Eh?

— ¡Vamos a jugar! — Repitió, sin dejar de sonreír. — Quiero jugar con ustedes. — Se rió. — Además, necesito reír y ejercitarme mucho para que mi bebé esté bien. — Se acarició el estómago. — Así que…— Suavizó su mirada y los miró a cada uno con gran cariño. — Juguemos juntos.

Spring Bonnie se rió entre dientes y se dejó caer sentado, negándose ante ese pedido. Estaba casi hecho pedazos, pero Amy se rió y lo abrazó, logrando que le diera un respingo. La castaña le sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Mostró el brazalete de su madre, llamando la atención de Foxy.

— Este será el tesoro que tendremos que encontrar, capitán Foxy.

—…

— Amy, tú…

Golden Freddy se acercó a ella de una rápida aparición en frente de ella, asustándola un poco. Pero se sorprendió cuando el animatrónico dorado la abrazó.

—… Um, ¿qué sucede?

— Nada. Es la primera vez que te veo sin llorar y sonríes.

Ante esas palabras, todos sonrieron abiertamente y elevaron sus ganas de desear estar con al joven en ese momento.

— Parece un sueño.

Amy sonrió aún más.

. . .

Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, Mike vino a visitarla, pero no hizo nada para pedirle que dejara de jugar, parecía feliz, y eso era lo importante. Se puso al lado de Spring Bonnie para no molestar la aventura de la joven con sus amigos animatrónicos. El joven sonrió al notar que la marioneta era la que más se apegaba a Amy, de una forma casi infantil, pero bastante tierna.

Como si…

— Como si fuera su madre.

Giró el rostro para mirar a Spring Bonnie, quien había dicho eso.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— Es muy obvio.

Mike siguió observado a Amy.

La castaña había alumbrado tanto la oscuridad de aquel lugar, que hasta los espíritus de los niños se unían a ella para jugar y correr en los pasillos.

…

Sin embargo…

Mike apretó los puños.

Ese día, se iría de viaje con ella para buscar una forma de salvarla después de tener a su hija.

Pero, ¿funcionaría?

Le habían advertido que las posibilidades eran bajísimas.

Aun así, quiso intentarlo.

Pero, ¿quién le decía que después de eso todo estaría bien?

Lo más probable era que su hija naciera con los mismos dones, o más.

Y podría tener un futuro doloroso.

Al igual que él y Amy.

Sobre todo con Vincent cerca.

Pero Amy le había dicho que ella se haría cargo.

.

.

.

Y temía de lo que podría pasar.

 _Continuará…_

 **El próximo capítulo se viene el momento que todos han esperado, este capítulo fue para que Amy reflexionara, que fuera honesta consigo misma, y esta canción es muy inspiradora y le pega muy bien a Amy.**

 **Ella ha sufrido como nunca, pero sigue ahí, para ser feliz.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo un poco conmovedor, nada de acción, lo siento XD, pero de todos modos yo encontré este capítulo algo muy especial…**

 **Porque esta es la despedida**

 **En fin, nos vemos pronto!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Más reviews: Escritora feliz: Actualización frecuente!**


	14. Trampa de Primavera

**No hay mucho que decir, salvo que es todo o nada.**

 **Vivir o morir.**

 **Sonreír o llorar.**

 **Venganza o justicia.**

 **¿Da igual?**

Más vida.

Pasos.

Unos pasos lentos, tranquilos, pero a la vez escalofriantes se escucharon por toda la pizzería. Freddy y los otros se tensaron. Les era familiar… Muy familiar esos pasos. Eran lentos, pero fluidos, tentadores y a la vez escalofriantes. Trataron de hacer memoria…

 _-A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Esperaban ciertamente preocupados a cierta castaña, pero a la vez pensaban que era mejor que no viniera. Era un sentimiento encontrado, deseaban verla, a salvo. Pero, por supuesto, no querían verla, muerta. Presentían que algo malo se avecinaba, y no tenían idea de por qué._

 _Tal vez era porque ni la marioneta ni Golden Freddy se encontraban en la pizzería._

 _Dieron un respingo cuando escucharon un extraño sonido de la puerta. Bonnie se acercó lentamente y trató de abrirla, pero se paralizó cuando notó que no podía._

— _No abre…_

 _Todos se pusieron de pie, alarmados. Se acercaron para tratar de forzar, pero se detuvieron al oír una seca carcajada, llena de burla y satisfacción._

 _Ninguno reaccionó. Sus emociones alborotadas batallaban en el interior de cada uno, pasó el tiempo, no supieron cuánto exactamente, sin embargo volvieron a reaccionar al oír unos golpes fuertes y patadas del otro lado de la puerta._

— _¡Freddy! ¡Chicos! — Era Amy. — ¡Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy! — Alzó la voz._

 _Entonces la verdad les llegó de repente._

 _Amy estaba en peligro._

 _El hombre que la marioneta estaba buscando había llegado en el peor momento._

 _Foxy reaccionó y golpeó la puerta._

— _¡Corre, Amy!_

—… _¿Cómo…?_

 _Chica tembló ligeramente, rogaba que la joven les obedeciera rápidamente para huir._

— _¡CORRE! ¡CORRE, AMY! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!_

— _¡¿Pero de qué están…?!_

 _Los pasos nuevamente se hicieron presentes y escucharon que la voz de Amy se apagaba lentamente. Pero lo peor fue que ella no se movía, estaba allí quieta._

 _Quieta del miedo._

 _Escucharon a lo lejos la llamada telefónica de Scott, no entendían muy bien qué decía, pero se le notaba angustiado, al igual que ellos._

 _¡Maldita sea, ¿por qué Amy no corría?!_

— _¡Amy, corre! — Insistió el zorro._

— _¡AMY! — Gritó esta vez Bonnie._

 _Escucharon a lo lejos que la llamada se cortaba, los pasos se detuvieron, y se escuchó una escalofriante voz del otro lado._

— _Hola, pequeña._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de eso, pasos acelerados siendo perseguidos por otros de forma más pacífica y lenta, pero no por eso corría menos peligro la castaña._

 _Pasaron horas de silencio, hasta que escucharon un sonoro grito a lo lejos._

 _Amy._

 _Freddy se enfureció al punto de dar una fuerte patada a la puerta. Foxy le imitó. Daban golpes, patadas, hasta usaban la cabeza para tratar de abrir la maldita puerta mientras los gritos se hacían más dolorosos y desgarradores._

 _. . ._

 _Tras unos minutos, se detuvieron cuando notaron que ya no había gritos._

 _¿Acaso…?_

 _La puerta se abrió y vieron a la marioneta, para luego ver que repentinamente aparecía Golden Freddy a su lado._

 _Bonnie fue el primero en hablar._

—… _¿Está…?_

—…— _Golden Freddy entrecerró los ojos. — No está bien, ha perdido mucha sangre, dudo que lo resista…-_

 _Foxy lo empujó y salió corriendo velozmente hacia al sector de donde había escuchado los gritos anteriormente, seguido de los otros tres. Golden y la marioneta decidieron seguirlos, pues aunque no lo admitieran a toda voz, ellos estaban sumamente preocupados por Amy._

 _¿Por qué decidieron justo en ese instante salir en búsqueda de ese maldito?_

 _. . ._

 _Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando llegaron a la oficina. Un gran charco de sangre se encontraba allí, seguido de unas manchas en el escritorio, luego en el teléfono, para después formar un camino rojo en dirección a la salida de emergencias._

—…

 _-E-n-d-s-_

.

.

.

Freddy apretó los puños, un poco tenso. Sin más, se salió de su puesto del escenario, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros. Bonnie le miró con cierta angustia y Chica le dirigió una mirada de miedo.

El oso se tensó aún más, pero debía averiguar si se trataba de…

Bajó lentamente y se adentró en los pasillos, para ver una clase de animatrónico muy parecido a él…

—… " _¿Golden?"_

No, no podía ser él… Su color era demasiado oscuro…-

Dio un respingo cuando una gota chocó contra su hombro. Aún no se acostumbraba a las goteras y la compañía de las ratas en el sector.

Dirigió sus ojos azules nuevamente a la figura, que se parecía mucho a él.

Ahora que lo veía bien…

Su color parecía ser… ¿Púrpura…?

— **Sígueme…**

Ese susurró pareció una simple brisa en sus oídos. Se estremeció y sin más, le obedeció. De seguro le estaba guiando la ubicación de ese hombre…

De seguro…

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación donde descansaba Spring Bonnie, quien había decidido dejar de moverse, de lo contrario terminaría cayéndose a pedazos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de asomarse, sintió los ojos del animatrónico dorado sucio dirigirse rápidamente hacia él.

— " _¡¿Qué está hacien…?!"_

Una carcajada se soltó con libertad, aturdiendo notablemente al oso. Retrocedió, reconociendo esa fría y sádica risa, trató de huir, porque temió.

Temió de él.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué rayos era… él?

Sin embargo cayó al suelo al sentir un potente golpe en su cabeza. Cayó de espaldas al suelo y sintió algo quebrarse dentro de su cuerpo.

El endoesqueleto.

Levantó la vista para ver la sonrisa triunfante de Vincent.

— Tch. Y pensar que antes temía de ustedes…— Sostenía el hacha oxidada de emergencias que se ubicaba en allí.

—…

— Adiós. — Alzó el hacha y ensanchó su sonrisa. — Ya no podrán protegerla.

—…

Y sin más, dejó caer el hacha con fuerza, para volver a alzarla y repetir el proceso, destruyendo por completo al animatrónico Freddy Fazbear.

. . .

Bonnie temblaba. Había pasado unas horas desde que el oso se había marchado… ¿Por qué no volvía? No es como si se hubiese perdido, ¡se sabían cada rincón de esa pizzería!

—…— Bajó del escenario.

— ¿Qué haces…?— Titubeó Chica.

—… Freddy ya se ha tardado.

— Pero…

— Pudo haberle pasado algo. — Tenía miedo. NO. Estaba aterrado. — Lo sentiste también, ¿no? Sus pasos, su presencia.

—… Sí, pero…

— Si me demoro, dejaré que me vengas a buscar. No quiero romperme hasta ver a Amy. — Sonrió. —…Dijo que regresaría hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?

—… Sí…— Dios, se fuera humana, ya estaría chillando y llorando.

— Así que… No nos puede pasar nada… ¿Verdad?

No sabía si trataba de convencer a la cocinera, o a él mismo.

—…

Sin más, aceleró los pasos para seguir el mismo camino que tomó su amigo Freddy.

Sus pasos firmes se hicieron cada vez más lentos cuando escuchó unos pasos.

—… ¿Freddy…?

Vio la sombra de un oso al final del pasillo, mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

—… Vamos, Freddy, no pongas esos ojos, de verdad que me…-

— **Sígueme.**

El conejo le sostuvo la mirada, confundido y desconcertado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy caminaba por las calles, un tanto melancólica. Llevaba un paraguas, pues aquello no era una lluvia, era una maldita tormenta que parecía querer llevársela.

Se detuvo un poco cuando sintió una leve patada en su vientre.

Sonrió, acariciando su estómago suavemente.

Al acercarse a su hogar, la puerta se abrió y Mike le sonrió.

— Te gusta tomarte tu tiempo mojándote en la lluvia, ¿eh?

— Lo siento. — Entró y cerró el paraguas, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle un poco lo empapado y lo colgó cerca de la estufa. — Pero estuvimos afuera mucho tiempo.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Frank y a Lisa?

Amy no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro que fue a verlos, Lisa, a pesar de tener su carácter duro, le había contado tímidamente como había conocido a su actual pareja y su historia con el hijo que tenían. Tanto ella como Frank estaban que no vivían de las carcajadas, nunca habían visto a su amiga con esa actitud tan vergonzosa, les conmovió bastante.

— ¿Les contaste lo que te dijeron los médicos? — Esta vez, Mike se tornó serio.

La sonrisa de Amy lentamente se borró e hizo una mueca.

—… ¿Mike?

—… ¿Sí?

—… ¿Encontrarás a alguien más…? Ya sabes, yo…-

— No. — Amy le miró, perpleja. — No estoy interesado en encontrar una madrastra malvada para Annie. — Bromeó. — Si a te pasa algo durante el parto…— Se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar sus emociones. —… Si algo no sale bien como se planeó, no encontraré a nadie más…-

— Por Dios, Mike. Eso lo dices ahora, hay muchas mujeres que…-

— Que no son tú, Amy.

—…

— No tengo intención de buscar a otra mujer. Yo te quiero a ti, y si el destino así no lo quiere… Bien, lo aceptaré… Pero no me pidas que me enamore de alguien más. — La última oración sonó como una súplica, sorprendiéndola. Mike sonrió con tristeza. — Scott pudo hacerlo, así que… ¿Por qué yo no?

Ante eso último, Amy sonrió nuevamente y lo abrazó. Mike correspondió su abrazo.

Ya casi estaban los nueve meses.

Quedaban solo unos días.

Pero…

Amy sentía que debía terminar con Vincent antes de Annie naciera.

¿La razón?

Era muy obvia. No podía permitir que ese asesino se le acercara a su hija. No ahora que también habían descubierto que…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que se echaría a llorar.

Annie estaba heredando los mismos dones que ellos.

Lo supieron cuando la criatura les había transmitido a ambos una memoria, de este mismo en el vientre de Amy, moviéndose, dando una que otra patada.

Amy solo suplicaba mentalmente que por favor todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

Chica prefirió tomar otro camino, quería avisarle a Foxy, por lo menos, antes de que algo ocurriera… Se dirigió al sector donde se ubicaba el zorro pirata y dio un respingo al oír uno que otro trueno.

— ¿Foxy?

Tras un breve silencio además de las ratas, las goteras y la tormenta, el zorro salió de su escondite.

— ¿Lo oíste?

—… Sí.

— ¿Qué harás?

— I-Iré por Bonnie, me dijo que si se demoraba mucho, que fuera por él.

—…— Sonrió, tratando de calmar a la pobre cocinera. — ¿Acaso es tan cobarde? — Bromeó.

Chica le sonrió un poco, agradeciendo que tratara de animarle. Pero le era imposible hacerlo del todo.

Escucharon algunos pasos y se estremecieron.

Chica estuvo a punto de irse cuando el zorro la detuvo. Le miró, asustada.

— Si algo pasa, grita, o haz el ruido que quieras, y yo iré, ¿entendido?

Chica asintió.

Sin más, el animatrónico femenino desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando al zorro sumergido en su angustia.

¿Dónde estaba Freddy? ¿Acaso él se había ido primero?

Y si era así… ¿Por qué ni él ni Bonnie volvían?

. . .

Entonces…

Escuchó un estruendo cerca de la habitación de Spring Bonnie y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en la dirección más cercana que tenía del lugar.

Frenó sus pasos al ver a un oso púrpura mirarle.

— **Sígueme**.

Y cuánto deseó no hacerlo.

Porque al acercarse, y ver a sus amigos allí, destrozados, desactivados de tanto maltrato y… _muertos_ …

Trató de retroceder, pensaba huir, incluso buscaría en las calles a Amy y le pediría que los reparara…-

Pero al sentir el primer golpe, perdió toda esperanza.

Cómo se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta.

Amy llegaría…

Pero… ellos ya no estarían allí.

Una vez más…

La promesa que hicieron con Anne… No pudieron cumplirla.

.

.

.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá. Mike, que estaba caminando hacia la estufa, se detuvo y se volteó a verla.

—… ¿Sucede algo?

—…— Se levantó rápidamente y se colocó un abrigo. — No me esperes despierto, Mike. Tengo que irme.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Frunció el ceño. Él no sentía nada.

—… Es solo que… Es verdad que prometí verlos cuando amaneciera, pero…— Vio la hora. 00:24. — Siento… Que tengo que verlos ahora.

—… ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

— Estaré bien, Mike. — Le sonrió, pero dentro de ella, quería gritar, no sabía por qué, sentía que algo se había quebrado y no era precisamente "la bolsa". —… Lo prometo.

—… Lo siento, pero te esperaré despierto. — Sonrió.

Amy solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Agarró el paraguas y salió corriendo en dirección a la pizzería abandonada.

. . .

Mike se quedó mirando en la ventana, viendo la dirección que tomaba la joven. Miró alrededor del living, pensativo. ¿Por qué él no pudo sentir nada? En cierta medida, su potencial era mucho mayor que el de Amy, así que era imposible que ella haya bloqueado su capacidad… Entonces qué…

— Pobre ingenua…

Se paralizó.

Esa voz.

Esa voz que escuchaba entre los recuerdos de Amy, en sus pesadillas, en sus súplicas en medio de risas. Notó que la temperatura del lugar descendió considerablemente, aún con la estufa encendida. Se sentía atrapado, como si estuviera acorralado por su depredador. Miró los alrededores, pero no veía nada.

— Corriendo a salvar algo que ya no tiene salvación. ¡Qué lástima!

—…— Apretó los dientes. Lo sentía cerca, pero no sabía de dónde provenía.

—… Pero hay algo que me da muchísima más pena… ¿Sabes lo que es?

—… No me interesa saberlo…— Musitó.

— Pues tiene que ver contigo, niño.

— ¿De qué…?— Contuvo el aliento al sentir un ardor en su espalda.

.

.

.

Abrió ligeramente la boca, tratando de respirar, pero no podía. Tras un poco de fuerza por parte del hombre púrpura, terminó de atravesar el cuchillo hasta abrir paso a una herida en su estómago.

Mike miró con horror su herida, que comenzaba a chorrear. Se movió un poco y empujó a Vincent, apartándolo de él. Se tambaleó, gimiendo de dolor.

Dirigió sus ojos a los negros de él. Vincent soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Creíste que podrías quitarme a esa niña?

—… Hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto…— Jadeó, presionando su mano contra su abdomen, tratando de retrasar la constante hemorragia.

— No te preocupes, no lo es. — Se rió nuevamente. — Pero yo la marqué. — Mike le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿Recuerdas su cicatriz? Tú la viste, cuando dejaste embarazada.

—…

— No importa lo que hagas. Ella está atada a mí. Tú solo estorbas.

— ¡No es así! — Gritó.

Los vidrios se rompieron de pronto y la luz colapsó en un cortocircuito. Vincent se sorprendió un poco, pero volvió a sonreír.

— Qué lástima que un niño como tú tenga que morir, con dones como esos… Muy impresionante.

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡YO NO MORIRÉ! — Aunque honestamente lo dudaba. Su rabia era tal que la estufa se volcó sobre la alfombra, incendiándola al instante. Vincent solo ensanchó su sonrisa. — No la vas a tocar… ¡NO VOLVERÁS A HACERLE DAÑO! — Gruñó del dolor y se inclinó levemente.

— ¿No lo entiendes? — Se rió. — ¡Sólo mírate! Lo que le hice a Amy…— Se relamió los labios con solo decir su nombre. Mike apretó los dientes. — No es nada comparado con sus sentimientos. — El joven abrió más los ojos, horrorizado.

—… ¿Tú…?

— Sus padres muertos, su padrastro… Ese guardia inútil… Y ahora tú… ¿No crees que es impresionante todo el dolor que carga? Además, con lo que tuvo que pasar con esos monstruos robóticos… Y después de lo que le hice…

—…— Retrocedió. —… Tú… Tú los mataste… Los padres de Amy no murieron en un accidente… Lo planeaste tú…

— No fue planeado, lo admito. — Se rió. — Pero solo quise matar a alguien… Y ellos se cruzaron en mi camino… Años después la reconocí por el parecido con su madre… ¿No crees que es muy divertido el destino?

—…— Escupió sangre y tosió ante la gran cantidad de humo por el fuego.

Vincent aprovechó y se acercó rápidamente a Mike, para empujarlo e introducir su mano dentro de la herida.

— ¡AAAAAH!

— ¡JA! ¡TÚ MORIRÁS AQUÍ, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES! Volverás a ver a tu chica cuando acabe con ella…— Logró ubicar con su mano el intestino y lo estrujó con fuerza al punto de reventar el sector, provocando que el fluido acido se mezclara con la herida y la sangre del muchacho.

Mike aguantó el aliento, dejándose caer al suelo. Vincent se lamió la mano ensangrentada. Miró alrededor de la casa, viendo como se hacía pedazos por el fuego.

— Es una digna muerte para ti, ¿no lo crees? — Miró con regocijo al chico tirado en el suelo abrazando con un solo brazo su estómago, respirando ajitado. — Bueno, solo me queda… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaría la mocosa? ¿Annie?

Mike se tensó.

¿Acaso él iba a…?

— En fin, no me interesa… Adiós.

Salió de la ventana más lejana al fuego, dejando a Mike allí, tirado y apretando los puños.

—… Gh…— Escupió sangre. — _"Amy, corre… Por favor, corre."_ — Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy se metió por la salida de emergencia y dejó el paraguas allí tirado. Se quitó el abrigo mojado y también lo dejó a un lado. Caminó lentamente en los pasillos, levemente nerviosa. El lugar se veía realmente tétrico… La humedad había desteñido muchos dibujos, había creado hongos en los extremos de las paredes y del techo. El suelo estaba sucio y las ratas rondaban a su gusto. También había goteras.

Siguió su camino en dirección al escenario, sorprendiéndose de que sus amigos no estaban.

—… ¿Freddy? — Silencio. — ¿Bonnie? ¿Chica? — Más silencio.

Se volteó y se acercó a la _Pirate Cove_. Jaló suavemente de la cortina para ver si se encontraba Foxy, pero tampoco se encontraba allí. Miró su alrededor, levemente asustada.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

—… ¿Hola? — Su voz titubeó un poco.

Llegó a la habitación personalizada y se sorprendió de encontrar a la marioneta, pero en el suelo. La recogió levemente y lo sintió.

El alma del niño ya no estaba aferrada a ella. Era un títere vacío.

—…— Acarició la máscara, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

¿Qué había pasado?

Era imposible que se hayan ido a descansar…

Porque ellos ya sabían que…

Un trueno le hizo dar un respingo.

Se levantó del suelo y dejó la marioneta en una caja con sumo cuidado.

Volvió a caminar por los fríos pasillos y al entrar a la oficina, sintió una extraña necesidad de revisar la habitación donde antes estaban Spring Bonnie y Golden Freddy. Aceleró sus pasos hasta acercarse. Al visualizar mejor el sector que estaba antes de la sala que estaba buscando, se detuvo de repente.

Allí, yacían los cuatro animatrónicos que estuvo buscando anteriormente… Todos… Rotos.

. . .

Se acercó lentamente a ellos hasta arrodillarse y tomar entre sus manos la cabeza de Freddy. Lo volvió a dejar en el suelo con suma delicadeza y miró su alrededor.

Rotos…

¿Por qué?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? No podía comprenderlo, ellos nunca harían una estupidez, además dijeron que la esperarían en su regreso, así podría presentárselos a su hija en cuanto naciera… Sintió algo extraño en el vientre, pero prefirió ignorarlo por el momento. Comenzó a sollozar suavemente, acariciando las piezas rotas.

— No puedo creer que estés llorando por unas cosas tan insignificantes como esas.

Se colocó rápidamente de pie para mirar a Vincent. Su ropa púrpura estaba manchada de algún líquido oscuro.

—… Tú…— Sollozó.

— ¿Qué tienen de importancia esas cosas, mm? — Se apoyó con burla en la pared. — Unas cosas sin vida, que no viven, solo sirven, se rompen y las votas…-

— ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! — Le interrumpió, provocando que Vincent frunciera el ceño. — Ellos hacen algo que nunca comprenderías. — Los señaló. — Hacen feliz a las personas, buscan la felicidad por encima de la de ellos mismos… Ellos poseen mucho MÁS VIDA que tú. ¡Son MÁS HUMANOS que tú! ¡ASESINO!

El hombre no se vio afectado por sus palabras, se quedó reflexionando cada palabra de la joven, para luego reírse en su cara de lo que dijo.

— Sí, claro. Lo que digas. Tienes un concepto muy extendido de lo que puede llegar a ser una persona. — Se acercó a ella, pero Amy retrocedió y limpió sus lágrimas con fuerza.

Amy estaba aterrada, estaba sola, no sabía qué hacer, si trataba de huir, sería nuevamente atrapada, incluso si volvía a casa, pondría a Mike en peligro...

Vincent ensanchó su sonrisa.

—… ¿No te preguntas de quién es esta sangre? — Le mostró las grandes manchas oscuras de su ropa púrpura. Amy las miró, sin comprender. — ¿Estabas pensando en él? ¿En el bastardo que te embarazó?

—…— Dio un paso hacia atrás. No comprendía sus palabras.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado extraño que justo hoy… Vuelvas… Y encuentres a estas cosas despedazadas por mí… En una noche como esta…?— Amy abrió más los ojos, dándose cuenta del significado de las palabras de Vincent. — ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que vengas aquí… dejando indefenso al chico que está contigo? — Se rió.

—… ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?— Comenzó a negar con la cabeza cuando el hombre solo tendió a encogerse de hombros mientras dejaba ver su cuchillo carnicero lleno de sangre. —… No… No es cierto. — Su respiración se volvió aún más irregular. —… No es verdad…— Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos para el gran placer de Vincent. —… ¡Él no tenía nada que ver con esto! — Gritó aún llorando. —… ¡¿Cómo…?!— Jadeó. — ¿Cómo pudiste…?— Susurró.

— Dime, ¿quieres saber cómo ocurrió? — Se burló.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! — Retrocedió torpemente, sintiendo una punzada en el vientre. Vincent se le adelantó y agarró su mano para que la posara en su camisa donde se ubicaba la gran mancha de sangre.

— ¡MÍRALO! ¡REVIVE EL MOMENTO DE CÓMO ME DESHICE DE ÉL!

Amy apenas sintió el húmedo contacto de la tela manchada, los recuerdos del hombre púrpura llegaron como flechazos en su mente, viendo como él le hacía daño a Mike, dejándolo allí, indefenso… Muerto.

— ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡DETENTE! — Se soltó de su agarre y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, llorando con desesperación. — ¡Ugh…!— El dolor en su vientre se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

. . .

Se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Miró a Vincent y él también la miraba sorprendido.

Amy comenzó a temblar al sentir como el líquido había humedecido sus muslos y piernas.

Dios, no…

Ahora no…

¿Por qué en ese momento?

. . .

Había roto fuente.

. . .

Se llevó ambas manos al estómago casi plano. Estaba temblando, se sentía débil, cansada, no podría huir de esa forma, y menos ahora que había roto fuente y daría luz a una niña.

Dio un respingo al ver que Vincent volvía a sonreír, pero jamás había visto esa sonrisa antes, era de un placer tan sádico que no lograba entender el por qué de su fascinación.

—… Vaya, vaya, vaya… Debo admitir que el embarazo no se te nota nada. — Se rió mientras limpiaba con tranquilidad el cuchillo con su camisa. — Cuando supe que habías huido de mí y te embarazaste de ese maldito… Una idea surgió en mi cabeza…

Se abrazó con más fuerza el estómago.

— ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

Amy no pudo soportarlo más, negó furiosamente con la cabeza, se agachó torpemente y agarró un trozo del cuerpo de Bonnie y se lo lanzó con fuerza. Al notar que se había distraído, salió corriendo hacia la salida, que desgraciadamente le quedaba al otro extremo de donde se encontraba ella.

O al menos… Quiso correr.

Cuando llegó al escenario, una punzada mucho más fuerte la hizo gritar de dolor y cayó al suelo, pero no quiso sufrir dañó en su estómago, así que pensó rápido y antes de caer, dobló brazos y piernas para caer arrodillada. Gimió entre lágrimas cuando sintió leves raspones en sus codos y ardor en sus rodillas. Se iba a voltear, aunque claro, el movimiento siguiente fue brusco cuando sintió una mano jalar su tobillo.

El simple hecho hizo que cuando se volteó, azotara su cabeza contra el suelo. Fue corta la distancia y el daño no sería más allá de un leve dolor, pero en su estado, para ella fue realmente fuerte.

Vio con terror a Vincent, quien sostenía su tobillo.

— Vamos, no seas aburrida. Estoy segura que te gustara mi idea.

Jaló de su tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarla nuevamente al lugar en donde estaban anteriormente, es decir, donde también estaban sus amigos animatrónicos destrozados.

Ella hubiera forcejeado, pataleado, pero… Sus fuerzas eran nulas, el dolor en su vientre era tan grande que le faltaba aire en los pulmones.

Su mente daba vueltas, temblaba con violencia y solo se concentraba en el dolor de su cuerpo.

Dio un respingo al sentir las frías piezas de los animatrónicos a su alrededor. Miró de forma desorientada los pedazos de sus amigos. Jadeó nuevamente del dolor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

— Ahora… ¿Serías tan amable de escuchar mi idea? — Dio un respingo cuando el sujeto se sentó en sus piernas, provocándole cierto malestar. — Verás… Dar a luz es un trabajo muy doloroso, ¿cierto? — Amy no decía nada, seguía mirándole entre lágrimas y un gran nudo en la garganta. —… Bien, pues… Estuve pensando… ¿Por qué no te arranco a la niña del vientre?

.

.

.

—… ¿Uh? — Musitó.

— Así será mucho más fácil… Mientras te desangras hasta morir… Podrás también ver cómo me llevo a la niña…— La castaña se removió, pero Vincent la agarró de las muñecas. — ¿Por qué insistes en huir? Estás débil, no puedes moverte, apenas respiras… ¿Crees que no sé que con esto podrías morir? — La joven se estremeció mientras que con una mano seguía sujetando sus delgadas muñecas, y la otra la usaba para sacar al cuchillo.

La castaña comenzó a jadear más de la cuenta.

No…

No de nuevo, no quería volver a vivir eso…

 _-R-e-c-u-e-r-d-o-s-_

 _Su garganta se quemó al soltar otro alarido de dolor cuando el hombre había metido su mano en el interior de la herida, rozando sus músculos internos heridos y sus órganos._

 _Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan horrible._

 _Se mordió un rato los labios, tratando de evitar los gritos que le urgían soltar, pero dio un respingo cuando vio a Vincent utilizar su otra mano para agarrar el cuchillo y lo rozaba con gran diversión por sus caderas y su busto._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía soportarlo. No quería más._

— _Será mejor que grites, preciosa. Aprovecha ahora que puedes. — Retorció la espalda al sentir una lamida en su cuello._

— " _¡Dios mío! Por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!... ¡Qué alguien!" — Suplicaba mentalmente que alguien le ayudara._

 _No lo soportó más._

 _Soltó un sonoro grito cuando la mano de Vincent que estaba en su interior estrujó con fuerza uno de sus órganos, mientras que con la otra soltaba el cuchillo y enterraba sus uñas en el contorno de su seno derecho._

— _¡AAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Comenzó a llorar con desesperación mientras sentía como le rasgaban el suéter y la blusa. Entre hipidos y sollozos, escuchaba la escandalosa risa del hombre, como si lo que le estaba haciendo era lo más divertido que había que hacer. Dio un respingo al sentir sus frías manos en su vientre un poco hinchado.

— ¡Es increíble, tiene tus poderes y los de ese miserable! — Se retorció al sentir la punta del cuchillo allí. —… Muy bien, juguemos… Y veremos cuánto resistirás.

— ¡NOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El desgarrador grito se escuchó por toda la pizzería.

. . .

Amy miraba con horror como Vincent había enterrado levemente el cuchillo en su vientre como si fuese a abrir su estómago. La vista y el dolor la golpearon con violencia y comenzó a temblar más de la cuenta.

— ¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! — Utilizó el otro extremo del cuchillo para golpearla en la sien derecha.

Amy solo giró la cabeza para no mirar lo que le estaban haciendo, ya el dolor era insoportable, el verlo terminaría de matarla.

Vio entre lágrimas los rostros apagados de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy.

Cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas salían de ellos.

Solo un chillido de dolor cuando el cuchillo sin ningún interés desgarró violentamente su útero.

— ¡DE-DETENTEEE! Kkhg…— Sentía unas nauseas horribles, podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Su voz parecía cantarle de lo divertido que estaba. — ¿No me digas que te duele? — Preguntó irónicamente mientras metía sus manos en el interior de del cuerpo de la joven.

La joven solo tendió a seguir llorando. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era lo único en lo que era buena, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esto ahora?

Mike…

Dios…

¿Por qué?

Había perdido a Mike, y no solo eso…

También perdería a su hija…

¡Y en manos del maldito de Vincent!

Moriría entre sus amigos viendo cómo se la llevaban…

Trató de mover sus manos, pero estaba tan exhausta, que ya no podía más.

Su respiración se volvió más acompasada de repente.

. . .

Vincent sonrió al sentir un cuerpito entre la sangre y lo arrancó sin delicadeza alguna.

. . .

Amy arqueó la espalda al sentir como arrancaban la vida que tenía de su interior sin ningún rastro de cuidado.

Se dejó hacer en los siguientes segundos.

Miraba atentamente el techo, como si fuera lo único que le ayudaba a seguir viva.

Su garganta se cerraba lentamente, su respiración se hacía muchísimo más lenta con el paso de los segundos. Su cuerpo se enfrió en instantes…

Las palabras de Vincent les eran lejanas, no podía oírlas… Pero desvió sus ojos mieles hacia él, para ver cómo sostenía el frágil cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos.

Annie.

Trató de levantar un brazo, con la esperanza de rozarla aunque sea… Pero el hombre notó sus intenciones y apartó su mano con burla.

Amy no se quejó, es más, ni sintió ese roce, no podía sentir nada, su vista se hacía más borrosa, pero quería concentrarse en esa criatura que le estaban quitando, en esa pequeñita de piel rosada y manchada, sus cabellos oscuros como los de su padre, pero cuando vio su rostro, no pudo evitar esbozar una bella pero triste sonrisa.

Era igual a ella.

Igual a su madre.

…

Tenían el mismo destino.

Susurró algo que Vincent no logró comprender, logrando que borrara su sonrisa.

—… ¿Qué demonios estás…?— Calló ante lo siguiente.

—… _Lon…don… Bridge… Is… Falling…_ _Down…_

Vincent dejó inconscientemente al bebé en el estómago ensangrentado de su madre para mirar los alrededores. Comenzó a sentir presencias muy extrañas… Además, cuando había entendido que Amy había comenzado a cantar sin razón aparente, pudo haber jurado que su voz no fue la única que se escuchó.

—… _Falling… Down_.

—… ¡C-Cállate!

— _**Falling Down**_. — La voz de la joven se mezcló con otras más infantiles.

— ¡YA BASTA! ¡ES SUFICIENTE!

Los ojos casi sin vida de Amy no abandonaron los oscuros del hombre púrpura. Sus orbes mieles se pagaban en cada respiro y canto, pero no perdían su determinación.

— _London… Bridge… Is… Faa-lling…_ _Down…_

Vincent comenzó a retroceder, nunca había sentido ese tipo de presencias antes. ¡¿Qué demonios era esa chica?!

— _My… Fair…_

El hombre púrpura se enfureció y alzó el cuchillo con rabia con intención de matarla de una buena vez.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA!

— _**Lady**_.

Detuvo su acción cuando vio cinco siluetas en la entrada del pasillo. Siluetas pequeñas, niños que él había visto antes, pero con sus cuencas vacías, con un brillo hambriento de…

Su sangre.

Vincent volvió a mirar a Amy, que seguía mirándole. Entre su sangre, entre su muerte, sosteniendo a su hija entre sus brazos… Le dirigía un odio que jamás creyó haber visto en todas sus víctimas.

—… Vas a pagarlo. — Sonrió con satisfacción. —… Aquí…— Jadeó. — Y ahora.

La hija de Amy solo se aferró a los brazos de su madre ante el frío que sentía, mientras que la misma estrechaba con fuerza a su bebé.

El niño que poseía a la marioneta estaba allí, miró a Amy, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—… **Lo siento.**

Amy solo le sonrió.

—… También yo. — Le contestó con la voz rasposa.

Finalmente, lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del niño, como siempre había sido, y dirigió su vista hacia Vincent, quien le miraba con espanto.

—… Yo a ti te maté.

—…— Se acercó lentamente a él, seguido de los otros.

Muchos niños fueron asesinados por su enfermizo deseo de aniquilar niños.

Ya era hora de pagarlo.

—… Yo te maté… ¡A ti también…! ¡LOS MATÉ A TODOS! ¡Deberían estar en el INFIERNO! — Escupió con rabia y desesperación.

Vincent no se había dado cuenta que había entrado a la sala donde se encontraba un animatrónico del cual no recordaba su nombre. Parecía desactivado, y ahora que lo veía bien… Eran esos exotrajes que…

Sonrió.

Ellos eran niños estúpidos.

Caerían y volvería a mandarlos al otro lado.

. . .

Amy soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando notó lo que el hombre púrpura tenía planeado hacer. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se incorporó aún con su hija en sus brazos. Arrastró los pies cuando todos los espíritus de los niños invadieron la habitación donde estaba Vincent tratando de ponerse el exotraje de Spring Bonnie.

El niño de la marioneta vio de reojo como se acercaba, pero prefirió no decir nada.

.

.

.

Vincent, dentro del traje, se rió del estado miserable de Amy. Se estaba desangrando, sus piernas temblaban, pero sus brazos no, sostenían con fuerza a su pequeña. Sin embargo no pudo complacerse del todo, los ojos de Amy se mantenían fríos y rencorosos, mirándole directamente a través del traje. Sabía que esa chica iba a morir, ¿qué más daba? Además, tenía otro traje para seguir matando niños…-

 _Clic._

— " _¿Qué dem…?"_

Los resortes, engranajes, y cables salieron disparados en el interior del traje, logrando que el hombre soltara un sonoro grito de sufrimiento.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡AAH! — Sintió como su rotula derecha se desencajaba y caía sentado al suelo.

Dirigió su mirada llena de angustia hacia la única persona que podría ayudarlo.

— ¡AYÚDAME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO, NO VOLVERÉ… AHH!

Amy entrecerró los ojos.

¿Por qué debería?

¿Creía que no había olvidado todo?

Y al ver sus recuerdos cuando lastimó a Mike.

Había confesado que había matado a sus padres.

Todo este tiempo… Todo había comenzado por su maldita culpa.

Y también por su culpa murió Jeremy.

Y también…

Scott…

Mike…

Miró a los niños, que no parecían ni siquiera afectados por el dolor del hombre.

Volvió a mirar al sujeto.

No.

Jamás.

Ella no era tan buena como decían.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente espantó a Vincent.

La joven sonrió, una sonrisa escalofriante, complacida de lo que veía.

. . .

—… ¡MALDITA PERRA! — De los agujeros del traje, se pudo ver como algunos órganos se enredaron en los engranajes y se desgarraban con cada explosión de embragues.

Amy dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

— Asesino.

— ¡AHH! ZORRA ESTÚPIDA. — Bramó mientras un trozo de su intestino delgado caía al suelo.

— ¡Sádico! — Le gritó.

— ¡COBARDE! ¡MORIRÁS DE TODOS MODOS! ¡¿CREES QUE ES MI CULPA QUE ELLOS HAYAN MUERTO?! ES TU CULPA, TU MALDITA CULPA POR METERTE EN SUS VIDAS.

Amy estrechó con más fuerza a Annie.

Quiso decirle algo más, pero no valía la pena.

Suavizó su mirada, pero no dejó de transmitirle todo el odio que sentía por él.

—… Buenas noches, Vincent. — Susurró al mismo tiempo que los engranajes del sector del cuello terminaron por desgarrarle la garganta al hombre.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque el hombre había muerto, aún se escuchaban los fluidos y desgarres de su cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos para ver cómo niño desaparecía lentamente. El último que quedó fue el pequeño de la marioneta, que le dirigió una melancólica mirada.

—… **Gracias… Por todo, Amy.** — Pausó un poco mientras desaparecía lentamente. — **No.** — Se corrigió y con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas, sonrió y pronunció. — **Mamá.**

Amy abrió enormemente los ojos.

¿Por qué le había llamado así?

. . .

Reaccionó cuando sintió un ardiente dolor en su vientre.

Sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo violentamente. Había abrazado con fuerza a Annie para que no se lastimara, pero fue tan fuerte la caída, que la pequeña se había asustado y había comenzado a llorar.

Amy se quitó el suéter y rodeó a su hija con él. La depositó suavemente en el suelo mientras la observaba.

Luego miró su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Dirigió su vista hacia sus amigos, también manchados con su sangre.

…

— " _No es justo… Vincent lo logró…"_ — Miró a Spring Bonnie con manchas carmesí en los agujeros del traje junto con unos cuantos órganos despedazados que colgaban entre los orificios.

Sí, lo logró.

Ella moriría.

Mike también.

Y su hija…

Acarició con un dedo ensangrentado su cálida mejilla.

—… Te amo. — Musitó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió unas cálidas manos en su cuerpo. Era más de una persona la que estaba allí, o al menos eso pensaba. Tenía una mano sujetado su espalda, otra en su muñeca derecha, otra por encima de su mano izquierda, otra en su cabeza, y un leve roce en sus mejillas.

¿Quién…?

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

Y contuvo el aliento de la sorpresa.

La mujer que acariciaba su espalda y acariciaba su brazo derecho era…

—… Mamá…— Susurró.

Ella solo le sonrió con ternura.

Miró al lado de su madre y ahí estaba su padre, sonriéndole y acariciando sus mejillas.

—… Papá…

Entonces giró su cabeza rápidamente al sentir un apretón en su mano izquierda. Conocía muy bien ese tacto, había vivido con él por años.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —… Scott…

El hombre solo le sonrió y besó el dorso de su mano con cariño.

Amy comenzó a sollozar suavemente mientras sentía como Jay limpiaba sus lágrimas y Ann le susurraba palabras cariñosas. De Scott sentía como acariciaba su mano. Había extrañado tanto ese cariño, ese amor que le había faltado tanto…

Había jurado que jamás volvería a sentirlo.

—… ¿Estoy muerta?

Ann besó su frente.

— _Claro que no, cariño. Solo vinimos a visitarte._

La joven jadeó de la sorpresa. Miró con detalle y seguía allí, en la pizzería. Miró a un lado y vio a su hija durmiendo entre las mantas de su suéter.

—… _Es una niña preciosa._ — Comentó Jay. — _Me hubiera gustado conocerla._

—…— Amy miró el suelo con tristeza.

— _Hey._ — Alzó la vista y miró a Scott con lágrimas en los ojos. — _No pongas esa cara._

—… Pero… Ustedes… ¿Cómo…?

La mujer solo tendió a estrecharla entre sus brazos con suavidad. Amy la miró.

— _Perdónanos, Amy…_ — La mujer le miraba con lágrimas a su hija, que le miraba confundida. ¿Qué tenía que perdonarles? — _No pudimos protegerte como debíamos… Pero debes entender, que todas estas cosas ocurren por una razón... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Por esa misma razón, sigues aquí, con vida, y puedes amar._ — Miró con ternura a su nieta. — _Ves más allá, porque sabes que hay esperanzas. Y lo más increíble es que ves eso en el bienestar de los demás, no en el tuyo. Siempre velas por los otros antes que en ti misma._

—… P-Pero yo… Yo fui egoísta…— Miró el exotraje bañado de sangre. —… Yo deseé… Deseé la muerte de ese hombre…

— _Todos guardamos rencor en nuestros corazones, linda._

—… Pero… Yo creí que… Creí que moriría… Yo…— Miró su herida, aún no estaba sana, ¿por qué estaba viva aún?

— _Nosotros nunca nos fuimos, Amy._ — Dijo Scott suavemente. — _Siempre estuvimos aquí, viéndote._

—… Pero yo siempre pude ver espíritus… ¿Por qué no podía verlos a ustedes…?

— _Eso, preciosa… Es un poco difícil de explicar._ — Replicó una voz ajena.

Amy alzó la vista para mirar con perplejidad al hombre.

—… ¿Jeremy?

— _¿Quién más?_ — Se arrodilló para verla bien. — _Un placer volver a verte_. — Se inclinó con diversión. Scott bufó.

Amy seguía confundida… ¿Cómo…?

— _A estas alturas debes estar consciente de que todos nosotros tuvimos nuestros dones cuando estuvimos con vida, ¿cierto?_ — Preguntó Jeremy. Amy inclinó la cabeza. De sus padres y Scott lo sabía, pero de él no. El hombre se rió. — _Bien. ¿Creíste que solo nos dejaríamos morir y dejarte?_

—…

— _Nosotros dejamos un poco de nosotros en ti, Amy. Siempre fue así… Creíamos que podríamos verte cuando llegara tu hora, pero…_

—… ¿Pero?

— _Pero tú no morirás. Es nuestro deseo._ — Negó con la cabeza Scott.

— Pero si ustedes dijeron que podrían verme cuando muriera… ¿Por qué están aquí? Yo no moriré… ¿Cómo…?

— _Deberías agradecérselos a ellos._ — Jeremy apuntó a su espalda.

Amy al mirar, se sorprendió de quiénes se trataban. Miró con sorpresa a todos.

— _Por eso te los encargamos a ellos todo este tiempo, ellos te necesitaban._ — Confesó su padre.

Se soltó suavemente de agarre de su familia y se puso con gran esfuerzo de pie mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su hija. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos y se detuvo.

Estaba en frente de sus amigos animatrónicos.

O al menos… Estaba en frente de sus almas.

Ella sonrió, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo sabía…— Susurró mientras ellos la miraban con una triste sonrisa. — Siempre supe que ustedes siempre… Que ustedes poseían mucho más vida que cualquiera…— Sollozó.

— _No llores, Amy._ — Chica le sonrió.

— _Deberíamos llorar nosotros._ — Bufó el conejo.

Amy no comprendió sus palabras. Miró a Freddy para que le explicara lo que quería decir, pero el oso solo tendió a mirarla con melancolía.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

— _Se invirtieron los papeles, princesita pirata._ — Amy miró a Foxy. — _Una vez nos dijiste que lo más probable era que tú morirías primero que nosotros… Y, bueno… Ocurrió todo lo contrario._

Y era cierto.

Recordaba haberles dicho eso, pero…

—… _Gracias, Amy._ — Miró a Freddy. — _Por todo._

—… ¿Por qué me agradecen?

— _¿Por qué más? ¡Porque nos diste amor!_ — Exclamó Bonnie como si fuera lo más obvio.

— _Nos diste a entender lo que era amar a alguien._ — Asintió la cocinera. — _Fuiste, eres y siempre serás lo más importante para nosotros, no importa donde estemos._

— _Y estamos satisfechos de haber alcanzado a conocer a tu bolita rosada._ — Foxy señaló al bebé con las mejillas coloradas mientras dormía. Amy se rió por el término.

.

.

.

Sin embargo volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó unas sirenas afuera de la pizzería. Se volteó a ver a su familia. Ann le sonrió.

— _Vienen por ti._

— ¿Cómo saben…?

— _¿Acaso creíste que Mike era tan débil?_ — Amy miró con sorpresa a Scott.

—… ¿Qué?

— _Él no moriría por algo como esto, ni tú tampoco. Él fue quien avisó a la policía a venir a buscarte._

El corazón de Amy latía con energía y alegría.

¡Mike estaba vivo!

— _Muy bien, debemos irnos._

La sonrisa de Amy se borró.

— _¡No te preocupes!_ — Ann acarició sus mejillas, que volvieron a humedecerse. — _Seguimos ahí._ — Apuntó su corazón. — _Siempre._

Dicho esto, Ann y Jay la abrazaron con Annie en sus brazos. Amy cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Jeremy se acercó y besó su mano con elegancia y gracia, haciéndole sonreír.

Pero…

Cuando solo quedaron los animatrónicos, Scott y ella, se formó un largo silencio.

—… Annie es tanto nieta de papá, como la tuya, Scott. — Pronunció entre sollozos la castaña. El hombre solo le sonrió. Amy volvió a gimotear mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a la niña. —… Con ustedes crecí…— Susurró, refiriéndose a su padrastro y a los animatrónicos. — Me hice fuerte… Pude seguir gracias a ustedes…— Scott se caminó hacia ella. — ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que Annie hubiese podido estar con ustedes…!— Calló abruptamente cuando Scott la abrazó.

—… _Yo lo sé._ — Amy se estremeció al oír la voz de su padrastro rota por el llanto. —… _Pero también sé… Que esa niña será tan fuerte como tú… Y lo será aún más con el amor de sus padres, ¿verdad?_ — Se separó de ella para limpiar sus lágrimas. — _Nunca estuve tan orgulloso de ti como lo estoy ahora, Amy. Sigues aquí, de pie… Viva, y con tu familia._

—… Pero me faltan ustedes. — Titubeó, refiriéndose a él y a los animatrónicos. —… Por mi culpa… Ustedes… Vincent tenía razón, si tan solo yo…-

— _No._ — La cortó. — _No, preciosa. No es así. Tú nunca te cruzaste en nuestro camino._ — Le sonrió. — _En realidad… Fuimos nosotros quienes se pusieron en el tuyo._ — La de ojos mieles lo miró con sorpresa. — _Pero eso es porque te amamos demasiado, Amy. ¿Comprendes? Fue nuestra decisión amarte y protegerte. Fue mi decisión morir para mantenerte a salvo… Y ellos también prefirieron dar su vida para que tú continuaras._

—…— Miró a su hija, que tenía el rostro manchado por las lágrimas de su madre. Volvió a mirar a Scott. — Nunca fuiste mi padre real, pero cumpliste como el más leal de todos los padres, Scott… Quiero que te vayas con eso presente.

Él se rio y asintió.

— _Hora de irnos, chicos_. — Anunció el hombre del teléfono. Los animatrónicos asintieron y miraron una última vez a Amy.

Ella les sonrió.

— _No será la última vez que nos veas, princesita pirata._ — Le confesó el zorro, sorprendiéndola. — _Ten eso en mente._

Una vez dicho esto, desaparecieron.

Y ante eso, el dolor volvió en su vientre.

— ¡AMY!

Giró su cabeza para mirar a unas cuantas linternas alumbrándola y corriendo hacia ella. La castaña solo sonrió con cansancio y se dejó caer inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Amy!

Mike logró atraparla en sus brazos, aunque soltó una maldición cuando su herida ardió ante el movimiento. Se sorprendió de ver a un bebé en sus brazos.

Lisa y Frank se arrodillaron junto con Mike.

— ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a urgencias!

— Mike, tú también estás arriesgándote mucho sin recibir tratamiento. Además…— Lisa miró a la niña. —… El bebé necesita atención médica en caso de que algo malo haya ocurrido y nosotros no hayamos notado.

El joven solo asintió.

Frank cargó a Amy y Lisa a Annie.

Mike iba a seguirlos cuando sintió un par de ojos mirándolo.

Se giró para ver el exotraje de Spring Bonnie saturado de sangre, pero sus cuencas brillaban, dirigiéndole una mirada que no logró comprender.

¿Acaso…?

— ¡Mike!

El chico negó con la cabeza.

No.

Era imposible.

Sin más, siguió a los otros lo más rápido que pudo.

. . .

Amy, Mike y Annie subieron a la misma ambulancia por obvias razones. Un paramédico atendió las heridas de Mike, o al menos detuvo el desangrado de forma momentánea para luego chequear al bebé.

— Está un poco débil en nutrientes, pero estará bien.

Mike asintió y miró a Amy, que seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Qué hay de Amy?

El mayor dirigió su vista a la joven. Ya había hecho lo que podía por el momento.

—… Si llegamos a tiempo, se salvará.

Mike soltó una maldición.

Eso no era una respuesta concreta.

Y no sabía por qué estaba tan preocupado.

Vincent estaba muerto.

Lo había visto en el exotraje.

Pero los ojos de ese animatrónico Spring Bonnie…

¿Por qué demonios no había impedido ser invadido?

—… " _¿Qué demonios estará planeando Spring Bonnie?"_

" _ **Te equivocas."**_

Alzó rápidamente la vista.

El paramédico seguía atendiendo a Amy. Él sostenía a Annie.

¿De dónde provino esa…?

Se paralizó.

Entonces…

Lo que pensó por unos instantes…

. . .

" _ **Mi**_

 _ **Nombre**_

 _ **Es**_

 _ **Spring**_

 _ **Trap."**_

— ¡OH, NO!

Mike estrechó con fuerza a su hija al notar que el conductor había hecho un freno violento.

No podía ser verdad…

.

.

.

El carro resbaló por la torrente lluvia y terminó volcándose en medio de la calle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El animatrónico soltó una ronca carcajada.

— " _¿Creyeron que simplemente terminó? ¿Así de simple?"_

Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando sintió ciertas presencias llenarse angustia.

—… _**Pobre… Iluso…**_

.

.

.

" _ **¿No comprendes que ELLA no podrá huir de mí?"**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _Continuará…_

 **Muy bien. Capítulo terminado. Vincent está muerto.**

 **¿Pero quién dijo que con eso, todo terminó?**

 **Tal vez los niños fueron libres.**

 **TAL VEZ.**

 **Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Amy aún no puede huir del hombre púrpura por más que lo desee.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora?**

 **Este es como el "Bad Ending" como en FNAF 3, solo que mi versión jejeje, espero que les haya gustado y lamento si no haya salido como les gusta, pero hoy hubo un sismo en mi país que no me dejó concentrarme del todo u.u**

 **En fin, no se preocupes porque estoy en una pieza y viva**

 **Queda un capítulo de este fic y un epílogo.**

 **El epílogo se centrará en el cuarto juego, pero de una forma muy vaga, no utilizaré fechas. Porque hay demasiada polémica en cuándo sucedió esto, así que decidí ubicar el cuarto juego en lo POSTERIOR a mi historia, no acepto críticas, solo comentarios, pues es mi decisión.**

 **Bueno, repito que espero que les haya gustado (ojalá), porque siento que le faltó algo…**

 **Y no, no es el hecho de que GF no esté.**

 **Me despido**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Más reviews: Escritora feliz: Actualización frecuente.**


	15. Más vida

**Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos lectores con este final de la historia…-**

 **Jajajaja, lo siento, necesitaba algo para inspirarme XD Bueno, este es el último capítulo de "Más vida", un fic que en poco tiempo (Digo poco porque hay otros donde me he demorado años en terminarlos) se ha vuelto uno que tiene mi gran cariño. No solo por lo que se me ocurre, sino por las teorías e historias que se siguen detrás del juego Five Nights at Freddy's. Agradezco a todas las personas que han seguido conmigo hasta el día de hoy.**

 **Hubo un tiempo en que me preguntaron si acaso yo odiaba a mi personaje debido a que lo hacía sufrir como nunca, y yo les digo e insisto: NO LA ODIO.**

 **En este fic, más que nada, quería mostrar a un personaje que estaba viviendo horrores inimaginables, pero que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía un gran corazón y era fuerte, capaz de levantar la mirada y seguir caminando. Amy es este personaje, jamás la odiaría, es uno de los OC más preciados que tengo porque ella irradia cariño con una simple sonrisa, y en sus ojos se refleja la tristeza de su alma.**

 **Algunos me preguntaron si acaso maté a Amy.**

 **No les daré la respuesta, y muy pronto sabrán el por qué.**

 **En fin, comencemos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo centrado principalmente en ANNIE y AMY.**

 **NOTA: Cuando termines de leer el capítulo, lee la nota que dejé abajo, es la mejor forma de comprender este episodio.**

Más vida.

.

.

.

" _A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo."_

.

.

.

—… Mamá…

La mujer de 30 años se giró para ver a su hijo e hija mirándoles con curiosidad. El niño se parecía mucho a ella, en cambio, su hija se parecía más a su marido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Scott? — Se agachó a la altura del hijo mayor.

—… Pues… Algunos de los niños de la escuela fueron recibidos por sus abuelos… A mí me preguntaron si yo tenía abuelos y… No lo sé… Mamá, ¿tenemos abuelos?

Annie inclinó la cabeza, parecía importarle mucho la respuesta. No pudo evitar dibujar una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

—… Sí, si tienen. — La menor miró con sus ojos verdes a su madre.

— ¿Y por qué nunca los hemos visto?

—… ¿No nos quieren? — Preguntó con temor el niño.

— No es eso. — Cerró los ojos, recordando la última vez que vio a sus padres.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es complicado, cariño… Ellos… Hace mucho que no los veo… Cuando crezcas… Lo entenderás. Pero… Debes comprender que ellos no pueden venir a verlos.

Scott hizo un mohín, tomó la mano de su hermana de cuatro años y se la llevó. Annie negó con la cabeza.

Annie se levantó y caminó a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. De allí, sacó una fotografía enmarcada y la observó.

Detalló cada rostro con sus dedos. Había una joven con su mismo rostro y ojos, pero su cabello era un poco más claro que el de ella, a su lado estaba un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros como el suyo y tenía los ojos pardo. Ambos sonreían.

Sacó el papel fotográfico del marco para voltearla.

Había algo escrito.

" _Te amamos, Annie._

 _A &M."_

Amy y Mike.

Así se llamaban sus padres.

Y ella se llamaba Annie Schmidt.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma. Comprendía la molestia de sus hijos, incluso ella admitía que los odió por un tiempo. ¡Maldición, los odió desde que se habían marchado!

 _V-e-i-n-t-i-c-i-n-c-o—A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

—… _¿Eh?_

 _El hombre joven le sonrió con tristeza._

— _No podemos estar contigo, Ann._

—… _P-Pero…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — ¿P-Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Ya no me quieren?_

— _Nosotros te amamos, Ann. — Le corrigió Mike. — Pero ahora no podemos decírtelo, lo más probable es que lo sepas… Cuando crezcas. — Musitó con dolor._

 _La niña de cinco años le miró desconcertada._

—… _¡Me están dejando! — Gritó en medio de lágrimas. — ¡No les creo! Justo cuando mamá está bien… ¡Ustedes no me quieren! — Sollozó. — ¡Si ustedes no me quieren…! ¡Yo también los odiaré…!— Cubrió su rostro lloroso con sus manitas._

— _Annie…-_

— _¡VÁYANSE! ¡LOS ODIO!_

 _Lisa miró con tristeza a Mike, quien no pareció sorprendido por la reacción de su hija. Tendió a negar con la cabeza mientras se marchaba sin decir ni otra palabra._

 _Annie, al oír que se cerraba la puerta, alzó rápidamente la vista y vio con espanto como su padre se iba sin decir nada más. Se derrumbó en el suelo y gimoteó con pena._

—… _Papá…_

 _-E-n-d-s-_

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Según le habían contado sus padrastros, Lisa y Frederick, cuando ella nació, habían sufrido un grave accidente que pudo haberle costado la vida a ella y a sus padres.

Mike casi perdió la vida protegiéndola con su cuerpo, pero logró seguir adelante.

Pero con Amy fue muy diferente.

Le habían dicho que su nacimiento casi le había costado la vida a su madre, y que antes del "parto", había pasado por algo horrible. Y con el accidente de la ambulancia, habían dejado a Amy casi sin vida.

Claro, de no ser porque Mike logró seguir consciente y buscar ayuda.

Y así, Amy estuvo en coma por cuatro largos años.

Ella lo recordaba muy bien. Su padre la crio y siempre visitaban a su madre, hasta que un día, ella abrió los ojos. La felicidad que sintió cuando fue abrazada por el cálido y frágil cuerpo de su madre fue algo imposible de describir…

Pero un año después… Decidieron irse.

A causa de eso, en su adolescencia decidió dejar la casa de Lisa y Frederick, sentía que estaba estorbando, sobre todo por el hecho que ellos tuvieran hijos y ella fuera la… intrusa.

Estaba agradecida con la amiga de su madre, pero no quiso seguir abusando de su amabilidad.

Cuando tuvo 16, ella se había ido dejando una carta.

No encontró ningún lugar para dormir, así que se quedó en un lugar restringido.

En una pizzería.

 _-A-ñ-o-s—A-t-r-á-s-_

 _Dejó su bolso encima de una de las largas mesas y recorrió con suma curiosidad el lugar. Según había oído, en esa pizzería hubo una gran masacre acerca de la muerte de muchos niños y una mujer. Ese caso se debía a que había un sádico que fue difícil de atrapar, y hasta el día de hoy, aún no había sido localizado, pero que las matanzas habían cesado. Según los rumores, estaba muerto._

 _Honestamente, ahora se arrepentía de estar allí._

 _Pasó cerca de la oficina y se detuvo abruptamente al oír una voz._

—… _Hola, hola. Hey… Wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo. — ¿Un mensaje telefónico? Por alguna razón, esa voz le sonaba… Tensa. Se acercó sigilosamente a la oficina. — Eh… Hey, escucha… Es probable que no esté cerca para enviarte un mensaje mañana…— Cuando apenas entró, se detuvo abruptamente al oír en el mensaje unos golpes y ver a alguien sentado en la silla._

—… _¿Papá?_

 _Mike levantó bruscamente del asiento, asustándola. Se le veía atemorizado, miró sus alrededores. Comenzó a sudar._

 _Annie no comprendía. ¿Qué era esto? Mike no podía verla, además… Se veía muy joven… ¿Cómo era posible que…?_

 _Contuvo el aliento._

 _Ella siempre sentió cosas extrañas a su alrededor, pero…_

 _¿Acaso también podía…-?_

 _¿Pero qué hacía su padre en ese lugar tan peligroso?_

—… _Ha sido una mala noche para mí, aquí…_

 _El joven llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, su hija sintió el mismo dolor que él en sus sienes, así que le imitó y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos._

 _Dolía mucho, ¿qué pasaba?_

 _Sin poder más, Mike cerró sus orbes. Los abrió y Annie dio un respingo cuando apareció otro hombre sentado grabando el teléfono. ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Acaso Mike también podía ver ese tipo de cosas?_

 _Se paralizó de repente._

 _¿Todas las cosas que ella sentía…? ¿Las había heredado de su padre?_

—… _Um…— Se oían golpes en la puerta. Annie se estremeció, sentía que su padre conocía a ese hombre, lo notaba por la forma en que lo miraba. — Estoy aliviado de haberte dejado estos mensajes… O, cuando lo hice. — Mike susurró algo que Annie entendió como… "Scott" ¿Así se llamaba el hombre? — Hey, hazme un favor. Tal vez, en algún momento puedas revisar el interior de los trajes… En el cuarto de atrás. Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien los revise… Tal vez no será tan malo… Siempre me pregunté qué había en esas cabezas vacías de allí, ya sabes…_

 _La joven se tensó al oír una escalofriante canción hacerse presente, vio a su padre también tensarse y respirar agitado. Ya había sucedido, estaba viendo los acontecimientos pasados en esa oficina y no podía evitar lo que pasaría, y temía que sería algo horrible. Se abrazó a sí misma al oír unos gemidos._

—… _Oh, no…— Vio la sonrisa de tristeza del sujeto llamado Scott._

 _Luego todo sucedió tan rápido… La caída de Scott, unos robots extraños se acercaron lentamente, casi mostrando regocijo de tenerlo a su merced. Mike veía con espanto como se lo llevaban, al parecer él sabía que iban a hacerle._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su padre tratar de calmarse mientras llevaba su mano a su corazón para calmar sus latidos. Pero al parecer no podía, se le veía abatido. Se estremeció al ver que la energía del local se descontrolaba con violencia mientras Mike soltaba una maldición._

 _Sin poder soportarlo, se alejó de allí, caminando por los pasillos, se paralizó cuando vio otro recuerdo. Vio a su padre correr lejos de esos extraños robots que parecían querer… atraparlo._

— _¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! — Vociferó._

 _Y como si fuera una orden, algo invisible golpeó al robot en forma de zorro. Annie miró perpleja la escena. ¿Eso…?_

 _¿Eso lo había hecho su padre?_

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se llevaba las manos hacia su cabeza. No, eso no era real. No era real, se había vuelto loca. Era lo más lógico…_

 _Pero…_

 _Bien, se iría se allí y buscaría otro lugar que no fuera tan escalofriante. Fue por su bolso, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que en el escenario veía como tres robots salían uno por uno de su posición ante el oído de unos pasos. Parecían…_

 _Personas comunes._

 _Hablaban entre ellos de una forma tan familiar… Que en ese momento no les temió… Pero le era difícil luego de lo que vio en la oficina. Agarró su bolso y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba donde estaba la salida._

 _Maldijo por lo bajo y caminó un par de minutos hasta encontrarse con una escena que le sorprendió._

 _Los robots que había visto en sus recuerdos, estaban allí._

 _Pero estaban destrozados, rotos._

 _Y entre ellos, había grandes manchas de sangre seca._

 _¿De verdad hubo una masacre?_

— _No puedo creer que estés llorando por unas cosas tan insignificantes como esas._

 _Se giró abruptamente al ver a un sujeto vestido de ropas púrpuras, pero estaba sucia por un líquido oscuro. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí? ¿Y qué quería decir con eso?_

—… _Tú…_

 _. . ._

 _Esa voz._

 _Esa voz que siempre anheló entre sus sueños._

 _Se giró lentamente para encarar a su amada madre. Tenía el rostro brillante por las lágrimas. Miró de vuelta al otro sujeto. ¿Acaso…?_

 _¿Era otro recuerdo? ¿Se conocían?_

 _¿De dónde? ¿Y por qué?_

— _¿Qué tienen de importancia esas cosas, mm? Unas cosas sin vida, que no viven, solo sirven, se rompen y las votas…-_

— _¡TE EQUIVOCAS! — Le interrumpió, Annie dio un respingo. Ella nunca vio molesta a su madre con los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella. — Ellos hacen algo que nunca comprenderías. — Señaló los robots. — Hacen feliz a las personas, buscan la felicidad por encima de la de ellos mismos… Ellos poseen mucho MÁS VIDA que tú. ¡Son MÁS HUMANOS que tú! ¡ASESINO!_

 _Annie tragó saliva._

 _¿Amy quería a esas cosas?_

 _¿Pero por qué…?_

 _¡Trataron de herir a su padre!_

 _¡No tenía sentido!_

— _Sí, claro. Lo que digas. Tienes un concepto muy extendido de lo que puede llegar a ser una persona. — Se acercó a ella, pero Amy retrocedió y limpió sus lágrimas con fuerza._

 _Annie sintió asco. Por alguna razón, sentía la repugnancia que sentía su madre contra ese hombre._

—… _¿No te preguntas de quién es esta sangre? — Annie lo miró. — ¿Estabas pensando en él? ¿En el bastardo que te embarazó?_

 _¡¿Cómo le había dicho?!_

 _¡Su padre no era ningún…!_

 _Frenó sus violentos pensamientos._

 _¿Desde cuándo defendía con tanto afán a ese hombre que la abandonó?_

 _Pero aun así…_

— _¿No crees que es demasiado extraño que justo hoy… Vuelvas… Y encuentres a estas cosas despedazadas por mí… En una noche como esta…?— Miró a su madre, que se veía horrorizada. — ¿No crees que es demasiada coincidencia que vengas aquí… dejando indefenso al chico que está contigo? — Se rió._

—… _¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?… No… No es cierto. — Su respiración se volvió aún más irregular. —… No es verdad…— Annie vio las lágrimas de su madre y comprendió. ¿Acaso ese hombre le había hecho algo a su padre? —… ¡Él no tenía nada que ver con esto! — Gritó aun llorando. —… ¡¿Cómo…?! ¿Cómo pudiste…?_

— _Dime, ¿quieres saber cómo ocurrió?_

 _¿Eh? ¿Verlo?_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!_

 _Sintió su asco aumentar cuando ese sujeto tocó la muñeca de su madre para que tocara la zona manchada de su camisa._

— _¡MÍRALO! ¡REVIVE EL MOMENTO DE CÓMO ME DESHICE DE ÉL!_

 _Annie se paralizó._

—… _Dios mío…— Musitó. ¡Estaba viendo lo que le estaban transmitiendo a su madre! — ¡Detente!_

— _¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡DETENTE! — Amy soltó de su agarre y se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, llorando con desesperación. — ¡Ugh…!— Gimió._

 _Annie se dejó caer en el suelo._

 _¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!_

 _Su padre… Dios, su padre…_

 _Ese sujeto púrpura le había enterrado un cuchillo… Y su mano… Su mano… Los gritos de agonía…_

 _Miró a su madre y se sorprendió de ver que sus pantalones se humedecían al mismo tiempo que ella llevaba sus manos a su vientre._

—… _Vaya, vaya, vaya… Debo admitir que el embarazo no se te nota nada. — ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Embarazada?! ¡Ni siquiera parecía estar embarazada! — Cuando supe que habías huido de mí y te embarazaste de ese maldito… Una idea surgió en mi cabeza… ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?_

 _. . ._

— _¡NOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _. . ._

— _¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!_

 _. . ._

— _¡DE-DETENTEEE! Kkhg…_

 _. . ._

— _¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAA! — Soltó un sonoro grito._

 _No podía seguir viendo eso._

 _¡No podía!_

 _La forma en que la arrancaron del vientre de su madre, la forma en que veía como los ojos de su madre se apagaban como si estuviera muriendo lentamente._

 _No podía soportarlo._

 _Comenzó a llorar con desesperación mientras que recordaba las palabras de su padre._

 _Que cuando creciera comprendería el por qué de su ausencia._

 _Entonces…_

 _¿Todo eso…?_

— _**Mira a quién tenemos aquí…**_

 _Contuvo el llanto._

 _Esa voz no era un recuerdo._

 _Se giró abruptamente para soltar un chillido de espanto._

 _Había otro robot allí, pero ese sí que le asustó. Estaba destrozado, con agujeros y tenía una mirada que de verdad le aterró._

—…

— _**Yo se lo dije, ¿sabes? Le dije que no podía huir de mí, niñita…**_

—… _¿De qué…?_

— _**Me encanta ver esa expresión de tu rostro.**_ _— Se rió. —_ _ **Me gustas, niña. Eres igual a tu madre, me preguntó si gritarás de dolor como ella.**_

 _El recuerdo golpeó con violencia su mente y se levantó torpemente._

 _Sin más, salió corriendo de allí, pero escuchó un último grito que le perseguiría el resto de sus días._

— _**¡JA! ¡HUYE, HUYE LO QUE QUIERAS! Tu madre hizo los mismo Y LO PAGÓ MUY CARO. ¡ELLA NO PUEDE HUIR DE MÍ!**_

 _-E-n-d-s-_

— ¿Mamá? Estás pálida.

Annie abrió abruptamente los ojos y miró a Scott y a Lisa, sus pequeños.

—… ¿Estás llorando? — Preguntó preocupada.

— Uh… Sí, lo siento. — Sonrió. —… Es que… Estaba viendo esto.

Les entregó la fotografía. Scott frunció el ceño.

—… Se parece a ti.

— Ellos… Son sus abuelos.

Ambos alzaron la vista con sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro que lo son! — Se rió. — Sus nombres son Amy y Mike.

Scott miró atentamente la fotografía, en un semblante serio. Annie se tensó, ¿por qué…?

—… Mamá… ¿Ellos están muertos?

—… ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Están muertos?

—… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—… Es que… Los abuelos son arrugados. — Por un segundo se relajó y quiso reírse, pero no pudo hacerlo ante las siguientes palabras de su hijo. —… Pero… A ese sujeto…— Señaló a Mike. —… Yo lo vi unos días atrás… Y no ha cambiado nada, está igual que en la foto…

—…

— Mamá… ¿Es un fantasma?

—… ¿Dónde lo viste?

— En el parque lo vi con Lisa. — Su hermana asintió.

— Sí, jugó conmigo en los columpios.

—… Debieron confundirlo. — Forzó una sonrisa. — Los fantasmas no existen, cariño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se adentró en el parque deshabitado. Claro que no había nadie, era más de medianoche. Le dijo a su marido que iría a caminar porque no se sentía bien. Él le creyó enseguida, así que no tuvo dramas con eso. Miró los alrededores con cierta desconfianza, esperando a que algo ocurriera… Que alguien viniera…

Y lo sintió.

Sintió una presencia que hacía años que no sentía a sus espaldas.

Pero temía voltear.

No quería voltear y no verle.

— ¿Tanto miedo doy?

Dio un respingo de la sorpresa y se volteó rápidamente.

Frente a ella, estaba un hombre un poco más joven que ella, pero mucho más alto. Tenía los cabellos oscuros como ella y sus ojos eran pardos.

—…

Él le sonrió.

— Sabía que después de que Scott y Lisa te contaran, vendrías.

—…— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —… Papá. — Comenzó a sollozar. — ¿Estás…? ¿Estás… muerto?

—…— Borró su sonrisa. —… Honestamente no lo sé.

— ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! — Le gritó.

— No grites, creerán que estás loca.

—…— Infló sus mofletes. Mike le sonrió nuevamente y acarició su rostro, sorprendiéndola.

—… Tienes los ojos de tu madre.

—… Yo… Vi…-

— Ah. — Apartó sus ojos de ella. —… Lo viste.

—… Sí.

— ¿Todo?

—… Sí. — Apretó los puños. —… En un principio, fue solo lo de ese horrible lugar…-

— ¿Fuiste a la pizzería? — alzó una ceja.

—… Es una larga historia. — Tragó saliva. —… El punto es que…Después… Comencé a tener… Sueños con respecto a sus… memorias.

—…— Suavizó su mirada. — Entonces…

—… Vincent…— Dijo su nombre casi escupiéndolo del asco. —… El que atacó a mamá hace años…— Lo miró a los ojos con angustia. —… ¿Mamá…? ¿No podrá huir de él jamás?

—… Annie. — La llamó en un tono serio. —… El día del accidente, tu madre casi murió, ¿lo recuerdas? — Ella asintió. —… Años después, cuando venció el coma… Su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo más.

—… ¿A qué te refieres? — Tragó saliva.

— Gente como nosotros, Annie…— Musitó con tristeza. —… No podemos irnos al otro lado tan fácilmente.

—… ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? ¿Por qué la gente común y corriente no puede verlos?

—… Tuvimos que irnos, dejarte atrás.

—… ¿Por mis habilidades? ¿Por lo que heredé de ustedes?

— Sí. Eras muy pequeña y teníamos que atrasar el desarrollo de tus dones. Y con nosotros lejos era la mejor manera.

—… ¿Por qué dices eso? — ¿Acaso no pudieron pensar en otra cosa que fuera mucho menos dolorosa para ella? ¿Es que no sabía cuánto necesitó su calor y el de su madre?

— Deberías saberlo. — Annie se estremeció por su oscura mirada. — Te han llegado nuestras memorias, y entre ellas, los recuerdos más horribles que deseamos olvidar. — Su hija tembló y miró dudosamente el suelo. — Si no nos hubiéramos alejado de ti en aquel entonces, te habrían llegado antes, como a los seis años. Te pudiste haber traumatizado.

—…

— ¿Querías eso? — Preguntó de forma sarcástica. — ¿Crees que fuiste la única que sufrió?

—…

— ¿Tienes idea de lo miserable que se siente tu madre, porque no puede volver a verte?

Annie alzó rápidamente la vista.

¿No podría verla…?

¿Jamás?

—… ¿Por qué…?

Mike apartó sus ojos de su hija y los dirigió hacia cierta dirección donde se ubicaba cierta atracción que seguía atormentando a Amy.

 _Fazbear's fright._

— Porque…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminó por los largos pasillos, se tomó su tiempo dando largos, pero lentos pasos. El guardia jamás podría sentirla. Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en frente de lo que quedaba de Freddy Fazbear.

—… Así que esto quería decir Foxy cuando dijo que no sería la última vez que los vería… ¿Verdad, Freddy?

Se giró para ver su espíritu. Casi no lo reconoció, ahora se veía mucho más destrozado, oscuro y escalofriante. Freddy al principio se acercó a ella con intenciones de atemorizarla, pero se detuvo cuando supo de quien se trataba.

—… **Amy…**

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

— No fueron perdonados, ¿verdad? — El espíritu miró el suelo con culpa. —… Dicen que algunas almas quedan atadas a este mundo porque tienen algo pendiente. — Él no respondió. —… ¿Acaso te quedaste por voluntad? ¿Por pagar lo que le hiciste a Scott?

— **Yo nunca pude perdonármelo… Tú no nos perdonaste, ¿cómo crees que pueda perdonarme?**

—… Bonnie pudo perdonarse.

Él lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien. Bonnie se perdonó, porque desde que se habían equivocado con lo de Scott, siempre, todas las noches, tocaba una canción para el cadáver en forma de disculpas. Dudó en el momento en que Amy decidió no perdonarlos, pero su decisión se tornó firme cuando ella dijo que también los amaba.

Eso fue más que suficiente.

— **¿Crees que fue egoísta?**

— No. — Negó suavemente con la cabeza. — Bonnie no está atado aquí con ustedes, pero está pagando sus pecados por igual, solo que… Él no decidió unirse a… Él.

— **¡Pero nosotros tampoco!**

— No lo quisieron, pero tuvieron que hacerlo. — Aclaró. —… Pensaron que la mejor manera de pagar era esta. Sufriendo al lado del alma que arremetió con mi vida.

—…

— Visitaré a Chica y a Foxy. — Le sonrió. — ¿Hay alguien más aquí aparte de ellos?

— **Mangle, Balloon Boy y… la marioneta.**

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por…?

Phantom Freddy desapareció, sin querer darle la respuesta.

Apretó los puños. ¿Por qué la marioneta seguía aquí…?

Corrió por los pasillos y se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó a otro Phantom.

—… Tú eres…

— **Hola.**

—…— Se arrodilló a su altura. —… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— **Cuando me desactivaron… No pude… Decirles que estabas viva.** — Miró el suelo con culpa. — **Pude haberlos detenido de… lo que cometieron.**

Con que era eso…

Balloon Boy no fue capaz de marcharse porque su deseo pendiente fue avisarles a sus amigos que ella había sobrevivido.

Sonrió con tristeza y acarició su cabeza.

—… Gracias… Sé que no pudiste hacerlo, pero… Tu intención es lo que vale.

Y es que…

No pudo evitar preguntarse tantas cosas…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Balloon les hubiese dicho?

¿No hubieran matado a Scott?

¿Qué habría sido de la marioneta…?

—… **¿Huh?**

Se giró al escuchar una radiofrecuencia familiar. Mangle, al verla, retrocedió con rapidez y trató de huir, pero la voz de Amy le detuvo.

— ¿Por qué huyes?

—… **Yo… Hice mucho daño.** — Miró a otro lado.

—… ¿Por qué?

— **A ese sujeto… Yo… yo lo… Yo… Tú fuiste tan buena conmigo, y yo… Te pagué… Matando a ese hombre…**

 _Jeremy…_

Ese hombre que fue el amigo de sus padres y su padrastro…

Amy se mantuvo en silencio largos segundos, pero terminó por sonreír.

—… Fue inevitable… Además… Jeremy quiso hacerlo, sabiendo que podría costarle caro… No te estoy justificando, pero solo te digo que… Fue inevitable. — Dejó de sonreír y le dirigió una melancólica mirada. — Sin embargo no puedo perdonarte. — El Phantom dio un respingo. —… Jeremy… No lo merecía.

Mangle solo miró el suelo, sintiéndose cobarde de no ser capaz de mirarla a la cara.

Amy no pudo evitar recordar más a Jeremy. Su sonrisa, sus bromas, las historias que le contaba de sus padres…

— Sin embargo… No se preocupen. — Les sonrió. —… Los sacaré de aquí.

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia al siguiente pasillo, donde se detuvo abruptamente.

No pudo evitar entristecerse al ver la cabeza de cierta cocinera en el suelo. Se arrodilló y la cogió entre sus manos.

—…— Suspiró. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—… **Nunca quise que me vieras de esta forma.**

Miró a un lado y allí se encontraba Phantom Chica. Como Freddy y los otros que vio, estaba en un aspecto demacrado. Suavizó su mirada al dejar la cabeza en su lugar y levantarse para verla.

— **Esa vez… Quisimos protegerte, pero…**

— Vincent los hizo pedazos. — Completó. —… Lo sé.

Phantom Chica aún sentía esa horrible sensación. Su cuerpo destrozado manchado de la sangre de la niña que quiso proteger, pero nunca lo consiguió. Sabía que sus otros amigos estaban igual, pero cada uno a su manera.

—… ¿No quieres huir de aquí?

— **No puedo.** — Negó con la cabeza. — **Lo que queda de mi cuerpo sigue aquí. No nos podemos ir.**

Entonces, era cierto.

—… Ya veo. — Le sonrió, desconcertándola. — Yo los liberaré. — Miró hacia la derecha con cierta curiosidad.

—… **¿Irás?**

—… Tengo que hacerlo. Además…— Le regaló una abatida sonrisa. — Tengo que hacer dos paradas más antes de ir a él.

Dicho esto, desapareció de los pasillos a vista de Phantom Chica.

El espíritu no pudo evitar cierta liberación al verla. Amy iba a hacer algo, no estaba segura de lo que haría, pero podía asegurar, que ella los liberaría de esa prisión.

No podía cambiar sus destinos.

Pero al menos huirían de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Se asomó a la oficina, y allí vio a un sujeto revisando las cámaras. Se le veía pálido y ligeramente asustado. Miró de reojo la caja donde se encontraban las piezas de los Toys. Visualizó la máscara de la marioneta y volvió a alejarse.

Caminó lentamente hasta visualizar la cabeza de Foxy pegada en la pared.

—…— Suspiró. — Creí que lo odiaban. Si es así, ¿por qué están con él aquí?

— **Tenemos que hacerlo. Él nos convocó.**

Amy miró a Phantom Foxy con angustia.

—… Pero no es justo.

— **Lo que hicimos tampoco fue justo.**

Esta vez ella calló.

Porque era verdad.

—… Pero… ¿Tenía que ser al lado de él?

— **No sabemos cómo pasó, estuvimos mucho tiempo perdidos como tú en el purgatorio.** — LA última palabra hizo que Amy desviara la mirada, herida. — **De repente, nos encontramos aquí. Al menos Bonnie logró escapar.**

—… Bonnie los está esperando. — Phantom Foxy la miró sorprendido. — ¿Crees que él iría por su cuenta sin ustedes? — Le sonrió con sarcasmo. — Él quiere pagar con ustedes a su lado.

—…

—… Al igual que yo.

— **¿Tú también? ¿De qué hablas…-?** — Calló abruptamente, comprendiendo. La miró con suma agonía. — **No es justo.**

—… Te equivocas. Si lo es. — Le sonrió con tristeza. — Ya pronto acompañarán a Bonnie, ¿sí?

Antes de que el zorro pudiera decir algo más, ella aceleró sus pasos para alejarse de él, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo y le faltaba hablar con alguien más.

— **Nunca quise que pasaras por esto.** — Se detuvo al oír esa voz. Suspiró, un poco aliviada.

—… Tampoco yo. — Admitió para mirar al dueño de esa voz. La marioneta le miró con una tristeza profunda en sus cuencas brillantes. — Pero yo lo quise así. Y tú también, ¿verdad? — Por su mirada, logró comprobar sus sospechas.

El espíritu del niño de la marioneta había decidido tomar la culpa de todos los niños. Porque él había sido el que llegó a los extremos de matar a un inocente, los otros no tuvieron nada que ver. Él tomó la culpa de todos los niños para dejar que ellos se fueran sin ninguna culpa y él ser castigado por todos.

. . .

Miró a su alrededor y luego a la marioneta. Tenía un aspecto cadavérico.

—…

De alguna forma, ella también estaba contribuyendo sus pecados.

Cuando su cuerpo se rindió, supo que no había acabado.

Siempre lo supo.

Desde que Vincent le hizo daño.

Nunca acabaría.

Jamás.

Y ella tenía que aceptarlo.

Vincent tampoco se iría.

Y ella tenía que detenerlo.

Y mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de su familia.

Annie era feliz, no podía estropear su felicidad con algo como eso.

. . .

Miró a la marioneta.

—… Aquella vez… ¿Por qué me dijiste mamá?

Y es que no podía encontrar la razón. ¿Por qué? Ella buscó maneras de comprender, pero nunca comprendió la razón por la cual el niño la llamó así.

— **Porque… Eso fuiste para mí… Una madre… Así como ellos te aman…** — Señaló la pieza de Bonnie. — **Yo… Te amé como a una madre.**

. . .

Honestamente nunca se esperó una respuesta como esa.

La marioneta nunca mostró signos de mostrar tanto aprecio por ella.

Nunca comprendió muy bien sus sentimientos.

Y ahora…

— **Nunca me abandonaste, nunca dejaste de pensar en nosotros, siendo que quien más sufría en esta situación eras tú… La forma en que me entregabas cariño fue de una forma tan maternal que… Deseé llamarte así… Fue algo que tuve que decir, no pude contenerme.**

—… Entiendo. — Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. — Pero no puedo dejar que estén aquí, tan cerca… de él.

— **Pero…-**

— Lo sé. — Le interrumpió. Miró el lugar y le sonrió. — Tengo que hacerlo, así que no me detengan.

La marioneta solo asintió y desapareció.

Amy sintió una presencia extraña, muy distintas a los Phantom.

Era él.

Lo sentía cerca, no se movía.

Así que…

Él había notado su presencia.

Ya era hora de ajustar algunos tornillos flojos.

.

.

.

Rechinó los dientes, sediento.

La sentía.

Se estaba acercando.

Y estaba furioso y a la vez fascinado.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Le enfurecía verla por el rencor que le tenía y sentía unas enormes ganas de despedazara con sus manos.

Pero por otro lado le excitaba la idea de volver a enfrentarse a ella.

Su lado sádico se complementaba con ese deseo.

Quería verla sufrir nuevamente.

— Lamento mucho decirte que solo vine a charlar.

Alzó la vista rápidamente para verla.

Allí estaba, altiva y mirándole con el mismo rencor que lo dejó morir años atrás.

El animatrónico solo se rió.

— **Es una lástima, no tienes idea de cuánto deseo morderte.**

Amy ni se inmutó por sus palabras.

— Muy bien, _Spring Trap_. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Terminemos con esto.

— **No puedes terminarlo. Y lo sabes muy bien.**

—… Lo sé… Pero fue un error dejarte morir en ese traje. — El animatrónico soltó un bufido.

— **¿Acaso te arrepientes de matarme?**

—…— Sonrió con crueldad. — No realmente.

Spring Trap apretó los dientes y le gruñó con desprecio.

— Lo único que me molesta, es que te dejé morir sobre alguien inocente.

Este se le quedó mirando a los ojos un largo momento.

—… **Te refieres al muñeco que era antes de que me convirtieras en esto.**

— Sí, me refiero a Spring Bonnie. — Se arrodilló a la altura del animatrónico sentado en el suelo. — Y te pido perdón por causarte este daño, cuando nunca tuviste que ver con este asunto.

El conejo entrecerró los ojos y volvió a gruñirle, pero al notar su cercanía, se dio cuenta.

—… **¿Estás muerta?**

— Algo así. — Le sonrió con burla.

—…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho con su muerte?

¿Por qué?

¡Estaba furioso!

—… **YO debí matarte.**

— Eso no es cierto, esa parte psicótica de ti deseó haberme matado. Pero Spring Bonnie jamás hubiese querido hacerme daño.

— **¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

— Porque… Como te dije la última vez que fuiste un humano, esos animatrónicos que les decías máquinas, muñecos… Tienen un alma muy distinta a la tuya. Spring Bonnie era muy distinto a los otros, así como Golden…— Miró unos segundos el suelo. — Se parecen mucho, ¿sabes? Era burlón, se burlaba del dolor ajeno, pero no de la forma en que Vincent lo hacía.

—…

— Se podría decir… Que _encajaste_ con él, aquella vez. — Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica. —… Por eso…— Se puso de pie. — No dejaré que sigas con esto. Planeas matar inocentes solo porque me odias.

— **¡¿Y QUÉ CON ESO?! ¡ESTÁS MUERTA! ¡NO PUEDO SATISFACER ESTE DESEO DE ARRANCARTE EL CORAZÓN Y REVENTARLO EN TU CARA!** — Bramó con rabia.

— Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. — Se irguió para acercarse al rabioso animatrónico. — Y no dejaré que ates a Spring Bonnie, ni a Freddy, ni a nadie más. Ya tienes suficiente conmigo. Deja a los otros en paz.

—…

— No lo harás por voluntad, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

— **¿Tú… qué… crees?**

—…— Ella solo le sonrió devuelta, confundiéndolo. — Adiós, Spring Trap. Tú lo pediste.

.

.

.

Minutos después, _Fazbear's Fright_ fue envuelto por las llamas que se provocaron desde el interior de la atracción terrorífica.

Amy comenzó a salir del local para luchar contra su arrepentimiento de reducir a cenizas los cuerpos de cada uno de sus amigos…

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Era la única forma de alejarlos de ese infierno.

Si iban a pagar sus pecados, que fuera de otra forma.

No formando parte de ese horrible lugar.

Además, le enfurecía que la gente haya decidido construir un local de horror en honor a sus amigos. Simplemente le molestaba. Ellos no sabían nada, y aun así se atrevían a meterse donde nadie los llamaba.

Le estaba dando fin a la leyenda terrorífica.

Porque todo lo que la gente especulaba era mentira.

Viles mentiras.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, escuchó una voz.

—… **Je… Él tenía razón… Eres una bendición.**

Ella se volteó sorprendida y vio a Spring Trap a unos metros lejos de ella. Le dirigía una mirada que admitía su derrota.

Pero esos no eran los ojos que enfrentó antes.

Esos ojos…

— ¿Quién te dijo que era una bendición? — Alzó una ceja.

— **¿Quién más? Golden Freddy siempre hablaba de ti.**

Ella se rió suavemente y le dio la espalda.

—… Adiós, Spring.

— **Adiós, princesita pirata.**

. . .

Apenas dio un paso fuera del local, el lugar se derrumbó violentamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había liberado a Mangle, a Balloon Boy, y lo más probable era que a la marioneta también.

. . .

Cuando despertó, supo enseguida que no se recuperaría del todo.

El tacto de Vincent fue como un veneno mortal a su persona, al igual que para Mike. Es más, ella terminó por limitar su vida por su cuerpo tan frágil, podría quebrarse en cualquier instante, y no quiso hacerlo en frente de su hija. En cuanto a Mike, el sector donde fue herido, terminó desarrollando un tumor cancerígeno del cual no pudo huir.

Ese don que el hombre púrpura tenía… Era ese.

Una vez que ponía sus manos encima de una persona…

No podías huir de él.

Así como los niños no pudieron.

Ella ni Mike tampoco.

Era como si dejara una marca de propiedad, y no importaba a dónde fueras, esta ardía para recordarte que no lograrías nada huyendo.

Y sabían que en esos momentos, Annie también estaría desarrollando sus poderes. Si le llegaban los recuerdos de esos hechos, le harían daño. Por eso, se fueron.

Pero sus cuerpos no lograron durar lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, no estaba muerta.

.

.

.

Ella poseía mucho más vida que cualquiera de la ciudad.

Por más que se lo contradigan, ella pensaba así.

Y era porque casi nadie pudo sentir lo que sintió, siente y sentiría para siempre.

Su cuerpo pudo haberse debilitado y muerto.

Pero ella seguía allí.

Su alma viva.

Llena de dolor.

Dolor que debe sobrellevar eternamente.

Pero no se arrepentía.

De nada.

Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo sin ningún rastro de duda.

Si dejó morir a Vincent fue porque así lo decidió.

No quiso lamentarlo.

.

.

.

—… ¿Ahora qué? — Susurró.

— _**Termina con esto, y serás feliz.**_

—… ¿De qué forma? Nunca terminará.

— _**Eso quiere hacerte creer.**_

—… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— _**Porque si pudiste no una, sino dos veces, ¿crees que no podrás ahora?**_

Miró de reojo a Golden Freddy.

—… ¿Qué hay de ti?

— _**Tengo mis secretos, y no puedo compartirlos contigo ahora.**_

—… ¿Solo nos queda despedirnos de ellos?

No recibió respuesta.

Miró en dirección a Annie, que miraba a lo lejos cómo el sector se derrumbaba.

Y sonrió.

Esta sería la última vez que la vería.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes mieles. Alzó la voz mientras comenzaba a correr y saltar.

Quería sentirse una niña por última vez.

— _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down… London Bridge is falling down…_

.

.

.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando escuchó unas voces adicionales en el momento en que pausó.

— _**My fair lady!**_

 _Seguían allí._

 _Con ella._

 _Y al parecer…_

 _No la volverían a soltar._

.

.

.

" _La amistad es como el sol, aunque el cielo esté nublado, siempre está ahí."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Este final es muy confuso, lo sé.**

 **Pero ese es el objetivo.**

 **Porque, seamos honestos, no nos sabemos de forma concreta esta historia.**

 **Este es un final abierto.**

 **Y los que no comprendieron, Amy murió años después del nacimiento de su hija, pero fue a causa de la maldición de Vincent, no pudo evitarse. Sin embargo, su alma sigue presente y solo los que poseen dones pueden verla.**

 **No es un final feliz, pero tampoco uno malo.**

 **Amy no puede estar con los que ama porque quiere protegerlos.**

 **Pero sus amigos siempre estarán a su lado.**

 **Bueno, este es el final de la historia.**

 **Pero no olviden que hay un EPÍLOGO, inspirado en el CUARTO JUEGO.**

 **Lamento decirles que el epílogo no será tan cálido como este capítulo, pues… El cuarto juego es para demostrar el espanto y horror de un niño con lo ocurrido.**

 **Y por primera vez, quise hacer un fic donde quiero demostrar que NO SIEMPRE hay finales felices.**

 **Y esta es una historia de "horror".**

 **Me choca que historias de terror terminen de una forma tan fantasiosa. No digo que no me gusten los finales felices, de hecho son lo mejor, pero le quitan el realismo al horror que provocan.**

 **Y quiero demostrar esto en esta historia.**

 **Ni muerta Amy podrá huir, pero ella es fuerte.**

 **Es un final** _ **agridulce**_ **.**

 **En fin, dudo que me comprendan, soy muy rara jejeje**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que queda un epílogo!**

 **INSISTO QUE ME BASO EN ESPECULACIONES Y TEORÍAS!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews.**


	16. EPÍLOGO: Cinco noches

**BUENO CHICOS, HASTA AQUÍ! OFICIALMENTE TERMINARÁ ESTA HISTORIA… Aunque se podría decir que no tiene final…**

 **Bueno, les advierto que a diferencia de otros capítulos, este es sumamente corto, así que, lo siento.**

 **VAYAMOS AL EPÍLOGO.**

 _Sin vida._

Pasos lentos, otros rápidos, risas burlonas.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, llorando con desesperación.

No quería más.

Estaba harto.

Sabía que él era alguien extraño.

Sentía algo más, pero a la vez algo menos.

Quería morir, dormir de una vez.

Su madre se había divorciado de su padre, quien pocas veces aparecía, y las veces que lo hacía, estaba ebrio. De su madre nunca volvió a saber algo. Y su hermano…

Su hermano mayor tenía ese maldito hábito de querer destrozarlo junto con sus amigos.

¿Qué tenía de genial querer herir a alguien?

Sentía que esto había pasado antes.

Que él ya tenía una idea de qué sería de él si no hacía algo para frenar esa desesperación.

. . .

Agarró sus peluches y los abrazó con fuerza.

De día ellos eran tan buenos…

Pero de noche…-

— Buenas noches, hermanito.

Dio un respingo cuando el joven lo agarró con violencia del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Miró con miedo al mayor, quien le sonrió.

— No me digas que tienes miedo. Me ofendes. — Bufó para luego soltarlo sin delicadeza y este cayó al suelo.

—… L-Lo siento…-

— Un lo siento no es suficiente. — Lo agarró del cabello y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Miró al mayor con ojos suplicantes y llorosos. El adolescente hizo una mueca de asco y lo golpeó. El pequeño comenzó a llorar de dolor mientras su hermano mayor le miraba con satisfacción. — Eres taaaaaaan débil. Y patético, una basura. Sin embargo… Es muy divertido verte sufrir.

—…

— Mereces toooooooooodo el dolor del mundo, tan solo mírate. Tu cara muestra una miseria tan notable, y no hay nada que decir cuando lloras. — Bufó. — Esta noche vienen mis amigos a jugar contigo, _hermanito_.

El castaño menor abrió enormemente los ojos, aterrorizado.

—… N-No quiero jugar…

— Qué lástima, te aseguro que ellos encontrarán la forma de convencerte. De lo contrario… Yo lo haré. — Le dirigió una sádica mirada a través de su pacífica expresión.

Sin más, le apagó las luces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No, no de nuevo.

Era de noche.

Nuevamente…

Pero ya no podía más.

Llevaba noches así.

¿Qué había hecho?

—… Lo siento… Lo siento, lo siento… ¡No me hagan daño! — Sollozó silenciosamente mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

¡No podía huir! Si trataba de irse por ambas puertas, lo atraparían de todos modos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miró de reojo los oscuros pasillos. Frunció el ceño y se adentró en ellos. De repente, escuchó unos casi inaudibles pasos. Se detuvo rápidamente y apretó los puños.

—… _¿Por qué lo haces? Ni siquiera te ha hecho algo como para que le hagas esto._

Una sonrisa demacrada se alumbró con la luz de la luna. Un peluche de un conejo con ojos saltones y escalofriantes y una ancha sonrisa que lograba espantar a cualquiera se sentó cómodamente en la pequeña silla.

— **Es divertido. Se parece a ti.**

—… _Pero es un niño. NO soy yo._

— **Él decidió estar conmigo.**

— _Porque creía que eras algo normal._

— **Pues… No es así.**

Desde el incendio, algunas cosas se salvaron, entre ellas, unos cuantos peluches de la pizzería antigua que se situaban en los cuartos personalizados. Y curiosamente, un niño los compró todos en una tienda de garaje. Amy lo hubiera ignorado, de no ser porque sintió _su_ presencia.

Desde ese entonces, trató de acercarse. Y dio con él.

Con el espíritu de…

—… _Y para colmo los estás controlando de nuevo._

— **¿Te sientes sola, princesita pirata?** — Se mofó con gran diversión. — **¡Y no te preocupes! No te extrañan en absoluto.** — La castaña sintió sus orbes mieles humedecerse. — **Son muy felices encerrados aquí… Viniendo todas las noches para atormentarlo… Les encanta la forma en que lo aterrorizan.**

— _Mentira._ — Le cortó. — _Ellos aman a los niños. TÚ los estás controlando. ¡Los estás obligando a hacer lo que más odian! ¡Y eso es herir a ese inocente!_

Sabía que elevar la voz no servía de nada. Era un espíritu, nadie le oiría.

Excepto…

Sin más que decir, salió corriendo hacia la habitación del niño al oír un rugido sobrenaturalmente familiar que la había hecho temblar en medio de sus acelerados pasos.

Plushtrap solo sonrió aún más.

.

.

.

—… _No lo hagan._

Los cuatro se detuvieron casi de forma automática y se giraron a mirarla. Amy casi soltó un grito de horror.

Sus apariencias eran muy distintas a cualquiera de las veces que los destruyeron… Esta vez…

Los pares de ojos de cada animatrónico eran salvajes, furiosos y sádicos, pero ahora mostraban una expresión de completa sorpresa.

Ella creyó que siempre estarían a su lado.

Pero repentinamente se desvanecieron.

Los trató de buscar por todos lados con la ayuda de Golden Freddy, pero este último cayó en las manos de _él_.

Y ahora que había dado con ellos, los tenía en frente.

Cada uno sujetando a un niño por los brazos y piernas, este estuvo llorando desesperadamente hasta que escuchó la voz de ella. Todos la miraban en un silencio abrumador. El pequeño castaño tendió a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos llenas de cortes a causa de los agarres de las manos afiladas de sus animatrónicos.

—… _Suéltenlo._ — Ordenó suavemente.

Ellos seguían en silencio, indecisos.

—… _Dijeron que no volverían a caer en sus manos._ — Los miró a cada uno. Pronto ellos reaccionaron.

— _**No podemos evitarlo. Estamos infectados con su alma.**_

— _**Queremos matarlo.**_

Y era la verdad. Era una necesidad que sentían en lo más hondo que les quemaba las entrañas metálicas. Querían destruir algo, extinguir la luz de vida en los ojos de alguien.

De un inocente.

—…— Amy frunció el ceño. — _Muy bien. Pero no lo van a hacer. Largo de aquí._

—… _**¿Por qué?**_ — Le desafió el conejo.

— _Porque una vez que vuelvan en sí, no lo soportarían tener esto en la conciencia._

— _**¿Cómo estás tan segura?**_ — Le preguntó esta vez el zorro.

—… — Suavizó su mirada. — _Suéltenlo._

Nightmare Chica fue la primera en soltarlo. Después Freddy, seguido de Bonnie. Pero Foxy no tenía planes de querer soltar al pobre niño que seguía gimoteando, horrorizado.

Amy y el zorro se dirigieron miradas asesinas.

— _Suéltalo._

— _**Quiero matarlo.**_

— _Pues es una lástima. No lo harás._ — Se acercó al garfio que tiraba de la camisa del niño. — _Déjalo ir._

Amy quitó el garfio, haciéndose daño en el proceso, pero no le importaba. Le dolía, pero no la mataría. Ella ya no tenía cuerpo como para volver a morir.

El zorro le gruñó en señal de advertencia de que le haría daño a ella.

Amy sonrió con tristeza.

— _¿Te empeñas en romperle la promesa a mi madre, Foxy?_

Él se paralizó junto con los otros.

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Con el poder que tienen ustedes, les pido, suplico y ordeno… Que la amen y cuiden más de lo que yo podré hacerlo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lentamente retiró el garfio con sumo cuidado de su mano. Finalmente vio una chispa de luz en los ojos de los cuatro. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—… _**No podemos detenerlo… No podemos… Él nos hace esto… Nos hace desear esto, no queremos…-**_

— _Váyanse._

Los cuatro la miraron con una expresión desoladora.

La castaña dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo.

—… _No puedo permitir que le hagan daño a este niño. Si ustedes estarán de lado de ÉL… No tendré otra opción más que tener que luchar contra ustedes también._

—…

— _Yo lo voy a proteger._

.

.

.

" _ **¿Puedes oírme?"**_

El pequeño se vio en un espacio completamente oscuro. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el peluche de oso dorado. Sostuvo su mirada en silencio y miró el suelo negro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No confiaba en nada.

En nadie.

No quería más.

Quería convertirse en un monstruo como su hermano para protegerse.

Si se tenía que convertir en lo que era su hermano con tal de dejar de sufrir…-

" _ **No sé si puedes oírme…"**_

Él siguió mirando el suelo, tratando de ignorarle.

" _ **Lo siento…"**_

Él se tensó.

Nunca…

Nunca… NADIE… Había usado esas palabras con él.

"… _**Estás roto…"**_

Y tenía razón. Lo estaba, porque lo que él sentía… Es no era sentirse vivo.

Desde que había notado que él no era como los demás, desde que comenzó a tener pesadillas de un sujeto púrpura haciéndole daño…-

" _ **Pero seguimos siendo tus amigos."**_

¿Cómo creerle?

Desde que compró esos malditos peluches… su vida se volvió un infierno…

Se arrepentía tanto…

No quería escuchar más…

No quería más.

" _ **¿Puedes creer eso?"**_

No.

No podía.

" _ **Sigo aquí."**_

Lo sabía.

Ya no podrían irse.

¿Él mismo se había condenado?

"… _**Te vamos a reparar."**_

Todas las lágrimas que contuvo salieron nuevamente de sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Alzó la vista para ahora darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su alrededor.

Solo…

¿No era eso lo que quería?

Cuando se iba a dejar caer nuevamente al suelo a llorar, escuchó unos pasos.

Suaves, calmados.

Pero… Tan confortantes.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación nuevamente. Sentía su cabeza apoyada en algo suave y cálido. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una joven de ojos mieles como los suyos. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en las piernas de ella.

Su mirada cálida le transmitió una paz tan anhelante para él, que no se dignó a desconfiar de ella. Pestañeó varias veces para ver si era real, además, sus ojos ardían bastante.

—… ¿Quién…?

— _Soy quien te transmite mis recuerdos._

—… ¿Eh?

—…— Su mirada se oscureció de tristeza. — _No pude evitarlo. Sin intención, transmití mis recuerdos hacia ti._

—… ¿Recuerdos…?— Ella asintió. — ¿Cuáles…?

— _Tus pesadillas. De cada noche. Son mis recuerdos._

El castaño se horrorizó. Siempre soñaba que un sujeto le estaba despedazando con los cuchillazos que le daba. Ahora… Se daba cuenta de que esos recuerdos le pertenecían a ella.

—… ¿Cómo…?

—…— Negó con al cabeza. — _Eso no importa. Lo importante es que de ahora en adelante, todas las noches, yo vendré a protegerte. No te garantizo que no te harán daño… Porque yo nunca pude detenerlos. Ahora menos._

El castaño la observó largos segundos sin decir nada… Hasta que se levantó para aferrarse a ella como si fuera su hermana.

— Piérdeme… Aléjame de mí… No quiero más… Déjame ir… Yo quiero desaparecer… Haz que acabe… No quiero…

La castaña lo estrechó en sus brazos sin decir nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del sol hizo presencia. Todo rastro de sombras y maldad desaparecieron como si nada. El pequeño castaño de ojos mieles bajo las escaleras lentamente con una expresión vacía.

Se acercó a la cocina cuando sintió una oscura presencia a sus espaldas.

— Vaya, hermanito… ¿Tan temprano?

Sin embargo, no notó temblores ni lloriqueos de su parte. Lo vio girarse lentamente para dirigirle una mirada glacial.

Entonces comprendió.

Ambos se quedaron mirando de forma desafiante.

Pero… ¿Realmente eran ellos?

Los del mayor eran oscuros y aterradores, parecían negros.

Como los de Vincent antes de morir.

Los del pequeño eran mieles y brillaban de rencor hacia la persona que tenía en frente.

Como los ojos de Amy antes de dejar al sujeto púrpura morir.

.

.

.

Porque de esto se trataba.

Su espíritu había controlado todo en la casa para destruir la vida de ese niño. Controló a los espíritus que acompañaban a Amy, sus amados animatrónicos, y al hermano del mocoso. Creyó que así tendría una grata diversión.

Pero Amy había hecho también su jugada.

El niño, destrozado, le brindó su cuerpo a Amy para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Pero qué haría?

¿Matarlo?

¿Hacer otro incendio?

. . .

Lo que sea que tuviese que hacer… No cambiaría nada.

El alma del niño dormía profundamente porque no quería volver a despertar, por eso ella tomó el control.

Pero, ¿qué hacer?

Se repetiría.

Iría por otras víctimas.

Y ella lo seguiría.

Y seguiría protegiendo a los niños.

Y también…

Seguiría en contra de sus animatrónicos.

. . .

El menor cerró los ojos. Y detrás de él, el adolescente poseído por el hombre púrpura pudo visualizar la silueta de Amy, mirándole fijamente.

—… _Cinco noches._

El mayor frunció el ceño.

— _Dale cinco noches a este niño. Dejaré que lo ataques con todo lo que tengas cada noche y yo lo protegeré. Si no logro salvarlo, harás lo que quieras con él. Pero si cumplo las cinco noches, quiero que te largues._

—… Debes estar bromeando. No serías capaz de enfrentarte con esas máquinas. Eres demasiado buena. Perderás este _juego_ apenas comience.

—…— Ella sonrió. — _No estés tan seguro. Te lo demostraré._

Él solo soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién eres para enfrentarme, ah?

— _¿Y quién te crees tú para destruir la vida de cada niño… Y la mía?_

El espíritu del hombre púrpura solo tendió a sonreír macabramente.

¿Quería jugar?

Bien.

Sabía que si ella se lo proponía, terminaría lográndolo.

Pero él se encargaría de despedazar al niño.

No tenía por qué mantener una promesa con la mujer que lo mató.

Dejaría a cada ser que quisiera proteger SIN VIDA, y NADIE se lo iba a impedir.

Así que…

¿Quién se creía que era?

¿Quién era él?

Él le sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

Con la voz ronca, fascinado con su nuevo plan de destruir a esa joven, le contestó la pregunta.

… _Who are you?_

—… _**IT'S ME.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hay dos maneras de llegar al desastre: Una, pedir lo imposible; otra, retrasar lo inevitable."_

.

.

.

 **There's no more happily ever after…**

…

 **Ya está.**

 **Está terminado.**

 **Ignoraré cada crítica ofensiva, insisto que mis razones están en el capítulo anterior:**

 **No siempre hay finales felices.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como dije antes, el epílogo es MUCHO más trágico y sombrío de lo que se esperaba en el final.**

 **ME BASO EN TEORÍAS, ESPECULACIONES y me inclino bajo lo que en MI CRITERIO ES POSIBLE.**

 **Pero este epílogo fue un poco AU, si lo hubiera seguido como en el juego, no hubiera tenido sentido.**

 **Nos veremos pronto!**

 **No se preocupen, volveré a escribir fics de FNAF, pero eso llevará MUUUCHO tiempo XD**

 **Paséense por mi página de Facebook, de todo los dibujos que llevo, la mayoría son de este fic**


End file.
